Kimi to Boku
by rucchan hayao
Summary: 君と僕. You & I. Kamu dan Aku. Koleksi fic Sasuhina. One special month. Random ideas, random theme. One day, one chapter.
1. You

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wali kelas sekali lagi meyakinkan, "Kalian pastikan sendiri agenda untuk _Bunkasai_. Kali ini dipercepat karena musim gugur nanti kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah." Selepas itu, dia menenteng tiga buku, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke. Hatinya bergetar memerhatikan kehadiran pemuda Uchiha yang masih duduk terdiam, kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang putih meresap sinar matahari.

Di kelas, Sasuke duduk di barisan depan, tepat di samping jendela yang selalu ia buka lebar. Dia membawa aroma dingin yang aneh, terkesan jauh. Meski usianya sama dengan kebanyakan teman sekelasnya, Sasuke tegas. Ekspresinya jarang ia perlihatkan. Seringkali, ia hanya menatap lurus pada hal-hal yang jadi perhatiannya.

Tapi ada saat-saat di mana ia akan menoleh ke arah jendela, menyandarkan punggungnya, dan terdiam. Di saat-saat itu, Hinata tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari si ketua kelas yang selalu sendirian itu.

_Apa yang dilihat Sasuke dibalik jendela itu?_ Hinata sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Mungkinkah langit? Atau pemandangan di lapangan utama?_

Hinata terpaksa menyimpan rasa ingin tahunya. Semua orang menghindari Sasuke. Ada banyak alasan yang tak masuk akal. Dari semua alasan-alasan itu, hanya satu yang paling membekas di benak Hinata. Dan dia tahu pasti bahwa hal itu tidak benar karena Hinata terlibat di dalamnya. Dan karena hal itu juga, setiap hari, Sasuke akan menunggunya selesai dengan kegiatannya di klub _chado_, tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata sayangnya bukan tipikal yang suka ngobrol. Dia juga terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain saat mempertanyakan maksud atau alasan seseorang.

Jadi keduanya tetap berada di garis awal meski setiap hari mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Seingat Hinata, sebelum kejadian itu Sasuke lebih terbuka, masih suka tersenyum, dan punya teman.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata menunduk.

Mungkin ia memang perlu bicara dengan Sasuke. Tak mungkin ia mengurung Sasuke dalam rasa bersalah selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat dihabiskan Hinata di ruang _audiovisual_, selain _chado_, Hinata juga mengambil bagian dalam klub penyiaran. Selembar kertas berisi jadwal acara dan rancangan program untuk _Bunkasai_ tergeletak di hadapannya. Segera setelah lagu yang sekarang diputar, Hinata akan mengumumkan isi berita, sekaligus menyampaikan pada semua ketua kelas untuk menyerahkan keputusan mereka ke ketua OSIS selepas sekolah.

Saat termenung tanpa ada hal yang dilakukannya, pikiran Hinata kembali ke hari di mana Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya, dengan bahu bergetar dan suara serak. Matanya basah, memandang Hinata dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Lampu merah pengendali berkedip-kedip. Ini saatnya Hinata menyalakan alat pengeras suara. Dia berdeham, membaca ulang bagian awal program, lalu menekan tombol '_on_'. Suaranya lancar tanpa hambatan, meski jantungnya berdegup keras. Perasaan yang muncul tak ia pedulikan.

Entah sejak kapan, ada sisi jahat dalam dirinya yang menginginkan Sasuke terus ada di dekatnya.

Setelah semua selesai dibacakan Hinata, ia melipat kertas, menyimpannya dalam berkas yang sengaja disiapkan ketua klub untuk kemudian dijadikan dokumen. Kini waktunya makan siang.

Hinata bangun dari kursinya, berjalan membuka pintu ruang siaran, membukanya dan terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana.

Kemejanya terlihat lebih lusuh. Tapi Hinata berpikiran mungkin itu karena lorong ruang siaran dan ruang pengendali memang agak gelap.

"Sa … Sasuke-kun?"

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

Ah, suaranya yang dalam begitu membawa kesan menenangkan. Anehnya, ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara setenang itu. Sebelumnya dia lebih banyak diam, tak pernah bertanya, dan hanya menjawab seadanya.

"_B-bento_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"T-tapi … aku hanya punya s-satu." Rasa bersalah menyapa Hinata dengan ketus.

"Aku tidak terlalu nafsu makan. Hanya ingin mencicipi _bento_ buatanmu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata tercengang. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Gadis itu memaksakan senyum. Meski ia benar-benar senang dengan kalimat Sasuke, ia tak lantas berjingkrak kegirangan. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di dadanya.

"Biasanya kau makan di mana? Kau tak pernah kelihatan saat waktu istirahat."

"Oh … d-di … kebun biologi."

"Memangnya ada?"

"E-eh? I-itu … sebenarnya … caraku me-menyebutnya."

Sikap kikuk Hinata menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyebut namanya, masih dengan suara tenang yang membuat tubuh Hinata berubah kaku mendadak. "Apa aku menyulitkanmu?"

"K-kenapa …"

"Belakangan ini kau menghindariku, kan?"

"T-tidak."

"Itu yang kurasakan, atau mungkin intuisiku salah."

"T-tidak, maksudku, a-ku tidak menghindar."

Tidak, memang tidak menghindar. Justru sebaliknya, belakangan ini Hinata selalu memerhatikan Sasuke. Antara rasa suka atau rasa ingin tahu.

Suka.

Kata itu yang muncul pertama kali saat Hinata terdiam.

Dia menyukai Sasuke.

"A-ano … Sasuke-kun …"

"Apa?"

Ada beberapa hal yang sebenarnya bisa dibicarakan saat ini. Hinata merasakan pikirannya kosong. Dia tak pernah terlalu pandai memulai perbincangan. Ada saatnya ia hanya terdiam mengikuti arus, terlalu sering ketinggalan tiap kali teman-temannya ngobrol bersama.

Tangga menuju atap terbentang di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa diseret ke dalam adegan yang tak semestinya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ini. Hal seperti ini, makan siang bersama di atap sekolah, berbagi _bento_ dan menikmati semilir angin, terasa seperti sebuah imajinasi kasar yang menyentak kehidupan normalnya yang selalu statis dan tak menarik.

Entah bagaimana, pikiran pesimis itu bersambut saat seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke.

Wakil ketua OSIS sudah menanti mereka. Ia pemuda dari kelas khusus, termasuk dalam tiga terbaik di seantero sekolah, prestasinya yang bukan main-main membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sulit untuk diraih.

"Uchiha, kau keluar dari komite?"

"Ya, _Senpai_."

Pemuda kaku itu melirik Hinata, mendengus tanpa berusaha untuk bersikap sopan sedikit pun. "Masih memikirkan tanggung-jawab?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Merasa tertantang, ia memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya yang dingin terlihat seperti pahatan es yang sempurna. "Ho? Menarik." Masih dengan sikapnya yang tak menyenangkan, dia menatap Hinata lagi. "Hyuuga, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, merasakan otot lehernya yang berubah tegang.

"Apa kau sadar kau sedang merusak masa depan orang yang berdiri di sampingmu itu?"

"_Senpai_," cegah Sasuke.

"Ayahmu yang mati bukan kesalahan Sasuke, rem mobilnya yang tak berfungsi dengan baik juga bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Kenapa dia harus terus menemanimu hanya karena ayahmu yang teledor, mati?"

"Cukup, _Senpai_! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bicara lebih jauh." Sasuke melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, menggandeng Hinata dan menyeretnya menjauh.

"Hyuuga, seandainya saja kau bisa lebih sensitif dengan kehidupan orang lain!"

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah ancaman yang menusuk jantung Hinata. Tapi tak ada setetes pun air mata yang membasahi matanya. Hinata merasa bersalah, tapi terlalu egois untuk mengakui bahwa segalanya memang bukan kesalahan Sasuke.

"Aku melarikan diri, kau tahu?"

Saat ini, di atap sekolah, terdengar suara riuh dari kejauhan. Langit musim panas yang megah seakan tersaji untuk melengkapi udara kelam yang lembap. Hinata merasakan dadanya yang sesak.

"Aku melarikan diri, padahal seharusnya aku bisa membantunya."

"D-dia…"

"Bukan ayahmu." Sasuke menoleh, menatap mata Hinata dan menemukan pantulan dirinya di sana. "Kau diadopsi keluarga itu, kan?"

"Iya."

Tatapan matanya melembut, "Hinata … alasanku berada di sini denganmu sekarang bukan karena aku merasa bersalah. Tapi karena aku menginginkannya. Karena aku bosan melihatmu terus mengurung diri dan berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Kesepian mengelupas perlahan dari diri Hinata. Ia memandang Sasuke seolah hari ini adalah masa depannya. Kelembutan yang kemudian menyapanya datang dari sentuhan jari Sasuke di pipinya.

"Ini … tidak salah, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar. Hatinya lega, tapi jantungnya berdentum keras.

"Kalau aku suka padamu, bagaimana?"

Hinata menunduk, tenggelam dalam perasaan haru yang ringan tapi kuat.

"T-terima kasih."

Satu pelukan.

Tidak terlalu erat, tapi meyakinkan.

"Apa kau juga suka padaku?"

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk.

Tangannya yang masih terasa asing bergerak melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Jemarinya gemetar, dan saat akhirnya ia berhasil menyentuh punggung Sasuke, Hinata merasakan aroma indah yang menyambutnya seakan sebuah pintu sengaja dibuka untuknya, cahaya terang menyambut kedatangannya dan mengucapkan 'selamat datang'.

_Aku … pulang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	2. It's You

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah kepercayaan dalam diriku bahwa sebuah cinta tak akan bertahan lama. Aku selalu merasa nyaman menjalani hidupku dengan memegang teguh kepercayaan itu.

Aku akan bangun dari tidurku tanpa memedulikan apapun. Hanya bangun, bersikap seperti laki-laki. Bermain dengan perasaan wanita, mematikan ponsel setiap kali aku berada dalam pesta dan tak pernah berhubungan serius dengan siapapun. Tak pernah benar-benar menyimpan nomor mereka di ponsel. Tak pernah sekali pun membeli buket bunga atau menjanjikan berlian.

Aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki, menikmati posisiku dalam hidup, takdir yang terjalin untukku, dan ketidakpedulian yang membuatku nyaman.

Ada yang bilang aku konyol. Tapi menurutnya aku hanya sedang mencari perlindungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehm ... i-itu hanya sebuah … ehm, b-bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?"

"Katakan saja."

"Kepura-puraan?"

"Apa?"

Hinata membuat senyum yang membuatku memikirkan secarik kertas setelah diremas. Dia tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku duduk di hadapannya, memandang panjang rambutnya, memikirkan seperti apa rasanya menyelipkan jari-jariku di antara helaian lembut itu.

"Bisa tolong kaulanjutkan kalimatmu, _Hyuuga-sama_?"

Sekarang dia tertawa kecil mendengar sindiranku, aku berusaha untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh kelembutan bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena krim di _cappuccino_-nya.

"Sasuke-kun, saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku tahu bukan saatnya bicara jujur padamu."

"Oh? Jadi kau sudah mengenaliku dengan cukup baik."

"Ini rahasia, tapi aku selalu membuat kesimpulan dan mengumpulkannya dalam buku."

"Kau bercanda."

Dia menggeleng, tersenyum dengan tenang, dan memandangku dengan sepasang mata cerah. Gadis itu lalu meraih ke dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku bersampul keras muncul di dekatku. Tapi dia tetap memegangnya, menolak untuk membiarkanku membaca isinya.

"Apa itu buku harian?"

"Bukan, aku hanya mengumpulkan fakta yang menurutku akurat tentangmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu perlu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau juga manusia biasa, Sasuke-kun."

"Bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta juga?"

"Bukankah sekarang kau sedang merasakannya?"

Aku tersentak, hampir tersesat dalam emosi janggal yang telah berhasil kuhindari sepanjang hidupku. Aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi semua memori yang dulu kuenyahkan kembali padaku sedikit demi sedikit.

Kau tahu lagu Spring dari Vivaldi?

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, lagu itu sedang diputar di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel mewah. Aku berdiri di antara laki-laki yang rata-rata usianya sama denganku, membicarakan tentang kehidupan kampus, gadis-gadis, dan Hollywood.

Hinata duduk bersama beberapa orang bergaun mewah di sebuah meja yang para laki-lakinya memainkan _poker_. Dia duduk bersama ayahnya, membantu Hyuuga Hiashi mengambil langkah sebelum akhirnya mengalah dalam permainan dari beberapa pria lain yang terpaksa ia hormati.

Aku berjalan mendekat setelah ayahku bilang untuk lebih bersosialisasi, berkeliling menyalami tangan-tangan lembut yang tidak hangat, membuat senyum yang penuh akurasi sempurna.

Malam itu malam debut Hyuuga Hanabi. Usianya enam belas tahun, dan sudah saatnya ia diperkenalkan pada komunitas kelas atas Tokyo. Gadis itu sama denganku, dipaksa bersalaman sepanjang malam, tersenyum dan berkali-kali membungkuk demi menghormati orang lain dan menjaga kehormatan nama keluarganya.

Sekuno kedengarannya, aku bisa menebak seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Hanabi. Menjadi anak kedua berarti kau selalu dibandingkan dengan kakakmu. Seperti Itachi, Hinata dibesarkan dengan kesempurnaan. Kau bisa lihat bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, pinggul kecil, sikap elegan, dan gaun-gaun mahal yang tak akan pernah muncul dalam majalah yang dibeli kalangan biasa. Semua pakaiannya _custom-made_, dibuat khusus untuknya bukan karena ia bertubuh di luar ukuran umum, tapi karena kulitnya hanya menerima baju-baju buatan para desainer ternama.

Saat akhirnya aku berdiri di dekatnya, Hinata menoleh padaku sesaat sebelum memberikan senyumnya pada ayahku yang sepertinya bertugas untuk memperkenalkanku padanya dan pada gadis-gadis yang cukup memenuhi kriteria. Tapi gadis ini, yang terakhir diperkenalkan ayahku, adalah yang terbaik.

"_The best for last_," bisik ayahku.

Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri didampingi putri pertamanya. Ayahku berubah menjadi sesosok pria terhormat yang terus mengiringi suara tawa di antara percakapan, secara luar biasa menjadi laki-laki yang tenang dan menyebarkan sikap ramah yang berlebihan. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras mengesankan Hiashi.

Hinata menarikku keluar dari lingkaran itu, memberikan segelas anggur putih dan menunggu. Aku sedikit canggung meski aku tahu dia lebih canggung.

"Kau adiknya Itachi-kun?"

Awal pembicaraan yang benar-benar salah tempat. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah lebih dulu mengenal kakakku. Tapi tetap saja, haruskah menyebut namanya di saat seperti ini.

"M-maaf, aku t-tidak terlalu pintar melakukan ini."

"Apa?"

"Bersikap seperti ini. Saat di dekat ayahku, m-mungkin aku masih bisa berpura-pura. Tapi saat sendirian, aku hanyalah Hinata yang tidak sempurna."

Aku lebih menyukainya yang seperti ini.

Kami berbincang-bincang lebih kasual setelahnya. Hinata mengikuti kelas balet, mahir dengan musik, cerdas, dan pandai membuat santapan lezat. Dia sempurna.

Dan dia memiliki keberanian yang tak kumiliki.

Dia berani jatuh cinta, tersakiti, dan patah hati.

Karena itulah pagi ini dia duduk di hadapanku dan mengatakan itu.

"Ya, kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa, ya?"

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya?"

"Mm-hm."

Aku terdiam, hanya memikirkan seperti apa reaksinya jika kukatakan?

Ruangan kerjaku terasa luas. Pikiranku melesat seperti kembang api yang kemudian meledak di langit, mengisyaratkan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku merasakan masa depanku menoleh dan mengamatiku, menunggu langkah apa yang akan kuambil. Ia seolah berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Yang satu ke arah kebahagiaan, yang lain ke arah penyesalan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin nanti."

Kesadaran diriku mengejekku kini. Aku begitu merasa ketakutan sekarang.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, tas berwarna marun dia jinjing. Kini bisa kulihat rambut panjangnya yang telah mencapai pinggang.

Kusandarkan punggungku, "Kau mau pulang?"

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Maksudmu?"

Hinata menghampiriku, menepuk pelan bahuku. "Kau terlihat sedih belakangan ini."

"Apa? Kapan?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia membelai pipiku. Tangannya lembut, namun aku menginginkan bibirnya, atau tubuhnya untuk kupeluk.

"Apapun yang sedang kaupikirkan, kau harus tahu bahwa segalanya akan membaik."

Aku ingat saat aku mencoba memberinya dukungan ketika dia terpuruk karena bajingan yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis ini. Hinata terpuruk, hatinya terluka, matanya sembab, dan tangannya gemetar. Dia begitu rapuh saat itu. Dan aku memeluknya, merasakan perasaanku sendiri mulai membangun diri dalam hatiku. Sisi laki-lakiku ingin melindunginya. Dan kemudian kusadari aku mulai merindukannya jika aku tak bertemu dengannya. Ingin menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik.

Hinata pergi berlibur setelahnya, menghilang selama setengah tahun, sementara aku menghabiskan malam-malamku dengan tidur yang justru membuatku lelah. Aku minta resep dokter karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa jantungku dibebani banyak hal sehingga sulit untukku menjalani kesenangan yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Semua pesta terasa hampa. Aku jadi laki-laki bodoh yang terus mengecek layar ponsel berharap ada namanya di daftar panggilan masuk.

Hinata pulang dengan hati yang terobati, jiwa yang baru. Aku bisa lihat dia telah melepaskan perasaan sakitnya. Aku berharap bisa memeluknya setiap saat setelah aku memeluknya ketika menyambutnya di reuni kami.

Aku siap.

Aku sendiri merasa aneh.

Tapi aku benar-benar siap untuk segala hal yang ditawarkan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Aku berdiri, dia menurunkan tangannya.

Lalu kukecup bibirnya. Hinata terbisa dengan ini. Posisiku masih jadi Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang sering ada di dekatnya dan berpura-pura jadi temannya. Lalu kutekan bibirku, tanganku melingkari pinggangnya, kubenamkan sentuhanku di kulitnya. Ia mendorongku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, b-bagaimana d-dengan…"

"Dengan apa?"

"G-gadis yang …"

"Yang mana?" tantangku dengan suara rendah.

Dia bergidik, entah karena alasan apa, dan perlahan rona merah di wajahnya memecah warna pucat pipinya. Saat ini aku mencondongkan tubuhku lagi, merasa lega karena ia menyambut bibirku kini.

_You._

_It's you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	3. Try

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta pertamaku adalah juga orang yang membuatku dua kali patah hati. Aku yang pengecut ini telah dua kali ditolaknya secara tidak langsung. Memang tidak ada pernyataan cinta, dan aku juga tak pernah berani menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sebuah pengecualian. Seseorang yang bisa langsung dikenali dari ciri fisiknya yang rupawan, kecerdasan yang membuat banyak orang iri, dan keberuntungannya yang lain mengalir dalam darahnya. Dia seorang Uchiha.

Perasaanku yang tak bisa kucegah terjadi begitu saja. Orang romantis akan menyebutnya sebagai garisan takdir, tertulis di gugusan bintang atau semacamnya. Aku tak ingin berpandangan pesimis, tapi perasaanku memang tak ada hubungannya dengan bintang atau takdir. Cinta tak terjadi karena alasan. Cinta tumbuh semudah jamur di musim hujan. Sering kita tak menginginkannya, dan berharap tak menemukannya.

Aku bukan kutu buku. Temanku cukup meski tak banyak. Keistimewaanku memang tak bisa dibanggakan. Aku seadanya.

Saat itu musim semi. Aku masih SMP. Posisi duduk kelas diubah. Wali Kelas menginginkan suasana baru. Setelah perombakan posisi duduk, Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sampingku. Bukan sebagai pertanda, atau sinyal.

Aku tak ingat awalnya bagaimana, aku hanya ingat setiap saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia akan mengeluh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Kami bahkan tak pernah bicara.

Kehadirannya seperti sebuah pengingat bagiku, bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Suatu ketika saat ia lupa membawa buku tugasnya, ia menggeser meja dan kursinya mendekat, untuk pertama kalinya menatap mataku, dan berbicara meski hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata saja.

Aku seperti gadis bodoh yang tersihir pesonanya yang rapuh.

Di tengah semester ada seorang murid baru. Cantik, adalah kata yang bisa kuingat begitu membayangkan gadis itu. Rambut kecokelatannya yang panjang bergelombang laksana putri dari kisah-kisah dongeng. Dengan mata biru indah dan bulu mata lentik.

Setelah itu hatiku terasa sakit.

Uchiha Sasuke mencuri hatiku. Dan setelah rasa sakit itu tinggal, aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta. Karena apa, aku sungguh tak tahu.

Sebulan kemudian ayahku mendapat surat pemindahan tugas. Kami sekeluarga meninggalkan Tokyo, bermigrasi ke Fukuoka. Aku bersyukur karena bisa melarikan diri. Selama jauh darinya, pikiranku seringkali melayang pada kenangan yang tak banyak.

Di sebuah festival di tahun terakhir SMP-ku, aku menemukan sosoknya. Ini bukan Tokyo. Fukuoka jauh dari Tokyo. Kebahagiaanku berlalu begitu cepat saat kusadari ia tak sendirian.

Betapa bodohnya aku yang berpikiran bahwa ia ada di sini mungkin untuk mencariku.

Malam itu aku menangis. Membayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum pada gadis itu. Rasa perihnya lebih dalam dari sayatan. Kenapa cinta ada jika hanya ada rasa sakit yang terus-menerus kurasakan?

Kapan aku akan menemukan jalanku?

Bila aku berdoa, akankah segalanya pergi?

Hari ini, aku mendapatkan jawabannya.

Aku sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Seorang mahasiswi yang menumpang tinggal di rumah pamanku di Tokyo, belajar sambil bekerja. Di kampus luas ini, di kota besar ini, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan ini bukan acara reuni. Hanya sebuah pertemuan yang terjadi begitu saja tanpa direncanakan.

Doaku tak berarti apa-apa. Segalanya terus tinggal seperti parasit yang semakin lama semakin menguasaiku.

Selain politik, aku dan seisi kelas yang mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah, diminta meneliti perkembangan hukum dari masa ke masa. Banyak yang mengeluh, namun tak ada yang berani melawan tugas dosen. Yang paling menyusahkan adalah proses pencarian data.

"Hyuuga, kau denganku, ya?"

Bisa kurasakan kelas yang berubah sunyi. Seharusnya semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang _auditorium_ dan menikmati waktu bebas. Uchiha Sasuke justru berada di sini, bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku mendadak berkeringat dingin seperti orang demam.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabar si gadis cantik berambut panjang itu. Di saat yang sama aku ingin keluar dan meninggalkannya, berpura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Hyuuga."

"A-ano … Uchiha-san, i-ini bu-bukan tugas kelompok."

"Aku tahu."

_Dia tahu?_

"J-jadi kenapa …?"

Ia mengedikkan bahunya sekilas, seakan pertanyaanku tak seberapa penting untuk dijawab. "Aku tak kenal siapapun di sini."

Aku menunduk, merasakan kepalaku yang tertusuk duri kenyataan pahit. "M-maaf, aku masih banyak urusan."

Dia memanggilku saat aku berjalan menjauh dengan hati yang penuh dengan makian terhadap diriku sendiri. Tak punya keberanian, pengecut yang tak akan bertahan, gadis yang hanya tahu caranya melarikan diri.

Dia tak menghentikanku.

Tidak, ini tidak salah.

Tugas dosen menentukan arahku berikutnya. Perpustakaan sepi, satu hal yang kusyukuri.

Aku memulai dengan barisan komputer di sisi kanan ruangan. Mencari informasi yang kubutuhkan, buku-buku apa yang perlu kucari karena dosen sama sekali tak membantu dengan daftar rekomendasi.

Tak ada daftar rekomendasi berarti dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

Sejenak kupikirkan tentang makan siang ringan. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Perutku sudah lapar. Sayangnya perpustakaan hanya dibuka sampai jam empat. Hari ini akhir pekan.

Satu judul buku dari Ernest Johnson kusalin di memo.

"Kau tak akan membutuhkan itu."

Aku bisa segera mengenali suaranya.

"Johnson tak menjelaskan apapun tentang pergantian ideologi. Teorinya tak sepaham dengan kebanyakan anggota parlemen. Dia tak disetujui karena ide-idenya menyimpang."

"Uchiha-san—"

Saat aku berbalik dia sudah menarik kursi, meletakkannya di sampingku, duduk lalu bersandar. "Akan lebih cepat jika dikerjakan dua orang." Melihat pandangan mataku, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tahu ini bukan tugas kelompok."

Dia mengambil buku memo milikku, mencoret daftar yang menurutnya akan membuang waktuku. "Sudah makan siang?"

"S-sudah."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia menatapku sekilas saat kepalanya menunduk membaca daftar bukuku. "Kau kelihatan lapar." Setelahnya, dia mengamati wajahku, seperti mencari petunjuk yang tak mungkin bisa ia lewati. Lalu tatapannya melirik ke meja. Dia berdiri, tak menyerahkan bukuku, menyambar tas ranselku yang berat. Dan, "Kita makan siang."

Setelah itu dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengejar, tapi penjaga perpustakaan menghentikanku, agak marah dan protes karena aku pergi begitu saja padahal komputer masih menyala.

Waktuku tersita dalam proses yang seharusnya bisa cepat.

Saat aku keluar, dia menantiku di tangga perpustakaan, duduk tanpa memedulikan hal lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Tas ranselku diletakkan di pangkuannya, dipeluk seakan benda itu membantunya memberikan kehangatan.

"Mau makan di mana?"

Jujur, aku bingung. Bukan soal makan di mana, tapi tentang sikapnya. Jika aku berpikir lebih, aku akan berharap, dan berharap terkadang menakutkan bila kita tahu yang kita harapkan tak seharusnya muncul dalam kehidupan kita, saat kita tahu mungkin saja harapan yang kita harapkan akan menyakiti kita saat menjadi kenyataan.

Aku, saat ini, atau kapanpun bila menyangkut dirinya, takut jatuh cinta. Karena aku tahu ini akan menyesakkan.

"T-tolong ke-kembalikan tasku."

Aku enggan membuka diri dan hatiku lagi. Aku ingin bebas darinya. Aku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri bila nama Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi hadir dalam hidupku.

"Kita makan siang dulu."

Aku melangkah. Mendekat padanya membuatku merasakan lagi cambukan perasaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "T-tolong … kembalikan …" _hatiku._

Aku tak berani menatapnya. Mataku terasa panas karena air mata yang mulai mempermalukanku.

"Hyuuga, kau menangis—"

Kurebut tas dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, berlari meninggalkannya tak lantas memberiku udara untuk lebih bebas bernapas. Aku tak mau terlibat lebih jauh. Kenapa dia masih terus saja ada?

Aku bergegas pulang, minta maaf pada sepupuku yang bertanya kenapa aku menangis saat aku masuk rumah. Aku tidak ahli menyampaikan alasan palsu, dan hanya bisa minta maaf padanya.

Melewatkan makan tanpa kurencanakan, memandangi coretan penanya di buku memoku yang seakan mencoreng juga keteguhan di dalam diriku. Tak ada yang kudapat selain kesedihan dari cinta.

Saat malam datang, aku keluar untuk menghirup udara malam. Dalam perjalanan yang tanpa tujuan itu teringat lagi wajahnya. Pertanyaan yang tak sempat kutanyakan karena tak mungkin bisa kusampaikan padanya. Jawaban yang selamanya akan menggantung.

Dan sebuah kesempatan sekali lagi disodrokan ke hadapanku.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di bawah naungan atap pemberhentian bis di dekat gang menuju rumah pamanku. Bila kebetulan ada, entah siapa yang mengaturnya karena ia perlu mendapat pelatihan lagi. Kebetulan seperti ini tak kubutuhkan.

Dia berdiri saat menyadari tatapan mataku dari arah seberang. Lalu lintas di daerah ini tak bisa dibilang padat. Hanya ada satu lampu lalu lintas yang menggantung di persimpangan jalan. Empat arah yang kini memisahkan kami, dan sederet garis putih _zebra cross_ yang membentang.

Di belakangnya, terhampar taman dengan pohon-pohon cemara yang tinggi dan lebat. Malam ini ia berada di sana karena alasan apa, baru bisa kuketahui bila kuhampiri dirinya, karena sampai saat ini dia hanya memandangku, mungkin menunggu.

Aku ragu, sungguh aku ragu.

Namun bila aku berbalik, semuanya akan menjadi awal penyesalan tanpa pelajaran. Dan jika aku terus menunggu, mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan jenuh dan pergi.

Langkah pertamaku terasa berat, selanjutnya lebih berat, tapi kemudian, perlahan, segalanya terasa normal.

"Uchiha-san?"

Dia tak mengatakan apapun, bahunya melemah, ketegangan mencair dari sikap tubuhnya. "Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyinggung?"

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu a-aku tinggal di daerah ini?"

"Apa aku membuatmu kesal? Karena usulanku? Atau ajakan makan siang?"

"K-kenapa kau a-ada di sini?"

"Kau sadar, kan, kita hanya bertanya tanpa ada jawaban?"

Aku duduk, dia bertahan sebentar, lalu ikut duduk.

"Dulu," katanya.

Dari sudut jalan sebuah sedan merah melintas. Angin terasa bagai belaian lembut yang menyapa dari arah pantai. Aroma matahari yang tertinggal di kehadirannya membuatku merindukan rumah di Fukuoka.

"Aku pernah duduk di sampingmu di SMP."

_Ya._

"Kau hampir tak pernah bicara padaku, menyapa pun, tidak. Kupikir, kenapa masih ada orang yang seperti itu? Melebihi sikap dinginku padanya."

_Aku?_

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau pindah."

_Di saat kau dan dia bersama. Membuatku sakit._

"Lalu sekarang kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih tak menyapaku."

_Bukan sebuah pertemuan yang kauinginkan, maaf._

"Aku merasa bersalah."

"K-kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena sebagian dari diriku berharap kau menyukaiku."

"Apa?"

"Ya …" dia menatapku, "Aku pacaran dengan gadis lain untuk menarik perhatianmu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil. Waktu itu aku masih SMP, jadi …" Dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah segalanya telah jelas.

"Itu tak m-menjelaskan keberadaanmu di Fukuoka."

Ekspresi wajahnya kaku sesaat, lalu mencair dengan cepat saat ia tersenyum. Senyumannya membuatku melupakan rasa sakitku.

"Ah … jadi kau melihatku?"

Kusembunyikan wajahku. Kalimat yang barusan kukatakan tak ada dalam bayanganku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengatakan itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menyukaimu."

"E-eh?"

Senyumnya bertahan, tatapan matanya terlihat jujur. Aku … mungkin telah masuk perangkap yang tak pernah ia pasang. Aku tenggelam atas kemauanku sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Ini akan terdengar gombal, dan mungkin bukan kalimat yang paling bagus yang bisa kuucapkan, tapi … aku … memikirkanmu, setiap saat, dan gembira … saat bertemu lagi denganmu di sini."

Dia menunduk, tangannya meraih tanganku.

Kurasakan kelegaan dari hatiku yang telah pulang. Atau mungkin sejak dulu hatiku tetap ada di tempatnya. Beban ini … adalah sebagian hati Sasuke yang tertinggal dalam diriku tanpa pernah kusadari.

Kami duduk berdampingan. Tak memikirkan apapun. Melupakan kesalah-pahaman di masa lalu. Setelah itu kami berjalan, menikmati malam yang terasa berbeda. Bergandengan tangan meski canggung.

Di bawah langit malam bertabur bintang di musim panas saat itu, sosok Sasuke yang disirami cahaya pekat bulan keperakan, menyampaikan kalimat itu padaku. Angin yang bertiup, menembus ke dalam jiwaku, menyejukkan hatiku yang gelisah.

Mungkin ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya kita biarkan tanpa perlu dipedulikan, tanpa perlu dipertanyakan. Dalam setiap api, akan ada sesuatu yang terbakar. Bila api itu diumpamakan sebagai perasaan kasih, akan selalu ada rasa perih, kita tak bisa melarikan diri terus. Bukan berarti kita harus berhenti setelah rasa sakitnya terobati. Mungkin yang perlu kita lakukan adalah … mencoba lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	4. Temperature

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin karena Hinata lahir di musim dingin. Alasan konyol yang tanpa pikir panjang itu sempat menghinggapi benakku. Kesejukannya menjadi arti dari kehadirannya. Aku selalu bisa merasakan nyaman yang tak bisa kurasakan saat bersama orang lain.

Seminggu lagi pengumuman hasil ujian akhir akan dibagikan. Sebelum upacara penutupan, jadwal kelas tambahan juga akan diserahkan pada masing-masing wali kelas untuk diinformasikan pada tiap murid. Setelah itu, liburan musim panas yang panjang dan melelahkan akan resmi dimulai.

Saat ini aku memikirkan tentang pantai, dan sedikit banyak merindukan kebebasan yang rasanya semakin sulit dijangkau. Sebagai siswa senior, musim panas adalah waktunya belajar.

Dan kehadiran Hinata saat ini, mengisi rongga-rongga kelelahan dengan sentuhannya. Membuatku mengerti lagi arti dari kata 'santai' yang sesungguhnya.

Di lapangan, klub bisbol sedang gencar latihan. Latihan intens sudah dimulai sejak awal semester, mungkin bertujuan untuk mengejar prestasi, atau hanya menyalurkan hobi. Apapun alasannya, mereka selalu jadi biang ribut. Suara-suara seruan kompak yang menggema dari dada mereka, mengambang bagai asap pekat di udara. Setiap kali klub bisbol berlari keliling lapangan, Hinata duduk di sini, di kursi kayu panjang di bawah rindangnya pohon. Dia membawa kesejukan yang kudambakan, dan pangkuannya selalu menjadi tempat kepalaku istirahat. Telapak tangannya dilekatkan di keningku, dan seluruh tubuhku menyerap kesejukan itu darinya.

"Ah! Itu Kiba-kun!"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, membayangkan wajah Kiba yang nyengir lebar. Dan Hinata yang melepas keningku hanya untuk melambai ke arah Inuzuka yang enggan memangkas rambutnya dengan gaya khas anggota klub bisbol yang lain.

Aku bisa merasakan getaran dari tubuhnya saat ia tertawa. Suaranya terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"_Senpai_!" seseorang memanggilku.

Hinata mengguncang bahuku, memintaku bangun.

"Apa?"

Beberapa langkah di depan kami, dua orang siswi junior berdiri disengat sinar matahari. Rambut mereka panjang hingga mencapai garis pinggang.

Aku duduk, berdampingan dengan Hinata, menunggu.

"_Ano_, boleh kami minta waktu _Senpai_ sejenak?"

"Mau apa?"

Hinata berdiri, aku tertarik pada reaksinya, menunggunya memandangku. Dan saat ia melakukan itu, aku bertanya dengan tatapanku.

"Ah … a-aku … m-mau beli jus dingin dulu." Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua siswi di hadapan kami, yang berubah sumringah menyadari Hinata yang selalu menyingkir setiap kali hal ini terjadi.

"K-kalian … lanjutkan saja."

Aku berada di sekolah bukan karena aku mau. Klub tenis telah lama kutinggalkan, belajar di perpustakaan hanya alasan yang kusampaikan pada ibuku. Berada di sekolah di saat liburan musim panas berarti bisa bersama Hinata. Dia selalu di sini meski tak seharusnya berada di sini. Dia di sini karena hanya waktu ini ia diizinkan untuk keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Hinata siswi _home-schooling_. Murid dari kakak laki-lakiku, sahabat perempuan yang memiliki hatiku.

Hinata mengembangkan payung parasolnya, berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Langit biru yang megah terlihat kelam di mataku. Sementara gadis yang diberkahi kegelapan warna bayangan itu secerah kilauan matahari.

"Ehm, bisa tolong isi ini?"

Sebuah buku profil disodorkan. Ini buku yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki anak SD. Kau diwajibkan mengisi semua jawaban di sana. Serentetan pertanyaan yang akan membuatmu berpikir, apa yang kausukai, makanan apa yang paling kaunikmati saat kau makan, atau orang yang kausukai.

Setelah membaca beberapa halaman sebelumnya, aku menutup buku itu. "Tak pernah kupikirkan," kecuali tentang orang yang kusukai. "Semua jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan di buku ini, tak pernah kupikirkan."

Sebuah jawaban yang pernah kutulis di salah satu buku profil yang entah kapan terjadi, mencantumkan kesukaanku pada gadis berambut panjang. Itu hanya jawaban yang sebenarnya adalah pelarianku. Aku tahu aku tak boleh menuliskan nama Hinata. Kakak laki-lakiku akan marah, dan kemungkinan besar Hinata akan berada dalam masalah.

Salah satunya, yang bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan gaun musim panas bermotif bunga, menelan ludah. "Apa _Senpai_ pacaran dengan gadis yang tadi?"

Aku berpikir keras mencari jawabannya. Ada banyak hal yang mencegahku untuk berkata jujur, tapi keangkuhanku yang sedang berkuasa saat ini.

"Iya, kau ada masalah?" jawabku cepat.

"Oh …" dia menunduk. Temannya buru-buru menggandeng tangannya dan meremas jari-jarinya.

"Aku kasar, tidak pernah berhasil berpura-pura ramah," kataku. "Aku …" sempat terpikir kata 'dingin' tapi aku tahu aku berdarah panas. "Aku bukan pribadi yang akan tepat untuk orang lain selain Hinata."

Getaran kekecewaan dari dirinya terlihat jelas. Tepat di saat itu, di lapangan, Kiba melambaikan tangannya. "Oi…! Hinata…! Belikan aku teh dingin!"

Seluruh tubuhku bereaksi tanpa sempat berpikir.

_Aku juga pencemburu_, pikirku.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," kataku, berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat nyaman yang mulai terasa menghimpit kebebasanku.

Hinata kutemui di dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Masih memilih beberapa minuman lain, menyuapi koin ke celah sempit mesin, dan akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku saat kusandarkan bahuku ke mesin kekar itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Apa kau akan memberikannya jika kuminta?"

Matanya yang cerah menatapku tanpa ragu, "Tentu saja."

Seperti selembar kesadaran bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, yang datang padaku dengan tergesa-gesa, aku meraih tubuh Hinata seakan waktu berubah longgar, aku mendekapnya, menutupi dunia kami yang hanya kami miliki sendiri, dalam bayangan gelap payung parasolnya, dan mengecup bibirnya.

Syukurlah, Hinata tersenyum, dia menyadari perasaanku, hatiku, dan keegoisanku, lalu memakluminya begitu saja.

Mungkin karena Hinata lahir di musim dingin, atau mungkin karena dia memang satu-satunya manusia yang memberiku kesejukan. Yang mana pun, aku akan tetap memilihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	5. Blame it on the Moon part 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Sasuke sedikit menggigil. Ia menekan ujung kakinya ke aspal yang basah beberapa kali. Sepatunya masih tetap sama, tak berubah, hanya sedikit terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Langit siang musim dingin berubah muram. Anak perempuan yang ada di pelukan Sasuke menggosok hidungnya yang mungil, bergumam dalam tidurnya yang lelap lalu merapatkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti kedua anak itu.

Saat musim gugur berakhir, kebanyakan orang mulai memikirkan tentang liburan musim dingin. Rencana yang matang tak bisa dihindari. Mereka butuh dana tambahan untuk menghadapi musim dingin. Sejak dulu selalu begitu. Musim dingin diibaratkan sebagai musim yang penuh kesedihan. Bahkan matahari tak bisa menang melawan suhu membeku saat salju menguasai daratan.

Kecuali kedua anak itu. Yang saat ini menanti dengan resah.

Mobil sedan hitam meluncur di jalan. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menyentuh kepala gadis mungil dalam pelukannya. Tangan berlapis sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam itu melekat di pipi si anak yang kemudian terbangun.

"Mama?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Suaranya yang rendah mendorong keluar asap tipis napasnya.

Semilir angin yang terasa membeku bertiup perlahan.

Saat memandang mobil itu mendekat, bayangan di kepala Sasuke kembali ke malam itu. Satu malam yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Saat ia berjumpa gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak ada yang istimewa saat itu. Sebuah pertemuan yang terjadi seperti pertemuan kebanyakan. Dunia masih sebuah tempat yang lebih banyak menyediakan kekecewaan bagi Sasuke yang mengejar impiannya. Malam musim panas saat itu, seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tanpa sengaja, tanpa niat, masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

Di stasiun, Sasuke duduk menanti kereta terakhir untuk pulang ke apartemen sempitnya. Pertunjukan jalanan yang setiap malam ia lakukan, tak terlalu lancar malam itu. Gitarnya sudah lapuk, senarnya terlalu mahal untuk diganti dengan senar baja. Sasuke memikirkan untuk mencari uang tambahan dengan kerja paruh waktu. Keahliannya tak banyak. Beberapa kali Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, namun tak selalu berakhir mulus. Dia perlu lebih serius.

Hinata berlapis seragam sekolah. Gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam _sailor_ yang membuat Sasuke berpikir dia masih SMP. Gadis itu berjongkok di peron yang sepi. Sasuke curiga, tapi tak berani berkata apa-apa. Gadis sekolahan yang punya urusan sampai malam tak mungkin gadis baik-baik.

Saat kereta yang dinanti akhirnya datang, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menenteng gitarnya yang terbalut pembungkus yang juga sudah lusuh. Pintu kereta terbuka, gerbong sepi kecuali beberapa pegawai yang mabuk dan ketiduran di sudut.

Gadis itu juga masuk ke gerbong yang sama, duduk di dekat pintu, memangku tas sekolahnya.

Sasuke duduk di sudut lain, menjauhi kelompok pemabuk dan gadis yang sendirian.

Kereta mulai berjalan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memikirkan uang yang perlu ia kumpulkan, menimbang untuk menjual beberapa koleksi CD miliknya. Saat membayangkan lembaran yen di tangannya, Sasuke merasakan tekanan ringan di lengannya. Ia membuka mata, dan berhadapan dengan wajah gadis itu, yang dengan ragu tersenyum, bertanya pada Sasuke soal waktu.

"Hampir jam sebelas."

"Ah … terima kasih."

Gadis itu duduk di samping Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu merasa sungkan. Dia meluruskan punggungnya, menarik kaki yang sebelumnya ia biarkan terjulur agar otot-ototnya yang lelah bisa sedikit beristirahat.

"Kau … main musik?"

Gadis itu memulai perbincangan secara sepihak. Sasuke yang enggan hanya mengangguk, berharap perbincangan bisa segera berakhir dengan tak menunjukkan minat.

"Di mana? Shibuya?"

Mereka sama-sama naik kereta dari stasiun Shibuya. Tak mungkin Sasuke ngamen di Chiba.

"Hm."

"Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Maaf, kalau tak keberatan, aku ingin istirahat." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa sekalipun memandang si gadis yang kemudian minta maaf.

Perjalanan berlanjut. Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, memejamkan matanya lagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan si gadis. Sampai akhirnya stasiun tujuan Sasuke terdengar di pengeras suara sebagai pemberhentian berikutnya, Sasuke tak sadar kalau gadis itu juga bangun dan turun di stasiun yang sama.

Setelah keluar stasiun ia baru menyadari kehadiran si gadis yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu terkejut.

"P-pulang."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. "Hi-Hiroshima."

"Kau bercanda!"

Dia menggeleng. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Lalu kau mengikutiku?"

"A-aku … tak pu-punya kenalan di Tokyo."

"Lalu? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mau menolongmu?"

"A-ano … namamu … Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"Bagaimana kautahu namaku?"

Untuk sejenak Sasuke membayangkan gadis itu masuk apartemennya yang sempit, berkeliaran, berjalan-jalan di dalam apartemennya dibalut kaus gombrong putih milik Sasuke, menggerai rambutnya yang agak basah, dan tertawa sambil membawa aroma kesegaran Satsuma dari bibirnya.

Dengan tegas Sasuke menghapus bayangan menggiurkan itu.

"Aku tanya bagaimana kautahu namaku."

"A-aku ti-tidak s-sengaja dengar dari … gadis itu."

"Siapa?"

"Y-yang … tadi melihat pertunjukanmu. D-dia … penggemarmu."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau menguping pembicaraan orang?"

Si gadis merasa bersalah.

Cahaya bulan kebiruan menyirami sosok si gadis yang tampak sunyi. Dari sisi kirinya sinar putih lampu neon menerangi jalan. Di belakangnya, terhampar jalan panjang yang sepi dan gelap. Saat itu, Sasuke merasakan dirinya yang dikelupas dari rutinitas hariannya. Saat itu, ada seorang gadis yang menantinya, sedikit takut, dan entah kisah apa yang ia miliki hingga ia berada di sana di hadapan Sasuke dan bukan orang lain.

Empat puluh menit menuju waktu tengah malam, Sasuke mengundang gadis itu masuk, di saat yang sama kehidupannya memulai babak yang benar-benar baru.

Lantunan nada terbentuk dalam pikirannya, susunan angka, kunci, not-not balok yang berdiri membanjiri kertas imajiner dalam benak Sasuke. Sederet kata membentuk kalimat, dan sebuah awal dari sebuah karya membentuk dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah.

_Thrown into darkness, I stumble over my life. The stone I held in my hand broken into sand._

_Voice calling. Said, "Find what you lose." _

_Please show me, my whispering moon.*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pengaturannya sederhana, Hinata diperbolehkan tinggal asal ikut membayar sewa. Dan karena itu, dia mulai mencari kerja sambilan. Baru satu hari, Hinata berhasil mendapat pekerjaan di toko kelontong 24 jam dekat stasiun. Pagi harinya ia bekerja mengantarkan susu ke beberapa pelanggan. Dimulai jam empat pagi, dan berakhir jam tujuh pagi. Uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk membayar sewa bagiannya.

Karena awalnya Hinata memang tak punya persiapan, gadis yang kabur dari rumah itu banyak berhutang pada Sasuke. Gaji perdananya tak bersisa. Kebanyakan habis untuk membayar hutangnya pada Sasuke.

Dua orang asing yang tak saling mengenal tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, dalam kurungan sebuah apartemen sempit tanpa penghangat ruangan yang bisa dibanggakan, dan rasa haus kasih sayang yang sama besarnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke mengikuti kelas khusus untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Di kelas khusus ini mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama hancurnya dengan mereka. Laki-laki setengah baya yang bekerja di _pub_, gadis yang terpaksa berhenti sekolah karena hamil di luar nikah, atau pemuda kacangan yang tak cukup punya uang untuk belajar di kelas normal. Mereka semua tetap memerlukan ijazah SMA, dan karenanya mereka berada di sana.

Saat musim gugur berakhir, Sasuke membeli futon baru. Kamarnya yang sempit terasa lebih hangat saat Hinata diundangnya untuk tidur di kamar yang sama. Suhu udara akan semakin menggigit saat musim dingin benar-benar datang. Sasuke malas mengurusi orang sakit. Dia bersikeras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa karena alasan itulah ia menginginkan Hinata di kamarnya.

Lalu mereka lulus. Dan Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan latar belakang Hinata.

"Kenapa … " dengan gugup, Hinata tersenyum, "tiba-tiba kau menanyakan ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah setahun. Dan aku masih tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Kau boleh tanya yang lain, t-tapi jangan tentang masa laluku."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau pernah membunuh orang?"

Hari itu hari Minggu. Cuaca pagi cerah. Hinata baru saja meletakkan menu sarapan yang seadanya di atas meja. Sasuke menumpuk kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagu, gitarnya masih belum berubah.

"A-aku … ingin ditemukan. Tapi … tak ada yang mencariku."

Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin dicintai … tapi … tak ada yang mencintaiku."

Suaranya lirih, sepi.

Sasuke merasakan getaran hebat dalam dirinya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Perasaan yang menyerangnya bagai sebuah badai tanpa peringatan, yang tiba-tiba datang dan meruntuhkan segalanya.

Sajian sarapan pagi itu terbengkalai. Kicauan burung di luar melantunkan lagu sendu. Akhir bulan November membawa perasaan haru dalam bisikan angin. Kehangatan futon dan pelukan yang tanpa perlindungan menutup semua luka.

Setelah itu, suatu hari di musim panas sembilan bulan kemudian, seorang bayi laki-laki lahir. Sasuke memberinya nama Chinatsu. Dan dari sisa biaya persalinan, mereka mencatat nama mereka di selembar kertas sebagai sebuah bukti bahwa mereka kini adalah sebuah keluarga.

Hinata bukan lagi Hyuuga.

Hinata kini … dicintai, dan ditemukan.

Sebuah awal yang baik membawa mereka ke perjalanan berikutnya. Keberuntungan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Apartemen sempit berganti menjadi sebuah rumah sederhana setelah Sasuke mendapat kontrak kerja dengan sebuah perusahaan musik.

Lagu itu, yang ditulisnya sebagai sebuah kisah, menjadi batu loncatannya dalam dunia pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya.

Saat Chinatsu berusia empat tahun, Chiharu lahir.

Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*lirik dikutip dari lagu Moon Beams (English version) oleh BECK. OST BECK Live Action Movie.


	6. Blame it on the Moon part 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak ingat nama perempuan itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat wajahnya. Dia juga tak pernah sekalipun mengkhianati Hinata, tapi dia memang telah menyakitinya. Begitu menyakitinya malam itu.

Sasuke terbawa arus popularitas, alkohol yang membawa kabut pekat dalam pikirannya, dan menikmati permainan cinta yang tanpa perasaan dengan perempuan lain. _Timing_-nya tak tepat. Hinata pulang, membuka pintu, menemukannya di atas ranjang bersama wanita lain. Bayi dalam pelukan Hinata menatap ibunya dengan sepasang mata kelabu, dan Chinatsu menangis keras saat melihat ibunya kehilangan segala rasa, memandang pemandangan perih itu dengan mata hampa bak mayat.

Rumah sederhana mereka terasa bagai pintu neraka. Kamar tidur mereka terlihat seperti sebuah dunia yang tak bisa dijangkau Hinata. Dan Sasuke melakukannya di ranjang mereka.

Saat ia tersadar, rumah telah kosong. Dua hari kemudian amplop cokelat berisi surat cerai itu tergeletak di kotak pos.

Hinata dan anak-anak tak pernah pulang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bannya menimbulkan suara berdecit saat berhenti bergulir di atas aspal licin. Si supir yang patuh bergegas keluar dari mobil, mengitari sedan mewah itu menuju pintu penumpang. Saat pintu dibuka, seorang wanita berlapis mantel bulu mewah melangkah keluar. Ia terihat agung berkat gaya sanggul rambutnya yang mewah, aplikasi tata riasnya yang tepat dan tak berlebihan, dan senyumannya yang menawan.

Kedua lengannya terulur setelah ia meyerahkan tas tangannya pada si supir untuk dijaga sementara.

Ia memeluk Chinatsu yang berlari untuk menyambutnya, berteriak, "Mama!" dengan suara lantang yang gembira. Si kecil Chiharu masih aman dalam dekapan Sasuke, mendapat perhatian setelah Hinata berjalan mendekat.

Menggandeng Chinatsu yang berubah cerah, Hinata membungkuk sekilas pada Sasuke. "Maaf, aku terlambat, Sasuke-san."

Senyumnya telah berubah, Sasuke segera menyadari itu. Hinata yang kini di hadapannya bukan lagi gadis berseragam _sailor_ yang kabur dari rumah untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia sanggup. Hinata yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok kuat, yang ketegarannya tak tergerus hempasan cobaan yang bagai cambukan.

Sasuke menyerahkan Chiharu, berhati-hati saat sadar anak perempuannya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau mau ke mana setelah ini?"

Tatapan mata Hinata tak pernah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke terlalu lama. Dia selalu bisa dengan cepat mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke hal-hal lain.

"Pulang, tentu saja," jawab Hinata ringan.

Si kecil kini telah berpindah tangan. Chinatsu berdiri di samping Hinata, sejenak mengukur berapa ukuran sepatu ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat sepatu hitam mengilap laki-laki yang sebesar itu. Tak pernah ada laki-laki dewasa lain di sekitarnya. Hanya ada ibunya. Kaki jenjang Sasuke yang berbalut jins biru gelap ia perhatikan juga, lalu mantel hitam yang panjangnya menggantung di dekat lutut. Ayahnya memang rupawan, tak heran jika banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya.

"Chinatsu, ayo bilang salam pada Papa."

Chinatsu tersadar dari pengamatannya. Ia memandang mata hitam milik ayahnya, terlihat dalam dan begitu pekat dengan hal-hal yang tak ia ketahui. Rasa penasaran sempat melekat di dadanya, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran yang terasa bagai rasa lapar akan pengetahuan itu.

Ibunya memang tak pernah membuat larangan khusus bila ia ingin bertemu atau menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk kedua anaknya. Tapi tak pernah mendapat undangan untuk mengunjungi mereka di rumah.

Selalu ada janji temu khusus sebelum pertemuan terjadi. Biasanya Hinata hanya mengantar, dan menjemput saat pertemuan mereka selesai. Seperti hari ini.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki. "Oke, Jagoan. Kita ketemu lagi nanti." Tangannya yang besar menepuk kepala Chinatsu lembut, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sebersit senyum seorang ayah terbentuk.

Chinatsu memeluk ayahnya, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari itu, dan salam perpisahan. "Sampai nanti, Pa."

Chiharu sudah kembali terlelap.

"Tadi kami makan _muffin_ cokelat hangat. Sepertinya Chiharu kekenyangan." Sasuke berdiri lagi, mengantarkan senyum ramah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ah," desah Hinata singkat. "Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-san."

Hinata berbalik, punggungnya yang tersaji membangun rasa rindu dalam hati Sasuke. "Aku punya lagu baru," katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Chinatsu telah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi penumpang, bertemu lagi dengan koleksi Lego-nya yang sebelumnya tececer. Ia duduk, menanti, bersandar dan berharap. Sudah tiga tahun ayah dan ibunya hidup terpisah.

"Oh." Hinata mulai merasa beban tubuh Chiharu bertambah. Anak itu benar-benar pulas sekarang. "Aku selalu m-membeli CD-mu," untuk hal ini, Hinata terpaksa berbohong. "N-nanti akan kudengarkan."

"Lagu yang mana yang kausuka?"

"E-eh?"

"Dari CD-ku, album-albumku, lagu yang mana yang kausuka?"

Ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat muncul di wajah lembut Hinata. Perempuan itu gagal dengan mudah. Ia tak pernah sukses menciptakan kepalsuan. "S-semuanya?"

Sasuke mendengus, menahan tawa yang sebenarnya rasa kasihan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ini lagu baru, Hinata. Tak akan kautemukan di album yang sudah ada."

"Ah," Hinata mendesah dengan kekalahan.

"Aku tak keberatan bila kaumarah padaku. Aku juga tak keberatan bila kau membenciku. Aku tahu kau tak pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Aku yang tergila-gila padamu."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, "Kuharap itu bagian dari lirik lagunya."

"Itu kejujuran," sahut Sasuke.

Chiharu bergerak sedikit, dia merindukan ranjangnya yang hangat.

"Sasuke-san …"

Dulu dia selalu memanggilnya Sasuke-kun.

"Kautahu kita … punya h-hubungan yang tak biasa. Tak pernah ada kata c-cinta, tak pernah ada sumpah kesetiaan, tak ada … restu orangtua. Kita … membangun sebuah keluarga atas dasar sebuah kesalahan, situasi yang tak bisa disebut sebuah kesempurnaan—"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sasuke-san, kurasa kau perlu bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh kesempurnaan? Keluarga kita adalah milik kita. Keluarga yang tak punya apa-apa ini tetap keluarga kita. Kenapa kau mencari kesempurnaan?"

Hinata menunduk. Suhu udara semakin terasa tidak nyaman. Otot lehernya mulai terasa kaku, sebagian besar karena emosinya yang perlahan membeku padahal seharusnya membara.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Kelihatannya Chiharu benar-benar lelah."

Saat Hinata berbalik lagi, dia melangkah dengan lebih yakin, lebih cepat.

"Kembalilah pulang," _padaku_. Sasuke mengejar, "Maksudku, datanglah ke rumah."

Pintu mobil ditutup si supir yang kemudian sekali lagi berjalan mengitar untuk mencapai tempatnya di sisi lain mobil.

Kaca jendela dibuka Hinata. Chinatsu melongok sebentar dari belakang bahu ibunya, menatap ayahnya yang tak mengganti arah pandangannya dari wajah wanita Hyuuga berhati hangat yang selalu Chinatsu sebut Mama.

Namun saat ini, wanita yang sama tak mampu menunjukkan kehangatan. Ia kehilangan sentuhan itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku k-kembali ke rumah itu setelah apa yang pernah kaulakukan di sana."

"Aku menghukum diriku setiap hari dengan tetap tinggal di sana, Hinata. Membiarkan lampu di serambi depan menyala lebih lama, bila suatu hari nanti kau berkeinginan untuk kembali. Aku tak merubah apapun, agar kau tak salah rumah."

"Sasuke-san," Hinata mengucapkan nama itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Selamat tinggal."

Jendela kembali ditutup, mobil bergerak pelan, lalu melaju menuju kepadatan jalan raya.

Guntur bergema di arah langit selatan.

"Aku menunggumu," gumam Sasuke. Ia berdiri tak bergerak di tempatnya. Langit semakin muram. Gerimis pertama jatuh, lalu angin mengarak awan ke arah barat. "Selalu menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	7. Blame it on the Moon part 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keharuman lembut Moringa menerpa wajahnya. Hinata duduk menopang dagu di meja kerjanya, menunggu suara langkah yang mendekat. Pintu diketuk, tak menunggu lama untuk menemukan wajah Temari setelah itu.

"Pihak galeri sudah menanggapi permohonanmu."

Kalimat itu melegakan.

Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya lebih santai.

Musim semi telah dimulai. Memiliki hari libur di musim semi adalah sebuah berkah. Semua hal seperti terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama musim dingin. Semua orang berubah sibuk. Semester baru dimulai.

Temari duduk di sofa berlapis beledu merah di ruang kerja Hinata, menikmati kenyamanan sofanya yang selalu ia anggap sebagai benda terbaik di ruangan sepi itu. sebuah ruang kerja biasanya dipenuhi foto-foto dalam bingkai, lemari-lemari yang menyimpan benda-benda pajangan, trofi penghargaan, atau plakat-plakat berlapis emas dengan tinta mengilap yang menuliskan nama Hinata dengan aksen klasik yang bercita-rasa tinggi.

Setumpuk prestasi itu justru disimpan di gudang. Hanya ada satu bingkai foto di ruang kerja Hinata, dan isinya adalah gambar dua anaknya. Tak ada hal-hal lain. Padahal Hinata seorang fotografer pofesional yang karyanya paling sering dipuji klien.

"Ada kiriman untukmu," kata Temari.

"Kiriman?"

"Ya. Dari Hiroshima." Temari menatap Hinata yang membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi tenang. "Apa mungkin isinya sama seperti tahun sebelumnya?"

Setiap tahun Hinata selalu mendapat kiriman apel dari ibunya di Hiroshima. Keluarganya merupakan pemilik kebun apel terbesar di sana. Kota kecil dengan jumlah penduduk yang sedikit, hampir tiap pagi kondisi hariannya menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari komunitas kecil masyarakat di sana.

Hinata membalas pertanyaan Temari dengan senyuman.

"Sudah kaupikirkan?" tanya Temari lagi.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, memahami pertanyaan Temari tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan apel, tangannya meraih pena dari sudut mejanya, membuka bukunya, menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran terbaru. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat dia mengangguk.

"Itu bagus," sahut Temari. "Kau juga perlu melupakan masa sedih itu."

"Masa sedih, ya?" gumam Hinata dengan suara lemah.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mengubah ekspresi, "Aku akan buat pai apel. Nee-san mau?"

"Tentu saja. Pai apel buatanmu paling enak. Tidak terlalu manis."

_Tidak terlalu manis_, pikir Hinata. Bayangan yang kemudian datang dalam benaknya menggambarkan sosok Sasuke di ruang tengah, bermain dengan Chinatsu. Tak lama kemudian bayangan itu berganti lagi pada malam mengerikan itu.

Tidak terlalu manis.

Saat Hinata selesai membuat pai apel keesokan harinya, Temari mendapat bagian paling banyak. Dan Hinata lalu menyetir mobilnya sendiri menuju ke sebuah keputusan. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Kakinya yang berat melangkah maju. Langkahnya yang diseret itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai pintu utama. Ia kini hanya perlu menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu. Sangat berbeda dengan kejadian malam itu. Dia begitu bahagia saat itu, dengan menggendong bayi Chiharu dia menerobos masuk. Pintu rumahnya yang tak terkunci membuatnya berpikir Sasuke sudah pulang. Degup jantungnya yang tak terkendali karena perasaan haru dan bahagia berubah sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat ini, dengan membawa pai apel di tangannya, Hinata adalah tamu. Dan posisi itu terasa lebih tepat, memberinya satu perisai perlindungan jika ada hal tak menyenangkan terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata mempersiapkan diri.

Bel ditekan.

Ia menunggu.

Tak ada sahutan.

Hinata mendongak, menemukan lampu serambi yang masih menyala.

Ia menekan bel lagi.

Menunggu lagi.

Sialnya, ia mulai diserang rasa grogi. Dirinya dibelah oleh keputusan untuk pergi atau bersikeras tinggal. Sehelai bayangan masa lalu menarik Hinata dari tempat itu. Sisanya, sejumput harapan yang tak seberapa, mempertahankan keberadaan Hinata.

Pintu dibuka.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana jins dengan tampang kusut yang tak siap menerima tamu.

Undangan itu datang saat musim dingin. Tak heran bila Sasuke melupakannya.

Dari arah rumah tercium aroma sepi yang dingin. Aroma asing itu bercampur dengan keharuman hangat pai apel di tangan Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mulai menyadari situasi. Berkata, "Oh," lalu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk, minta maaf karena ia sedang tidak dalam penampilan terbaiknya. "Kau sendirian?"

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya milik Hinata.

"Ya," jawab perempuan itu. Hinata lalu menyerahkan pai apelnya. "Untukmu. Ibuku mengirimkan banyak apel dari rumah."

Sasuke tak pernah tahu ada hal seperti itu dalam kehidupan Hinata. "Terima kasih." Canggung, "Duduklah dulu." Sasuke kemudian masuk setelah mengatakan itu. Meletakkan pai apel beraroma tipis asam apel, karamel, dan kayu manis.

Hinata mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada. Sofanya masih berwarna hangat. Cat dindingnya telah berganti putih, tapi tak terlihat baru. Kebanyakan lampu tertidur. Cahaya matahari hanya berhasil menerangi sebagian ruangan, tak pernah mencapai koridor menuju kamar-kamar.

"Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk datang."

Sasuke kini mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek, celana jins belelnya telah berubah menjadi celana hitam. Rambutnya telah ia sisir, dan wajahnya sedikit lebih segar berkat air dan sabun pembersih wajah.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata. Tersenyum untuk menutupi kebiasaan buruknya tidur pagi. "Aku hanya bisa tidur saat matahari sudah terbit."

"Kau jadi manusia yang pilih-pilih waktu tidur?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan tersenyum.

"Makanlah pai apelnya." Hinata berdiri, ternyata tak bisa bertahan lama di rumah itu.

"Sudah mau pergi?" Tak ada jawaban, "Tunggu sebentar," cegah Sasuke. Dia juga berdiri, meraih lengan Hinata setelah melangkah cepat menghampirinya. Debaran hatinya yang liar serupa dengan anak remaja yang akhirnya bisa menyentuh gadis pujaan. Tapi wanita ini adalah istri sahnya, wanita yang ia nikahi tanpa pernah benar-benar memabayangkan akan menikahinya. Wanita yang ia temui dengan tanpa rencana. Seseorang yang terhempas dalam kehidupan Sasuke yang tak sempurna karena Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Hinata, kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." Basa-basi berakhir. Perbincangan ini tak bisa dicegah lagi. "Kau menutup dirimu begitu rapat setelah itu."

Hinata takut. Dia perempuan lemah yang merasa dikhianati. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari laki-laki yang telah mengecewakannya? Hanya perasaan takut yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Bagaimana bila ia semakin mencintainya dan justru berubah menjadi perempuan bodoh yang sok baik hati, yang rela menjadi yang kedua, yang puas dengan hanya berada di dekatnya?

Hinata perlu menjadi mandiri. Itu tujuan awalnya meninggalkan rumah. Dan dia terhasut perasaan cinta yang ditawarkan Sasuke meski tidak manis. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kerusakan parah yang rasa sakitnya dirasakan Hinata sendirian.

Ini tidak adil.

"Sasuke-san…"

"Berhenti di sana. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bicara kata-kata tak berguna. Ini giliranku bicara." Pandangan mata Sasuke yang serius menggetarkan keteguhan Hinata. Ia buru-buru mengganti arah pandangan matanya untuk menghindari jebakan lain perasaan yang menggila. Sasuke melepas sentuhannya, memeluk Hinata tanpa beban, merengkuh kehangatan yang menyebar aroma Moringa, jejak bedak bayi, dan kelembutan aroma rumah yang ramah. Perempuan ini telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya sejak lama, sejak Sasuke membeli _futon_ baru itu, sejak ia memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, ke dalam kehidupannya.

Ia telah berbuat salah. Membuktikan betapa manusia dirinya.

Hinata bisa merasakan sayatan-demi sayatan yang membuang sisi keras dari dirinya. Ia melembut, mencari-cari pegangan di saat yang bersamaan. "L-lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Sasuke-san!"

"Ah, ya, berteriaklah. Itu akan semakin membuatku bergairah."

Hinata membeku, merona, dan menyesal karena telah datang ke sini.

Kembali.

Ya, kata itu; _pulang_.

"Sebentar lagi Chiharu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"A-aku … tak akan mengingat yang tak perlu kuingat. Akan k-kulupakan bila kau … juga melupakanku."

"Tidak. Ingatlah saja perasaan sakit itu. Aku tak akan pernah setuju untuk melupakanmu. Kau akan kembali padaku, meski membenciku."

"Laki-laki egois."

"Itulah aku, Hinata. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

Hinata tahu. Sasuke tak pernah melepasnya. Sejak malam itu di stasiun. Dia tak pernah berniat melepasnya. Keyakinan itu sudah ia rasakan sejak lama. Sasuke baru menunjukkannya melalui pertanyaan yang mengawali segalanya.

Latar belakang Hinata yang awalnya ia tanyakan, ia lupakan saat gadis rapuh itu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin dicintai, ditemukan.

Sasuke menemukan refleksi dirinya dalam jawaban itu.

"B-bagaimana … caranya membencimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Kelegaan merasuki jiwa Sasuke. Sebuah panggilan sederhana, yang terdengar akrab memberinya ketenangan. Ini awal yang bagus.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, masih tak memberi Hinata banyak ruang untuk bergerak, masih menguncinya dengan kedua lengan yang mengitari pinggul mungilnya, masih haus akan sentuhannya. "Benci karena mencintaiku." Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengecup bibir istrinya, yang surat cerainya tak pernah ia baca dan justru ia bakar, hanya menyisakan abu seperti penyesalan terbesarnya. Dan lalu, ia mencium bibir Hinata, yang ia rindukan dan sedikit kikuk, yang perlahan menghangat seperti hati Sasuke.

Setelah itu, dorongan dan desakan melapisi keinginannya yang kuat. Bahasa yang disampaikan Sasuke dipahami Hinata dengan mudah. Kerinduan besar itu bersambut meski tak seluruhnya diterima dengan tanpa penolakan.

Hinata bersyukur karena ranjang itu telah berganti _futon_. Tak senyaman ranjang, memang. Tapi beraroma masa lalu yang kuat. Di kamar itu sinar mataharinya lebih banyak. Kesepian yang dingin telah pergi.

Dan keyakinan Hinata bahwa ia masih dicintai Sasuke menguat.

"Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada respon positif. Sasuke punya banyak waktu menikmati Hinata lagi. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Hinata menarik napas, membalas pelukan Sasuke yang tak sepenuhnya bermakna sebuah pelukan, lebih seperti sebuah kekuatan laki-laki yang tak terbendung karena ia telah lama menginginkan Hinata.

Bila ia memahaminya sekarang, itu karena Hinata juga punya keinginan yang sama. Tapi dia terlalu naïf, kadang-kadang, dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke dengan mendorong tubuh Hinata mendekati gravitasi. Sekali lagi membuatnya jatuh dalam lembah gelap cintanya yang kali ini lebih tertata, meski tak disusun dengan kombinasi istimewa.

Setidaknya saat ini, mereka telah melangkah lagi.

Cinta selalu bisa datang dan pergi.

Cinta tak selalu menerima undangan kesepian.

Sasuke bertahan dengan pikiran itu selama ini.

Sekarang, ia telah memulainya lagi. Cinta yang tak pernah benar-benar dimulai itu terjadi begitu saja. Kekecewaan yang tak terhindari menciptakan garis batas yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Kemudian kejujuran dan keterbukaan mempererat celah itu lagi.

Saat ini, segalanya pun terjadi begitu saja. Tak pernah ada diskusi panjang yang penuh basa-basi memuakkan. Lebih bersifat aksi-reaksi.

Hinata telah melepas belenggunya. Pelukan Sasuke yang semakin tak terkendali membuatnya merasa lelah karena debaran jantungnya yang begitu dekat dan seirama dengan miliknya.

Ah, ya, ini kulit Sasuke, ini harum rambutnya, sentuhannya yang tak bisa digantikan, bisikan suaranya yang serak, dan tatapan matanya yang tak pernah beralih dari Hinata.

Ah, ya, ini Sasuke miliknya seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	8. The Emperor's Chamber

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**This fic might be considered as semi-M**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesunyian merayap perlahan mengisi lorong-lorong sepi yang temaram. Pintu kokoh itu tertutup sejak senja merapat. Di baliknya, sebuah ruangan megah nan mewah yang selalu bersih menjaga tidurnya yang lelap.

Ranjang besar dengan kasur tebal dan tinggi, empat pilar kayu yang menyangga tirai merah berhiaskan sulaman benang emas di sekitarnya, dan tubuh mungil seorang gadis muda yang meringkuk, masih telanjang, hanya dilindungi lapisan-lapisan selimut tebal berlapis sutra terbaik.

Sang kaisar duduk di sudut, menatap sosok gadis itu dengan takjub. Muda, masih begitu muda, pejuang yang tak kenal kata takut. Gadis yang seharusnya tak berada di sana. Setelah malam ini, kehidupannya akan berubah seperti bejana kosong yang dipenuhi air. Dia masih akan tetap berada di posisinya, namun derajatnya akan naik lebih tinggi.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang kaisar menyetujui permintaan konyol para menteri. Seharusnya dia menolak, seharusnya dia setia pada satu wanita saja. Tapi meski ia mengelak, sang kaisar tetaplah manusia biasa, laki-laki yang terpikat dan terpesona pada si gadis muda yang diserahkan desa miskin untuk dijadikan mainan, sebagai ganti upeti yang tak berhasil memuaskan petugas pajak daerah kerajaan.

Gadis itu awalnya akan diberikan pada _daimyo_ yang berkuasa di desa tempatnya dilahirkan. Lalu dia melarikan diri, menerobos hutan, terluka dan berdarah selama berhari-hari dalam pelariannya, kelaparan, dan dehidrasi, gadis yang hampir mati. Tapi kemudian permainan takdir dimulai saat sang kaisar menelusuri hutan untuk berburu. Dan cinta muncul setelahnya.

Dia seperti hewan liar yang butuh kehangatan dan perlindungan, kasih sayang tulus dan bukan sekadar sangkar dan makanan mewah.

Gadis itu dimandikan para dayang, lukanya dibalut, pakaiannya yang kotor dan lusuh diganti, rambutnya dicuci lalu disikat hingga halus, dan kemudian dipersembahkan pada sang kaisar yang merasakan detak jantungnya menggila, resah pada perasaan yang terasa janggal dan asing di hatinya, tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba kering untuk sekadar mengucapkan titah.

Malam itu musim semi bahkan belum sepenuhnya dimulai. Udara masih terlalu sejuk untuk membuatnya berkeringat. Di dalam tenda mewahnya yang diterangi api dari obor-obor, ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menarik napas dan mengembuskannya seolah dadanya berubah sempit.

Jubahnya yang berat ia tanggalkan. Kini berlapis pakaian berburunya, ia berdiri, tak melepas pandangannya pada gadis yang menunduk dan gemetar.

Seorang jenderal menunggu di luar. Kehadirannya diumumkan dua orang prajurit yang bertugas menjaga. Sosok tinggi sang jenderal menciptakan bayangan bergerak di tenda utama. Kaisar mengizinkannya masuk setelah beberapa saat.

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu masih membawa busur dan panahnya. Ekspresi cemas di wajahnya tersapu ketegasan yang ia tampilkan begitu melangkah masuk setelah menyibak tenda.

"Yang Mulia." Dia berlutut di dekat gadis itu, melirik sepersekian detik setelah menunduk. Lalu ia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Maaf, kau pasti mencariku."

"Ampuni hamba karena lalai dalam tugas mendampingi Yang Mulia dalam perburuan kali ini."

"Bangun dan istirahatlah, Jenderal."

Sang jenderal tersentak. Tapi dia tak berpikir lebih lama dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Kau boleh pergi," ujar sang kaisar.

Keheningan merambat di udara. Antara sang jenderal dan kaisar terjalin hubungan persahabatan dan kepercayaan. Usia mereka sama, Jenderal yang telah menjadi abdi setia selama bertahun-tahun, berperang demi kemakmuran negara dan kemenangan Kaisar menjajah negeri-negeri kecil untuk memperluas teritori kekuasaannya.

"Yang Mulia."

Sang jenderal juga pernah menjadi kekasih Ratu.

Saat ini rasa cemas dalam dirinya murni karena ia seorang laki-laki yang kecewa pada sisi lain Kaisar yang tak pernah ia duga, ada.

"Anda harus segera pulang pada Yang Mulia Ratu."

Sang kaisar melangkah turun dari kursi tahtanya yang tak semegah kursi tahta di istana utama. Seorang kasim mendekat, membungkuk sambil menunjukkan kesiapannya melayani.

Ujar sang kaisar, "Kau boleh pergi, Jenderalku yang baik." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kaisar berbalik, memunggungi Jenderal, menunjukkan keengganannya berbicara lebih lanjut. Sikap ini merupakan peringatan bagi siapapun.

Tanpa pilihan, jenderal itu melangkah mundur, mengamati punggung si gadis yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk menarik samurai dari sarungnya, menghunuskan pedang tajam itu hingga menembus jantung.

"Lindungi gadis itu."

Si kasim tua mengangguk, "Titah Yang Mulia akan hamba laksanakan."

Malam itu terjadi tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Saat ini musim semi sudah memasuki masa puncaknya. Si gadis bukan lagi gadis ketakutan yang merindukan rumah. Ia kini, membawa hangat dalam ranjang besar itu, yang dihadiahkan pemerintah kolonial sebagai bukti kesetiaan mereka pada sang kaisar, yang sejak pertama kali datang hanya ditiduri sang kaisar beberapa kali, sendirian, karena terasa luas, besar, dan membebaninya. Tapi saat ini, ia menikmati setiap helaan napasnya di atas ranjang mewah itu.

Sang kaisar bangun dari kursinya, masih terpekur mengamati gadis muda itu. Ia duduk dengan hati-hati di samping tubuh si gadis, mendorong bagian lengan pakaian malamnya, jarinya menyusuri kelembutan wajah muda gadis itu, yang kemudian terbangun, menatap wajah rupawan sang kaisar yang tatapannya melembut, seulas senyum dewasa menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Yang Mulia …" ia menyapa lembut.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu."

Si gadis menggeser tubuhnya, mempererat lapisan sutra yang melekat di tubuh telanjangnya. Memerhatikan lekuk dan kerutan tipis di wajah sang kaisar. Duduk dan diam, menunggu.

Masih terlalu gelap di luar. Waktu baru menyentuh angka tiga dini hari. Suara pukulan gong dari biara di puncak bukit yang jauh menggaung memutari udara malam yang pekat dengan kabut.

Saat itu tangan kasar dan kuat sang kaisar meraih kepala si gadis, menyusuri rambutnya yang panjang dan terasa dingin di kulitnya yang panas, menarik kepalanya sementara ia mendekat, mengecup dagu gadis itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya saat ia mendorong hidungnya di lekuk leher si gadis, menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam.

"Sasuke …"

"Gadis pintar," bisik sang kaisar. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat membelai kulit bahu si gadis. "Hinata … kenapa kau tak bisa membuatku berhenti?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Lapisan sutra bergesekan dengan kulit. Beban tubuh membuat lekukan di atas kasur. Tercipta lembah saat sang kaisar membungkuk di atas tubuh si gadis, memandang matanya yang bak kolam susu di bawah langit malam kelabu.

Suara rintihannya tertahan, ia tetap memikirkan posisinya sebagai kaisar meski ia tahu di luar sana ada banyak mata yang terjaga, menanti hasil hubungan keduanya, menunggu suara sang selir yang mual di pagi hari.

Sasuke tak pernah terlalu memikirkan tentang keturunan. Ia tahu ratunya gagal dalam hal ini.

Para menteri yang khawatir pada posisi mereka dan kemungkinan terjadinya pemberontakan mensyukuri malam perburuan itu. Gadis muda itu dijadikan percobaan dengan dalih sebuah persembahan dari rakyat untuk kaisarnya. Mereka berharap, setidaknya bila si gadis melahirkan anak laki-laki, tahta sang kaisar akan aman.

Setiap malam, saat Hinata digiring ke kamar pribadi Kaisar, para pengurus, dayang, kasim, dan utusan Ibu Suri menunggu dalam jarak batas wajar. Mereka mencatat setiap suara yang timbul, menunggu apapun, entah satu nada lenguhan panjang tanda kepuasan, atau rintihan-rintihan kesakitan yang dialiri kenikmatan.

Hubungan badan antara sang kaisar dan selirnya menjadi catatan penting yang mereka laporkan pada Ibu Suri. Setelah kaisar terdahulu wafat, kaisar yang baru masih belum menunjukkan potensi terbaiknya dalam hal keturunan. Rumor yang merusak nama keluarga kerajaan bermunculan. Mungkinkah sang kaisar lebih tertarik pada remaja laki-laki? Atau dia memang tak cukup jantan untuk bisa menghamili sang ratu?

Dibutuhkan seorang ahli astrologi untuk mengurusi masalah itu. Ibu Suri yang gelisah juga menugaskan seorang tabib dari negeri tetangga untuk memastikan putranya tak bersalah dalam hal ini. Terbukti sudah, dengan tambahan bayaran mahal bagi si tabib dari kas negara, sang ratulah masalahnya.

Dan karena hal itu, dihadirkan gadis-gadis muda dari kalangan atas, putri-putri _daimyo_ ternama dipamerkan di aula utama istana untuk dipilih Kaisar sebagai selirnya. Memenuhi tugasnya, Kaisar memilih satu orang, tapi kemudian bosan pada pembicaraan yang tak menarik. Ia pergi berburu sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri dari tugasnya. Lalu ia bertemu Hinata.

Malam ini, entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta. Seperti yang diakui Kaisar dari bibirnya sendiri, ia sulit berhenti. Gairahnya meluap begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menginginkan tubuh seorang gadis petani, tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan sebelumnya yang beraliran darah ningrat. Kaisar juga menginginkan hatinya, dan perasaan cinta di saat yang sama, padahal ia tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan yang bisa dianggap sebagai kelemahan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara derap kaki Kasim di koridor menuju Istana Delapan Baris membuat para prajurit menoleh. Mereka gusar pada si kasim yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat, berharap si kasim akan terpeleset dan jatuh. Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi.

Di depan pintu kamar istirahat Ibu Suri, si kasim mengatur napasnya. Kasim lain dari Bagian Urusan Kenegaraan menyambutnya dengan ramah. Ia mempersilahkan si kasim yang terburu-buru, masuk.

Ibu Suri duduk di singgasananya dengan wajah tua yang lelah. Binar kebijaksanaan di wajahnya tak terhapus usia.

"Yang Mulia …" si kasim tersenyum lebar. "Hinata-dono, beliau … mengandung."

Beritanya tersebar dengan cepat. Ibu Suri menghadiahkan Istana Tujuh Langit untuk selir yang jadi favorit Kaisar. Pakaian-pakaian baru dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dikirim ke sana. Jubah-jubah musim dingin, baju zirah ksatria, baju-baju mungil, dihadiahkan dengan menambah beban rasa cemas dalam diri Hinata.

Ia takut mengecewakan Ibu Suri yang berharap banyak.

Hari-hari Hinata berubah setelah ia mengandung. Ia diwajibkan mengikuti ritual-ritual yang hampir semuanya bernuansa naga. Ia berdoa selama tiga hari berturut-turut di makam leluhur bersama Ibu Suri untuk kelancaran persalinan dan kesehatan bagi pangeran kecil yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya meski tabib belum berani memastikan jenis kelamin janin Hinata.

Bila yang dilahirkan perempuan, apa dia akan dibuang?

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada selir kaisar terdahulu. Dan semua orang tahu di mana keberadaan Ratu setelah mengecewakan keluarga kerajaan. Ia diasingkan meski berada dalam istana pribadinya.

Ketakutan Hinata bertambah saat usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ketujuh. Sang tabib menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terbenam kesedihan.

Saat itu seorang dayang dari istana Ibu Suri sengaja menghadiri hari penting itu. Seorang kasim dari Bagian Urusan Rumah Tangga menegakkan punggungnya di balik tirai bambu tipis yang membatasi posisi Hinata dengan para utusan. Dayang yang menjaga Hinata menelan ludah ketakutan. Dia yang paling mungkin dipenggal bila yang dilahirkan Hinata adalah anak perempuan.

Si tabib menggeser tubuhnya yang renta menjauh setelah selesai mengecek denyut nadi pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dia bersujud dengan menumpuk kedua tangannya di atas lapisan tatami.

"P-perempuan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Si tabib kemudian duduk, menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

Suara serak si tabib yang hampir tak terdengar itu mengatakan jawaban lain.

Setelahnya, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka, Kaisar melangkah masuk, tak memedulikan sikap tunduk semua orang, memeluk Hinata dan menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Jemari Hinata meremas jubah Kaisar. Ia menangis, menerima nasibnya yang terasa bagai tusukan kebahagiaan yang tak tepat sasaran.

Di bulan kesembilan, Hinata semakin berhati-hati. Berat badannya naik dengan signifikan, ritual-ritual perlindungan dan keselamatan semakin banyak dilakukannya. Kamarnya yang kelam seperti sebuah kamar yang sengaja disiapkan untuk kematian yang terhormat.

Di suatu malam yang terasa panjang, ia berjuang melahirkan bayinya. Semua orang yang bertugas mendampingi proses persalinannya tegang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kerajaan seorang selir memegang peranan penting dalam masalah keturunan. Terlebih dia dikaruniai dua bayi sekaligus. Belum pernah sekali pun terjadi kelahiran kembar. Dan ketakutan itu menjadi hal yang wajar.

Bayi pertamanya laki-laki, sehat dan benar-benar putih. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat berwarna sama dengan bola matanya. Dia melepas kelelahan dari tubuh ibunya. Hinata kehilangan banyak darah. Tabib perlu membuatkan ramuan khusus untuk menambah darah selama proses persalinan yang sarat masalah.

Sang kaisar menyambut kehadiran putranya dengan hati terbelah. Ia bahagia, tapi juga tak ingin kehilangan gadisnya. Hinata tetap menjadi prioritasnya. Saat kelahiran kedua akhirnya selesai, malam telah berganti pagi. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tak merespon panggilan tabib.

"Yang Mulia."

"Hinata-dono!"

Bayi kedua perempuan, manis dan lebih tenang.

Ketika Kaisar masuk ke dalam kamar persalinan, ia disergap bau darah dan suara isak tangis. Kedua bayinya tertidur di buaian. Hinata tergeletak di atas _futon_ yang bersimbah darah. Wajahnya pucat meski berkeringat. Tubuhnya lunglai dan nyaris telanjang. Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, menelan ketakutan yang terasa pahit.

"Hinata …" ia memanggil.

Tangannya yang gemetar menarik selimut dari tumpukan yang masih rapi dan bersih. Ia menutupi tubuh Hinata yang bersimbah darah. Sasuke tahu Hinata adalah seorang pejuang. Gadis desa yang tak mengenal kata menyerah saat nasib membawanya ke dunia kejam yang jauh dari orangtuanya. Dia masih memegang harapan, dia yakin Hinata akan bertahan.

"Hinata …?"

Pandangan matanya buram. Harga dirinya ia lupakan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tak bergerak, suara tangisannya sunyi.

Malam itu, tak ada genta suara peringatan kelahiran yang biasa terjadi dalam tiap kelahiran kerajaan seperti sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan mengalir bersamaan dengan kesedihan.

Setelah tiga hari, tubuh Hinata yang terbaring dibawa ke atas ranjang Kaisar. Sasuke menolak memberikan penjelasan. Ia ingin selalu ada di dekatnya. Tidur dengan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang pasif dan tak membalas pelukannya.

Setelah seminggu, bulan baru membuat langit malam gelap. Sasuke yang lelah tak sempat mengganti jubahnya, mengusir dayang dan kasim yang mencemaskan kesehatannya dan meminta sang kaisar untuk menyesap barang sedikit saja ramuan tonik yang dibuat secara khusus oleh tabib istana.

Ia berbaring di sisi Hinata, melekat erat dengan tubuh gadisnya, memeluk kehangatan tipis yang lemah, terlelap sekejap kemudian. Dalam kerinduannya yang juga hadir dalam mimpi, Sasuke merasakan belaian lembut tangan Hinata di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap, memaksa dirinya sendiri bangun. Saat ia membuka mata, tatapannya bertemu dengan bola mata kelabu indah milik Hinata.

Sasuke menangis, tapi kali ini karena bahagia. Hinata telah kembali setelah koma, setelah perjuangannya memberikan keturunan pada sang kaisar yang dicintainya.

Di atas ranjang itu mereka saling merengkuh. Malam akan segera berganti pagi. Bayangan perayaan telah muncul di benak Sasuke. Tapi ia masih enggan melepas tubuh gadis miliknya, gadis muda yang membuatnya kehilangan segala alasan untuk tak mencintainya.

Usianya empat puluh dua tahun malam itu. Dan gadisnya, selir muda yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut itu baru berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Masih begitu muda.

Cinta pertamanya mungkin datang terlambat. Namun masa kejayaan kepemimpinannya berlangsung paling lama dibanding kaisar-kaisar sebelum dirinya. Sejarah akan mencatat namanya sebagai kaisar termahsyur yang berhasil membawa kemakmuran bagi negeri, hidup lama berdampingan dengan selirnya yang kemudian naik takhta mengisi kursi ratu setelah kematian wanita yang dinikahi Kaisar itu.

Pangeran dan Putri baru memasuki usia remaja saat orangtua mereka menikah secara resmi mengikuti adat dan aturan istana. Perayaan selama tiga hari tiga malam menandai kebahagiaan keluarga itu, dan seluruh rakyat di bawah kepemimpinan sang Kaisar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	9. Physical Attraction

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan yang turun sejak pagi tak kunjung berhenti. Ada jeda beberapa kali, diisi gerimis yang sunyi. Tapi selalu dilanjutkan dengan hujan lagi.

Hinata memutar payungnya, menikmati air yang terciprat dan berputar seperti percikan kembang api. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah datang sesuai dengan janjinya. Dia terlambat setengah jam. Kaki Hinata mulai lelah. Semua anak perempuan berusia enam tahun pasti lebih suka menikmati waktu berendam dalam bak berisi air hangat di saat hujan seperti ini. Atau menyesap cokelat hangat dan makan kue.

Suara tangis pilu terdengar dari arah taman bermain yang sepi. Hinata tersentak dan menghentikan gerakan payungnya. Sepatu bot plastiknya yang berwarna kuning kini telah basah, ternoda lumpur, dan tak lagi secerah warna kuning yang seharusnya.

Langkahnya di atas tanah basah yang terendam air berkecipak seperti ikan koi yang melompat. Hinata ragu, sedikit mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, tapi terlalu penasaran untuk berhenti.

Seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok di balik pohon. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Badannya bergetar karena kedinginan. Ia mengenakan rompi hijau berbahan katun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hinata menarik tudung mantel hujannya, menutupi kepalanya secara keseluruhan. Lalu ia menyerahkan payungnya.

"Ehm … k-kamu … baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut setelah bertemu pandang dengan Hinata lalu menarik diri menjauh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini, pakailah payungku."

Anak laki-laki itu masih tak bergerak. Hinata merasa kasihan padanya.

Dia melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Baguslah tak ada guntur yang semakin membuat suasana tak ramah.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Anak laki-laki itu terisak.

Hinata meletakkan payungnya. "Pakai ini. Nanti kamu bisa masuk angin. Ibuku bilang, ehm … i-itu … ah, kalau kehujanan, hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah mandi, eh, ganti baju, eh, apa ya? … aku lupa."

Si anak berhenti terisak. Kalimat Hinata berhasil menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Namaku Hinata, siapa namamu?"

"Hinata!"

Sasuke telah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk taman. Dia dilindungi mantel plastik hujannya yang berwarna merah. Payung birunya yang besar bertuliskan nama perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Menjauhlah darinya!" perintah Sasuke kasar. Dia juga perlu berteriak karena hujannya deras, dan ia berdiri tak cukup dekat dengan Hinata.

"K-kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Memangnya kamu nggak tau? Itu Chouji, anak gendut yang setiap hari dikerjain teman-teman di sekolah."

"E-eh?"

"Ayo, pergi! Hari ini kamu main denganku!"

Hinata tak menghiraukan Sasuke. "Ano … Chouji-kun, kami akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau! Hei! Hari ini kamu main denganku, Hinata! untuk apa mengurusi anak gendut itu?"

"Tapi …"

Karena gusar, dan tidak sabar, Sasuke berderap mendekati Hinata. Tanah lapangan bermain yang seharusnya dipenuhi rumput kini semakin tergenang air. Langkah kaki Sasuke yang berat menciptakan cipratan-cipratan mini di sekitarnya.

Hinata tanpa sadar menyipitkan matanya seolah berlindung dari cipratan air itu.

"Bangun!" perintah Sasuke, menarik lengan Hinata memaksanya berdiri. Sasuke melirik ke arah Chouji, tatapannya yang terkesan garang itu tak tampak sempurna karena ia masih anak-anak. "Ayo, pergi dari sini."

Sasuke menyeret Hinata meski anak perempuan itu protes. Tetesan hujan yang semakin deras menyirami Hinata yang kini hanya mendapat perlindungan dari mantel hujan. Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan basah bila tak dekat-dekat dengannya.

Payung kuning milik Hinata tergeletak di dekat kaki Chouji. Setelah beberapa saat, lengannya terulur menyentuh gagang kayu payung. Sisa kehangatan Hinata telah lenyap digantikan suhu udara yang dingin. Chouji kemudian bangun, melangkah pulang dengan menjinjing payung kuning itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan bisa dibeli. Hinata sadar kalimat itu memang benar setelah membeli sekotak cokelat yang jadi favoritnya. Patah hati membuatnya melarikan diri pada kebahagiaan sesaat saat lumeran cokelat memenuhi mulutnya.

Hinata gendut saat patah hati.

Saat ini usianya enam belas tahun. Tinggi badannya tak sampai 170 senti, berat badannya di atas 70 kilo. Sasuke memanggilnya 'bantet'. Meski begitu, Hinata tak punya musuh yang berani mengerjainya di sekolah. Mungkin itu karena kehadiran Sasuke yang mengintimidasi. Semua orang tahu seperti apa Sasuke saat marah. Dia mungkin berwajah rupawan, tapi dia populer bukan karena hal itu. Sasuke adalah remaja yang bisa menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Preman, anak berandalan, antek-antek _yakuza_, semua sudah pernah merasakan pukulan kerasnya. Sasuke bukan ahli bela diri, namun dia memang mahir menumbangkan musuh-musuhnya.

"Berhenti makan, Hinata!"

"_Wewakha_?"

Hinata bertanya 'kenapa'. Mulutnya penuh dengan bolu karamel yang masih hangat. Kacang almon yang gurih menambah rasa sedap camilan pagi Hinata yang tinggi kalori.

"Pelajaran akan dimulai, dasar cewek bantet!"

Seandainya Sasuke lebih perhatian. Seharusnya kisah mereka seperti kisah remaja pada umumnya. Saat sahabat yang disayangi terpuruk, Sasuke seharusnya menyediakan bahu untuk dijadikan tempat Hinata bersandar, menangis, dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Sasuke yang baru memulai karirnya di dunia kenakalan remaja, terlalu sibuk mengejar posisi sebagai pemimpin. Saat ia meraih posisi itu, Hinata telah melar. Kemeja seragamnya berganti ukuran baru.

"Sasuke." Suara panggilan Suigetsu mengganti perhatian Sasuke. Suigetsu duduk tepat di belakang Hinata. Sementara Sasuke duduk di samping kiri Suigetsu. Mereka bertiga memiliki zona yang dianggap berbahaya. Siapapun enggan dekat-dekat mereka.

"Apa kau kenal cowok bernama Akimichi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jadi kau kenal?"

"Tidak." Sebagian besar alasannya karena isi kepala Sasuke hanya diisi bayangan-bayangan perkelahian dan Hinata yang semakin hari semakin lebar. "Ada apa? Dia menantangku?"

"Tadi pagi Yamanaka Ino datang ke kelas mencarimu."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Maksudmu apa, sih?"

Suigetsu yang sebelumnya merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengannya di meja, kini duduk. Masih sedikit malas, dia mengatakan, "Si Akimichi ini, dia mencari Hinata."

Hinata, yang bisa mendengar suara Suigetsu, berbalik. Matanya yang polos dipandang Suigetsu, "Kau kenal?"

Hinata menggeleng. Di sekitar mulutnya dipenuhi serpihan-serpihan bolu yang lengket. Suigetsu menujulurkan lengannya, membantu membersihkan wajah Hinata seperti seorang kakak pada adik balitanya. Jemarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinata yang agak basah. Lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik lengan Suigetsu dengan kasar.

"Apa?"

"APA?!" Sasuke menatap Suigetsu tajam. "Kau yang apa!"

Suigetsu mendengus, "Sasuke, kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata, kan? Lagi pula, kalau kau mau cemas, seharusnya kau cemas pada si Akimichi ini. Dia cowok populer dan jagoan basket di sekolahnya."

Mendengar itu, pikiran Sasuke tertahan seolah membeku.

Populer, satu kata yang mengerikan.

Hari Minggu, ada pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah. Sasuke yang biasanya lebih memilih tidur dari pada berkeliaran di hari penting seperti hari Minggu mulai mengisi halaman kosong tentang Akimichi dalam pikirannya.

Selama usia remajanya, Sasuke tak pernah mengikuti klub apapun. Apalagi olahraga. Apa enaknya berkeringat tanpa membuat orang kapok dan tunduk padanya. Berkelahi dan mengalahkan musuh jauh lebih seru.

Akimichi bernomor punggung 23. Seperti Jordan. Dia berperawakan tinggi, tegap, berambut cokelat jahe yang terkesan hangat. Pandai memprediksi gerakan lawan, kapten dalam timnya, dan punya kelompok pendukung yang tidak sedikit. Kulit putihnya terlihat jelas berkat warna hitam _jersey_ sekolahnya.

Kenapa orang seperti ini mencari Hinata yang seperti itu?

Selesai pertandingan, Sasuke sengaja menunggu. Kebanyakan orang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya di ujung koridor ruang ganti. Hampir semuanya gadis remaja yang terpesona pada Akimichi.

Saat tim berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, sorak-sorai gadis-gadis dan histeria dadakan yang berisik, membahana tanpa bisa dicegah. Sasuke menyesal karena telah melibatkan dirinya dalam hal ini.

Akimichi berjalan di tengah di antara anggota timnya, tersenyum. Tangan kanannya memegang bola basket. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping terbentuk sempurna. Sasuke benci mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya otot-otot lengan Akimichi bisa dibanggakan dengan mudah ketimbang Sasuke yang lembek. Sasuke jadi memikirkan jadwal latihan _taijutsu_-nya yang sering terbengkalai.

Gadis-gadis yang berteriak mulai memanggil nama.

"Chouji-kun!"

_Chouji_? pikir Sasuke. "Sepertinya pernah dengar," gumamnya sendirian.

Chouji melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah, menebar pesona seperti yang diharapkan gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Saat itulah pandangannya tertumpu pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang. Chouji mengingat segalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chouji setelah ia menghampiri Sasuke. Semua orang di dekatnya berhenti berisik, memandangi Sasuke yang lebih cocok dianggap salah kostum karena hanya mengenakan celana _training_ dan kaus oblong.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" suara Chouji melembut saat ia bertanya tentang Hinata.

"Bagaimana kaukenal Hinata?"

"Eh … masih seperti dulu, rupanya."

"Apanya?"

"Kau posesif bila Hinata yang jadi topik pembicaraan."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kauingat anak laki-laki gendut yang menangis sendirian saat hujan? Kau meminta Hinata menjauhiku karena anak-anak lain mengerjaiku, menjadikanku sasaran _bully_ mereka." Chouji menemukan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke. "Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya hari itu."

Sasuke tercengang, selama sesaat ia mengingat lagi hari yang telah dilupakannya. "Mau mengucapkan terima kasih? Itu saja?"

Chouji mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja."

"Kau di Shima-gakuen?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pasti.

Hari Senin setelah semua pelajaran usai, Sasuke dan Suigetsu berdiri di depan kelas menunggu Hinata. Seperti sebelumnya mereka pulang bersama. Area tempat tinggal mereka masih bertetangga, selain itu, karena mereka bertiga tak mengikuti klub yang kegiatannya biasa dilakukan setelah jam pelajaran.

Di gerbang, banyak siswi yang berkumpul. Ini bukan hal baru. Meski ada banyak klub di sekolah, tak semua anak perempuan bisa mengikutinya. Kebanyakan klub berhubungan dengan olahraga. Shima-gakuen kurang perhatian pada murid-murid perempuannya. Anggaran sekolah lebih banyak digunakan untuk tim laki-laki. Mungkin karena tak ada satu pun tim perempuan yang membawa nama mereka pada popularitas. Sepertinya sistem yang paling mudah memang dijalankan sekolah swasta ini. Untuk apa buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tak menghasilkan apapun.

Di luar bayangan Sasuke, hari ini dia bertemu lagi dengan Chouji. Tapi kemudian dia ingat hari Minggu kemarin Chouji bertanya padanya. Dan Sasuke menjawab 'ya' tanpa ragu saat Chouji memastikan dia sekolah di Shima-gakuen.

Gadis-gadis menyingkir begitu sadar Sasuke mendekat. Hinata yang berjalan di belakang bersama Suigetsu membuntuti pemimpin mereka. Sebelumnya, bila hal seperti ini terjadi, selalu ada kelompok lawan dari sekolah lain. Hinata tak akan ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian. Dia petugas sorak. Yang akan berteriak bila posisi kelompok Sasuke tak menguntungkan. Biasanya dia akan berteriak, "Tolong! Ada perkelahian!" atau "Pak Polisi!" teriakannya berefek luar biasa, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian musuh dan biasanya berakhir dengan kemenangan di kubu Sasuke. Meski setelah itu, Hinata akan menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari Sasuke yang tak suka menang karena curang.

Hari ini, hal ini terjadi karena seorang cowok populer yang dulunya adalah anak laki-laki korban _bully_ di sekolah.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Chouji menghiraukan Sasuke, menatap Hinata dengan binar cerah, "Hinata-san!"

"Hinata-san?" Sasuke merasa risih mendengar cara Chouji memanggil Hinata.

Akimichi dari sekolah bergengsi di Tokyo, seorang kapten tim basket yang diperhitungkan di perfektur, bukan orang sembarangan, dan orang ini sekarang berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan raut bahagia.

Awalnya, Sasuke pikir, dia tak akan tertarik pada Hinata yang bantet. Selama ini tidak ada cowok yang dekat-dekat Hinata karena ketertarikan fisik. Cewek itu sudah gendut sejak SMP. Diawali dengan pelariannya pada cokelat setelah patah hati. Lalu sekarang, Chouji yang sudah menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah kehidupannya malah tertarik pada Hinata?

Mungkinkah Cupid sedang bercanda?

"Apa kau ingat aku?"

"He?" Hinata kebingungan.

"Kau lupa, ya? Ini aku, Chouji."

Suigetsu mendekat. Cowok kurus itu berbisik pada Hinata, "Ini Akimichi yang waktu itu kutanyakan."

"Ah …" tapi Hinata masih tak ingat kejadian di hari berhujan saat usianya enam tahun. Saat dia masih seorang gadis kecil manis dan bukan remaja gendut. "S-siapa?" pipinya yang bulat merona. Tatapan mata Chouji yang tertuju hanya padanya membuat gadis Hyuuga itu gugup.

"Aku—"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sergah Sasuke. "Hinata, ayo pulang!" Sasuke sudah berada di dekat Hinata. Gerakannya memang selalu cepat. Dia menarik lengan Hinata menyeretnya menjauh. Baru satu langkah, Sasuke terpaksa berhenti saat ia merasakan tarikan dari arah lain.

Chouji memiliki tangan Hinata yang lain. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan hati-hati. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengannya," kata Chouji dengan ramah. Dia tak mau menunjukkan sikap buruk di depan Hinata. Meski saat ini, ia benar-benar marah karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya.

"Kau baru saja melakukannya, kan?"

"Kau posesif sekali," protes Chouji.

"Tunggu! Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu!"

"Cukup, kalian berdua," Suigetsu menengahi. "Hinata, kau mau bicara dengannya?"

Hinata mengerjap kebingungan. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasakan seperti apa rasanya dijadikan rebutan cowok keren. Wajahnya semakin merona saat menyadari hal itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata mengangguk.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tangan Hinata," ujar Suigetsu.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau harus jika kau tak mau Hinata membencimu."

"Eh? Su-Suigetsu-kun … a-aku—"

Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata, "Aku mengerti," katanya dengan suara lemah. Sasuke lalu pergi, membiarkan Hinata mematung di dekat Chouji yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Saat dia naksir si Ketua Osis brengsek itu aku tidak tahu," Sasuke berkata setelah melewati gerbang utama sekolah. Suigetsu yang berjalan di sampingnya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku takut saat tahu dia melupakanku. Dan senang karena dia kembali padaku. Saat itu dan saat ini, apa bedanya?"

"Sasuke, kau kenal Hinata. Dia di dekatmu terus karena kau sahabatnya, dan dia sahabatmu. Dia tahu itu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Dia juga tahu itu."

"Aku tak suka kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Posesifmu itu kadang-kadang keterlaluan."

"Itu karena aku—"

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Suigetsu.

Bahu Sasuke melemah. Hinata memang sudah seharusnya ada di dekatnya. Hanya Hinata yang ia biarkan ada di dekatnya. Bahkan saat berkelahi, Sasuke perlu Hinata berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Mungkin ini memang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi Sasuke tak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal seperti orang kebanyakan. Dia akan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang bila Hinata tidak ada.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata menemui Sasuke di depan rumah untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Dia datang dengan resolusi baru.

"Aku akan diet."

"Tidak boleh!"

"K-kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi—"

Ekspresi wajah Hinata yang berubah sedih dan kecewa, keningnya yang mengernyit saat alisnya hampir bertautan, dan bibir basahnya yang menyebar keharuman moka, semua itu tersingkir dari pikiran Sasuke saat ia mencari alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman dan pelukan erat.

Saat saling berpandangan, ada getaran lembut yang terasa menyenangkan berputar di dalam hati Sasuke. Datangnya begitu cepat, tak bisa dicegah, terus berputar dan bertahan lama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau niat diet untuk si Chouji?"

"E-eh … ke-ketahuan, ya?"

Sasuke mencium Hinata lagi. "Tidak akan kuizinkan!"

"Kenapa …?"

"Kalau kau tambah manis, aku akan semakin repot mengurusi cowok-cowok yang mendekatimu."

Iya, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengakuinya. Ia tak bisa tak jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Seperti apapun wujudnya.

Belakangan, Hinata mengira Sasuke punya _fetish_ pada cewek gendut. Sayangnya, itu bukan masalahnya. Sasuke … terpikat pada gadis yang saat kecil selalu jadi anak bawang di tiap permainan, gadis yang tak menangis karena sakit tapi karena melihat Sasuke terluka, gadis yang setiap saat setia menunggunya meski Sasuke sering terlambat, gadis yang membuat Sasuke tak lagi pusing memikirkan ingin jadi apa ia di masa depan karena ia hanya ingin melindungi Hinata.

Begitulah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	10. Be Happy part 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia sengaja melakukan itu agar mereka berdua bisa terbang mengarungi angkasa dengan balon udara. Ia sengaja membuat kakinya terkilir dan gagal dalam lomba itu. Prancis ada di bawah mereka, dan langit terasa begitu dekat. Ia tertawa dan memeluk tubuhnya. Lengan yang kuat menjaga si gadis tetap hangat. Gumpalan kebahagiaan melekat di hatinya.

Tapi kini, hanya dua tahun setelah hari membahagiakan itu, dia lupa segalanya. Dia bahkan tak ingat nama Hinata, dan menganggap Hinata sebagai sosok asing yang tak pernah ia temui selama hidupnya apalagi jatuh cinta. Dia bilang, "Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertinya."

Kecelakaan motor itu tak hanya membuatnya koma selama seminggu, tapi juga menghapus segala kenangannya dengan Hinata. Hanya dengan Hinata. Dia ingat yang lainnya. Tapi tidak tentang Hinata.

"Kurasa kita perlu memberi Sasuke waktu, Hinata."

Melupakan bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia melupakan Hinata hanya karena benturan keras, dan dalam sekejap, tahun-tahun panjang yang telah mereka jalani tak lagi ada. Ternyata cinta tak selamanya menjadi pemenang.

Minggu pertama Sasuke dirawat di Rumah Sakit, ia menolak untuk menemui Hinata. Sikapnya yang kasar membuat Hinata terluka, tapi air matanya turun bukan karena penolakan Sasuke, melainkan mata Sasuke yang berubah kosong saat memandang Hinata. Tak lagi ada pancaran yang dulu selalu Hinata temui di mata pekatnya yang istimewa.

Minggu kedua dia mulai menerima Hinata, memandangnya sekilas dan tak memedulikan kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis Hyuuga itu dalam usaha menciptakan suasana akrab.

Minggu ketiga, dia mulai pulih, dokter menyampaikan laporan kesehatannya dan memperbolehkannya pulang. Hinata senang meski masih tak ada jawaban saat ia tanya kapan ingatan Sasuke kembali.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai menjejaki dunianya lagi, melupakan Hinata sepenuhnya.

Hari terakhir bulan Desember berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada makna yang membekas. Hinata berharap tahun depan segalanya kembali seperti semula.

Minggu pertama bulan Januari, Sasuke kencan dengan gadis lain. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Hinata melihat binar di mata Sasuke yang dulu hanya hadir saat menatapnya. Saat itu perasaan gelap dalam diri Hinata memintanya untuk menyerah saja. Sejak awal Hinata merasa keberuntungan telah terlalu baik padanya. Sasuke adalah seseorang dengan masa depan gemilang, jika Hinata yang ada di sisinya, akan ada ketimpangan yang terlalu jelas. Hinata bukan siapa-siapa.

Dulu Sasuke tak pernah peduli pada hal itu. Dan Hinata terlalu bahagia untuk memikirkan posisinya yang tak menguntungkan.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke mencicipi cintanya yang baru. Hinata pikir, nanti saat ingatan Sasuke kembali, dia pasti akan mengetuk pintunya lagi, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya, memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang tak pernah ia ucapkan pada orang lain.

Sampai akhir musim panas hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia berkencan dengan beberapa gadis yang berbeda, menjadi Sasuke yang benar-benar baru, bukan lagi Sasuke yang Hinata sukai dan ia rindukan.

Kemudian undangan makan malam itu tiba di saat Hinata memikirkan untuk mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya yang membosankan.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama semenjak terakhir kali Hinata bertemu pandang dengannya. Hinata tahu Sasuke melupakannya, Hinata juga tahu Sasuke telah melanjutkan hidupnya, dan sayangnya, hanya Hinata yang merasakan kesedihan karena dilupakan.

Namun tetap saja, ia mengenakan gaun terbaiknya, menyanggul rambut dengan hiasan bunga yang terasa tak tepat waktu karena malam musim gugur ini kebanyakan orang akan memamerkan perhiasan berlian mereka, entah di telinga, leher atau jari mereka.

Hinata tak punya semua itu.

Sepatu tumit tinggi berlapis satin yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya gagal ia kenakan karena ini akan jadi terlalu sentimentil. Hinata harus memandangnya sebagai laki-laki brengsek yang melupakannya dan meninggalkannya tanpa sedikit pun berusaha untuk mengingatnya lagi.

Jadi Hinata mengambil sepatu tumit tinggi yang lain, yang baru ia beli setelah menyisakan uang gajinya selama enam bulan. Sepatu hitam itu akan menjadi lambang langkahnya yang baru.

Pesta di malam hangat yang istimewa itu dirayakan setelah Sasuke resmi masuk dalam tim yang baru. Dia juga mendapat dana lebih dari sponsornya, menjadi laki-laki _single_ yang semakin diinginkan di jagad sirkuit.

Ini semakin terasa tidak adil.

Hinata datang sendirian, hanya berbekal selembar undangan dan sejumlah _yen_ dalam dompet yang disembunyikan dalam genggamannya. Menembus pertahanan manusia-manusia dari tingkat sosial atas, para model, para pesohor, pengusaha-pengusaha muda yang kaya, dan sekumpulan pembalap lain di berbagai sudut.

Segelas sampanye tak mampu memberinya keberanian untuk mendekati sosok Sasuke yang semakin terasa jauh. Dulu, dia akan meninggalkan semua ini untuk menjemput Hinata di pintu masuk, menggandeng tangannya dan membuat Hinata merasa seolah ia baru saja tiba di dunia ajaib milik Alice hanya saja tanpa ada mahluk-mahluk fantasi.

Setidaknya tidak dalam bentuk kelinci berjas atau anak laki-laki kembar berkepala telur.

Namun malam ini, Hinata terus menerus merasa diasingkan.

"Hinata!"

Akhirnya ada satu orang yang menemukannya di antara semua kemewahan ini. Itachi menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman, menyapanya dengan sopan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Jas hitamnya tak berarti apapun karena kerupawanan Itachi memancar dari bahasa tubuhnya yang selalu saja nyaris sempurna.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, mengutuk kesendiriannya, dan menjawab sekenanya, "Taksi."

Dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang terkesan 'kagum' tapi Hinata tahu Itachi hanya memanipulasi pandangannya. Semua orang dalam dunia ini pandai berpura-pura.

"Nikmati pestanya," dia bilang, tak menatap Hinata, dan melambai lalu mengangguk ke arah seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya. Bisa ditebak dia adalah sponsor baru Sasuke. Dan itu terbukti saat Itachi menahan langkahnya melihat si laki-laki lebih memilih untuk mendekat.

Cahaya _chandelier_ yang berkilauan membuatnya tampak lebih cerah. Laki-laki itu tak cukup tua untuk disebut sebagai pengusaha sukses yang menerima kekayaan sebagai hak lahirnya. Dia tampak seperti seorang pekerja keras.

Seorang pekerja keras yang tampan.

"Namikaze-sama, seharusnya aku yang menghampiri Anda," sapa Itachi penuh penyesalan.

Hinata hampir menyingkir jika saja si laki-laki asing tak mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu meninggalkan Nona ini sendiri."

Ah, seorang laki-laki terhormat, rupanya.

"Kuharap Anda menikmati pestanya," kata Itachi lagi.

Hinata memeluk gelas sampanye yang kurus sebagai sebuah pelarian yang sempurna. Namikaze-sama tertawa sebentar, melodis dan mencengangkan. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Itachi tak menjawab. Laki-laki itu bertanya pada Hinata.

"Ah … e-ehm, y-ya."

Hinata menunduk meski tak berencana untuk menunduk. Dengan kikuk ia berusaha untuk mengoreksi sikapnya yang terkesan tak sopan. Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi.

"Putra Anda juga di sini?" Itachi, mencoba mengganti arah perhatian Namikaze-sama.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan adikmu." Selama sejenak tak lagi ada perbincangan, suasana berubah canggung.

"Itachi-san," caranya mengatakan sebuah nama membuat Hinata mengingat sebuah adegan yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah film. Dia mengatakannya seolah-olah lidahnya memiliki pikiran sendiri. Tapi senyumnya menyangkal pikiran Hinata. "Mulutku agak sedikit pahit."

Itachi segera sadar, "Mau kuambilkan buah?"

"Kau anak muda yang baik."

Itachi menghilang dalam kerumunan pesta yang berada di pusat ruangan.

"Akan kuajak kau bertemu dengan putraku."

Dia tak memberi Hinata pilihan saat menyodorkan lengan kirinya yang ditekuk, undangan seorang laki-laki terhormat yang seharusnya hanya ditawarkan pada wanita terhormat; seorang _lady_, dan Hinata bukan salah satunya.

Putranya, yang ia beri nama Naruto, berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sesekali tertawa, lebih banyak bercerita. Sasuke terlihat bosan dan tertekan. Seorang gadis bergaun sutra merah muda berdiri di sampingnya, menikmati perbincangannya dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau pemilik sirkuit yang ada di Itali itu?" tanya si gadis dengan kagum.

Naruto mengangguk ragu, menelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos yang kemudian membawa mata birunya pada keberadaan Hinata yang berjalan dituntun ayahnya.

Sikap Naruto segera berubah begitu ia melihat Namikaze-sama. Dia tersenyum tanpa alasan yang bisa dimengerti. Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa akhirnya ia bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang panjang. Setidaknya sampai ia menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke yang menilai penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Tentu Hinata tak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini. Tapi ini juga bukan karena sihir ibu peri yang baik hati. Sungguh, ini semua kerjaan uang.

Saat Hinata berdiri di samping Namikaze-sama dan Naruto menghampirinya dengan senyum dan sapaan sopan yang ramah, gadis itu merasa ia disambut di komunitas ini. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

"Dan ini adalah …?" Mata biru Naruto melebar sesaat, ayahnya mengatakan 'oh' dan meminta maaf karena belum bertanya siapa nama Hinata.

"Kau adalah …?"

"Hinata," jawab Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku berganti dingin, lalu berganti lagi dengan cepat menjadi sebuah ketidak-pedulian yang angkuh. "Dia penggemarku," sambungnya.

Naruto, sepertinya seseorang yang hanya mengizinkan pikiran positif dalam benaknya. "Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Baguslah," sahut Namikaze-sama. "Kau keberatan menemaninya? Dia sendirian."

"Tentu, Ayah tenang saja. Aku akan menemaninya sepanjang malam ini."

Namikaze-sama melepas Hinata pada putranya, membuat alasan tentang mulutnya yang pahit dan bahwa dia mungkin akan mensyukuri tawaran rokok dari siapapun. Naruto tertawa, dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya benci rokok.

"Tapi gurauan Ayah lumayan bagus."

"Aku belajar itu dari ibumu," sahut Namikaze-sama.

Sikap hangat kekeluargaan ini membuat Hinata kagum. Sudah terlalu lama Hinata melupakan keluarganya demi mengejar laki-laki impiannya. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu malah melupakannya. Kebodohan Hinata adalah karmanya.

Naruto mengambil gelas yang hampir kosong dari tangan Hinata, mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Dan kemudian gadis bergaun merah muda itu melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan pada Sasuke dia perlu membenahi lapisan kosmetiknya, terutama maskara karena sejak tadi ia banyak tertawa hingga membasahi matanya.

Dan Hinata ditinggal sendirian dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kau tidak kelihatan belakangan ini."

"Aku kerja."

"Oh? Masih adakah orang yang mau menggunakan jasamu?"

Hinata tersinggung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar kau bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan dan juga mengajar privat. Kau pasti sangat menyukai uang."

Hinata sadar ia tak punya pembelaan diri yang tepat.

"Apa aku salah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak, kau … tepat sekali. Seolah-olah kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik." Kegetiran itu terasa di tiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

Sasuke berdeham, membasahi tenggorokannya dengan vodka dingin.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau melupakanku, Hinata."

Hinata tersengat rasa sakit yang begitu tajam. Matanya terasa panas, air mata menggenang. Dengan susah payah Hinata menghapusnya. Beruntung ia tak punya cukup kepedulian pada maskaranya. Mungkin Hinata terlihat seakan memiliki mata rakun sekarang.

"S-sudah ku-kulakukan."

Sasuke menarik napasnya, aura dingin yang menguar dari dirinya membuat tengkuk leher Hinata merinding. Hinata merasakan sepi yang begitu kuat. Tapi ia tak berani untuk memandang mata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat, menjulang di sampingnya, dan sebuah tekanan ringan di kepala Hinata.

Sebuah kecupan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, merindukan ini dengan segenap hatinya.

"Kau berhak bahagia, Hinata."

Suara Sasuke tak lagi terdengar asing di telinga Hinata. Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan bisikan-bisikan manis yang dulu Sasuke ucapkan di dekat telinganya. Sasuke yang dulu menggenggam hati Hinata, bahkan hingga kini setelah ia menyakiti Hinata dengan begitu kejamnya, seolah telah kembali pulang.

Hinata menoleh cepat, memandangi mata Sasuke dengan harapan tipis yang tanpa daya. "Kau … sudah ingat?"

Sasuke tersenyum, bukan senyum angkuh yang sering ia berikan belakangan ini, melainkan senyum ramah yang dulu selalu ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Ingat apa? Tak ada yang perlu kuingat."

Dan dalam sekejap, dia mengusir harapan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat gelas vodkanya yang basah setelah es mencair. "Nikmati pestanya." Hinata menemukan sedikit penyesalan di mata Sasuke, dan Sasuke bisa menghapus itu dengan segera, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, Sasuke yang mana yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini?

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini." Suaranya yang pelan dipaksakan terdengar riang. Dia menoleh ke arah pusat ruangan, Naruto berjuang menembus kepadatan manusia yang bertanya 'apa kabar' padanya. "Ah, ini dia pangeranmu." Lalu menatap Hinata lagi, tersenyum lagi, dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Saat Hinata sadar, air mata akhirnya bergulir.

Sasuke kini … telah benar-benar pergi.

Ia baru saja menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalnya.

Ya, dia telah pergi, membawa hati Hinata bersamanya.

Sungguh laki-laki yang kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	11. Be Happy part 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang mengikat rambutnya saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja, berdering dengan nada khusus yang sudah ia atur. Tanpa perlu mengecek layar, ia menjawab dengan cepat. Senyum mengembang tanpa ia sadari begitu mendengar suara di seberang yang menyapanya.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Musim panas telah hadir. Akhirnya tahun telah berganti, memperbaiki hatinya yang dulu rusak. Bahu kirinya mengintip dari baju longgar yang dikenakan Hinata siang itu. Celana pendek denimnya terasa seperti sebuah kesalahan. Tapi cuaca memang sedang kurang ramah belakangan ini. Meski penyejuk ruangan sudah dinyalakan, panas yang menyengat masih begitu keras kepala menembus pertahanan dinding.

"Aku … sedang berdiri, dan berbicara denganmu."

Naruto tertawa, keceriaannya menular ke Hinata yang berubah merona.

"_Jadi?"_

"Apa?"

"_Bagaimana pembicaraan dengan ayahmu? Ah, maksudku, aku yang akan bicara dengannya. Tapi aku perlu tahu jadwalnya."_

"Naruto-kun."

"_Ya?"_

"Tenanglah."

"_Oh."_ Naruto menarik napasnya, _"Aku terdengar gugup, ya?"_

"Sedikit, tapi kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"_Kalimatmu membantu."_

"Baguslah."

Di penghujung musim semi yang baru saja berlalu, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia menerima sikap dingin ayahnya yang tak memedulikannya. Hinata memaklumi sikap Hiashi yang kecewa. Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membangun hubungan yang dulu pernah putus.

Saat akhirnya mereka benar-benar berbincang-bincang, tak ada air mata kebahagiaan, hanya tamparan keras dari tangan Hiashi yang gemetar, dan tubuhnya yang lunglai karena rasa syukurnya yang begitu kuat. Dia kemudian memeluk Hinata, marah, tapi menangis. Bahagia karena akhirnya putri sulungnya telah kembali.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi. Selama itu Naruto menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendampinginya. Kepribadiannya yang hangat mengubah dunia Hinata. Kemudian lamaran itu tiba. Dan Hinata perlu membicarakan ini dengan ayahnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi mempertanyakan, tapi tak pernah benar-benar mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia tak suka mengungkit masa lalu, atau kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan putrinya. Ia bukan manusia sempurna juga, jadi dia membiarkan ini lolos dari genggamannya, dan memutuskan untuk menatap masa depan saja.

Dan begitulah, ia menerima tawaran pertemuan itu, entah makan malam atau jamuan sederhana di mana sang calon menantu datang mengunjungi rumahnya, bersikap kaku dan pura-pura santai seperti kebanyakan laki-laki muda yang akan menikahi anak gadis orang.

Mereka menganggap akhir pekan akan menjadi waktu yang paling tepat untuk semuanya. Hiashi orang kantoran, dan rupanya Naruto juga begitu, hanya saja dia punya ruangan khusus di kantor dan tabungan sahamnya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan Hiashi yang hanya punya tabungan pensiun.

Jadi Hinata menyampaikan kabar baik itu pada Naruto, berikut ucapan Hiashi yang tak setuju dengan pertunangan dan lebih tertarik bila pernikahan menjadi satu-satunya agenda utama mereka. Tentu laki-laki Hyuuga itu tak mengatakan alasannya bahwa ia takut masa lalu Hinata mungkin akan merusak rencana besar ini bila mereka tak segera menikah.

Dan akhir pekan pun datang. Kehadirannya seperti tamu yang telah lama dinanti. Hinata belum pernah membawa Naruto ke rumahnya secara resmi, karena selama ini Naruto hanya terkadang mengantar Hinata pulang tapi tak pernah mendapat izinnya untuk masuk ke rumah. Hiashi jarang ada di rumah saat senja, dan Hinata tak pernah pulang setelah waktu senja.

Ia menjemput Naruto meski mungkin kata 'menjemput' bukan menjadi kata yang akan ia pilih untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Naruto mendadak mendapat tugas tambahan dari ayahnya. Tugas yang ternyata sempat tertinggal untuk disebutkan saat rapat terakhir mereka.

Jadi pemuda itu perlu kembali ke rumahnya, padahal mereka sudah hampir berangkat menuju rumah Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku janji akan mengerjakan ini setelah perbincangan dengan ayahmu selesai."

Hinata tak menganggap Naruto sebagai _workaholic_, dia hanya tak pernah punya keinginan untuk mengecewakan orang, khususnya Minato. Hinata paham keadaan ini, menggeleng seraya tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya, memohon untuk memaafkan sikapnya yang keterlaluan di saat yang bersamaan meremas ringan tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti."

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengerti." Dengan itu ia mengecup kening Hinata, tersenyum, lalu menyalakan lagi mesin mobilnya.

Hinata duduk dengan jantung berdentum keras.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto menjelaskan tentang bahan yang tertinggal itu, yang ternyata berhubungan erat dengan hal-hal yang sedang ia kerjakan, yang ayahnya inginkan, semacam perjanjian penting yang bisa membuat mereka terlihat hebat atau terpuruk dalam sekejap. Intinya, sangat penting.

"Aku membicarakannya dengan ayahku di kantor kemarin sore."

Dan berkas-berkasnya tertinggal di rumah peristirahatannya di perbukitan Roppongi. Hinata baru paham mengapa Naruto menyebutnya sebagai rumah peristirahatan meski letaknya di jantung kota Tokyo.

Tempatnya seperti sebuah dunia buatan. Ada sebuah rumah mungil, sebuah pondok dengan perapian dan deretan buku yang menjadi koleksi ibunya meski Naruto bilang ibunya bukan tipikal kutu buku. Dia hanya ingin terlihat cerdas jika ada yang datang berkunjung.

Dan pondok itu tak benar-benar mungil karena ada empat kamar, dua lantai, dan tiga kamar mandi yang semuanya cukup luas untuk dibilang biasa.

Berkas-berkasnya ada di lantai dua. Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah yang lebih nyaman karena sepertinya lantai dua sedang direnovasi untuk alasan yang dirahasiakan Naruto dari Hinata.

"Ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang tak boleh kauketahui."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku … dia agak … pemimpi."

"Eh?"

Naruto tertawa ringan, "Dia ingin punya banyak cucu." Setelah mengatakan itu, wajahnya berubah merah, membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah. "Tunggu di sini, ya. Sebentar saja. Aku akan segera kembali."

Hinata duduk di sofa merasakan kakinya yang berubah lemas. Di hadapannya ada meja kayu yang diperuntukkan untuk memajang keceriaan keluarga ini dalam deretan bingkai-bingkai sederhana yang cantik. Hinata membayangkan dirinya dalam gaun pengantin, berdiri di samping Naruto, tersenyum, dan bahagia.

Bel dari pintu depan, berdering. Disusul suara ketukan.

Naruto melongok dari lantai dua, "Bisa tolong kau buka itu? Saat ini pelayan sedang tidak ada." Dia naik ke atas lagi, hanya terdengar gumamannya, "Berantakan sekali."

Hinata bangun dari kursinya, merasakan ikatan rambutnya yang longgar. Ia menarik ikat rambutnya lepas, lalu mengulang lagi ikatan rambutnya. Ikatan yang baru lebih kuat, membuat Hinata sedikit merasakan sakit saat rambutnya dipaksa berkumpul.

Ia lalu membuka pintunya, senyum perlahan memudar saat bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

Uchiha itu tak terlihat terkejut. Ya, tentu saja, dia telah melupakan Hinata.

"O-oh … Uchiha-san?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya meski ia tak akan bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa takut.

"Naruto ada?"

"Y-ya … dia a-ada di dalam. Ehm, ma-masuklah."

Sasuke melangkah masuk begitu Hinata memberinya jalan. Sasuke memerhatikan keadaan, lalu berbalik dan bertanya pada Hinata di mana Naruto sementara matanya masih sibuk memerhatikan kondisi rumah.

Ketika akhirnya mata pekatnya menatap mata Hinata, ia menatap tajam perempuan yang lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyum mengagumkan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian perempuan. Senyumnya kali ini murni karena perasaan senang, seperti sebuah kemenangan yang kentara, seperti seorang bajak laut yang baru saja menemukan permainan menarik yang mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya dan berisiko tapi terlalu seru untuk diabaikan.

"Kudengar kalian akan menikah."

Suaranya tak terdengar senang, tak berpura-pura senang. Nada suara Sasuke seperti sebuah awal perbincangan yang kelam dan menakutkan. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang bisa membahayakan.

"Y-ya … kami b-berencana untuk itu."

Sebuah jeda panjang.

Sasuke memandang Hinata.

Hinata berusaha keras mencari fokus yang lain, dan berkali-kali gagal. Ia selalu kembali memandang sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, cara Sasuke memandang Hinata berganti. Kini lebih tenang.

Ia lalu melangkah, mendekat, membuat Hinata merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya.

Ketika ia tak kunjung berhenti melangkah, Hinata melangkah mundur. Baru satu langkah, Sasuke sudah bisa meraihnya dengan mudah. Ia menyentuh jemari Hinata, tanpa tekanan, hanya sentuhan polos yang tanpa arti. Lalu dengan cepat ia membawa Hinata menjauh, menarik Hinata ke ruangan lain, mendorongnya ke sudut, menutup pintu.

Lalu sunyi.

Hanya ada tubuh Sasuke yang menekan tubuh Hinata yang bersandar di dinding, hidungnya yang tenggelam di lekuk leher Hinata, dan detak jantungnya yang berlomba dengan detak jantung Hinata.

Jemarinya yang panjang, kurus, dan terasa dingin itu terbenam di pinggul Hinata, merindukan dan ingin dirindukan.

"Aku rasa aku menyesal, Hinata."

Ada satu kecupan yang kemudian menyusul kalimatnya, terasa begitu mendamba di kulit leher Hinata.

"Tapi aku tak bisa," katanya, menarik napas, mengecup Hinata lagi, "Aku tak boleh."

"A-apa … kau s-sudah ingat?"

"Ingat?" dia bertanya, suaranya yang serak berbisik di dekat telinga Hinata. Kemudian ia mundur untuk menatap Hinata. "Aku …" kejujuran tergantung di udara. Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, aku … tidak ingat."

"Bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah buram karena air mata di mata Hinata mulai menggenang, dan ia perlu menyingkirkannya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas lagi.

"Kalau begitu, le-lepaskan aku."

"Aku tahu aku harus melepasmu, Hinata. Kau tak perlu mengingatkan hal itu."

"A-aku mencintainya, Uchiha-san."

"Tolong panggil aku Sasuke lagi."

"Kau b-bilang kau tidak ingat."

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau … b-bohong."

Sasuke tak memedulikan kalimat Hinata. "Hanya sekali." Uchiha itu menangkup wajah Hinata, wajahnya mendekat, hembusan napasnya membelai kulit Hinata. "Hanya sekali. Hm? Ya?"

"T-tidak. Lepaskan aku."

"Hanya satu kali saja, Hinata."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

Tak ada sisa ragu meski suara Hinata bergetar. Sasuke sadar ia tak bisa menempuh bahaya lebih jauh dari ini. Dia sudah melewati batas. Kapasitasnya bukan lagi sebagai seseorang yang Hinata inginkan atau ia pilih.

Tapi dia juga tak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

Segalanya telah berakhir.

Dan ini semua sesuai dengan yang telah ia rencanakan.

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

Tapi kenapa ia justru merasakan perasaan yang jauh dari itu?

Ia tahu, sangat tahu, Hinata tak mungkin mengkhianati Naruto. Itu bukan sifatnya.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke lembut. "Maafkan aku." Dia membelai pipi Hinata, "Maafkan sikapku."

Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyum sebelum menjauh, membuka pintu, dan kemudian pergi.

Hinata melangkah keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan jari Sasuke di pipinya, hembusan napasnya yang hangat di kulit lehernya, dan suaranya yang terpecah antara menginginkan sesuatu dan mempertahankan yang lain.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto turun, akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Siapa yang datang?"

Hinata tak bisa berkata jujur, "B-bukan siapa-siapa."

Naruto bukannya tak mencurigai apapun.

Hari itu akhir pekan berakhir saat Hiashi menepuk bahu Naruto dan menyebutnya 'menantu' tanpa ragu. Perbincangannya lancar. Akan ada pernikahan di musim gugur. Hiashi mulai menyusun nama-nama keluarga yang akan diundangnya.

Mulai malam itu, setiap kali Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang, ia selalu mampir ke rumah dan sengaja menunggu Hiashi pulang agar bisa makan malam bersamanya.

Di penghujung musim panas sebuah lomba digelar. Sasuke dan timnya kini mengenakan seragam baru. Segala hal lainnya juga baru dan terlihat lebih segar. Gadis-gadis cantik dengan payung-payung besar, berambut panjang dengan rok-rok mini yang memamerkan kaki jenjang mereka, berdiri di samping para pembalap.

Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong adalah tempat motor Sasuke seharusnya berada. Kehadirannya telah dinantikan. Tapi Sasuke tak terlihat.

Hinata duduk di _box_ khusus VIP yang telah disiapkan panitia atas nama Namikaze, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai ia mendengar Itachi memanggil namanya.

"Kau tahu dia di mana?"

"Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

"Sasuke, tentu saja."

Ekspresi bingung Hinata menyadarkan Itachi, "Dia … belum bilang?"

"A-aku tak mengerti."

"Kapan terakhir kali kaubertemu dengannya?"

Hinata hampir bilang di pesta, tapi itu berarti dia akan berbohong pada Itachi. Bukan berarti itu akan jadi masalah. Justru jawaban jujur yang mungkin akan bermasalah. Entah kenapa Hinata tak berpikir panjang dan melepas jawaban jujur begitu saja.

"Lalu?"

"Dia … d-datang, dan … ehm, dia bilang … dia menyesal."

"Apa dia bilang sesuatu tentang ingatannya?"

"Dia …" Hinata menarik napas, "belum ingat."

Itachi bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang hanya memedulikan adiknya, meski ia bisa saja kehilangan kesempatan, pekerjaan dan masa depannya karena hal ini."Tolong bantu aku, Hinata. Temukan Sasuke. Bawa dia ke sini. Ini akan menjadi penampilan terakhirnya."

Hinata tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, berkelit, atau menolak. Itachi merebut ponsel dari genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang—" Hinata sedang menanti telepon dari Naruto. "Kau tak b-bisa bersikap seperti itu."

"Percayalah, Hinata, kau akan menyesal jika kau tak mencarinya sekarang. Aku tahu kau tak mengerti. Tapi, kumohon, satu kali ini saja."

Itachi kemudian menekan sederet angka yang akan menyambungkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Dua kali tidak diangkat, yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke menjawab.

"_Hai, Hinata,"_ sapanya.

Hinata menatap Itachi, mencoba mencari jawaban di mata Uchiha si sulung. Tak ada jawaban apapun, hanya pandangan penyesalan.

Sasuke masih menyimpan nomor telepon Hinata. Itachi kini tahu, Hinata tak lagi menyimpan nomor Sasuke.

"Sa … suke?"

"_Ya?"_

"Kau di m-mana?"

"_Apa aku boleh jujur padamu, Hinata?"_

"Y-ya."

"_Aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Tak pernah sedetik pun melupakanmu."_

"A-apa?"

"_Kurasa mungkin … aku terlalu sayang padamu, dan karena itu aku minta maaf karena membawamu pada mimpi buruk ini, kehidupan yang tak sesuai untukmu."_

"S-Sasuke … kau membuatku bingung."

"_Kau tak perlu mengerti apapun, Hinata. Kau cukup jalani hidupmu saja. Kau berhak bahagia."_

"K-kalimatmu m-membuatku ta-takut."

"Hinata …"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, melihat Sasuke yang melangkah menuruni tangga _box_ menuju kursi Hinata. Kaca tebal _box_ VIP terpampang jelas di dekatnya, sirkuit terbentang di bawah sana, rumput, penonton, kerlap-kerlip papan iklan, lengkingan suara peluit, dan cuaca cerah yang membawa angin lembap yang tak segar.

Itachi melangkah keluar, memutuskan untuk berdiri di luar pintu, berjaga-jaga, menanti.

Hubungan telepon diputus Sasuke.

"Kita …" dia memulai, "tak pernah terputus. Kita hanya … sedikit retak. Tapi perlahan, kita pasti bisa belajar untuk memulai lagi, dengan seseorang yang baru, belajar mencintai cinta lagi." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Hinata, tersenyum sedih, mengecup pipi gadis yang menangis di hadapannya, yang bertanya kenapa baru sekarang saat Hinata siap melangkah di dunia yang baru tanpanya.

"Hinata … aku tak bisa menyeretmu lebih jauh. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan bibir gadis itu seperti yang selama ini ia kenali, ia kenang, dan ia dambakan. Ciumannya terasa seperti sebuah perasaan rindu yang tidak tepat, tak terjawab, karena ia bisa saja melakukan ini sejak dulu, sejak ia pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan kanker di kepalanya setelah kecelakaan itu, sejak ia memutuskan untuk melepas Hinata dengan berpura-pura amnesia, sejak ia menjadi laki-laki bodoh yang mengatasnamakan perasaan sayang dan cintanya ketimbang rasa hausnya pada gadis ini, yang setiap saat ingin ia pertahankan tapi tak bisa.

Mungkin setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan. Sasuke tahu dia tak bisa memiliki Hinata selamanya. Dari sana ia mencari, dan menemukan Naruto seperti menemukan safir di antara berlian bening. Lalu ia persembahkan safir indah itu pada Hinata, meski telapak tangannya tersayat luka dan berdarah seperti hatinya yang terserak setelah patah.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia, Hinata."

Sasuke memeluk gadis itu, menyingkirkan perasaan egoisnya yang ingin menang sendiri dan membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya.

Hinata membalas pelukannya, merasa kehilangan meski Sasuke berada dalam pelukannya dan begitu dekat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Y-ya."

"Ini karena aku sayang padamu."

"Y-ya."

_Kita tak bisa terus bersikap seakan segalanya baik-baik saja. Kita seolah mengumpulkan debu meski kita merasa cinta saja sudah cukup. Tapi itu bukan alasan dunia berputar. Ada banyak hal yang tak selamanya sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan. Kita tak pernah bisa melarikan diri dari rasa kecewa atau penyesalan. Kita hidup, kita jatuh cinta, dan bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban di antara semua hal yang pernah terjadi padaku. Saat ini bila kuucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, maka itu karena aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Namun ini tetap terjadi. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya. Bila mencintaiku adalah kesalahan, kali ini kau membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hidupmu._

_Berbahagialah._

_Karena aku sayang padamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Mama bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Mama sayang padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, hari ini putra bungsuku ulang tahun. Musim semi ini usianya tujuh belas tahun, dan tebak apa yang ia cita-citakan? Ia ingin jadi seperti dirimu, menjadi pemenang di sirkuit balap dari pada mengurusi bisnis. Ah, musim semi tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun sebelumnya. Aku jadi tak bisa pergi _hanami_ dan bersenang-senang."

Hinata meletakkan karangan bunganya. Batu granit hitam tak cukup megah itu membalas tatapannya. Ukiran nama Uchiha Sasuke ia sentuh dengan lembut.

"Mungkin cinta kita memang tak cukup untuk sebuah kata 'selamanya'. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu selama aku hidup."

Langit hari itu cerah. Hinata mempererat mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Karena aku sayang padamu."

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri Hinata, membantunya berdiri. "Namikaze-sama, sudah waktunya pulang."

"Ya. Sudah waktunya pulang."

Sampai nanti, Sasuke.

Suatu ketika Hinata jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta begitu dalam sehingga ia tak lagi bisa mengukur berapa banyak oksigen yang ia butuhkan untuk tetap hidup. Ia meninggalkan ayahnya, keluarganya, menjadi pembangkang. Lalu terluka, dan menemukan cinta yang baru. Dalam hatinya yang luas, sebuah monumen gemilang berdiri atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai saat ini ia masih bisa merasakan sakit karena jatuh cinta padanya, kenikmatan saat melayang bersamanya, dan harapan yang tak berujung seperti langit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	12. Idle Time

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ditutup Sasuke dengan keras. Jam makan siang telah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini di ruang loker yang sekaligus menjadi ruang ganti staf, Hinata duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang diletakkan di antara dua baris loker. Sekotak jus bergeming di dekatnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, menghempaskan tubuhnya saat ia duduk di samping Hinata. Ia menghadap ke arah loker di barisan kiri. Hinata menghadap loker di barisan kanan. Dengan posisi ini, mereka bisa saling memandang dengan lebih leluasa.

Namun saat ini, tak ada aura romansa di antara mereka. Sasuke terlalu kesal. Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih santai.

"Ada apa?" pancing Hinata akhirnya, tak ingin dianggap tak peduli oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan kalimatnya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tertekan. Ia menoleh, menatap mata Hinata dengan pesan yang jelas; ia sedang kesal.

"Kau tahu?" nada suara Sasuke masih datar, tapi perlahan dia mengubahnya menjadi lebih tinggi. "Manajer kita benar-benar tukang ngatur!" Kepala Hinata menekuk ke samping, bertanya tanpa kata. "Tadi," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dia menceramahiku. Itu lorongku, pelangganku. Tapi dia malah memintaku mengurusi pelanggan di lorong lain. Itu tanggung jawab Shikamaru! Kenapa harus aku yang mengurusi lorong itu?"

Soleil merupakan restoran mewah yang berkapasitas banyak. Tiap pelayan memiliki lorong mereka masing-masing. Susunan meja di ruang utama dibentuk dengan barisan. Antar dua baris meja disebut sebagai lorong, dan biasanya dikuasai oleh satu pelayan. Di Soleil ada beberapa pelayan yang memiliki lorong mereka masing-masing. Sasuke memiliki lorong utama, yang paling banyak dipilih pelanggannya untuk duduk. Ia hanya berkisar di lorong itu. Jadi, pelanggan yang ingin dilayani Sasuke harus duduk di dua baris meja di pusat ruangan yang jumlah kursinya justru lebih sedikit dibandingkan di empat sisi _hall_ utama Soleil.

"Kenapa Manajer mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Iya, kan? Aku juga berpikir begitu. Pasti karena dia lebih memilih Shikamaru untuk mengurusi lorongku! Itu pilih kasih, namanya!"

"M-maksudku …" Hinata menggeser tubuhnya, kini ia mundur di kursi itu, tapi posisi duduknya lebih miring, dan pusat perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. "Kenapa, alasan apa yang dimilikinya? Pertanyaan seperti itu pasti ada dasarnya."

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Dia ingin Shikamaru menguasai lorongku!"

"Ehm … kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini."

"Kesalahpahaman apanya?! Sudah jelas dia tak memedulikanku."

Mata Hinata menyipit saat sekali lagi kepalanya miring ke samping. Keheranan pada sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak tepat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Hinata dan ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke hanya memedulikan rasa kesalnya dan tak melihat hal lain yang sebenarnya jelas. Seperti seseorang yang lupa sudah mengenakan kacamatanya tapi masih mencari benda itu, atau seseorang yang menyibakkan rambutnya padahal ia sedang mengenakan topi. Sesuatu yang timbul karena kebiasaan, sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan tapi tetap dilakukan.

Hinata merupakan pianis di Soleil. Ia tak pernah memusingkan masalah lorong. Ia lebih sering memikirkan musik apa yang akan ia mainkan di jam makan siang.

Pianis ahli biasanya mendapat jatah tampil saat makan malam. Di saat itu, pelanggan diperbolehkan meminta lagu. Hinata tak sepenuhnya memiliki ingatan yang baik. Dan karena hal itu juga, ia terus berlatih keras dan mencoba untuk menghapal lebih banyak lagu sehingga ia siap bila ada pelanggan yang minta lagunya dimainkan. Pianis utama memiliki gaji lebih besar dibandingkan pianis yang tampil di waktu makan siang. Hinata ingin jadi pianis utama, bukan hanya karena gaji, tapi juga kredibilitas yang diakui orang lain.

Manajer tak pernah mengkritiknya. Wanita itu lebih sering mengkritik Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Hinata gelisah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau membenci Manajer?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan alasannya padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Jus dinginnya mulai menghangat.

"Karena dia cerewet. Marah terus padaku padahal aku tak seharusnya disalahkan. Belum lagi sikapnya yang sering sengaja datang pagi untuk mengecek penjualan hari sebelumnya, lalu protes karena pelangganku tinggal lebih lama dan memesan makanan yang tak mahal. Memangnya itu salahku? Ha?!"

Selama beberapa detik Hinata terdiam. Lalu ia menghela napasnya, menggeser tubuhnya lagi dan kini duduk lurus memandang loker di hadapannya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, menenangkan dirinya, ingin tahu kenapa Hinata menghela napas seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak boleh membenci Manajer."

Kening Sasuke berkerut, dia siap memprotes kalimat Hinata. Tapi kemudian tak berkata apa-apa saat Hinata menatapnya lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, bukan pandangan seorang pendengar, tapi lebih pada pandangan yang ia sesuaikan dengan posisinya sebagai pacar Sasuke.

"Benci itu … menggunakan perasaan. Benci … menggunakan hati. Seseorang yang berhak dibenci, berarti dia juga berhak dicintai. Bila kau terus begini, aku jadi khawatir."

Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata akan mengatakan hal itu. "Khawatir?"

"Khawatir perasaan bencimu lama-kelamaan akan menjadi kuat, dan kau jadi lebih sering memikirkan Manajer ketimbang aku."

"Tapi itu, kan, tidak—"

"Mungkin. Itu hal yang mungkin, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata meraih kotak jusnya, menyeruput minuman yang terasa manis dan asam itu perlahan-lahan, menahannya di dalam mulut dan menemukan rasa pahit juga dalam cairan segar itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Sasuke mulai bisa menyerap makna kalimat Hinata. Dia mendorong napasnya dengan keras, sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan pada Hinata, mengakui kalimat Hinata ada benarnya. Sebelum ia berangkat kerja ia memikirkan Manajer, saat ia tiba di pintu depan Soleil juga sama, bahkan selama ia sibuk bekerja, Manajer juga ada di pikirannya. Meski semua perasaan yang ada adalah benci, tapi Hinata memang benar. Sasuke lebih sering memikirkan Manajer dari pada pacarnya sendiri.

Dan itu salah.

"Jadi aku … harus bagaimana?" suara Sasuke lebih tenang sekarang, caranya bicara seperti orang yang bersalah.

"Anggaplah semua itu adalah bagian dalam pekerjaan. Omelannya, perhatiannya, atau apapun tentang dirimu yang pernah ia katakan atau akan ia sampaikan padamu, semuanya adalah bagian dalam pekerjaan. Dan …" mulut Hinata masih terbuka saat ia sadar ia telah terlalu banyak bicara. Hinata menekan bibirnya, memastikan sekali lagi dia tidak akan menyebar kata-kata tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke terlanjur penasaran, "Dan apa?"

"D-dan … b-bekerjalah dengan ra-rajin."

Sasuke semakin curiga. "Bukan itu yang tadi ingin kaukatakan, kan?"

"Memang i-itu, kok."

Sasuke mendekat, menggeser tubuhnya mendekat sampai Hinata tak lagi punya sisa celah untuk ia jadikan teritorinya di kursi kayu itu.

"Dan apa, Hinata?"

"D-dan … dan …"

"Apa?" bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu tak lagi bisa mengelak. Wajahnya berubah merah padam dengan pasti. Bahasa tubuhnya yang menutup diri mengganggu Sasuke. Pemuda bermabut gelap itu menarik lengan Hinata yang keras kepala menarik lengannya sendiri. "S-Sasuke-kun …!"

"Ayo, katakan," bisik Sasuke lagi. Ia menggelitik pinggang Hinata, "Katakan padaku." Hinata yang geli mulai tertawa, di saat yang sama memohon pada Sasuke untuk menghentikan aksi jahil jarinya di pinggul Hinata. Tapi ini terlalu menyenangkan. Seperti pelepas stres yang ampuh bagi Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, akan … a-akan kukatakan."

"Jadi kau menyerah?"

Hinata mengangguk dua kali, Sasuke hampir menggelitiknya lagi tapi malah merangkul pinggul Hinata dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku menunggu," goda Sasuke.

"D-dan … pi—"

"Pi?"

"Pi-pikirkan a-aku sa-saja."

Sasuke terdiam, merasakan rasa bahagia yang membanjiri hatinya. Hinata pemalu, dia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakan cinta dengan mudah. Dia gadis muda yang tak pernah punya pengalaman dalam masalah ini. Sasuke adalah pacar pertamanya, laki-laki yang diputuskannya bisa dia percaya untuk menjaga hatinya, memberinya kasih sayang, dan melindunginya. Sasuke tahu Hinata juga membalas perasaannya, namun saat ia bersikap seperti tadi, khawatir akan keberadaan perempuan lain, dan akhirnya mengatakan kalimatnya barusan, Sasuke tak bisa bersikap sok _cool_ lagi. Dia senang, dia gembira bukan main.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan lembut di pipi bulat Hinata yang memerah bagai apel ranum. Sasuke tersenyum, dia menyukai dirinya sendiri bila bisa tersenyum dengan tulus seperti saat ini. Satu kecupan lagi di ujung hidung Hinata, lalu di kening, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pelukan dan helaan napas lega.

"Kau mau aku memikirkanmu saja?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Hinata. "Kalau begitu kau harus menciumku." Ini keterlaluan, Sasuke sadar itu. Hinata adalah gadis yang selama ini hanya menerima wujud kasih sayang dari Sasuke. Kontak fisik di antara mereka selalu dimulai Sasuke. Itu semua karena Sasuke memahami Hinata, menerima sikap pemalu Hinata. Tapi dia pun menginginkan sisi lain Hinata yang belum pernah ia temui. Sedikit sikap agresif akan jadi permulaan yang menarik.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Hinata seperti orang yang terserang penyakit asma. Napasnya jadi terasa sesak. Suhu tubuhnya naik dan ia mulai berkeringat karena tegang.

Sasuke menyerah. "Oh, baiklah. Mungkin lain kali saja." Sasuke bangun dari kursinya, tertahan begitu merasakan Hinata menarik ringan lengannya. Ia duduk lagi, "Kau tak perlu—"

Ciuman itu datang dengan cepat, meleset dari bibir dan mengetuk dagu Sasuke. Hinata menekan bibirnya merasakan sedikit sakit dan benar-benar malu.

Kini gadis itu merasa tersudut.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi pura-pura.

Dengan tenang berkat pengalamannya yang banyak, Sasuke menyentuh pipi Hinata menggunakan dua tangannya, jemarinya menyusup ke helaian rambut tebal Hinata, ia menekan keningnya di kening Hinata, berkata 'tak apa-apa' dengan lembut lalu mengecup kening Hinata dan bertahan lama di sana.

Tak merasa puas, Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata yang agak bergetar, berikutnya ia bisa merasakan air mata Hinata yang mengalir. Tapi ia tahu ini air mata permohonan maaf karena sikapnya yang kikuk dan tak bisa dibilang mahir. Itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke. Dia tetap menyukai Hinata.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Hinata perlu mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar ia bisa bernapas lagi.

Waktu makan siang telah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu. Seharusnya Hinata pulang karena jam kerjanya telah berakhir. Seharusnya Sasuke kembali ke _hall_ utama untuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang tak berhasil masuk di jam sibuk. Tapi di sini, di ruang loker yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang ganti staf, mereka hanyut dalam romansa yang telah terjalin selama dua tahun tapi terasa baru terjadi kemarin. Entah apa yang akan dibawa hari esok pada mereka berdua. Untuk saat ini, yang pasti, keduanya menikmati kebersamaan ini, hubungan cinta ini, yang kadang seperti langit; berubah-ubah. Di satu waktu begitu tenang, di lain waktu mendung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	13. We Are Young

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa _Senpai_ sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan ini selalu ditanyakan padaku. Aku, lama-lama jadi enggan menjawabnya. Meski sudah bersikap dingin, tetap saja mereka menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata. Ia bersikap acuh tak acuh, asyik sendiri dengan _gadget_ yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Aku tak pernah menduga seorang Hinata yang pemalu dan _otaku_ itu juga ahli dalam mengutak-atik permainan, menantang dirinya sendiri dan menemukan kode-kode _cheating_ paling ampuh yang kemudian dia publikasikan pada perusahaan penerbit dan tercatat sebagai buku paling laris. Hinata yang seharusnya tidak bisa apa-apa malah sudah menghasilkan uang hanya dengan bermodal keisengan.

"Tapi … " katanya, meregangkan otot di sekitar lehernya dengan menekuk kepala ke kiri dan kanan. "menurutku, tenis itu mirip dengan permainan pedang." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku dengan binar lemah di balik kacamata minus berbingkai hitam. "Sasuke-kun, apa sebenarnya kau tertarik dengan pedang?"

"Konyol. Aku ini _anti-hero_. _Anti-hero_!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau _hero_-nya, kan?"

Aku nyaris menghela napas kesal, "Kau memang tak pernah perhatian padaku." Suaraku terlalu pelan di antara suara ketikan tuts _keyboard_ _gadget_-nya.

"Ini _laptop_, loh," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bukan _gadget_ sembarangan."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang benda itu _gadget_?" sindirku, menyadari bahwa pikiranku sebenarnya mudah ditebak.

Akhirnya Hinata selesai dengan perbincangan satu arahnya, dia berganti fokus, melepas kacamatanya dan menungguku membuka mulut lagi.

"Aku malas bicara."

"Oh," desahnya. Dia lalu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, merapikan alat-alat tulisnya, menutup _laptop_, dan berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir."

"Ya," sahutku.

"Hari ini Sasuke-kun ada latihan?"

Aku junior di sekolah, sudah pasti selalu ada jadwal latihan. "Ya."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Nada suara Hinata yang terdengar riang membuat kakiku gemetar. Aku tak punya pengalaman soal perempuan. Hinata mungkin _otaku_, dia juga pemalu, tapi dia kakak kelas yang sudah seharusnya kuhormati. Bukan hanya karena dia senior-ku, tapi juga karena strata keluarga kami yang tak bisa disamaratakan.

Hinata dikenal sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang terbiasa dengan segala hal yang serba mewah. Sementara aku harus berusaha keras dulu untuk mendapatkannya. Jika bukan karena beasiswa, mana mungkin aku yang biasa saja ini bisa masuk ke sekolah elit semacam Eito-gakuen. Mimpi pun tak akan sanggup.

Karena alasan-alasan itu dan yang lainnya, reaksiku selalu saja memalukan.

"Yang bertanya padamu itu memanggilmu _Senpai_, kan?"

Kami berdua menyusuri koridor penghubung. Untuk menuju gedung tempat kelas satu belajar, aku hanya perlu menyusuri koridor arah timur. Kami berhenti di persimpangan. Hinata perlu berjalan lurus ke arah selatan untuk bisa sampai ke gedung kelas senior.

"Iya."

"Jadi … murid SMP?"

Eito-gakuen adalah perguruan yang menyatukan tiga tingkatan sekolah: SD, SMP, SMA. Yang paling kusesali adalah kegiatan klub yang kuikuti justru menjadi satu-satunya klub yang latihannya sering digabungkan.

"Hm," jawabku.

Hinata menoleh ke arah selatan, ke arah koridor panjang menuju dunianya. "Sampai ketemu nanti, ya."

Terkadang, Hinata bagiku adalah sebuah kotak yang menyimpan rahasia. Sikap dan kalimatnya sering tak kupahami. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa cara pikirnya yang unik seperti sebuah kubus rubik aneka warna yang sebentar-sebentar bergeser dan tak pernah sewarna.

Hinata punya pola pikir yang kadang terlalu rumit, kadang terlalu santai, dan lebih sering memutuskan sendiri teori-teori _absurd_ yang membuatku merasa tertinggal.

Untuk saat ini, aku seperti sedang menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ tanpa petunjuk.

Awalnya ia membicarakan tentang tenis yang menurutnya mirip permainan pedang, lalu bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang menanyakan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu adalah anak SMP, dan sekarang dia ingin lihat aku latihan. Semua kepingan yang ada tak sesuai bentuknya, ketiganya berdiri masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa tahu jawaban pastinya saat latihan nanti.

Saat latihan berarti di lapangan tenis. Di lapangan berarti tempat terbuka. Dan klub tenis berkaitan erat dengan sang ketua klub yang bisa dipastikan selalu mengawasi tiap anggotanya saat latihan.

Ketua klub tenis adalah … orang yang paling kubenci. Benci dalam taraf kewajaran. Bila kau punya seorang kakak laki-laki seperti kakakku, mungkin kau juga akan mengaguminya sekaligus membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama, ia mengagumi seragamku. Katanya aku cocok dengan warna putih. Lalu dia sedikit mengkritik sepatuku. Menurutnya sepatuku agak kebesaran dan mungkin akan membahayakanku.

Lalu dia tersenyum, malu-malu, dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit menghalau panas matahari siang.

"Jadi?"

Masih tersenyum, Hinata memintaku melatihnya teknik paling dasar dalam tenis.

"Kau tak pernah mempelajarinya?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. Ia memerhatikan raket, yang membuat alisnya terangkat saat sadar beratnya yang tak sebanding dengan apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ini bukan bulu tangkis," kataku.

"Ah, iya juga, ya." Rona merah di pipinya melebar, kulit pucatnya seperti sebuah kanvas tanpa noda. "Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Kusampaikan padanya untuk memosisikan kedua kakinya dengan lebih kuat. "Pijakkan kakimu dengan yakin." Sedikit membungkuk, dan fokus pada gerakan bola yang akan melayang ke arahnya.

Sebuah mesin pelontar bola berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter di hadapan Hinata, menunggu untuk diaktifkan.

"Kau siap?"

"Ehm …" keraguan di matanya terlihat paling jelas. Untuk ukuran seorang _otaku_, Hinata cukup paham untuk bersikap pura-pura siap. Mungkin saja ada karakter yang pernah ia lihat di antara ratusan judul _manga_ yang sudah pernah ia baca, dan saat ini ia sedang meniru gaya karakter fiksi itu.

"Tidakkah menurutmu kita perlu memperhitungkan arah angin juga?"

"Bola tenis terlalu berat untuk dialihkan angin, Hinata." Aku mendongak ke arah langit sejenak, saat menatap wajahnya lagi, tatapanku terbakar cahaya putih, "Lagi pula cuacanya cerah." Hinata mengubah posisinya sedikit, lebih condong. "Kau siap?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Bola pertama terlontar, mata Hinata mengerjap seperti orang kelilipan. Dia takut, aku tahu itu, dan ini menyenangkan. Tak mungkin aku bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangku saat Hinata mengayunkan raketnya, gagal membuat _impact_ dan malah kabur ke sisi lain lapangan begitu bola-bola selanjutnya terlontar ke arahnya.

"C-cukup! Aku tidak suka tenis!"

"Hee … memangnya aku mengizinkanmu bermanja-manja, ha?"

"Pelatih yang budiman … aku me-mengaku kalah."

Kuhentikan mesin. Memandangnya seolah sedang membuat perhitungan, kalkulasi yang objektif, atau seadanya, apapun yang sedang kupikirkan tak sepenuhnya kupikirkan. Melihat Hinata berada di sini, saat biasanya hanya ada si ketua klub dan rekan satu klubku yang cerewet, jauh lebih baik.

"Jadi kau berhenti? Mau menyerah?"

"A-aku … sudah mencoba, jadi menyerah diperbolehkan."

"Kata siapa?!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku, cepat, terbakar energi aneh yang tak bisa kujabarkan dengan pasti. Saat ini aku merasa punya tanggung jawab melatihnya meski sebagian besar diriku tahu dia tak benar-benar serius belajar tenis. "Ayo, sini!" lenganku mengayun mengundangnya kembali ke lapangan. "Kali ini kuajarkan dulu. Nanti kita coba lagi."

Hinata berdiri di dekatku, "Tapi jangan gunakan mesin itu. Bisa, kan?"

"Oke," kataku, menarik lengannya agar lebih mendekat, memosisikan Hinata di depanku. Ini kesempatan baik untuk menyentuhnya tanpa perlu banyak berpikir. Kulingkarkan tanganku di sekitar tubuhnya, melapisi lengan Hinata seperti cangkang lembek yang membantunya menggerakkan lengan, mengayun lengannya dengan teknik yang kukuasai.

"Kau pengguna tangan kanan, jadi fokuskan bola-bola yang datang dari arah kiri. Itu kesempatanmu meraih skor."

Hinata mengangguk. Dadaku melekat erat dengan punggungnya, kakiku hanya berjarak sekian senti dari kakinya. Keharuman sampo yang dipakai Hinata menyeruak dan membelaiku, membuatku merasakan kesejukan yang ditawarkannya.

Kami berlatih selama dua puluh menit. Hinata merasa lebih baik sekarang, mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah siap mencoba lagi. Tapi menahan kepergianku begitu aku mulai menjauh.

"Kurasa itu o-orangnya?"

"Hm?"

"Itu … g-gadis yang berdiri di balik pagar. Dia, kan, yang bertanya padamu?"

Aku hampir menoleh saat Hinata menahan kepalaku juga. Seandainya ia tahu betapa aku suka sentuhannya di sisi wajahku. "Jangan lihat," bisiknya. Aku juga suka suaranya di dekatku, hembusan napasnya di kulitku. Aku suka Hinata. Segalanya tentang dia.

"Sepertinya cara ini berhasil."

"Apa?"

Hinata menatapku, dia dekat sekali sekarang. "Ini cara yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, kan?"

Kini aku paham. "Ah … kau suka cara yang merepotkan."

"Tapi tidak salah, kan?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menggunakan cara ini?"

Mungkin aku terdengar tidak setuju, tapi aku suka caranya menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan memuakkan itu. Dan karena aku masih punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki, khususnya karena aku sering disepelekan orang berkat usiaku, aku butuh bersikap sok bijak. Tapi jelas aku akan menolak untuk menjauh dari Hinata. Bila ia menjauh dariku sekarang, aku akan kehilangan sentuhan dan kehangatannya. Aku tak suka dingin.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Ah, sial!_

"Ya, Ketua?"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu membawa non-anggota ke dalam lapangan?"

Uchiha Itachi berdiri di sudut lapangan, tatapannya yang tak terbantahkan ingin kuhancurkan. Tapi apa daya? Aku hanya anggota klub, kelas satu, junior, dan juga adiknya. Posisiku di manapun selalu ada di bawahnya; si superior kakak kebangganku. _Tch!_

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa pacar ke dalam area klub?"

Suaranya keras, tanpa jeda.

Hinata menahan senyumnya.

"Cara ini sepertinya lebih efektif, Sasuke-kun."

Saat ini, dengan wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku, dirinya yang hanya memikirkanku dari pada kakakku, dan kebahagiaan yang meluap dalam hatiku, aku memeluk Hinata, tertawa bersamanya, dan menerima hukuman berlari keliling lapangan sepuluh menit kemudian.

Tapi itu tak masalah. Hinata masih di sini, menunggu latihanku selesai, duduk dengan manis di kursi sisi lapangan, tersenyum setiap kali aku menoleh ke arahnya. Setiap hari sejak hari itu, dia selalu ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	14. One Otaku Trouble

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layar LED papan iklan berukuran besar itu menarik perhatian, seakan semua poster yang ditempel di banyak tempat, tidak cukup. Saat berkeliaran di Shibuya, hampir semua orang tak bisa tak peduli pada benda besar yang setiap detik memancarkan cahaya penuh warna. Pasti banyak uang yang telah digunakan untuk iklan luar biasa itu.

Di sana diputar iklan beberapa versi. Yang paling utama adalah si bintang: Uchiha Sasuke yang tak berkata-kata, hanya bergerak, berjalan, dengan efek angin yang melambaikan jubah hitamnya. Kesan misterius yang disampaikan video itu membuat orang terpana. Sasuke berjalan dari arah hutan yang gelap menuju padang rumput yang diberkahi cahaya kuning keemasan. Hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga-bunga indah yang sebenarnya hanya rekaan _digital_ komputer dipilihnya sebagai tempat istirahat. Sasuke duduk, menikmati langit cerah musim semi, dan berbaring. Dari kejauhan berderap seekor kuda putih bertanduk, yang kemudian menghampirinya, menunduk ke arahnya lalu duduk di dekat Sasuke.

Hinata memerhatikan semua itu karena ia tak punya kerjaan. Harusnya Kiba sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Di kedai kopi tempatnya menunggu, iklan parfum yang menurut Hinata berlebihan itu adalah satu-satunya hiburan yang ada selain musik klasik di kedai yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Akhirnya setelah iklan sama berganti versi, Kiba melangkah masuk tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Nunggu lama?"

"T-tidak."

Kiba tak menemukan cangkir kopi atau _bagel_ di meja. Hanya ada sekeranjang roti gratisan berisi tiga. Keranjang itu masih tak tersentuh. Roti yang ada di dalamnya terlihat kering. "Kenapa belum pesan?"

"A-ano … Kiba-kun, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini."

"Memangnya kamu ada perlu?"

"A-ada …" Hinata menarik napas, "Ano … sebenarnya, hari ini a-aku ada janji."

Ekspresi Kiba berubah terkejut. "He…? Tumben. Sejak kapan kamu punya teman selain aku dan Shino?"

Pertanyaan Kiba yang jujur tak terlalu enak didengar. Hinata tidak berani bekomentar.

"I-itu … Ino-chan."

"Ino?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa dengan Ino?"

"Ano, Kiba-kun …"

"Kamu selalu bertele-tele. Katakan saja."

"Ada tugas kelompok."

Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya. _Ha … pasti Hinata dimanfaatin lagi, deh_, pikir Kiba. "Oh?"

Tapi Hinata tersenyum, dan Kiba nggak tega untuk ngomong lebih jauh. "Hari ini? Jam berapa?"

"Sebentar lagi. Katanya, a-ano … kita janjian di Du Parc."

_Tuh kan_, pikiran Kiba berkesimpulan. Du Parc adalah kafe yang biasanya dikunjungi orang-orang kaya. Hinata punya uang yang tidak sedikit. Pasti karena alasan itu dia diajak ke sana. "Kuantar, ya?"

"J-jangan."

"Kamu malu?" Kiba menatap mata Hinata, menemukan jawaban yang ia cari di sana. "Aku cuma nganter sampai pintu, nggak ikut masuk. Oke?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Shino bisa marah padaku kalau melepasmu gitu aja tanpa pengawasan."

Shino, dikenal dengan julukan The Hornet, _leader_ di antara mereka bertiga, selalu menganggap Hinata akan mendapat masalah bila jalan-jalan sendirian. Mereka bertiga adalah para pewaris dari klan masing-masing. Hinata pernah diculik saat usianya tiga tahun. Kiba hampir mengalami hal serupa saat SD, dan Shino, berhasil lolos dari percobaan penculikan sebanyak tiga kali. Hidup memang tidak selamanya enteng.

"A-ada … Ko-kun yang menjagaku."

Kiba bertahan sejenak, mengamati Hinata yang berusaha keras menutupi kegelisahannya. Hinata, si sulung dari dua bersaudara justru lebih pantas jika jadi anak bungsu. Kiba yang tidak memiliki adik kecil selalu suka memanjakan Hinata. Shino lain lagi. Aburame yang satu itu lebih suka mendidik Hinata dengan caranya sendiri, dengan harapan Hinata bisa lebih mandiri. Kecuali satu, Shino tidak pernah memberikan izin untuk Hinata bila menyangkut kata 'sendirian'. Shino _over-protective_, dan kadang karena hal itu juga dia sengaja menyewa pengawal yang tak pernah terdeteksi.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu." Kiba memanggil pelayan, memesan segelas jus _tropical fruit _dan menawarkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Gadis itu menggeleng, teringat pesan ayahnya yang juga sama seperti kebanyakan laki-laki di sekitar Hinata; _over-protective_.

"Tak akan ada racunnya," kata Kiba meyakinkan.

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

Kiba berdecak, menyerah tak lama kemudian.

Setelah itu Hinata pamit, minta maaf pada Kiba karena tak bisa menemaninya makan di luar selain restoran hotel mewah atau makanan Itali yang selalu dipilih Hana, kakak perempuannya saat makan di luar.

Hinata menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke Du Parc. Selain supir, Ko, laki-laki yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Hinata juga ikut serta. Du Parc tak seberapa jauh dari stasiun, tempat elit itu memang sengaja didirikan di area itu untuk penanda menyedihkan betapa perbedaan tingkat sosial benar-benar memengaruhi kehidupan.

Di sudut jalan, Yamanaka Ino telah berdiri menanti Hinata. Gadis itu berpenampilan selayaknya seorang gadis remaja yang siap bersenang-senang. Hinata juga tidak sepenuhnya naïf. Dia sadar orang yang mendekatinya kebanyakan karena ia punya kuasa tertentu dan uang yang jumlahnya bahkan membutuhkan beberapa rekening terpisah. Selain demi keamanan, juga karena jumlahnya yang fantastis.

Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Ino. Dia hanya seorang gadis remaja yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebagian besar karena Hinata memilih sekolah yang pernah jadi almamater ibunya dulu dan bukan sekolah asrama yang seharusnya dia pilih. Hinata benci asrama. Dia lebih suka pulang-pergi sekolah agar setiap hari bisa bertemu adiknya.

Sesaat setelah Hinata turun, Ino melambaikan tangannya. Penjaga di pintu utama Du Parc bisa segera mengenali Hinata. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu membungkuk, menyapa, dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan Ino masuk.

Di dalam, Ino dibuat terkesima oleh suasana Du Parc yang luar biasa. Ruang utamanya seperti sebuah dunia yang benar-benar di luar jangkauan imajinasi Ino bila ia memikirkan kata 'kafe'. Bagaimana mungkin ada kafe yang begitu mewah dengan detil yang seindah Du Parc?

Du Parc didesain dengan tema Eden. Sebuah taman luas dalam ruangan yang lantainya dilapisi rumput sintetis kualitas terbaik. Yang pohon-pohonnya seratus persen palsu tapi membawa kesejukan berkat sistem pengendali udara dengan kadar ion tepat, membuat udara di Du Parc terasa sesegar udara pegunungan. Sinar matahari yang juga palsu diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga saat senja menjelang, warna langit Du Parc berubah jingga dan merah muda.

Dan, ya, pengunjung Du Parc bisa memilih taman luas di bawah pohon sakura atau _gazebo-gazebo_ bergaya Eropa romantis untuk ditempati. Memang tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai, termasuk belajar.

Seorang _butler_ tampan berjalan mendekat. Dari jauh, wajahnya yang tersenyum telah terlihat. "Hinata-sama," ia menunduk sekilas, menghormati sang _lady_. Lalu ia beralih pada Ino, "dan tamu," katanya lembut. "Mari saya antarkan ke tempat Anda berdua."

Sang _butler_ rupawan berjalan mendahului mereka. Ino merasa seakan digiring malaikat menuju surga.

Sebelumnya Hinata telah meminta Ko untuk membuat reservasi khusus. Ko juga sudah menjelaskan keperluan Hinata di sana. Dan mungkin karena hal itu juga, si _butler_ membawa Hinata ke satu tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Mendapat sinar yang cukup, hamparan rumput yang dipilih telah dilapisi selembar kain seolah mereka akan piknik. Dua meja berkaki pendek menunggu Hinata dan Ino. Tak berapa jauh dari sana, sebuah meja berisi camilan manis dan kopi yang harum juga telah tersedia.

"Silahkan. Jika ada perlu lain, Anda hanya perlu memanggil saya." Sang _butler_ juga menawarkan jasanya menemani, buah-buahan terbaik, dan waktunya yang banyak saat menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Hinata dan Ino. "Hubungi saya kapanpun."

"Aku boleh meneleponmu kapanpun?" tanya Ino riang.

_Butler_ itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Ino hanya bertahan sebentar. Setidaknya dia membawa buku, dan benar-benar mengerjakan tugas. Tapi kemudian setelah itu dia menghilang, berburu kartu nama _butler-butler_ yang ia incar.

Hinata ditemani kesepian, menikmatinya seperti ia menikmati sajian camilan sorenya. Puding cokelat lezat itu ia telan, terasa dingin di perutnya. Suasananya cukup menyenangkan meski Hinata akan tetap lebih memilih teras belakang _mansion_-nya yang langsung menghadap taman bunga mawar yang menjadi lahan favorit ibunya di rumah.

Saat seperti ini, dengan ketenangan seperti ini, akan lebih tepat jika ada alunan musik klasik dari Schubertz.

"Kiririn-sensei?"

Hinata tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat Hinata menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata memang benar Kiririn-sensei!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki menghempaskan tubuhnya di hadapan Hinata. Aroma parfumnya menyeruak, berputar seperti lagu balada yang rusak di dekat Hinata; manis tapi membosankan. Pilihannya benar-benar buruk dan rendahan.

Hinata memberanikan diri melirik untuk menatap si laki-laki pengganggu, tercengang saat mengenali wajah laki-laki itu di papan LED iklan yang sebelumnya ia saksikan.

Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kiririn-sensei, aku penggemar karyamu. Tuan Arnaud dan Tuan Antoine adalah inspirasiku."

Mendengar kalimat pengakuannya, Hinata bisa menemukan jejak Arnaud dan Antoine di penampilannya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke mirip dengan kemeja Arnaud di bab dua puluh tujuh, saat Arnaud menunggang kuda menuju perkebunan anggur keluarganya untuk menemui Aimee, si gadis pelayan yang diam-diam dicintainya. Sikap tubuhnya adalah sebuah pengulangan dari sikap tubuh Antoine di bab tiga puluh tiga, saat Antoine duduk menemani adik perempuan semata wayangnya minum teh dan berpiknik di halaman belakang istana mereka.

Ya, bisa jadi dia terinspirasi dua tokoh utama dalam _manga_ karya Hinata yang diterbitkan sejak ia masih SMP. Tapi … itu _shoujo_ _manga_. Bukan untuk konsumsi remaja laki-laki. Terlebih Uchiha Sasuke!

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa berjumpa dengan Anda di sini. Sedekat ini. Sebelumnya saya hanyalah seorang penggemar yang terlalu jauh untuk bisa meraih Anda!" katanya dengan antusias. "Anda harus lihat kamar saya. Anda harus tanda tangan semua koleksi saya!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menarik Hinata bangun, menyeretnya keluar Du Parc tanpa masalah. Mengingat Sasuke adalah pelanggan tetap di sana, dan karena dia juga seorang pesohor terkenal, tak ada satu pun staf Du Parc yang menghentikannya. Sasuke bahkan memiliki akses khusus pelanggan VIP yang terhindar dari keramaian.

Mobilnya telah diparkir di depan pintu samping Du Parc. Seorang petugas valet menyerahkan kuncinya pada Sasuke. Hinata yang dibawa secara paksa oleh penggemarnya bahkan tak sempat membawa tasnya. Ia masuk ke mobil setelah pintu dibuka Sasuke, tubuhnya didorong masuk, kepalanya dijaga tangan Sasuke yang terlalu senang untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Koleksinya adalah kebanggaannya. Dan saat ini, orang yang menjadi _mastermind_ dari _fandom_ Black Rainbow ada di dekatnya. Penggemar mana yang tak tahan untuk menunjukkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada orang yang selama ini cuma ada di impiannya?

"Dari mana datangnya ide Black Rainbow?"

Ah, Hinata benci pertanyaan itu. Setiap ada kesempatan wawancara, pertanyaan itu tak pernah bisa ia hindari. Dan jawabannya selalu sama, "D-datang begitu saja."

Begitu mendengar suara Hinata, Sasuke menginjak rem, menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata yang merasa risih menarik diri sejauh mungkin karena saat ini Sasuke mendekat dan semakin dekat.

Dia tersenyum, jenis senyum yang membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta," kata Sasuke.

Ini juga adegan yang dicontek Sasuke dari Black Rainbow bab sepuluh. Saat Claire menerima pernyataan cinta Antoine untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kiririn-sensei, itu bukan nama aslimu, kan?"

Hei, ke mana kata 'Anda' yang tadi? Kenapa Sasuke jadi bicara dengan sok akrab?

"Apa Sensei sudah punya pacar? Aku tahu Sensei masih sekolah. Aku juga. Tapi aku tak tahu di mana harus menemukan Sensei. Soalnya Sensei terlalu misterius."

Jalanan sepi siang itu terasa janggal bagi Hinata. Dia tahu seperti apa kondisi jalanan Shibuya. Tapi saat ini, mobil mewah Sasuke meluncur dengan mudahnya.

"Aku membeli waktu," kata Sasuke. "Ini mempermudah. Kau juga bisa beli waktu."

"E-eh?"

"Di waktu seperti ini, hampir mendekati waktu sibuk, kita bisa membeli waktu pada pemerintah daerah. Hari, tanggal sekian, jam sekian, aku akan melintas di jalanan ini. Berapa yang harus kubayar agar tidak terjebak macet? Itu ide yang kudapat dari Brianne, si culas yang suka uang." Sasuke tertawa seakan ia seorang jenius yang baru saja menemukan senjata pengendali massal yang bisa membuatnya memerintah siapapun sesuka hatinya.

Mobil melaju lagi, kecepatan meningkat drastis. Hinata bersyukur akan keberadaan sabuk pengaman, mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang menciptkan sabuk pengaman.

Hinata dikejutkan Sasuke saat sadar ia membawa Hinata ke sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Untuk sesaat tadi, Hinata sempat lupa bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seorang pesohor juga dan bukan hanya seorang penggemar.

Sebuah apartemen di lantai empat belas menjadi tujuan Hinata. Ruang apartemen luas yang serba modern. Peralatan dapur, lukisan-lukisan bertema futuristik, perabotan rumah yang hampir semuanya berwarna monokrom, dan lantai yang tak sedikit pun membawa kesan hangat.

Sasuke meminta Hinata menunggu sejenak untuk mengambil sandal rumah khusus untuk tamu. Ia mengambil sepasang yang berwarna biru, dengan desain D'arc; anjing peliharaan Claire. Saat Hinata mengenakannya, kaki kanan dan kirinya bersembunyi di balik kehangatan kepala D'arc.

Kamar Sasuke ia anggap sebagai kuil Black Rainbow. Saat ia membuka pintunya dengan tambahan efek dramatis berlebihan, Hinata harus menahan napas saat masuk. Bahkan aroma kamarnya sama dengan kamar yang digambarkan Hinata dalam serial _manga_-nya. Semerbak Fleur de Vanille de Madagascar menyapa Hinata dengan suasana akrab. Kamar Antoine memiliki aroma yang sama.

Pelapis ranjangnya merupakan replika gambar sampul _tankoubon_ volume empat; di mana Antoine dan Arnaud mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka berdiri di depan asrama putra. Suasana musim gugur, dengan angin yang melambaikan daun-daun _momiji_ keemasan di latar.

Dindingnya dipenuhi poster-poster lukisan yang biasanya dijual di stan _official merchandise_ dalam acara konferensi tahunan B'Rains; sebutan untuk para penggemar Black Rainbow.

Bukan cuma itu, cangkir, _figurine_ berbagai ukuran, _mini house_ yang hanya dijual untuk penggemar internasional, pelapis sofa, _mug_, dan koleksi stiker yang semuanya ditempel di album stiker bersampul Antoine dan Arnaud, ada.

Uchiha Sasuke, tak diragukan lagi adalah seorang _otaku_ dari _fandom_ Black Rainbow yang benar-benar setia.

Koleksi Sasuke terdiri dari dua spesies _tankoubon_. Satu lemari khusus untuk _tankoubon_ yang belum dibaca, di mana saudara kembar mereka yang sudah lusuh dan selalu dibaca berdesakan di sebuah lemari kaca.

"Sensei, menjadi seorang B'Rains butuh banyak uang." Sasuke sedikit malu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia duduk di sofa, mengelus permukaannya, wajah Arnaud si pirang bersentuhan langsung dengan tangannya. "Arnaud adalah yang pertama. Aku benar-benar terinspirasi sampai-sampai mengecat warna rambutku menjadi pirang."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menelan ludah saat membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke berambut pirang.

"Ah, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Antoine adalah panutanku."

Sang _mangaka_ justru tak pernah berpikiran akan ada seorang laki-laki yang sampai begitu terinspirasinya. Ia sebelumnya hanya membayangkan penggemar-penggemarnya yang kebanyakan gadis usia remaja, memimpikan memiliki kekasih seromantis Arnaud dan Antoine. Imajinasi yang juga mengghinggapi benak Hinata selama ia menyusun alur cerita dan membuat _name_ sebelum direalisasikan menjadi cerita seutuhnya.

Sasuke bangun untuk mengambil pernak-pernik khusus. Ia menyusun semua benda itu di meja, menyerahkan spidol bertinta emas tahan air pada Hinata, dan meminta tanda tangannya. Hinata memberikan sesuai permintaan Sasuke, menjalani perannya sebagai _mangaka_ sukses yang semakin memperbanyak jumlah angka nol di rekening pribadinya.

_To Uchiha Sasuke. With love from Kiririn_; begitu kalimat yang ditorehkan Hinata.

Setelah selesai, Hinata menemukan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya menahan tangis haru.

Ini mulai terasa aneh.

"Ehm … terima kasih, Uchiha-san, tapi … r-rasanya aku h-harus segera pergi."

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Nanti dulu. Kita belum nonton serial _anime_-nya."

"Lain k-kali saja, ya …?"

"Sensei."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau Sensei menikah denganku saja?"

Hinata tertawa gugup. Dia pernah mendengar lamaran konyol ini juga dulu. Yang bertanya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki gemuk berjerawat yang mengenakan baju ketat bergambar dua tokoh utama Black Rainbow. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata pantat botol yang membuatnya semakin aneh. Belum lagi potongan rambutnya yang mirip jamur.

"Dulu aku pernah bertanya juga. Tapi petugas keamanan menarikku keluar." Bibir Sasuke mengerucut, "Menyebalkan!"

_Jangan-jangan …_

"Ah … aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Setelah peristiwa itu, kupikir, kalau aku berubah menjadi seperti Antoine dan Arnaud, Sensei akan melihatku." Ia kini menyeringai, "Dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Sa-Sasuke-san … apa mungkin …?"

Sasuke menarik keluar dompet dari sakunya. Setelah lipatannya dibuka, ia memperlihatkan foto lusuh dari dirinya empat tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang berfoto bersama Hinata di acara temu penggemar perdana di Odaiba.

_Ya, Tuhan_, pikir Hinata.

Kini ia yakin Sasuke dan cowok _otaku_ yang mengenakan kacamata pantat botol itu adalah orang yang sama. Sebuah inspirasi ternyata bisa merubah orang dengan drastis.

"Nah, Sensei … bagaimana? Sekarang kau mau, kan, menikah denganku?"

Rasanya semua penggemar memang punya pertanyaan yang lebih kurang sama.

"Ano … Sasuke-san, kan, s-sukanya sama Arnaud dan Antoine."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah rendah, sarat kesan godaan. Dan ini mengacaukan pikiran Hinata. Ini Antoine yang merayu Claire. "Mereka adalah panutanku dalam bergaya, _Mademoisselle_." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, wajahnya mendekat, "Sensei-lah yang kusukai."

Gawat, Hinata meleleh oleh pesonanya. Padahal Sasuke sedang mengulang adegan di bab sembilan belas. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Saat imajinasinya justru memberi efek 'senjata makan tuan', ia berubah _speechless_, ia menjadi Claire si gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta, yang patah hati saat Antoine mengenal Isabelle, dan meninggalkannya.

Tidak boleh.

Saat Hinata menulis Black Rainbow, ia menulis tentang kisah cinta yang tak sepenuhnya romantis. Yang membawa efek jera, yang juga membagi pelajaran berharga. Arnaud dan Antoine adalah sosok laki-laki yang tak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan Hinata. Semua laki-laki yang ada di sekitarnya tak ada yang romantis, sehingga menciptakan karakter yang romantis adalah tantangan tersendiri untuknya. Saat Arnaud dan Antoine hadir, Hinata bisa lebih mensyukuri kehidupannya. Karena ia punya padangan baru. Karena dengan begitu, dia sadar, pria romantis tak selamanya yang terbaik.

"A-aku tersanjung … t-tapi, aku harus me-menolakmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena … m-mereka hanya rekayasa. Dan dirimu yang meniru mereka juga rekayasa. Seperti itu juga yang kuyakini mengenai perasaanmu padaku."

Sasuke terdiam, memandang wajah Hinata, mengamati, memproses kalimat Hinata.

Ia menarik napas, tersenyum, berkata, "Jangan menyesal setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sensei."

"Eh?"

Sekejap kemudian, Hinata merasakan tekanan bibir Sasuke yang tak lembut, tangannya yang menerjang bahu Hinata, mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga berbaring di atas sofa dan menciumnya tanpa ampun.

Ini ciuman pertama bagi Hinata; hartanya yang berharga baru saja dicuri Sasuke.

"Antoine sok jual mahal," kata Sasuke, menyeringai, berbeda dengan sosok _otaku_ yang Hinata temui beberapa menit yang lalu. "Arnaud selalu menahan diri. Sedangkan aku pribadi lebih suka _to the point_, berjudi dengan kesempatan. Menanggung akibat dari sebab yang kuciptakan."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Tapi waktunya untuk terkejut tak bisa bertahan lama saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerangnya lagi dengan ciuman-ciuman lain. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih beradab, lebih nikmat.

Siapa yang butuh pria romantis?

Laki-laki memang harus berani mengambil risiko.

Laki-laki, ya … laki-laki. Dan saat ini, Hinata bisa merasakan sentuhan kasar Sasuke, hembusan napasnya yang serba cepat dan terburu-buru, pesonanya yang memabukkan, dan bahaya yang ia tawarkan dalam tiap kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Dia … laki-laki.

Sementara itu, di Du Parc, Ino menemui Shino; sang _hornet_ yang tak terlalu senang saat tahu Hinata telah menghilang dari sana. "Karena masalah ini kau akan berurusan denganku, Yamanaka."

Ino membeku, baru pertama kali ini dia berhadapan dengan The Hornet yang terkenal. Dan seperti yang sering digosipkan orang, Aburame Shino tanpa kacamata dan tudung jaketnya adalah laki-laki rupawan beraura aristokrat yang kental berkat suaranya.

Yamanaka Ino terpesona.

Ya, siapa yang butuh pria romantis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note**: bagi Anda yang kurang paham dengan istilah-istilah dalam chapter ini. **Tankoubon** adalah satu volume komik. Di Jepang, biasanya serial manga (komik) diterbitkan dalam bentuk cerita bersambung yang digabung dalam satu buku dengan cerita bersambung lainnya dari mangaka (komikus) lain. Tankoubon di Jepang biasanya terbit dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, berbeda dengan di Indonesia. Tankoubon baru bisa terealisasi dalam bentuk buku satuan setelah beberapa chapter.**

Name** merupakan konsep dasar sederhana/awal sebelum benar-benar memulai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	15. Escape part 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nasi omelet buatannya yang paling enak. Kroket yang ia selipkan dalam bento yang ia siapkan untukku selalu berjumlah tiga. Tubuhnya hangat, jadi terasa nyaman saat dipeluk. Rambutnya halus seperti bulu kucing._

_Waktu kecil, aku punya luka baru di punggungku. Saat dia main ke rumah, aku minta padanya untuk menggaruk punggungku. Dia melakukannya, dan aku berdarah. Untuk menebus kesalahannya, dia harus mau jadi milikku seorang._

_Aku tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang gunting yang sengaja kupakai untuk melukai punggungku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maksudnya apa? Kau tahu apa maksudnya ini?"

Selembar surat dalam amplop berwarna biru mengartikan harapan. Hinata menyampaikan itu pada Sasuke. Susunan kalimat dalam surat itu pun sudah sangat jelas. Penjelasan yang berlebihan dan kata-kata mutiara pastinya tak dibutuhkan dalam surat pernyataan cinta yang sederhana seperti itu.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, hatiku berdebar. Aku menyukaimu. Sempatkanlah waktu untuk menemuiku hari ini di depan air mancur dekat stasiun jam 5.'_

"Aku tahu. Maksudku ini," Sasuke menunjuk bagian bawah surat yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

'_P.S. Tolong datang sendiri.'_

Hinata tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun, aku ada kegiatan tambahan di klub hari ini. _Senpai_ akan—"

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kaget?"

Hinata mengambil satu langkah mundur, menggaruk ujung hidungnya, lalu berjalan menuju kelas setelah Sasuke menarik tangannya dan masuk lagi ke koridor sekolah. "Kau ada kegiatan klub, kan? Aku tunggu sampai selesai."

Ini tak seperti biasanya. Dia tak pernah memberi izin jika ada jam tambahan di klub. Sasuke lebih suka jika mereka langsung pulang saja. Dia sengaja tak pernah ikut kegiatan klub karena hal ini dan banyak alasan lain. Hinata mengambil klub seni. Hanya klub itu yang kegiatannya tak banyak.

Surat biru itu telah mendarat di tempat sampah yang diletakkan di ujung kelas. Murid yang bertugas piket bertanya sekilas apa surat itu benar-benar tak dipakai lagi. Sasuke mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang, mengambil tas sekolah Hinata dan menunggu pemiliknya selesai bengong di samping mejanya.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Kenapa bengong terus?"

"Tunggu, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?"

Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menghindari isi surat itu. Dia juga bisa segera menebak alasan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Biasanya dia yang selalu minta diutamakan, sekarang dia malah mau menunggu kegiatan klub yang tak mungkin selesai dalam waktu satu jam. Ini tidak aneh, ini normal. Tapi apa daya? Di antara mereka berdua, Hinata bukan pihak yang memegang kendali.

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang klub seni yang anggotanya sangat sedikit. Hanya ada satu siswa laki-laki dan seorang pembimbing yang lebih memilih tidur di sofa dan menyerahkan kanvas-kanvas berukuran besar untuk diisi lukisan pada dua anggota klub seni yang sepi peminat.

"Di mana _senpai_-nya?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke duduk di sofa tunggal yang busanya sudah menipis dan tak nyaman untuk diduduki. Dia meletakkan tas Hinata di dekatnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah penjamin Hinata tak akan kabur darinya.

"Kau bilang tadi, '_Senpai_ akan'… ?"

"Oh," Hinata bahkan tak ingat pada kalimatnya yang itu. Gadis itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman, terlihat kikuk karena rasa gugupnya, menghindari tatapan penuh curiga Sasuke dan mulai menggerakkan pensil di tangannya membuat sketsa.

Isi surat biru itu telah lenyap dari memori Sasuke, dan saat ini dia juga telah melupakan jam lima yang akan segera datang. Sasuke duduk dan tak melakukan apapun, beberapa kali ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering, tapi dia tak menggubris nada dering yang membangunkan Pembimbing dari tidur siangnya.

Terkadang Sasuke terlalu mengerikan. Hinata sering merasa takut padanya. Dia punya banyak cara untuk memastikan Hinata memenuhi janjinya saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Namun terkadang Sasuke juga membuat Hinata merasa kasihan padanya. Meski populer dan selalu jadi nomor satu, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi nomor dua setelah Itachi. Dibandingkan kakaknya yang serba sempurna, Sasuke adalah si bayangan yang berwarna gelap.

Caranya memandang dunia terlalu berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan remaja pada umumnya. Sasuke tak akan tertarik pada hal-hal normal yang menarik bagi remaja seusianya. Dia tak mengejar impian apapun. Tak peduli pada pertanyaan Wali Kelas yang ingin tahu kampus mana yang menarik minatnya. Dia menolak posisi ketua OSIS meski dalam pemilihan namanya bertengger di urutan pertama hasil poling. Rayuan klub basket yang menginginkannya menjadi bagian dalam tim juga tak berpengaruh.

Dia duduk di pusat kelas sementara Hinata menjadi penghuni sudut kelas yang mudah dilupakan. Perbedaan yang terlalu jelas seakan tak terlihat di mata orang lain yang tak pernah memedulikan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke peduli, dan Hinata bersyukur akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemarinya terlalu mungil. Kukunya juga selalu menjadi perhatian ibunya sejak dulu. Hinata tak pernah lupa untuk berhati-hati saat dia melakukan sesuatu pada orang lain. Termasuk saat itu. Tapi kenapa punggung Sasuke berdarah? Bagaimana bisa kulitnya mengalirkan darah dari luka tusukan yang tak dilakukan Hinata?

Ia memandangi jarinya, setiap jari terlihat normal.

Suara keletak mangkuk keramik memecah lamunannya. Hinata mendongak, menerima senyuman dari Mikoto yang lalu meletakkan gelas di samping mangkuk sup Hinata. "Biar kubantu, Mikoto-san."

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja. Ibumu pulang telat lagi, kan, hari ini?"

Hinata ingin tersenyum, tapi ia merasa canggung.

"Rapatnya pasti masih berjalan. Ibumu senior di kantor, jadi selalu dijadikan panutan."

Tak bisa disebut bekerja di kantor, juga bukan seorang senior. Hinata tahu ibunya pulang malam demi menambah jumlah uang. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai tenaga pembersih di bawah sebuah agensi yang menyalurkan tenaga pembantu tanpa kontrak jangka panjang. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali dua orang wanita yang digabung dalam satu tim diantar menggunakan mobil perusahaan yang juga membawa alat bersih-bersih.

Mereka membersihkan rumah besar yang biasanya ditinggali anak-anak konglomerat yang enggan memelihara pelayan dan lebih suka menggunakan jasa pelayan yang sengaja bekerja saat pemilik rumah sedang tak ada di rumah. Saat mereka kembali, keadaan rumah telah bersih seperti dalam kisah kurcaci-kurcaci pembuat sepatu. Hotaru mengambil jam lembur jika sampai jam makan malam seperti ini dia belum pulang. Beda dengan Mikoto yang bekerja di balik meja dan mengatur segala hal dengan posisi manajer di tangan.

Mikoto duduk, menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke yang duduk di seberang Hinata. "Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?"

"Hinata memintaku menemaninya di klub. Katanya di sana terlalu sepi."

Hinata menatap Sasuke, dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kebohongannya, tapi lidahnya berubah kelu. "M-maaf, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sasuke juga tidak banyak kerjaan." Kalimat Mikoto terdengar seperti sebuah dukungan untuk Sasuke. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. "Ayo, makan. Nanti supnya keburu dingin."

Hinata meraih sendok supnya, menjepit nasi di antara sumpit setelah mencicipi sup buatan Mikoto yang rasanya tak sesedap buatan ibunya sendiri. Ia menyesap sedikit air demi membasahi tenggorokan, lalu menjepit dendeng daging yang terlihat berair.

"Besok hari Minggu, kan?"

Sasuke mendadak kaku, "Aku mau main bowling dengan Hinata."

"Oh, apa itu benar, Hinata?"

Kedua Uchiha menunggu jawabannya. Hinata tahu dia seharusnya berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongan Sasuke. Tapi membohongi Mikoto akan terasa sangat salah. Gadis itu menunduk, "A-ak-aku harus m-mengerjakan PR."

"Dan setelah itu dia akan main bowling denganku," sergah Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

"Kalau begitu kau masih punya waktu untuk menemui ayahmu, kan?"

"Tidak, aku akan sibuk."

"Sempatkan sebentar saja. Itachi sudah berangkat, ayahmu pasti kesepian. Temui dia sebentar sebelum bermain bowling dengan Hinata."

Sasuke menunggu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Terlalu lama. Dia menjulurkan kakinya di bawah meja, mengelus pelan kaki Hinata menggunakan jari kakinya yang terasa dingin. Hinata menggigil, namun memutuskan untuk tetap tak bergerak. Mikoto tak menyadari apa-apa dan terus membujuk putranya yang selalu benci hari Minggu.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku ke sana. Sebentar saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari saat matahari masih enggan berangkat naik melewati garis cakrawala, Hotaru bertemu Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sasuke-kun? Hinata masih tidur."

Meski bertetangga sejak lama, Hotaru dan Sasuke jarang punya kesempatan bertemu. Wanita itu baru saja keluar untuk berangkat kerja, ia menutup pintu apartemennya, ragu untuk melepas pegangan pintu.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Hotaru tahu alasan keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"Boleh aku menunggunya bangun?"

Hotaru telah mengenakan seragamnya, sepatu putih bersih dan rambut panjang yang disanggul. Ia menambah kehangatan dengan sweter rajut panjang. Saat ini musim gugur akan segera berakhir.

"Tapi …" Hotaru mengembuskan napas yang tertahan di dadanya. Dia ingat posisi Mikoto di kantor, tak ingin ada masalah lebih jauh. "Aku tahu kau berteman baik dengan Hinata." Pandangan mata Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi menjadi perhatian Hotaru yang cemas. "Kau anak laki-laki dan Hinata anak perempuan. Rasanya tidak tepat kalau kalian berada dalam ruangan sempit seperti apartemen ini berdua saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya di sini."

Sayangnya suhu pagi ini terlalu dingin. Hotaru mengamati pemuda enam belas tahun di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya terlindungi kaus oblong dengan jaket tipis dan celana katun. Dari kulit putihnya yang membeku, Hotaru tahu dia telah berada di sana sejak lama dan kedinginan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tak ingin ibumu khawatir karena kau tak ada di kamar."

"Semalam aku bilang padanya aku akan menemui ayahku."

"Bukankah rencananya kau akan menemui ayahmu siang ini?"

"Ya."

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah berbohong pada ibunya. "Jadi semalaman kau ada di sini?"

"Aku dengar saat Anda pulang, aku keluar dari rumah setelah setengah jam."

Berarti dia telah ada di sana sejak jam sepuluh malam.

Hotaru sedikit ragu. "Aku bangunkan Hinata."

"Jangan."

Suara Sasuke datar, namun Hotaru mendengarnya seperti permintaan yang penuh perhitungan. Sasuke duduk di lantai, sibuk lagi dengan pikirannya, benar-benar berniat menunggu hingga Hinata membuka pintu yang baru ditutup ibunya. Sedikit rasa simpati mungkin cukup untuk memberi pengecualian.

Hotaru membuka lagi pintunya, "Masuklah, tapi tolong jangan bangunkan Hinata."

Sasuke berdiri lagi, "Aku mengerti," sahutnya.

Tepat di saat yang sama, bias tipis matahari musim gugur tersebar di warna kelam langit. Sasuke tak mengucapkan terima kasih, hanya berdiri memandang sosok Hotaru yang berlari kecil menuju lift untuk berangkat kerja.

Ia lalu melangkah masuk, mengacuhkan ruangan yang tak terang, menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan lalu menyeberangi ruang tengah. Pintu kamar Hinata sedikit terbuka, dari celahnya Sasuke bisa mencium aroma khas Hinata yang hampir sama dengan ibunya. Apartemen yang mereka sebut rumah ini beraroma hangat, sangat berbeda dengan apartemen Sasuke yang terasa kaku dan dingin.

Sasuke menyusup masuk, berdiri di sisi ranjang sempit Hinata yang sejak kecil belum diganti. Gadis itu terlelap memeluk boneka beruang berbulu cokelat dengan pita merah di leher yang warnanya telah memudar. Rambut panjangnya terbentang di atas bantal putihnya yang lebar. Selimut menjaga Hinata dalam hangat.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada satu-satunya lemari, menggeser beberapa buku tulis yang bertumpukan di dekat kakinya, lalu menatap Hinata lagi. Saat ini bila berlangsung selamanya pun ia tak keberatan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak semalam, ia merasa bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Di atas meja kecil tempat Hinata belajar, ada bingkai foto yang memajang senyum Hinata bersama adiknya. Hanabi dibesarkan kerabat Hiashi di Kyoto. Mereka hanya punya satu orang putra, dan Hotaru memang agak kesulitan membesarkan dua anak perempuan dengan pekerjaannya yang bergaji pas-pasan.

Meski hatinya terasa berat karena harus berpisah dari putri bungsunya, Hotaru tetap melepas Hanabi demi kebaikannya sendiri. Kerabatnya di Kyoto punya usaha yang maju pesat. Menjadi anak pengusaha pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada jadi anak pembantu.

Hanabi sering menelepon ke rumah, bercerita banyak hal pada Hinata dan selalu mengakhirinya dengan undangan untuk main ke rumahnya. Dia mengira Hinata adalah kakak sepupunya. Lagi pula siapapun bisa segera melihat perbedaan di antara dua kakak beradik itu. Hinata sangat mirip dengan ibunya sementara Hanabi lebih mirip Hizashi dan Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Hinata membuka mata, ia mengira masih tersesat dalam alam mimpi. Sasuke duduk bersandar, bermandikan cahaya pagi keemasan dari jendela kaca. Matanya tak bergerak dari lautan cahaya di luar sana. Ia tampak luar biasa menawan meski lelah dan ngantuk.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara Hinata yang serak terlalu pelan. Ia tak yakin Sasuke akan mendengarnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu masih memandang jendela lalu menggumamkan 'hm' dari dadanya. Ia menoleh, wajahnya kini terbagi dua. Satu sisi dilimpahi cahaya, sisi lainnya berada dalam bayangan.

Hinata bangun, meletakkan boneka beruangnya di dekat bantal, membenahi gaun tidurnya yang terangkat hingga ke paha di balik selimutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

Hinata memerhatikan Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri, duduk di samping Hinata dengan punggung lemah tanpa sandaran.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menyatukan telapak tangannya, menunduk, membiarkan bagian depan rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Aku takut."

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Dia hanya laki-laki yang membantu keuangan ibuku, bukan ayah yang seharusnya. Kadang aku merasa kau lebih beruntung karena ayahmu mati dan bukannya lari meninggalkan keluarga hanya membawa satu putranya untuk bersama dengan perempuan lain." Sasuke menghela napas, mengangkat wajahnya dan tak bergerak.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Hm."

Hinata bangun, mendorong sedikit bahu Sasuke. "Tidurlah di sini, aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke membiarkan seulas senyum tinggal di wajahnya selama sesaat. Ia kemudian berbaring, merasa terganggu dengan boneka beruang Hinata yang semakin lama semakin kurus. "Kau juga boleh memeluknya."

"Aku lebih suka memelukmu."

Wajah Hinata merona merah saat ia membentangkan selimut untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah memejamkan matanya, mengulurkan satu tangannya di udara untuk digenggam Hinata. "Mau tidur lagi?" tawarnya.

"T-tidak."

"Sayang sekali." Sasuke berbaring miring, meresapi harum rambut Hinata yang tertinggal di bantalnya, dan terlelap dalam sekejap.

Di sini memang lebih hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	16. Escape part 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun jam sebelas siang karena lapar. Hinata menyapanya dengan satu lambaian tangan lalu menghangatkan _katsu_ ayam yang disimpan di kulkas semalam. Sasuke hanya menikmati _katsu_ dengan dua lembar roti setelah Hinata menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk semangkuk nasi. "Kau akan makan siang dengan ayahmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lebih suka tinggal di sana dan berpura-pura pada ibunya bahwa dia baru saja bersenang-senang di acara reuni dengan ayahnya. Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Fugaku? Mungkin sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia masih SMP. Saat itu istri muda ayahnya baru saja resmi bercerai dengannya dan dia menyadari dia perlu menebus kesalahannya pada Sasuke dan Mikoto.

Dengan mengambil cara termudah, Fugaku mengundang Sasuke dan Mikoto makan siang. Dia menyebutnya sebagai reuni keluarga. Tapi Mikoto tidak datang dan hanya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian pada Fugaku dan Itachi yang ternyata baru diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Jadi acara makan siang itu juga sekalian merayakan keberhasilan kakaknya yang nyaris tak Sasuke ingat dengan baik.

Makan siang berlangsung lancar tapi sarat ketegangan. Fugaku canggung dengan putra bungsunya, Itachi enggan berbasa-basi dan lebih memilih diam karena tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan adiknya. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil saat ia ditinggalkan ayahnya.

Suara air mengalir di bak cuci piring disusul dengan suara Hinata yang mengingatkan Sasuke untuk segera berangkat. Sambil mengunyah _katsu_, Sasuke mengamati ikan-ikan di akuarium yang airnya terlihat biru berkat cahaya neon di penutupnya. Ukurannya tak terlalu besar, dan ikan-ikan yang ada di sana hanya empat ekor ikan air tawar yang harganya murah. Seingat Sasuke ikan-ikan itu hadiah dari swalayan saat Hinata beli telur. Promosi yang tak pada tempatnya. Mana ada hubungan antara telur ayam dan ikan? Tapi mungkin bagi Hinata yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan untuk punya peliharaan, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan.

Hampir jam dua belas saat Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar siap berangkat. Ia punya janji dengan Fugaku jam 1.30 siang. Ia dan Hinata naik kereta jam 12.15. Tiba di pusat kota tepat jam 12.45. Dari sana keduanya berjalan kaki menuju restoran yang dulu juga jadi pilihan Fugaku.

Restorannya didesain dengan gaya menyerupai taman-taman di Inggris. Suasana Eropanya didukung dengan camilan manis yang disusun di sebuah tempat kue berciri khas Inggris. Teh Earl Grey yang disajikan adalah salah satu andalan utama restoran ini. Makanannya tak seberapa enak. Sasuke lebih suka makan _sushi_ daripada makan makanan yang menunya menggunakan bahasa asing.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke tempat ini.

Halaman utamanya merupakan taman bunga khusus untuk area luar dan area rokok. Meja-meja besi dan kursinya dicat putih. Jalur utama di sepanjang halaman berlapis semen putih, mempertegas warna hijau rerumputan segar di sekitarnya.

Sasuke meminta Hinata duduk di salah satu mejanya sementara ia masuk menuju meja reservasi untuk menanyakan nama Uchiha Fugaku dalam daftar. Setelah melewati pintu utama, seorang staf wanita berseragam yang berdiri di balik meja reservasi mengangguk lalu tersenyum menyapa.

Ponsel di saku jins Sasuke berdering, nama ayahnya terpampang di layar. "Ya, Ayah?" Sasuke melirik sekilas pada wanita itu, lalu berbalik dan mendengarkan suara ayahnya yang meminta maaf. Janji makan siang mereka dibatalkan, Fugaku bilang karena tiba-tiba saja ada anggota keluarga rekan bisnisnya yang perlu ia temui sebentar lagi. Tapi meja untuknya dan Sasuke telah direservasi sejak dua hari yang lalu dan belum dibatalkan.

"_Makanlah sesuatu di sana, bilang saja kau putraku. Untuk pembayarannya biar nanti pegawaiku yang urus."_

Sasuke merasa lega karena tak perlu melanjutkan ini, lalu ia merasa terhina tanpa memahami perkataan ayahnya yang benar-benar menyesal karena tak bisa makan siang dengan putra bungsunya.

"_Kudengar kau akan main bowling dengan Hinata. Ajaklah temanmu itu mencicipi Earl Grey di sana."_

Sasuke belum sempat bicara apa-apa, Fugaku terburu-buru dan minta maaf sekali lagi. Sasuke menyimpan lagi ponselnya di saku jaket lalu melangkah menuju meja reservasi, memastikan nama ayahnya terdaftar.

"Ah, ya. Uchiha-sama memesan meja di lantai dua. Anda mau ke sana sekarang, Tuan? Saya akan meminta staf kami mengantar ke meja Anda."

"Ehm, ayahku tidak bisa datang hari ini. Apakah mungkin jika aku membayarnya nanti?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Uchiha-sama pelanggan setia kami di sini. Anda bisa menikmati makanan Anda dan kami akan menyimpan bon tagihannya untuk beliau."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memanggil temanku dulu."

"Silahkan, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meletakkan tasnya, mendengar nada pendek dari ponsel yang ia simpan di saku tas. Gadis itu meraih ponsel, membuka pesan yang baru masuk dari Hanabi.

'_Nee-chan, apa kabar? Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Liburan musim dingin nanti apa Nee-chan akan ke sini mengunjungiku? Aku berharap Nee-chan datang dan bermain denganku.'_

Hinata menjawab dengan menyinggung tentang restoran tempatnya berada sekarang dalam pesan singkatnya pada Hanabi. Dua menit kemudian Hanabi membalas lagi. Hinata berdiri setelah membaca pesan baru dari adiknya. Ia membidik, meluruskan lengan kanannya, lalu mengambil foto taman yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Hanabi.

Saat itu, tangannya tiba-tiba direnggut seseorang. "Lihat! Aku ada janji kencan dengannya. Dia sudah menungguku di sini dari tadi. Ya, kan?" Pemuda yang saat ini menggenggam tangan Hinata bermata biru, matanya benar-benar indah. Hinata terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, wajahnya tampak berbinar cerah dengan rasa syukur yang kentara. Dia lalu berbalik pada gadis yang mengejarnya. "Nah! Sekarang kita akan pergi karena aku tak mau kau menggangguku."

Ia menghentak tangan Hinata, tanpa peduli menggandeng gadis itu menjauh, menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan kosong dan mengundang Hinata masuk untuk duduk di kursi penumpang bersamanya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya dilapisi mantel hangat dan syal berwarna dasar putih dengan aliran warna-warni hijau yang bergradasi menjadi biru. Aromanya menyebar bau khas perjalanan jauh dan _jetlag_.

Hinata duduk tanpa pengetahuan apapun tentang pemuda itu, yang saat ia memandanginya dengan penuh tanya tiba-tiba saja si pemuda membuka matanya, memperlihatkan warna biru cerah yang mengejutkan. Dia tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tadi."

"A-ano …" Hinata ingin bilang bahwa ia meninggalkan tasnya di meja restoran. Dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia tak membawa apapun bersamanya. Sasuke mungkin sedang mencarinya sekarang.

Si pemuda bermata biru memaksakan sebuah helaan napas panjang, "Ah … bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku pulang hari ini?" Suaranya terdengar penuh penyesalan. Ia menatap Hinata lagi, kali ini mengamati gadis yang merona dan gugup. "Maaf, aku boleh minta tolong lagi?"

Hinata mengerjap, menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mengangguk tanpa mengerti apapun selain tujuannya untuk berbuat baik.

Pemuda itu terlihat senang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merebahkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya yang berat di pangkuan Hinata. "Kau pakai parfum apa, Nona?"

"T-tidak … pa-pakai apa-apa."

"Hmm …" Suaranya bergemuruh dari tenggorokannya. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. "Ini nyaman sekali."

Supir taksi menanyakan alamat tujuan, mendengar alamatnya dengan jelas dan membayangkan sebuah rumah di daerah elit perumahan yang jarang ia datangi karena kebanyakan penghuni di sana memiliki supir pribadi. Tak ada salahnya mengharapkan tip dalam jumlah besar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata."

_Sunny place; tempat yang diberkahi sinar matahari._

"Pantas kau terasa hangat. Namaku Naruto. Aku tahu, bukan nama terbaik di dunia. Tapi, yah, itulah yang kudapat dari ayahku setelah pertimbangan dan perdebatan panjang dengan ibuku saat menentukan satu nama untuk satu-satunya anak mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah aku beruntung?" Naruto tertawa pelan, mengejek ayahnya sendiri saat ia melakukan itu. "Kau sedang apa di sana tadi?"

"O-oh … a-ano, temanku akan b-bertemu dengan ayahnya di sana."

"Kau ada janji, ya? Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"T-tidak apa-apa."

"Kau baik sekali." Naruto membuka matanya, tindakan sederhana itu membuat Hinata segera memalingkan mukanya karena malu. Saat ini ia memilih untuk mengamati Hinata. "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih sekolah, kan? Di mana sekolahmu?"

"S-Shinpuru-gakuen."

"Shinpuru?"

"Y-ya."

"Jadi, maksudnya, sekolahmu diberi nama '_simple_'?"

"Y-ya."

"_Miss simple_?" Naruto tertawa. "Nama yang _sederhana_. Di mana itu?"

"Dekat p-perbatasan Chiba."

"Masih di area Kanto?"

"Iya."

"Hm, aku tak terlalu paham kota besar ini." Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi, membayangkan wajah ibunya yang mungkin akan marah besar karena dia kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal kepulangannya yang seharusnya dijadwalkan seminggu setelah tahun baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tak ada di mejanya. Hanya ada tas mungil yang duduk sendirian di sana. Sasuke duduk, mengira Hinata mungkin sedang ada di toilet. Seorang pelayan dengan ramah menawarinya buku menu setelah mengisi gelas dengan air. Sasuke menolak, pelayan itu menyampaikan pada Sasuke untuk memanggilnya jika ia telah siap untuk memesan.

Karena terlalu lama dan Sasuke mulai bosan, ia menghubungi Hinata. Nada deringnya bernyanyi dalam jangkauan pendengarannya. Sasuke berdiri, mencari asal suara. Ternyata ponsel mungil itu bergetar di permukaan kayu nampan seorang pelayan yang kemudian menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa ini milik Anda, Tuan?" Laki-laki berapron putih itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum merekah. "Saya menemukannya di rumput. Mungkin terjatuh."

"Bukan, pemiliknya—"

"Dia dibawa Naruto pergi."

Si pelayan dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh ke salah satu meja di area utama. Ada seorang gadis bermata hijau duduk di sana, terlihat kesal.

"Jika yang kaumaksud adalah gadis berambut panjang yang tadi duduk di meja itu," jarinya menunjuk ke meja Sasuke, "dia dibawa Naruto pergi," katanya lagi. "Cih! Benar-benar hebat. Tapi sepertinya pacarmu itu tahu mana kualitas yang lebih baik. Kau tak mungkin berada di sini karena kau mau. Aku mungkin tak mengenalmu, tapi kelihatan sekali kau tak menyukai tempat ini. Apa pacarmu yang minta padamu untuk datang ke sini?" Tantangannya tak menggoda emosi Sasuke.

"Benar sekali, kau tak mengenalku." Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari tangan si pelayan, menenteng tas Hinata dan berjalan menjauh. Dia menyeberangi jalan raya, duduk di kursi halte bis tak seberapa jauh dari sana. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata meski hatinya penuh rasa cemas.

_Siapa Naruto?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di rumahnya, Naruto membayar taksi dua kali lipat, memberikan ekstra tip setengah dari harga awal ongkos taksinya, dan meminta si supir mengantar Hinata lagi ke restoran. Dia berterimakasih sekali lagi pada Hinata dan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sampai taksi yang membawa Hinata mengambil tikungan ke kiri dan lenyap di balik tembok bata rumahnya.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa saat ini, biarpun tanpa alasan jelas. Ia akan segera bertemu dengan ibunya, dan kemungkinan besar akan menerima pukulan di kepala karena ini termasuk dalam tindakan ceroboh yang tak boleh diulanginya lagi. Tapi ini adalah kali ketiga Naruto melakukan ini. Pertama saat dia SD, saat itu dia ditemani pamannya pulang. Kedua saat dia SMP, Naruto benci liburan musim panasnya di Anaheim. Dan sekarang, ini. Hanya saja sekarang, dia tak punya niat kembali ke Los Angeles bila di sini dia justru merasa baru saja bertemu dengan _angel_ berwajah manis.

Tak lagi bisa menahan kegembiraan baru dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa, dan menekan bel di samping pintu pagar rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temanmu itu orang kaya, ya?"

Hinata gugup mendengar pertanyaan si supir taksi yang terlalu mendadak.

"Maaf, aku agak keterlaluan. Kau beruntung punya teman seperti itu. Sepertinya dia juga baik. Kau harus menjaga teman seperti itu jangan sampai hilang. Orang seperti dia sudah sangat jarang di dunia ini."

Si supir taksi tentu tak mengira bahwa ini adalah pertemuan pertama kedua remaja itu. Mereka terlihat akrab, terlalu akrab sehingga dia tak cukup peduli meski tadi yang ditanyakan Naruto pada Hinata adalah nama dan di mana ia belajar. Di matanya yang telah berpengalaman lama sebagai supir taksi, keduanya terlihat seperti kawan lama yang sudah lama tak bertemu, dan perkenalan di antara mereka hanya basa-basi saja. Memangnya ada orang yang saling berkenalan dengan cara itu? Yang laki-laki berbaring dengan nyaman di pangkuan si perempuan. Yang namanya kenalan biasanya hanya memerlukan jabat tangan saja.

Hinata membuka jendelanya sedikit. Angin sejuk masuk dan berputar di dalam taksi yang meluncur mulus di jalan. Tak ada kemacetan yang berarti kecuali beberapa lampu jalan yang memajang warna merah beberapa kali.

Ia tiba di depan restoran setelah lima belas menit. Berdiri di trotoar beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan lagi pribadinya yang sempat menghilang karena pengalaman singkatnya yang tak terduga. Ia mendongak ke seberang jalan, tak menduga akan bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke yang dingin di sana.

"Ayahku ada keperluan mendadak. Makan siangnya dibatalkan," Sasuke memberitahu Hinata setelah gadis itu menyeberangi jalan dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau mau pulang atau kita coba cicipi makanan di sana?"

Di seberang, si gadis bermata hijau baru saja keluar. Dia menelepon seseorang, marah-marah dan berteriak "Bodoh!" dengan suara keras. Tangannya meraih kacamata hitam di saku jaket jinsnya. Saat dia hampir mengenakan kacamata D&G itu, dia menyadari Sasuke yang kini sudah tak sendirian lagi. Selama sesaat mereka terpaku dalam diam, lalu si gadis menarik sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan ketidakpedulian yang angkuh. Tak berapa lama, sebuah sedan hitam mewah diparkir di depannya, ia masuk lalu tenggelam dalam kemewahan kaku sedannya yang kemudian meluncur pergi.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata, gadis itu tersentak kaget, buru-buru menunduk dan minta maaf dengan suara pelan. Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata, namun memilih untuk menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Ada rasa kecewa yang terasa berat di dalam hatinya, dan Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia akan marah pada dirinya sendiri jika terlalu mengekang Hinata.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan keras, menekan rahangnya, lalu memeluk Hinata dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih menjinjing tas mungil gadis itu. Jarinya meremas bahan katunnya yang ringan. Angin lembut berembus seperti membawa sebuah pesan akan sebuah peringatan tanda bahaya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tak peduli pada dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	17. Escape part 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur berakhir dengan suhu yang menurun dengan cepat. Salju belum turun saat Hinata merayakan ulangtahunnya. Hari kedua di tahun yang baru, salju mulai mewarnai kota dengan warna putihnya. Salju terus turun hampir setiap hari. Setiap pagi mobil pengeruk salju akan berkeliling di area pemukiman penduduk. Namun satu jam kemudian jalanan kembali dipenuhi tumpukan salju. Para pengguna kendaraan berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan mobil mereka di cuaca seperti ini. Jalanan yang terlalu licin dan salju yang turun dengan deras pasti mengganggu penglihatan. Tapi kendaraan umum juga bukan pilihan terbaik.

Selama liburan musim dingin yang hanya sebentar, Hinata mengunjungi Hanabi di Kyoto, berbelanja banyak baju baru dan pernak-pernik serba ungu yang sengaja dipilih Hanabi untuk Hinata.

Saat Hinata pulang, jadwal keretanya sempat tertahan karena jalur dipenuhi salju. Ia membaca beberapa brosur yang diberikan pamannya sebelum pulang. Hizashi mengusulkan pada keponakannya untuk belajar Bahasa Inggris. Dia punya beberapa koneksi untuk memperkenalkan Hinata pada beberapa kampus bagus. Ya, dia hanya perlu belajar Bahasa Inggris karena dewan sekolah sudah sangat tertarik pada bakatnya.

Langit kelabu selama musim dingin perlahan berganti dengan langit cerah. Agensi tempat Hotaru bekerja merekrut banyak tenaga baru. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis muda yang tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah, sisanya adalah gadis-gadis yang tak cukup cantik untuk bekerja di swalayan atau jadi _office lady_. Kesempatan lembur Hotaru jadi berkurang.

Pada akhirnya salju mulai mencair dan musim semi pun tiba. Semester baru dimulai. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke sekolah, keduanya telah siap menjalani tahun senior mereka di SMA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai sebuah pesta perayaan yang dihindari Naruto, ia menghampiri ibunya yang terlihat lelah dan tak puas dengan banyak hal. Seringkali Kushina merindukan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana daripada hal-hal mewah yang gemerlapan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Okaa-san, apa kau tahu Shinpuru-gakuen?"

"Shinpuru? Itu nama sekolah?"

"Ya. Apa Okaa-san tahu?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto nyengir, menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di kursi, lalu memijat bahunya yang tegang. "Ah … tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin aku akan mengambil tahun senior-ku di sana?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia sudah siap jika ibunya tak setuju atau menjewer telinganya seperti setiap saat dia mengutarakan usulan-usulan anehnya.

Kushina menikmati pijatan tangan putranya, tahu bahwa ini akan memerlukan bayaran yang tak berhubungan dengan uang. "Kau benar-benar tak berniat kembali ke Anaheim, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kaa-san yang paling tahu kenapa."

"Maksudku, kenapa Shinpuru-gakuen? Itu terdengar seperti sekolah negeri biasa dan bukan sekolah swasta."

"Ada orang yang kucari."

"Hmm …" Kushina mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan Naruto, "Apa 'seseorang' ini berkelamin perempuan?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, dia merasa tubuhnya diisi ulang dengan pelangi. Ah … padahal dia tak terlalu menyukai permen berwarna-warni. "Ya."

Sesungguhnya Kushina tak terlalu suka dengan pilihan sekolah untuk putra satu-satunya itu. Jika memang dia akan meneruskan satu tahun sekolahnya di SMA, setidaknya Naruto bisa memilih Konoha-gakuen yang jelas-jelas dibangun oleh ayahnya. Dia juga punya beberapa kenalan baik di sana. Tapi mengetahui alasan Naruto yang tak terjangkau imajinasi Kushina, berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah. Kau dapatkan apa yang kaumau. Sekarang, pijat bahu Okaa-san sebelah sini," ujar Kushina, menunjuk bahu kanan yang ototnya terasa paling kaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu senja sepulang sekolah, Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan Fugaku di rumahnya. Bukan rumah Fugaku dan Itachi yang lebih sering kosong belakangan ini, tapi apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke bersama ibunya sejak ia kecil.

Fugaku duduk di meja makan, membaca koran terbitan kemarin, sementara Mikoto—mengenakan apron dengan baju rumahan dan bukan baju kerjanya yang selalu ia banggakan—terlihat berkeliaran di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

Sekilas, pemandangan langka ini terlihat normal dan menarik. Sasuke lalu segera disadarkan betapa gambaran ini terkesan dipaksakan. Dia menutup pintu agak keras, menarik perhatian ayahnya yang segera menurunkan koran dan melipatnya. Mikoto mengembuskan napas lega karena kehadiran Sasuke menyelamatkannya.

"Sasuke, kau pulang dengan Hinata?"

"Ya."

Mikoto menoleh ke arah Fugaku yang tatapannya tertanam pada permukaan meja. "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya."

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan ayahmu denganmu. Ibu akan … ehm, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, Ibu akan ada di rumah Hinata. Jadi, ya, kalau kau butuh yang lainnya, Hinata akan membantumu." Mikoto mengangguk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Siang hari tadi ia menerima telepon dari Fugaku yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan berkunjung ke rumah tapi tak tahu di mana apartemen tempat Mikoto tinggal. Dulu mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah berlantai dua di pusat kota. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia dari luar padahal mereka jauh dari kesempurnaan. Bahkan sebelum dokumen-dokumen perceraian dilayangkan ke persidangan, Fugaku telah pergi dari rumah dengan membawa Itachi.

Mikoto pulang dari kantornya lebih cepat. Mantan suaminya sudah menunggu di depan pintu apartemen sempitnya. Ia berdiri dengan wajah sepi, seperti seseorang yang putus asa dan tak punya banyak pilihan. Setelah membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk, Mikoto merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam. Dan selama mereka berbagi udara di ruangan yang sama, waktu terasa merayap begitu lamban. Baguslah akhirnya penyiksaan itu berakhir.

Ketika Mikoto melewati Sasuke menuju pintu, ia menepuk bahu putranya pelan, lalu benar-benar melarikan diri dari laki-laki yang pernah begitu menyakitinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke melepas sepatunya, meletakkan tas di meja makan lalu duduk. Kesunyian hadir setelah itu.

Di seberang meja, Sasuke mengamati ayahnya. Fugaku mengenakan kemeja yang tampak sedikit berkerut. Rambutnya tak lagi sepekat dulu. Warna keperakan terlihat telah memenuhi sisi kepalanya. Kerutan di wajahnya juga tak sehalus dulu.

Fugaku akhirnya menatap Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi remaja tampan yang segar. Meski terasa tidak pada tempatnya, Fugaku merasa bangga pada Sasuke. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun mengenai itu. "Sasuke, apa kau sudah memikirkan Universitas mana yang akan kaupilih?"

"Belum," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia merasa ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya.

"Aku … tak pernah pandai menggunakan kata-kata." Fugaku menarik napas dalam-dalam, otot-otot di dadanya terenggang selama sesaat. Namun mendapatkan sikap tenang hampir tak mungkin saat yang ia hadapi adalah putranya yang masih remaja dan hampir tak ia kenal. "Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan tawaranku, Sasuke. Aku punya kenalan yang tertarik untuk memberimu kesempatan kuliah di Harvard."

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Kening Fugaku mengernyit, "Dari mana datangnya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau mungkin ayahku secara hukum, dan biologis. Tapi kau tak pernah berperan dengan baik selama ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menawarkan ini. Harvard? Itu bukan universitas sembarangan. Jangankan aku yang tak tahu apa-apa soal _ivy league_, orang lokal saja belum tentu bisa menembus standar Harvard."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ini kesempatan yang bagus. Aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ibumu. Dia setuju."

"Lalu kau? Apa untungnya bagimu jika aku … yah, anggap saja, aku memang berhasil diterima di sana. Hah?"

Fugaku menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku tak memikirkan tentang itu. Aku hanya tahu ini kesempatan bagus untukmu."

Sejenak Sasuke terkesiap, ia mengendalikan sikap dan ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik. Suaranya melunak, "Siapa orang ini? Kenalan yang begitu baik padamu dengan memberikan penawaran ini?"

"Dia punya uang, Sasuke. Dan mungkin dia memang bersedia memberikan kesempatan itu padamu karena dia punya anak seumuran denganmu yang juga sedang berjuang diterima di sana." Fugaku bangun dari kursinya, mengambil jas abu-abu di sandaran kursi lalu mengenakannya. Ia tak punya kata-kata lain dan berjalan menuju pintu, mengenakan sepatunya. "Pikirkan saja dulu. Kalau kau memang menolaknya maka itu adalah kerugianmu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk jadi ayah yang baik saat ini, Sasuke. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan yang kupunya."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya yang membuka pintu. Sosoknya menghilang dengan cepat setelah suara pintu yang menutup mengakhiri kunjungannya senja itu. Sasuke lalu memandang sekeliling, apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dari kehidupannya saat ini?

Ketika ia memikirkan hal itu, di saat yang sama Itachi sedang mengejar gelas _master_ di Universitas Columbia.

Awalnya ia berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan saja ketimbang meneruskan kuliah. Dia bisa saja mengejar beasiswa yang ditawarkan wali kelasnya. Kuliah bukan hanya mengenai biaya administrasi tapi banyak hal lain yang akan membutuhkan lebih banyak dana. Ayahnya memang bisa membantu tapi rasanya Sasuke tak lagi punya keinginan untuk menerima uang dari ayahnya. Jika uang kuliah pun datang dari rekening Fugaku, Sasuke seakan dipaksa membentuk masa depannya dengan bantuan dari Fugaku.

Dia lelah dengan pikiran itu.

Harvard?

Dengan mengambil kesempatan ini berarti sama saja dengan mengambil uang orang lain yang mungkin memang hanya berniat membantu. Sasuke tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam masalah.

Dua hari setelah itu dia menghubungi ayahnya. Fugaku mensyukuri keputusan putranya dan datang keesokan harinya untuk membawa Sasuke pergi dari apartemen Mikoto. Dia tak membawa banyak barang, hanya seragam sekolah, sepatu, buku-buku, dan tas sekolah. Ayahnya bilang semua sudah disiapkan di rumah barunya.

Dengan mobil, Fugaku membawa Sasuke ke dunia yang benar-benar baru. Dia tidak turun untuk menemani putranya masuk, menggunakan alasan standar yang sudah terlalu sering ia gunakan.

Rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu seperti istana di buku-buku dongeng versi modern. Di ruang utamanya yang seluas aula sekolah, Sasuke diperkenalkan pada seorang wanita yang menyambut kehadirannya dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau beruntung karena wajahmu tak mirip ayahmu." Wanita itu tertawa senang, bersalaman dengan Sasuke yang tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. "Kau sekolah di Shinpuru, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Bagus sekali, anakku juga sekolah di sana." Matanya melebar menunjukkan keceriaannya. "Yah, dia anak baru sih. Jadi mungkin kau bisa membantunya sedikit. Kudengar kau populer di sekolah."

"Kushina-san."

"Ya?"

"Aku … sama sekali tidak populer."

"Ah … kau terlalu merendah."

Proses perkenalan yang tak berlangsung lama diakhiri dengan Kushina yang membawa Sasuke menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah pintu dibuka, Sasuke segera memikirkan ibunya. Luas kamar tidurnya bahkan lebih luas dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"Kau tahu ayahmu bangkrut?" melihat reaksi Sasuke yang berubah kaku, Kushina sadar bahwa anak ini tak tahu apa-apa. "Ayahmu pinjam uang dariku. Aku tanya padanya apa yang akan ia gunakan dengan uang itu. Dia bilang untuk membiayai putranya yang kuliah di Coulmbia. Lalu aku bertanya ada berapa anak yang harus ia tanggung? Dia menjawab hanya satu karena anak bungsunya tak tertarik dengan kuliah. Jadi kutanya apakah anak bungsunya berhak kuliah meski ia tak tertarik. Katanya dia tak tahu. Sepertinya Fugaku bukan ayah yang sempurna untukmu."

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di lantai, pandangannya mengukur ranjang besar di hadapannya. Saat ini ia memikirkan futon yang masih terlipat di kamar lamanya saat ia berangkat.

"Sayang sekali menyia-nyiakan anak sepertimu. Aku sudah lihat catatan akademismu. Mungkin tujuan utamaku adalah memanfaatkan kecerdasan dan popularitasmu di Shinpuru untuk membantu putraku. Tapi aku juga memberimu kesempatan untuk sekolah di Harvard. Aku alumni di sana. Suamiku alumni Yale. Putraku punya dua pilihan itu, tapi sepertinya dia punya kesulitan. Yah, bagaimanapun, kau ada di sini sekarang. Jadi, mau, kan, menolongku?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali." Kushina menepuk keras punggung Sasuke yang tak biasa dengan kontak fisik seperti ini. Dia terhuyung karena tenaga Kushina yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. "Ups, maaf. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Senyum Kushina mendukung tatapannya yang saat ini menilai pribadi Sasuke. "Kau tak banyak bicara, ya?" Dia mengerutkan bibirnya kecewa pada reaksi Sasuke yang tak mengatakan apapun. "Ah, sudahlah, itu tak penting. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus sekolah, kan? Selamat bobo, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menerima ucapan selamat tidur dari Sasuke melalui telepon. Sasuke bilang dia sedang memaafkan kesalahan ayahnya saat ini. Mulai besok Hinata harus berangkat sendiri ke sekolah, tapi Sasuke janji akan mengantar Hinata waktu pulang.

Ia berbaring di ranjang memeluk boneka beruangnya, Hinata memikirkan senyuman Sasuke yang belakangan jarang ia lihat.

Saat kecil dulu, Mikoto dan Sasuke yang baru pindah ke gedung apartemen, jarang terlihat. Hiashi masih ada saat itu, dan ayahnya bilang, anak laki-laki tetangga baru mereka berkelahi di taman bermain saat senja hampir berakhir. Dia membawa Sasuke pulang dan melihat keadaan apartemennya yang sepi tanpa perabotan apapun. Bahkan dapurnya tak ada kompor. Keesokan harinya Hotaru mengundang tetangga barunya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Saat itu ia masih mengandung Hanabi. Sasuke dan Hinata ternyata seumuran. Mikoto yang sedang mencari pekerjaan dibantu Hiashi ke sebuah agensi penyalur pembantu yang memang sedang membuka lowongan. Ia diterima setelah proses wawancara. Dan semenjak itu, sering menitipkan Sasuke selama ia kerja.

Keluarga mereka akrab begitu saja.

Sekarang di atas ranjangnya, Hinata mengingat lagi senyuman Sasuke yang cerah ketika mereka berdua masih anak-anak. Ia merindukan Sasuke kecil.

Hinata meletakkan bonekanya, meraih ponsel di meja, membuka folder galeri, memandangi satu-persatu fotonya bersama Sasuke. Tak satu pun yang menampilkan senyum Sasuke. Dia selalu tak berekspresi saat difoto.

"Kecut sekali ekspresimu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tertawa sendiri, mengetik pesan singkat kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jam satu dini hari, ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk tak dibaca Hinata.

Di kamar barunya, Sasuke duduk di lantai, ponselnya gelap saat tak ada pesan balasan yang dibawanya dari Hinata. Sasuke menyerah, lalu berbaring di lantai dan memejamkan mata.

Jam setengah delapan pagi keesokan harinya, Sasuke telah berdiri di samping sedan hitam di halaman utama. Seorang supir sibuk mengelap mobil itu, mengembuskan uap napasnya di jendela lalu menggosok-gosok kain kering di titik yang sama. Dia lalu mengubah sikapnya saat sadar orang yang ia nantikan akhirnya datang. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

"Pagi!" sapa Naruto penuh semangat. Mata biru Naruto bergeser ke arah sosok yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya, berseragam sama dengannya. "Pagi," katanya dengan senyum cerah.

Sasuke membalas seadanya, menjaga sikap agar tak terlalu terlihat betapa acuhnya ia pada keberadaan mahluk berambut pirang itu.

Setelah masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang, si supir meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau bukan Tuan Muda. Jangan duduk di sana."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin ngobrol dengannya."

"Tuan Muda masih bisa mengobrol dengannya meski dia duduk di depan."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya. Hei! Pindah ke depan!"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke keluar lagi, menutup pintu, berjalan memutari sedan dan mengisi kursi kosong di depan. Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, mobil mulai bergerak. Pintu pagar dibuka secara otomatis, jalanan aspal yang licin agak basah karena embun.

"Semalam ibuku bilang kau sudah datang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyapa ke kamarmu. Tapi ibuku bilang mungkin kau sudah istirahat."

Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, si supir berdehem, "Kalau Tuan Muda mengajakmu bicara, kau juga harus aktif bicara."

"Maaf," kata Sasuke setengah hati.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke, Tuan Muda."

"Kudengar kau juga populer di sekolah. Melihat tampangmu, rasanya aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Ah, ya, Sasuke, kenalkan, namaku Naruto. Iya, tidak sekeren namamu, memang. Tapi gampang diingat, kan?"

Naruto.

Ada gaung yang bergetar di pikiran Sasuke saat ia mendengar nama itu. Pikirannya membawa Sasuke kembali ke satu hari di musim gugur.

_Dia dibawa Naruto pergi. Jika yang kaumaksud adalah gadis berambut panjang yang tadi duduk di meja itu, dia dibawa Naruto pergi._

Sasuke melirik ke kaca spion atas, bayangan Naruto yang duduk di tengah terpantul dengan jelas. Ia pirang dan bermata biru. Sasuke agak menyesal karena tak bertanya lebih lanjut pada Hinata soal orang itu. Ia tak tahu seperti apa Naruto yang membawa Hinata pergi hari itu. Mungkin ada Naruto lain di luar sana. Atau dia memang Naruto yang merusak acara akhir pekannya dengan Hinata.

"Pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu." Naruto menatap kepala Sasuke, "Apa kau kenal Hinata? Waktu aku baru sampai di Jepang aku bertemu dengannya. Kalau kau kenal, apa kau tahu di mana kelasnya?"

Ada berapa kemungkinan yang disediakan dari sebuah pertemuan kembali? Berapa presentasi terjadinya sebuah kebetulan di saat seperti ini? Ataukah dunia sudah terlalu sempit untuk dihuni manusia?

Saat ini Sasuke punya dua pilihan. Menjawab dengan jujur dan bersiap-siap menerima pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Naruto. Atau berbohong dan segera ketahuan karena mereka akan berada di kelas yang sama.

"Yang mana yang akan kaupilih?"

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, tapi tak melihat Naruto. Dia menanamkan tatapannya pada sisi kursi pengemudi. "Yang mana yang akan kaupilih, Tuan Muda? Yale atau Harvard? Kudengar orangtua Tuan Muda lulusan kedua universitas besar itu."

"Oh …" Naruto bersandar di kursinya, "Entahlah. Apa di Jepang ada universitas yang bisa kupertimbangkan?"

Sasuke menekan rahangnya, "Tidak ada."

"Kau yakin sekali."

"Aku sangat yakin, Tuan Muda."

"Hm …" Pemandangan di luar berganti setelah mobil meninggalkan area pemukiman elit dan mulai bergabung dengan mobil-mobil lain di jalan utama. "Saat ini aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, barisan giginya yang bersih membuat wajahnya tampak lebih cerah. "Aku ingin sekali ngobrol lagi dengan Hinata. Masalah nanti akan kupikirkan nanti."

Di kursi depan, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela, tak melihat apapun kecuali wajah Hinata yang biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini dia temui di depan pintu apartemennya, menjemput Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	18. Escape part 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kelas, Hinata duduk di kursinya, mengobrol dengan dua orang teman sekelasnya, menganggukkan kepala saat salah satu dari gadis yang ada di dekatnya bicara tentang sesuatu yang tak terlalu jelas didengar Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke meletakkan tas dan duduk, dua orang gadis yang bersama Hinata langsung bubar dan berkerumun bersama gadis-gadis lain di meja Sasuke. Mereka bertanya macam-macam, saling sikut dan dorong demi mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Hinata yang duduk di sudut belakang kelas hanya bisa memandang.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dari laci di bawah mejanya, Hinata mengeluarkan tempat pensil dan buku pelajaran. Ponselnya bergetar. Hinata memastikan guru yang baru masuk tak memerhatikannya, lalu membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

'_Hai.'_

Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk dan hanya memperlihatkan punggung dan rambut hitamnya. Saat ini ia bisa merasakan kerinduan yang besar pada Sasuke.

Hinata memikirkan balasan yang paling tepat. Pertama dia perlu minta maaf pada Sasuke karena tak membalas pesannya semalam. Lalu …

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Suara lantang guru Bahasa Inggris membuat tangannya gemetar. Ia buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari guru. "Nah, itu dia Hinata yang kaucari," kata wanita berkacamata itu pada murid baru yang berdiri di muka kelas.

Hinata bisa merasakan semua tatapan mata yang ditujukan padanya. Murid baru itu berjalan menyusuri celah antar kursi dan menempati kursi kosong di samping Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

Cowok itu terdiam sesaat, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke meja Hinata, "Terima kasih karena masih mengingatku."

Pesan di ponselnya menunggu. Pelajaran dimulai. Layar ponselnya menggelap, dan Hinata melupakan pikirannya untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

Angin musim semi bergerak menuju utara, membawa keharuman dunia indah masa sekolah yang penuh kenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Kudengar dia orang kaya."

"Kau lihat matanya? Apa dia pakai kontak? Aku teringat pada Gackt-sama dengan hanya melihat mata birunya yang menawan itu."

"Tidak, menurutku dia tak cukup misterius kalau disamakan dengan Gackt-sama, tapi matanya memang menarik perhatian."

Hinata duduk lagi saat hampir berdiri untuk makan bentonya bersama Sasuke. "A-ano …"

Naruto harus menghadap wali kelas untuk menjelaskan dokumen-dokumen dari sekolah lamanya yang semuanya berbahasa asing. Sasuke menemaninya, tapi dia tak bertahan lama dan segera kembali ke kelas yang ternyata tepat waktu saat melihat Hinata yang tak berdaya diberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

Melihat Sasuke datang, semua gadis lagi-lagi meninggalkan Hinata. Mereka duduk di meja lain yang sengaja digabung, tahu setiap saat jam makan siang Sasuke akan makan di meja Hinata. Dulu dia biasa menarik meja kosong yang sekarang jadi meja Naruto, jadi dia izin pada Ai-san, gadis berkacamata dingin yang duduk tepat di depan Hinata. Ai-san terbiasa menikmati makan siangnya di ruang siaran karena dia ketua klub siaran. Jadi kursi itu kemudian ditarik Sasuke setelah Hinata mendorong kursinya merapat dinding.

Mereka menyusun dua kotak bento di atas meja yang sama, menyimpan botol berisi air di dekat kaki meja. "Sasuke-kun, maaf karena tak membalas pesanmu semalam."

"Makanlah, Hinata. Aku sedang tak ingin ngobrol sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk, menyerahkan sepasang sumpit plastik berwarna merah pada Sasuke dan menggunakan sepasang sumpit lain yang berwarna biru.

_Biru._

"Hei, kalian makan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang. "Wah, gawat, aku tak bawa makanan. Di mana kantinnya?" Beberapa orang menawarkan bantuannya pada Naruto. "Kalian ramah sekali. Aku benar-benar senang." Dia keluar diantar Ketua Kelas menuju kantin yang tak terlalu ramai. Di sekolah negeri, kebanyakan siswanya membawa bekal makanan sendiri supaya lebih hemat.

Naruto membeli roti lapis isi tuna dan sekotak jus jeruk. Dia kembali dan bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Hinata, banyak bicara sementara dua orang yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan. Dia juga memastikan nomor ponsel Hinata ia simpan di ponselnya, dan lalu bilang pada Hinata dia pasti akan meneleponnya malam nanti.

Sesaat setelah bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat, berbunyi, Sasuke menyampaikan pada Naruto untuk pulang duluan. "Aku ada urusan dengan OSIS mengenai kepindahanmu."

"Bukankah kau akan membutuhkanku untuk hal itu?"

"Tidak usah. Tuan Muda pulang saja, aku akan mengurusnya lebih cepat."

"Oh, apa karena kau populer?"

"Tidak juga."

Naruto terkekeh, duduk di kursinya dan bertanya apa Hinata akan pulang sendirian. Hinata menjawab kalau dia akan sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Mereka bisa terus mengobrol kalau saja guru Sejarah Jepang tak melangkah masuk.

Pelajaran dimulai lagi, semua sibuk membaca huruf-huruf kanji yang ditulis di papan tulis dan mencatat kisi-kisi yang didiktekan guru. Jeda antar pelajaran yang hanya berlangsung sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dimanfaatkan seisi kelas dengan mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka. Hinata mengobrol dengan Naruto yang langsung mengganti posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sasuke sibuk membaca, mengacuhkan suara-suara berisik di kelas. Khususnya suara Naruto yang kadang-kadang terlalu keras untuk diacuhkan.

Kebosanan melanda Naruto yang baru kali ini mendapat pelajaran Sejarah Jepang. Dia duduk menopang dagu di pelajaran berikutnya, mencorat-coret halaman di bukunya dan berharap waktu pelajaran segera berakhir. Pensilnya bergesekan dengan kertas, ia menggambar apa saja selain tulisan kanji yang juga tak terlalu ia kuasai. Akhirnya ia menulis 'Ingin jalan-jalan ke Kobe' lalu mengetuk meja Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya. Setelah mendapat perhatian Hinata, ia mengangkat bukunya.

Di halaman buku Naruto ada beberapa gambar tokoh animasi di masa kecilnya. Nama 'Hinata' yang ditulis di empat sudut halaman dan sebuah kalimat yang tak memerlukan tanda tanya di bagian bawah bukunya.

Hinata membalas dengan gelengan kepala, Naruto membuat ekspresi kecewa yang tak akan pernah dilakukan Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang agak kekanak-kanakan menjadi hal yang benar-benar baru bagi gadis Hyuuga berambut panjang itu.

Hinata mengucapkan, 'ayo, belajar' dan 'dengarkan pelajaran' tanpa suara. Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti dan meminta gadis itu mengulangi kalimatnya. Hinata berbisik, Naruto masih berpura-pura tak mendengar. Tiba-tiba dia mendekat, merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik paksa leher Hinata. Ia tersenyum, dan mengatakan "Aku akan belajar kalau kau mau jalan-jalan ke Kobe denganku," Bibirnya dekat sekali dengan telinga Hinata, napasnya yang hangat membuat Hinata bergidik.

Jantungnya berdebar.

Selanjutnya selama waktu pelajaran yang tersisa Hinata hanya menunduk. Naruto menyerah setelah beberapa kali berusaha menarik perhatiannya lagi. Ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan.

Saat akhirnya kelas berakhir, seisi kelas bubar. Naruto pulang sesuai dengan apa yang ia setujui. Sasuke mengurus kepindahan Naruto di ruang OSIS. Gadis anggota OSIS yang mendapat tugas ini sengaja memperlambat prosesnya dan malah mencoba mencaritahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke.

Uchiha itu mengancam akan mengadukan hal ini pada Ketua OSIS yang terkenal tegas. Sikap tidak profesionalnya ini pasti akan mendapat teguran dari Ketua jika dilanjutkan. Memang tak ada bukti, tapi Sasuke tak perlu berbohong untuk meyakinkannya. Akhirnya Sasuke menang dan buru-buru keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Hinata tak ada di ruang klub seni. Dia ada di kelas mengerjakan _essay_ Bahasa Inggris karena nilainya tak memiliki kemajuan sejak kelas satu. Dia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan jika ingin memperbaiki kemampuan bahasanya. Dan untuk itu dia perlu menulis _essay_ untuk menilai kemampuan yang ia punya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk, duduk di kursi Ai-san menghadap ke arah Hinata. Ia menumpuk kedua lengannya di sandaran kursi, meletakkan dagunya di atas lengan, menatap Hinata.

Sinar matahari menyirami sosok Hinata yang sibuk memikirkan kalimat aktif selanjutnya. Atau dia perlu menuliskannya dalam bentuk pasif? Alisnya berkerut saat ia menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke ada di hadapannya, ia bisa saja bertanya pada Sasuke yang pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tapi kemudian Hinata menulis lagi.

"Kau sedang ragu-ragu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara segar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung."

"Ya, bingung. Yang membuatmu ragu." Dia terdengar seperti sedang menertawakan Hinata meski dia hanya berkata-kata.

"Nilai Bahasa Inggris-ku perlu dikatrol, Sensei bilang begitu padaku."

Hinata menulis lagi, kepalanya agak miring saat matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan pensilnya menyusun kalimat-kalimat. Sasuke bernapas, menghirup aroma keringat Hinata yang bercampur dengan bedaknya yang beraroma mawar. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, mengistirahatkan kedua sikunya di permukaan meja Hinata, memaksa Hinata menatapnya. Jarak wajah keduanya terlalu dekat hingga napas mereka saling bercampur.

Sasuke menekan bibir Hinata dengan lembut, matanya terbuka lebar memandang Hinata yang kaget. Ia mengulanginya lagi, menekan bibir hangatnya, menolak untuk berhenti saat ia sedikit lagi tiba di tujuannya. Sasuke bersikeras untuk bertahan. Saat ini Hinata terlalu keras kepala dan bertahan seperti batu es. Pergulatan Sasuke bagai api hangat yang menjilat es, sama keras kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, es akhirnya mulai mencair di bawah belaian api. Hinata mulai merekahkan bibirnya yang terkatup. Sasuke menyeringai, menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik dan memperdalam ciuman. Jari-jarinya memeluk leher Hinata, tubuhnya lebih condong dari sebelumnya, pukulan denyut nadi Hinata terasa di kulit tangan Sasuke.

Tirai kelabu di kelas berayun. Suara kelepaknya terdengar seperti suara kepakan sayap burung. Cahaya tipis matahari bergeser, awan didorong angin. Suara teriakan dari lapangan disambung dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan seruan dari anggota Klub Sepakbola yang duduk di bangku cadangan. Aroma mentega cair mengambang dari ruang Klub Masak di lantai bawah. Peluit ditiup keras-keras oleh pelatih Klub Atletik. Air kolam berkecipak saat anggota Klub Renang berlomba dengan gaya kupu-kupu.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengejar udara saat mereka selesai, napas terengah-engah, sebulir keringat mengalir dari kening Hinata. Sasuke menggunakan ibu jarinya membelai bibir Hinata yang memerah dan basah. Lalu mengecupnya lagi. Dan senyum yang dirindukan Hinata hadir saat itu. Sasuke menarik diri, Hinata bergerak cepat menahannya. Ia ingin melihat senyuman itu lebih lama, tapi kemudian tersadar dia mungkin memberi kesan agresif karena tindakannya.

Sasuke tertawa, memandang Hinata yang tak lagi punya tenaga untuk menulis.

Di koridor kelas, Naruto berdiri, celah pintu kelas yang terbuka menyajikan pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya sakit. Ia melangkah pelan, mencengkeram dada kirinya saat menuruni tangga. Napasnya sesak. Seharusnya ia tak meminta supirnya untuk putar arah saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Tapi penyesalan baru dibilang sebagai penyesalan jika datang belakangan. Tak ada penyesalan yang akan menyapa di awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciuman di kelas mungkin memang yang pertama. Namun selalu ada yang kedua, ketiga dan berikutnya. Dimulai dari tiga menit di depan pintu apartemen Hinata, lima menit setelah keduanya masuk, dan empat menit saat mereka ada di dapur. Hinata mendorong Sasuke dan melarikan diri dengan menggunakan alasan bahwa ia perlu ganti baju. Bukan alasan yang cerdas tapi saat ini ia memang perlu ganti baju. Hinata mengunci pintu kamarnya dan ambruk di ranjang, napasnya seperti seorang atlit yang baru selesai berenang dan berlari secara beruntun. Ia mengganti bajunya, mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat keluar dan menemui Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah.

Kaleng berisi jus dingin diletakkan di meja. "Kau mau kubantu dengan _essay_-mu?"

"T-ti-tidak usah. A-aku perlu itu untuk pe-penilaian."

"Kalimatmu berantakan."

"M-maksudku, aku perlu itu, _essay_, untuk dinilai Sensei."

Sasuke diam, tatapannya membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Ia lalu menepuk sofa, "Duduklah di sini."

"Kau m-mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Ba-bagaimana k-kalau minum?"

"Aku sudah punya."

"Ehm …"

"Hinata, kau tak usah gugup begitu. Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi. Kau perempuan, aku laki-laki. Ini sangat normal."

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang duduklah di sini. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Ini aku, bukan orang lain. Aku yang sudah kau kenal terlalu lama sebagai teman dan tetanggamu."

Hinata duduk, sikap tubuhnya yang kaku membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia meraih kaleng jusnya, menenggak isinya. "Apa kau menyesal?"

Wajahnya merona merah. "T-tidak."

"Aku yang pertama?" Sasuke tahu ia yang pertama, tapi rasanya dia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mengenai hal itu.

Hinata mengangguk, warna rona merah di pipinya semakin gelap. Sasuke bergeser medekat, Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar dan sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tapi Sasuke tak menciumnya lagi, tidak di bibir. Dia memilih leher Hinata, meninggalkan ruam merah di bagian belakang lehernya. Untuk yang pertama Hinata masih bisa terima, untuk yang berikutnya, dia perlu bersikap lebih tegas dengan menolak Sasuke. "Kau tak suka padaku, Hinata?"

"B-bukan begitu." Dia benci dirinya yang menikmati semua ini, dia takut pada suaranya sendiri yang mendesah saat Sasuke menciumnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru." Sasuke berdiri, enggan pulang ke rumah besar yang kini jadi tempat tinggalnya. Dan tiba-tiba teringat pada Naruto. "Hinata, apa kau akan menerima telepon darinya?"

"Eh? S-siapa yang kaumaksud, Sasuke-kun?"

Bila ia meneruskan ini, suasananya akan rusak. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pulang. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu." Sasuke berdiri, bertahan sejenak, merasakan kakinya yang berat. Ia membelai pelan dagu Hinata saat yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya. "Sampai besok," kata Sasuke, setelah itu dia keluar, pulang tapi tidak benar-benar merasa di rumah. Saat Sasuke melewati apartemen lamanya, dia tidak berhenti, dia tidak menoleh, ia sepenuhnya menghiraukan tempat itu, melupakan sosok Sasuke yang bukan siapa-siapa yang telah ia tinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas keesokan harinya tak jauh berbeda. Hanya satu yang membedakan. Naruto mengundang Hinata main ke rumahnya. Dia tak mengajak Sasuke tapi itu karena Sasuke juga tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya. Ketiganya pulang dengan sedan mewah Naruto. Sasuke duduk di depan, sementara Naruto menemani tamu kehormatannya di kursi belakang.

Perbincangan kaku sudah bisa diterka siapapun yang terlibat dalam perbicangan ini. Situasinya memang tidak mendukung. Keberadaan yang satu memengaruhi yang lainnya. Tak ada keseimbangan saat ini. Segalanya terasa berat sebelah.

Rumah besar mewah itu berhasil menahan napas Hinata. Ia belum pernah mengunjungi tempat seluas ini. Teras rumahnya saja besar mirip lobi hotel. Taman yang sempurna dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang membawa kesan sejuk. Segalanya tampak tak terjangkau mata Hinata yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal sederhana.

Saat Naruto membawanya ke ruangan khusus tamu, Hinata terpukau pada penataan ruangan yang benar-benar hebat. Ia membayangkan ibunya yang setiap hari mengunjungi rumah-rumah seperti ini hanya untuk bersih-bersih dan pergi setelah selesai. Ketika duduk di sofanya yang nyaman, Hinata menikmati teh hangat yang rasanya manis dan tepat. Krim yang menambah cita rasa gurih melengkapi kesegaran minuman hangat itu. Sasuke kini menjadi bagian dari rumah besar ini. Ketika Hinata memandangnya, ia tidak terlihat asing dengan kemewahan. Sasuke justru terlihat cocok. Namun ekspresinya yang dingin dan tatapan matanya yang angkuh tak berada di sini. Sasuke memisahkan diri saat ini. Dan itu membuat Hinata kehilangan alasan untuk berada di sana.

Terdengar suara langkah dari arah koridor dalam. Seorang pelayan laki-laki berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyampaikan pesan dengan suara pelan. Wajah Naruto berubah cerah. Ia beralih pada Hinata dan berdiri dengan cepat. "Hinata, kuharap minggu depan kau punya waktu."

Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa menarik napas. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke meminta petunjuk. Pemuda Uchiha yang tak membalas tatapannya tak menunjukkan tanggapan yang memperlihatkan ia tahu soal ini.

Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya saat Naruto meminta Hinata berdiri dan mengikutinya. "Ibuku membuat acara penyambutan untuk Sasuke." Si mata biru memandang Sasuke juga,"Kau perlu diukur untuk ukuran jasmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jas," sahut Naruto senang. "Ini perayaan formal."

"Untuk apa tepatnya perayaan ini diselenggarakan?"

"Ibuku perlu melakukan itu. Dia akan memperkenalkanmu sebelum kau berangkat ke Amerika."

Kesadaran mengambang di pikiran Hinata. Ia tak tahu tentang rencana Sasuke setelah kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba. Awalnya, Hinata pikir, Sasuke bersama ayahnya tinggal di rumah besar ini. Tapi ternyata bayangannya sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Perasaan yang timbul di hati Hinata menusuknya seperti duri. Sejak kapan Sasuke tak jujur?

"Sasuke-kun …" Hinata mengharapkan penjelasan.

Sasuke tak menoleh, langkah yang telah ia ambil tak bisa dicegah. Dia juga tak lagi bisa memilih mundur. Hanya ada jurang di belakangnya, kehidupan yang serba tak pasti dan tak bisa ia tawarkan pada Hinata. Sasuke sadar dia hanya seorang remaja yang tak akan siap menghadapi hidup yang sesungguhnya. Dia perlu sebidang fondasi sebelum membangun kehidupan yang benar-benar kokoh. Namun keraguan mengikatnya dengan rantai besi. Ia kesulitan bergerak. Hati dan pikirannya tak bersatu.

"Ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ragu membebaninya saat ini.

Namun bila ia tak bertindak dengan keputusan yang benar dan pasti, ia tak akan bisa merubah hidupnya. Ini kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Ayahnya juga telah bangkrut. Sasuke membayangkan Itachi yang mungkin akan kembali setelah lulus dengan nilai sempurna, membangun pundi-pundi yang berserakan setelah kehancuran ayahnya, dan sekali lagi menjadi yang dibanggakan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia akan segera terlupakan. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke mendambakan perhatian Fugaku. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa dia sanggup bertahan tanpa sokongan laki-laki yang telah menyakiti ibunya. Sasuke ingin jadi laki-laki yang lebih baik dari ayahnya. Dan mungkin, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Apalah yang ia mengerti tentang menjadi laki-laki yang baik? Dia hanya belajar sedikit dari Hiashi. Dan pesan terakhir laki-laki Hyuuga itu adalah melidungi putrinya, sebuah permintaan, bukan perintah.

Sasuke memantapkan pijakannya, tak menoleh saat berjalan dan meminta pada si pelayan untuk menunjukkan jalannya. Untuk saat ini, dia menanti, meski tak pernah ia ucapkan niatnya pada Hinata yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata sedih.

Senja memecah langit. Malam akan segera datang.

Hinata duduk merasakan kakinya yang melemah. Tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan. Ia tersesat dengan pertanyan yang melekat erat di pikirannya. _'Kenapa?'_

Setelah itu Hinata merasa kehilangan.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Seminggu setelah hari itu Hinata mengetahui Sasuke sudah tak lagi ada. Dia pergi. Dan pertanyaan itu masih terus tertinggal dengan kuat. Tanpa daya Hinata bertahan, mempertanyakan.

_Kenapa?_

Setelah ciuman itu, setelah kepastian itu. Kenapa dia pergi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okaa-san perlu tahu kenapa."

Malam ini, di musim semi yang baru, Hinata menyampaikan alasan keputusannya pada Hotaru. Makan malam terasa berbeda setelah Hinata mengajak ibunya makan di restoran _sushi_. Ia bilang dia ingin merayakan. Valentine yang lalu Hinata mendapat uang tambahan dari gaji pekerjaan sambilannya.

"Aku … sudah belajar dengan baik, Okaa-san. Saran dari Hizashi-jii memang tepat untukku. Dan hari ini, aku sudah mendapat keputusan dari manajemen. Aku diterima bekerja di sana. Mereka bilang kemampuan bahasaku cukup."

"Itu hotel mewah. Kau hanya punya ijazah SMA. Apa itu benar-benar cukup?"

Hinata mengangguk, mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh tangan ibunya. Telapak tangan yang kasar itu terasa hangat. Senyum sedih Hinata mengembang bersamaan dengan matanya yang basah. "Okaa-san setelah ini jangan ambil kerja lembur lagi, ya. Aku juga akan bantu. Kita kumpulkan uang bersama-sama."

"Untuk apa mengumpulkan uang? Okaa-san sudah senang bisa bersama denganmu terus."

Suara Hinata bergetar, ia membersit hidungnya yang berair, matanya mulai perih. "Okaa-san kuno," sindirnya.

Hotaru memeluk tubuh putrinya yang banyak kehilangan berat badan. Ia memejamkan mata merindukan Hiashi. Bila ia ada di sini sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka?

Hotaru memikirkan itu, namun ia tak ingin mengubah apapun. Ia mensyukuri semua hal yang telah terjadi, percaya bahwa segalanya akan membaik. Ia menepuk punggung Hinata dengan lembut, mengenang perasaan sama yang dulu ada saat Hinata masih kecil dan tertidur di gendongannya. Hinata pasti merindukan Sasuke. Dan saat ini ia sedang berusaha tegar. Ia selalu begitu bila bersedih, menyimpan perasaan sedihnya sendiri dan tak pernah mengeluh. Karena dengan begitu rasa sakitnya jadi terasa tumpul.

Mungkin nanti, bila suatu hari mereka bertemu lagi, kesedihan ini akan mencair dan pergi dari Hinata. Hotaru berharap hal itu segera terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks buat Ontakutub untuk koreksiannya. Ketelitian Anda sudah membantu saya. Makasih, ya ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	19. Escape part 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selalu di musim dingin, saat kebanyakan orang mengambil waktu khusus untuk ia habiskan bersama keluarganya. Selalu di musim dingin, saat semua tempat menawarkan penawaran khusus yang datang setahun sekali. Selalu di musim dingin, saat toko-toko sengaja buka hingga larut dengan diskon khusus. Selalu di musim dingin saat hotel mendapat jadwal terpadat dan tak pernah sepi.

Hinata menyukai musim dingin.

Di saat tersibuk seperti sekarang, meski lelah, Hinata menikmati kelelahan ini. Ia belajar banyak dari tiap kelelahan yang menderanya. Membuat Hinata lebih menghargai waktu.

Dari bonus kerja lemburnya, Hinata bisa membeli syal baru untuk ibunya. Hasil rajutan sendiri memang lebih emosional, dan terasa lebih pribadi. Namun Hinata tak bisa sepenuhnya menyulam dan merajut benang. Sebagian besar yang menjadi alasannya adalah sempitnya waktu senggang yang ia miliki. Selebihnya, Hinata tidak ingin hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan tak tepat waktu.

Saat musim dingin seperti ini juga pemuda Namikaze itu biasa datang untuk menemui Hinata. Empat kali musim dingin setelah lulus sekolah, Naruto selalu menyempatkan datang mengunjungi Hinata di antara waktu sibuknya belajar di kampus. Dia selalu membawa sekotak _mochi_. Bukan sebotol _wine_ atau sekaleng teh dengan kualitas terbaik. Bukan pula aksesoris mahal atau gaun-gaun hasil rancangan desainer terkenal. Hanya sekotak _mochi_ yang segar, langsung ia beli dari produsennya di Kyoto.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Naruto selalu menanti Hinata di lobi hotel. Duduk di kursi yang melingkari taman buatan di pusat lobi. Mengenakan jas yang sering dilapisi mantel dan syal longgar yang melilit lehernya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Naruto masih betah dengan potongan rambut yang sama. Dia akan duduk dengan tenang, menanti dengan sabar, dan menikmati waktunya yang berjalan lamban.

Hinata biasanya datang menemuinya masih dengan mengenakan seragam kerjanya yang berwarna cokelat susu, lengkap dengan lapisan putih khas pelayan hotel dan _name tag_ di dada kirinya.

Gadis itu tampak lebih kurus dari yang Naruto ingat. Rambut panjangnya disanggul tinggi, dibungkus jaring khusus untuk rambut. Kegelapan warna rambutnya mengesankan aura dingin yang anehnya terasa membara.

Naruto selalu menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dia akan tersenyum, berdiri, dan menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Hinata mungkin bukan cinta pertama baginya, tapi gadis ini masih menjadi orang yang ia kasihi sampai saat ini, mungkin hingga nanti.

Saat Naruto menyerahkan kotak _mochi_ itu, Hinata tak lagi berbasa-basi seperti saat ia membawanya pertama kali. Dia tidak lagi menolak, atau mengatakan padanya untuk tak perlu repot-repot.

Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus, dan menyampaikan pesan dari ibunya untuk Naruto yang selalu berganti. _Mochi_-nya kenyal, manis, dan benar-benar lezat. Naruto punya selera yang bagus.

"Aku akan kembali ke Boston besok," kata Naruto. Biasanya dia akan tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa hari. Setelah Kushina pindah ke London, Jepang hanya tempat persinggahan baginya. Tempat ia menyadarkan hatinya yang tertidur selama jauh dari gadis yang berdiri dengan wajah sedih di hadapannya. "Tenang saja." Naruto melangkah mendekat, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka di bahu Hinata. "Aku akan selalu mengabarimu." Beda dengan laki-laki lain yang menghiraukan Hinata setelah kepergiannya yang tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, tidak erat, hanya sebatas gestur ramah tamah dalam lingkaran aman teman.

"Sampai nanti."

Hinata menganguk, menatap mata biru Naruto, tersenyum meski merasakan sedih.

Naruto meraih tas punggungnya yang tak berat. Dia hanya membawa beberapa lembar pakaian dan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan seorang pelancong pada umumnya. Tas itu nyaris kosong setelah kotak _mochi_ berpindah tangan.

"Setelah ini kau ada rencana apa?"

Berat rasanya bila harus pergi begitu saja, walau Naruto sadar Hinata harus segera kembali bekerja. Gadis itu menjawab dengan jujur, mengundang senyuman di wajah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin terlihat dewasa, sebuah replika ayahnya yang berkulit lebih pucat dari putranya yang berwajah segar dengan lapisan warna.

"Selamat bersenang-senang," lanjutnya.

"Maaf karena tak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara, Naruto-kun."

"Aku mengerti."

Hinata membayar perhatian Naruto dengan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu lobi, menunggu taksi di dekatnya, masih berdiri dan terus memerhatikan sosok Naruto yang menumpangi taksi dan membuka jendelanya, sekali lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setelah ia duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Taksi mulai bergerak, jendela perlahan ditutup Naruto. Hinata masih berdiri, memandang taksi putih itu menjauh dan kemudian mengecil. Kotak _mochi_ dipeluknya, ia menarik napas. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Hinata kembali ke ruang loker khusus staf untuk menyimpan _mochi_-nya, sekaligus mengirim pesan pendek ke ponsel ibunya untuk janji temu mereka siang nanti. Hinata berencana membawa ibunya menikmati makan siang di restoran mahal. Dia menabung untuk itu. Sudah lama tak ada peringatan di antara keduanya karena memang tak ada yang diperingati. Tapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hiashi. Jadi mungkin hal itu akan menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk sebuah hari peringatan.

Saat ia keluar, pemimpin divisinya meminta Hinata membantu rekannya membersihkan kamar-kamar _suite_ yang penghuninya baru saja _check-out_. Sebentar lagi batas waktu _check-out_, akan ada banyak kamar yang perlu dibersihkan dan disiapkan untuk tamu berikutnya. Jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam-jam paling sibuk bagi Hinata.

Ia mendorong troli besarnya menyusuri koridor-koridor, menaiki lift khusus staf yang letaknya di ujung koridor tiap lantai, turun di lantai dua puluh tempat bermukimnya kamar-kamar _suite_ terbaik hotel.

Kunci-kunci yang berbentuk kartu tipis ia pancing dari saku apronnya. Kamar nomor 2018; kamar dengan pemandangan terbaik. Kabarnya pihak hotel membayar mahal untuk hak udara demi pemandangan mewah dari kamar ini. Tak akan ada gedung yang dibangun lebih tinggi dari hotel karena hal itu akan memblokir pemandangan yang jadi nilai plus kamar _suite_ yang satu ini. Dari kamar sebelah, rekannya, Tomomi-chan baru saja keluar. Kantung sampahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Tomomi gadis ramah berambut kelabu, dia menyapa Hinata, sedikit mengeluh saat pandangannya tertuju pada dua kantung sampah ukuran jumbo yang penuh. "Sekumpulan anak remaja yang menikmati musim dingin di hotel mewah. Kau tahu? Kalau aku, aku akan lebih suka liburan di resor ski saja. Dasar orang kaya! Mereka pasti bosan dengan salju yang bertumpuk dan lebih suka di sini, berpesta tanpa ada yang mencegah mereka."

Hinata mengatakan 'sampai nanti' pada Tomomi setelah gadis itu mendorong trolinya yang berat. Kartu digesek Hinata ke alat pemindai. Lampu merah berganti hijau. Hinata membuka pintu, dan mendorong trolinya masuk.

Ruangan dingin yang luas itu terang benderang berkat jendela besarnya yang terlihat seperti lukisan langit. Memang luar biasa pemandangan di kamar ini. Dapurnya masih bersih. Begitu pula dengan _mini bar_ yang hanya meninggalkan satu gelas kristal beraroma _gin_ dan lemon. Es dalam wadah aluminiumnya telah mencair. Hinata membawa wadah itu menuju kamar mandi, terkejut karena ternyata masih ada orang di dalamnya.

"M-maaf," gadis itu buru-buru menunduk.

Harum kesegaran khas laki-laki dan wangi sampo yang unik bercampur bersama uap panas di dalam.

"S-saya … ti-tidak tahu kalau masih ada orang di sini, Tuan."

Padahal memang sudah seharusnya tak ada orang di sini. Seharusnya siapapun yang menginap di kamar ini sudah _check-out_ sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Hinata takut, dan gugup. Takut bila ia melakukan kesalahan, nilai kinerjanya akan menurun di mata Ketua Divisi. Mugkin efeknya tak seberapa tapi pasti akan berjangka lama. Hinata terlalu gugup sampai tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Laki-laki penghuni kamar itu sedang bercukur. Terlalu telat bila ia baru bangun dan melewatkan jam _check-out_. Atau mungkin dia penghuni baru? Atau penghuni lama yang memperpanjang masa inapnya di kamar ini. Segala kemungkinan, ada. Hinata melangkah mundur, keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi masih memeluk wadah aluminium yang dingin dan berembun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata mendorong trolinya. Roda trolinya berderit nyaring saat melewati serambi utama dekat pintu. Sialnya roda depan yang kering agak memperlambat perjalanannya yang terasa berbahaya ini.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu membeku.

Hanya ada satu orang yang ia kenal memiliki suara seperti ini. Dingin namun manis. Dalam namun berirama bagai rayuan. Kuat namun membutuhkan.

Saat Hinata menoleh, dia ada di sana. Berdiri di pusat ruangan, menjadi pusat dari segalanya. Tinggi, dengan rambut setengah basah, dilindungi kaus putih dan celana katun yang warna birunya begitu gelap sehingga tampak serupa dengan _indigo_ yang pasif seperti warna rambut Hinata. Sementara di belakangnya, langit begitu cerah. Bias-bias sinar yang lurus dan keemasan terlukis dari balik punggungnya.

Lalu Hinata?

Dia hanya menjadi Hinata yang masih bukan siapa-siapa.

_Sasuke._

Hinata melangkah mundur secara insting, membentur pinggiran trolinya. Botol berisi cairan pembersih kaca bergoyang, batang kayu alat pembersih lantainya saling beradu dengan yang lainnya.

Sasuke melangkah maju, terlihat tenang tapi juga antusias. Tangan kanannya terulur membantu kata-kata dari bibirnya yang mencegah kepergian Hinata. Dengan cepat dia menangkap lengan Hinata, menariknya mendekat dengan usaha tambahan saat merasakan kaki Hinata yang sengaja ia tanamkan di lantai berkarpet tebal.

"Hinata," kata Sasuke, menambah sedikit penekanan yang mewakili emosinya.

Ini adalah Sasuke versi laki-laki dewasa yang Hinata hadapi. Dia sudah banyak berubah. Penampilan fisiknya yang paling utama. Pakaian sederhana jadi terlihat luar biasa menawan bila Sasuke yang mengenakannya. Hinata tahu Sasuke punya kelebihan itu sejak dulu. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar tak terjangkau. Laki-laki yang akan mendapat urutan pertama dalam pembagian kasta khusus laki-laki. Dan Hinata merasa dirinya hanya bisa memandang, tak diperbolehkan berharap apalagi jatuh. Karena bila ia jatuh, yang merasakan sakitnya hanya dia sendiri.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke marah.

Hinata menangis, untuk banyak alasan. Kerinduannya yang kuat mengalahkan perasaan sedih dan tidak berdaya dalam dirinya.

Kemudian Sasuke memeluknya, memaksakan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh mungil Hinata yang ringan tapi benar-benar kuat untuk ditaklukkan. Gadis itu memberontak, memohon untuk dilepaskan. Tapi Sasuke tak menyerah. Dia telah membayangkan pertemuan yang lebih baik dengan Hinata, tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah," bisiknya, menekan kepala Hinata melekat di dadanya. "Tenanglah."

Suara isak tangisnya mendadak terdengar, keadaan berubah sunyi ketika Hinata berhenti bergerak.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang." Sasuke melepas ketegangan dari lehernya. Ia masih belum melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang. Sebagian besar saham hotel ini adalah milikku sekarang." Sasuke bisa merasakan hentakan dari Hinata. Pasti dia terkejut. Sasuke sudah mengira itu. "Dengar," katanya, suara Sasuke yang khas menembus ke dalam otak Hinata, seperti hipnotis yang menyerangnya dengan telak. "Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas memilikimu, Hinata. Kesimpulannya sederhana, tapi caranya tidak, perjalanannya juga tidak. Aku bukan hanya ingin tapi juga butuh. Jadi, aku mengubah nasib kita. Memanfaatkan apa yang ada, mengolah rencana, menyusun sebuah struktur kehidupan yang lebih baik. Aku perlu memperbaiki diriku, kehidupan ibuku, dan membangun keluarga denganmu."

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh saat ia tertawa lirih. Debaran jantungnya terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

"Kita mulai pelan-pelan, oke?"

Sasuke ingin melihat mata Hinata, tapi memutuskan untuk memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Hari ini peringatan hari ulang tahun Hiashi. Namun sepertinya justru Hinata yang menerima hadiah dari ayahnya. Musim dingin tahun ini terasa berbeda. Sasuke di sini. Dia sudah kembali. Dia sudah pulang.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan ibunya, Hinata terlahir kembali saat bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Hari ini, dia juga akan memperingati kebahagiaan ini.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	20. Ginger Bath

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angka yang muncul terlihat agak buram. 38, 2 derajat celcius. Ini keadaan gawat. Hinata tak yakin jam berapa saat ini. Tubuhnya yang menggigil meringkuk di balik empat lembar selimut. Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang. Mungkin ini flu tulang. Dia sendiri masih meragukan itu. Kepalanya yang sakit dan bola mata yang terasa panas memaksa Hinata berbaring lagi. Tenggorokannya kering, dan dari perutnya ia juga merasakan mual.

Terdengar suara pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka. Hinata ingat pintu itu sudah dikunci sekembalinya ia dari supermarket. Sedikit demi sedikit memori satu jam yang lalu kembali padanya. Setumpuk popok, sekaleng susu, empat kotak biskuit bayi, dan enam pasang gaun-gaun mungil yang semuanya berbahan katun. Belanjaannya ia letakkan di meja dapur, belum disortir. Setibanya ia di sana, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencari obat demam.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar tercium aroma maskulin parfum dan kertas. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan tekanan di kening, sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa nyaman. Lalu sentuhan itu lenyap begitu cepat. Hinata merindukan kenyamanan itu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air yang mengucur dari ledeng di wastafel dapur. Dan setelah itu, saat Hinata hampir menemukan tempat yang ia pilih di dunia mimpinya, terasa handuk hangat yang duduk di keningnya.

_Kenapa handuk hangat? Harusnya yang dingin._

Hinata menggumam, hanya bisa menggumam saat ia ingin protes.

"Ssh …" Orang itu menekan bibir Hinata yang kering menggunakan jarinya yang juga hangat. "Wah! Bibirmu seperti terbakar."

Kesadaran Hinata semakin hanyut, dia bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang tertahan, bergema di telinganya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Gerakan tangan orang itu lalu menyibak lapisan-lapisan selimut Hinata. Handuk lembap yang lain ia gosok di sekitar leher Hinata. Terasa benar-benar nyaman seperti belaian lembut yang menenangkan.

"Sasuke …?"

"Aku di sini." Sasuke lalu mengubah arah gerakannya. Ia membantu Hinata duduk di ranjangnya, menanggalkan pakaian Hinata yang belum sempat ia ganti. Gaun _baby doll_ biru itu diganti dengan kemeja piyama. Berikutnya celana Hinata yang diganti dengan celana panjang pasangan piyamanya. Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke punggung Hinata, membuka pengait _bra_, dan melepas pakaian dalam wanita itu. Sekali lagi terdengar suara gumaman tanda protes dari Hinata yang tak berdaya. Sasuke yang sigap hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Nada tenang suaranya menembus telinga Hinata, seperti tangan yang menuntunnya melalui masa-masa suram.

Kesegaran yang datang dari handuk lembap dan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang membersihkan punggung Hinata membantu melepas kelelahan yang tersisa. Tubuhnya kini terasa sedikit lebih baik. Setelah itu Hinata dibaringkan, dibungkus lagi dalam lapisan selimut, tapi kali ini hanya ada dua lembar selimut, dan semuanya baru, masih menyebar harum khas cucian baru yang segar.

"Kubuatkan bubur, ya."

"Chi …"

"Tidurlah, Hinata. Akan kujemput Chinatsu."

"Chi …"

"Chiharu juga sedang tidur. Ah!" Beban di sisi ranjang menghilang saat Sasuke berdiri. "Aku harus membawa si kecil ke kamar Chinatsu."

"Chi!"

"_Chi*_? Tidak … tidak ada darah. Kau belum sampai mimisan."

"Chi …!" rengek Hinata.

"Hinata … bicaramu tidak jelas. Tidur saja, jangan mencemaskan yang tak perlu kau cemaskan."

_Ah, payah_, pikir Hinata. Demam sudah menghambat kemampuannya berkomunikasi. Padahal yang ingin ia katakan sederhana. Dia ingin Chiharu tetap di sini. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk jauh dari ibunya. Hampir berusia satu tahun, masih belajar mengerti dunianya yang sempit. Tapi Sasuke malah membawanya ke kamar Chinatsu.

"Kau demam, aku tidak mau Chiharu sampai tertular penyakitmu."

"Mm …" sahut Hinata, mengerti dan kecewa. Mungkin Hinata-lah yang tidak bisa jauh dari putri kecilnya.

"Sudah jam sebelas. Chinatsu sebentar lagi pulang." Sasuke menggendong putri kecilnya dari _box_ bayi di sudut kamar. Anak perempuannya tertidur dengan tenang, mulutnya yang mungil menganga, hidungnya yang juga mungil memerah. Pipi gembulnya juga memerah. Anak itu kedinginan.

Setelah mengambil selimut di lemari, Sasuke keluar dari kamar, meletakkan Chiharu di tempat tidur Chinatsu yang agak berantakan. Beberapa mobil-mobil mini bahkan tersembunyi di balik bantalnya. Sasuke bertolak pinggang, memaklumi putranya yang selalu fanatik pada otomotif. Dia tak bisa marah, anak laki-laki selalu punya dunianya sendiri.

Masa kecil Sasuke dulu tidak sama dengan Chinatsu. Menjadi anak nomor dua berarti menikmati mainan yang hampir selalu kembaran dengan kakaknya, lebih sering mendapat barang bekas kakaknya. Seandainya kakak yang dimiliki Sasuke perempuan, mungkin akan berbeda keadaannya.

Saat ia berdiri di sisi ranjang Chinatsu, memandang Chiharu kecil yang mungkin saja bisa berada dalam keadaan bahaya karena ranjang Chinatsu yang tak berpagar, Sasuke membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu di benaknya. Gambaran putri kecilnya yang suka berguling-guling, lalu jatuh ke lantai keras. Sepertinya bukan hal yang baik meninggalkan Chiharu sendirian. Setelah yakin, ia membungkuk untuk menggendong Chiharu lagi.

Sambil memeluk putrinya yang merebahkan kepala di bahunya, Sasuke mengambil panci di lemari dapur, menuangkan segelas beras ke dalamnya, mencuci dengan menggunakan satu tangan, lalu menakar air untuk mulai memasak bubur. Dia menambahkan sedikit garam, berpikir sejenak, lalu menambahkan garam lagi, sejumput gula karena ia ragu bubur membutuhkan gula. Sasuke lalu menambah kaldu cair dari dalam kulkas, mengaduk buburnya yang masih berbentuk kuah dan beras yang terendam air. Apalagi yang diperlukan untuk membuat bubur yang enak?

Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ia masih canggung bila harus berurusan dengan semua pernak-pernik dapur. Sasuke memang tipe laki-laki modern yang tak mempermasalahkan _gender_ saat memikirkan kata dapur. Siapapun bisa berada di dapur, memasak, atau membuat kue. Masalahnya adalah, dia tak memiliki kemampuan masak.

Saat remaja dulu, Sasuke lumayan sering membantu ibunya di dapur. Mikoto juga sering memujinya. Tapi kali ini jelas beda. Tak ada Mikoto yang menjadi penunjuk di sini. Tak ada teori yang dijabarkan, atau tuntunan praktek secara verbal dari Mikoto. Sasuke sendiri saat ini, mengandalkan pengetahuannya yang cetek, dan instingnya yang tak tajam. Tapi ini cuma bubur, kan? Tak mungkin terlalu sulit untuk bisa dikerjakan seorang amatir sekalipun.

Jadi Sasuke berdiri, memandang air keruh yang bergelombang di dalam panci, dan berdoa semoga buburnya setidaknya bisa dimakan.

Sesekali Sasuke akan mengecek keadaan Hinata yang selalu terlihat lelap setiap kali Sasuke mengintip. Dia ingin menarik keluar _box_ bayi milik Chiharu, sehingga dia bisa meletakkan dan meninggalkan si kecil sendirian dalam aman. Namun ia tahu tindakan itu akan sia-sia. _Box_-nya berat karena materialnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Bodohnya Sasuke yang hanya memikirkan 'awet' saat dia membeli benda itu. Sekarang, setelah dua anak, memangnya perlu berapa anak lagi?

Selain itu, bila ia memaksakan untuk membawa benda itu keluar, suaranya akan terlalu berisik untuk Hinata yang sedang memerlukan istirahat.

Dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan itu, Sasuke menahan rasa nyeri di lengan kirinya yang mulai kelelahan menggendong Chiharu.

Saat calon buburnya mendidih dan bergolak, pengaduk kayunya mulai terasa berat di tangan Sasuke. Dia juga perlu menjaga panci untuk tetap berada di tempatnya saat ia mengaduk. Tapi ternyata ini tidak mudah. Chiharu seperti merasakan keresahan ayahnya dan mulai menggeliat.

_Jangan bangun_, harap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedikit putus asa, Sasuke akhirnya mematikan kompor. Mulai bergerak-gerak aneh, kadang mengayun, kadang naik turun dengan menekuk lututnya. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung mungil Chiharu, bersenandung lagu yang liriknya tak jelas, membelai kepala Chiharu juga setelah tepukan di punggung terbukti kurang efektif.

Dia menjauh dari kompor, berdiri di ruang tengah dan menyadari jam yang sudah berubah. "Chinatsu!"

Cuaca cerah di luar tak dipedulikan Sasuke yang buru-buru mencari taksi untuk menjemput putranya yang belajar di TK. Ini juga tugas harian Hinata. Dia tak menggunakan jasa antar jemput dan lebih suka menjemput sendiri putranya. Sasuke tak pernah terlalu memusingkan keputusan Hinata. Namun kali ini, dia mulai mempertanyakannya. Karena, ya, harus diakui, ini cukup berat jika harus dilakukan setiap hari. Merepotkan.

Ponsel di saku kemejanya berdering, Sasuke mendecak tanpa sadar. "Ya?"

"_Pak Sasuke, Divisi Perencanaan membutuhkan keputusan Anda secepatnya."_

"Ya ampun, aku sudah bilang hari ini aku cuti. Istriku sakit."

"_Saya sudah menyampaikan itu, Pak. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan mulai bergerak bila Anda tidak ada di sini."_

"Keterlaluan!" Berkat suara hardikannya, Chiharu bangun. "Oh, tidak." Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menidurkan putrinya lagi. Namun Chiharu bukan putri tidur. Dia sudah cukup tidur dan mulai lapar. Ini sudah waktunya ia menyusu pada ibunya.

"_Dengar, Yuka. Kau bisa hubungi kakakku, kan? Hubungi dia. Aku yakin si gondrong lemot itu punya waktu untuk mengurusi urusan sepele seperti ini. Aku benar-benar sibuk."_

Yuka, si sekretaris, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Uchiha bersaudara terkenal kompeten, keren, beken, dan juga selalu pantas dikomplemen. Sekarang dia tahu, itu cuma permukaannya saja.

"_Baik, Pak. Saya akan hubungi beliau."_

"Ya, lakukan itu. Dan jangan hubungi aku kecuali masalahnya genting! Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu padamu!?"

"_Maafkan saya, Pak."_ Yuka hampir melanjutkan dengan 'selamat bersenang-senang' tapi itu tak pernah dia pelajari selama ia berada di Akademi Sekretaris.

Perbincangan telepon berakhir. Chiharu berubah rewel karena ia tak berada di rumah, bukan dengan ibunya, tak ada kehangatan dada ibunya dan hanya dada keras seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tak nyaman. Kebingungan karena keberadaannya di dalam kendaraan juga semakin membuatnya takut. Bibir Chiharu bergetar, lalu tangisannya pecah.

Taksi menepi. Sasuke memeluk Chiharu dan terdesak dengan tangisan putrinya yang keras. Mengeluarkan uang tunai jadi terasa sulit di situasi seperti ini. "Maaf," kata Sasuke pada si supir, "Bisakah Anda tunggu sebentar di sini? Saya perlu menjemput putra saya."

"Apa itu anakmu, Tuan?"

"He?"

Si supir taksi, dengan ekspresi datar yang kentara, bertanya lagi. "Dia nangis terus. Kau bukan penculik, kan?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau juga tidak mirip dengannya."

"Tidak mirip bagaimana?!" Sasuke tersinggung, "Lihat baik-baik!" Wajah Chiharu dihadapkan ke si supir. Rambut anak perempuan itu agak ikal, berwarna hitam kebiruan seperti Sasuke. Selebihnya, dia terlalu manis untuk dibilang anak perempuan dari laki-laki yang terlihat mengerikan itu. Mungkin dia memang tampan, tapi tak ada ciri keramahan dari wajah dingin si penumpang taksi berpakaian bagus itu.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini," kata Sasuke, merasa bodoh karena tersinggung pada ucapan seorang supir taksi yang tak mengerti keadaannya. "Tunggu di sini." Sasuke enggan berbasa-basi lagi. Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman utama TK. Anak-anak berpakaian seragam dan mengenakan topi terlihat di mana-mana. Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan seorang anak perempuan yang semakin rewel, dan kehilangan arah karena dia tak tahu di mana kelas Chinatsu.

Di antara kabut kepanikan dan perasaan terganggu yang datang dari rengekan Chiharu, Sasuke nyaris meneriakkan amarahnya. Dia benar-benar stres.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengendalikan emosinya. Dan sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan wanita ini?

"Ternyata benar Sasuke-kun."

Kenaehan apa yang sekarang menyerang Sasuke? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya di sini?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Wanita berambut ikal buatan dan berwarna pirang keemasan itu tersenyum. Dari cara memandangnya, Sasuke tahu dia terharu dengan pertemuan ini. "Aku … terkejut melihatmu di sini. Dan … kau menarik perhatian."

Wanita ini dulu mendekati Sasuke hanya untuk mendekati Itachi. Dia memanfaatkan kepolosan Sasuke sebagai anak SMP hanya agar ia lebih akrab dengan si pewaris grup Uchiha. Padahal saat itu Itachi sudah punya tunangan. Dan saat ini mantan tunangan Itachi itu tidur di kamar Sasuke, menjadi istri sahnya semenjak enam tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, Nana."

"Ya."

"Aku tak bisa mengurusimu."

Nana mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukan, maksudku …"

Nana tersenyum.

"Tidak mau."

Senyuman Nana lenyap.

"Aku _**tidak mau **_mengurusimu."

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan. Kebencian yang kuat berhasil menekan kepanikannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hebat. Dia merasa sedang menggendong harapan terakhir umat manusia menuju masa depan cerah, dengan efek angin yang mengibarkan jubahnya meski yang ia kenakan hanya selembar mantel tanpa merek yang dihadiahkan Hinata empat tahun yang lalu.

Pikiran Sasuke lebih fokus. Dia memindai keadaan TK seperti Arnold sang Terminator memindai bar di pinggiran gurun saat ia pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di masa lampau. Sasuke perlu mencari seorang guru. Semua gurunya masih muda. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu segera sadar dia sudah terlarut dengan berlebihan dalam perannya.

"Bu Guru?"

Seorang wanita muda berkaca-mata dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja membalas pandangan Sasuke. Melihat wajah tampan si Uchiha, ia pun berdebar. Pergaulannya sempit, dan setiap hari, laki-laki yang ia lihat berada dalam jangkauan usia anak-anak. Selain itu, hanya ada si tukang kebun, laki-laki berkulit gelap gendut yang juga sudah menikah.

"Ya?"

Sasuke terganggu dengan suara Bu Guru yang dibuat-buat. Tapi dia harus menahan pikiran itu.

"Aku mencari Chinatsu. Uchiha Chinatsu? Apa Anda kenal?"

"Ah …" desahannya terdengar kecewa. "Anda ayahnya?" Sasuke mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Bu Guru, lengkap dengan senyuman yang sebisa mugkin diusahakan terlihat ramah. Bu guru biasanya bertemu dengan Hinata, wanita berparas sederhana yang manis. Dan saat ia menyadari Chiharu di gendongan laki-laki tampan itu, dia menyimpan sikap penggodanya yang gagal. "Dia ada di Kelas Bunga Cosmos."

"Oh, di mana itu?"

"Tunggulah di sini, Uchiha-san. Saya akan memanggil Chinatsu-chan ke sini."

"Terima kasih."

Menjadi laki-laki, di rimba Taman Kanak-Kanak, membuat Sasuke merasa dia adalah Adam terakhir yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan peradaban manusia. Semua wanita memandangnya takjub. Sasuke merasa dadanya terasa ketat. Ini bukan karena bangga. Tapi karena dia kesulitan bernapas.

Sasuke mengganti arah pandangnya kemanapun selain bertatapan dengan wanita-wanita yang pastinya juga seorang ibu seperti Hinata. Saat ia berusaha mengarahkan fokusnya ke gerbang, dia beradu pandang dengan Nana yang menatapnya. Sasuke berpikiran, mungkin nanti setelah Hinata sembuh dia akan didekati wanita itu, mungkin akan ada masalah karena Nana seperti ular. Bukan berarti ular binatang yang jahat, tapi kita semua tahu apa peranan ular dalam banyak drama dan pementasan seni. Jadi Sasuke tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya menunjukkan sikap bersahabat. Dalam hatinya ia mengancam Nana bila sampai ada masalah, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Bila Nana mengingat lagi malam perpisahan mereka yang pahit, Nana pasti mengerti maksud gestur Sasuke.

Saat ia menatapnya lagi, Nana membalas, menjawab dan mengerti dengan senyumannya yang terkesan kaku karena takut. Lalu pergi dengan menggandeng anak laki-lakinya.

"Papa!"

"Oh?" Chinatsu sudah berdiri di dekatnya, dengan tas Pikachu yang bertengger di punggungnya. "Sudah siap pulang?"

"Mm! Mama mana, Pa?"

"Mama sakit." Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Chinatsu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bu Guru.

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, sebentar lagi Mama sembuh, kok."

"Hm …"

Chinatsu terdengar sedih. Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia bisa memahami perasaan Chinatsu. Saat ini pun dia sedih. Mungkin Chiharu juga.

Di taksi, Chinatsu lebih banyak diam. Anak itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, sibuk dengan jari-jarinya dan terus menunduk. Sasuke tak mengerti harus melakukan apa untuk membuatnya ceria. Dia sudah menawarkan makan siang di restoran, tapi Chinatsu menolaknya. Es krim juga tak lolos dalam rayuan gagal Sasuke.

Taksi melaju di jalanan dalam sepi, berhenti di depan gerbang rumah mewah yang kemudian membuka secara otomatis. Sasuke ingat hari ini adalah hari berkunjung khusus. Dia selalu ingat hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Setelah keluar dari taksi, seorang _maid_ senior menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Berikutnya ada seorang _butler_ yang menyusul, membungkuk dalam-dalam dan memberi penyambutan standar yang akan terlihat istimewa di mata orang awam. Dia memandang Sasuke dan memperkirakan hal terburuk.

"Hinata sakit," kata Sasuke, tak suka pada pandangan si _butler_ yang mencurigainya. "Kami baik-baik saja, tidak sedang bertengkar." Sasuke tahu tak banyak orang yang percaya pada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Mereka menganggap keduanya akan segera berpisah. Mengingat sikap Sasuke yang selalu buruk, dan hatinya yang selalu beku. Tapi tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengenal Sasuke meski mereka sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Kecuali Hinata dan keluarganya. Terutama Hinata.

"Di mana ibuku?"

Si _maid_ membayar ongkos taksi, bergerak cepat karena terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia tahu Sasuke jarang bawa uang tunai. Wanita renta itu lalu mengambil Chiharu dari Sasuke, membawanya masuk ke dalam bersama Chinatsu yang agak enggan berada di sini sekarang.

"Masuklah dulu, Sasuke-sama." Si _butler_ tua berkaca-mata berniat untuk menjawabnya di dalam.

"Aku tak punya waktu." Sasuke melangkah masuk, berjalan menuju garasi.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Hanai!"

Sasuke mengambil kunci motornya dari pengait di dekat pintu garasi. _Mansion_ mewahnya sepi. "Aku titip anak-anak."

"Sasuke?"

Mengenali suara lembutnya, Sasuke berbalik, "Ah, Okaa-san," dia menyapa ibu mertuanya. "Hinata sakit."

Hotaru menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, aku paham."

Perkiraan Sasuke tepat. Hotaru lebih bisa memahaminya dengan baik. Sudah lama wanita ini menjadi pengasuhnya. Setelah pensiun, dia hanya datang di waktu-waktu tertentu untuk mengunjungi Mikoto.

"Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang, kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya setiap hari di kantor."

Hotaru mengangguk. "Baiklah." Sekali lagi dia mengerti.

Sasuke mengenakan helm, menyalakan mesin, membuka pelapis helm yang menutupi wajahnya, memandang Hotaru dengan tatapan seorang anak yang menyayangi ibunya, "Sampaikan salamku pada Tou-san." Saat Sasuke mengatakan 'Tou-san' ia membayangkan wajah Hiashi dan bukan Fugaku.

"Datanglah dan katakan itu sendiri padanya langsung."

Sasuke menutup matanya sebagai pengganti anggukan. "Nanti kalau Hinata sudah sembuh."

Hotaru tersenyum bangga. "Hati-hati."

Sasuke menutup pelapis depan helmnya. Pintu garasi dibuka Hanai si _butler_ patuh dengan menekan tombol di alat pengendali. Geraman mesin dan deru roda menggema ke seisi garasi luas yang tak pernah kosong. Sasuke melaju di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Merindukan istrinya yang terbaring di kamar sendirian. Sasuke cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bangun dengan keadaan lebih baik. Obat demamnya telah larut dan berefek pada kepalanya yang sakit. Panasnya juga sudah menurun. Kini perutnya lapar.

Mengambil sweter dari lemari, Hinata melapisi tubuhnya yang hanya berteman piyama. Dia berjalan keluar, memanggil-manggil Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban. Jam dinding di ruang keluarga menjadi perhatian berikutnya.

_Chinatsu_, pikir Hinata.

Masih agak lemah, Hinata menghampiri telepon, menekan angka yang akan menyambungkannya pada sekolah Chinatsu, dan mendapat jawaban memuaskan lima menit kemudian.

Setelah yakin, ia berjalan ke dapur, tercengang pada wujud aneh bubur yang entah pantas disebut bubur atau tidak. Hinata mengisi air panas dari dispenser ke dalam gelas, lalu menambahkannya ke dalam benda padat berwarna putih kusam itu, mencicipinya dan kecewa.

Dia mengeluarkan sebutir telur dari kulkas, memecahkan telur dan mengaduk calon bubur buatan Sasuke. Sedikit tambahan garam, rendaman air jahe yang selalu disimpannya dalam wadah khusus, rempah-rempah yang tepat dan bubuk bawang putih. Harumnya mulai menggoda. Ini bubur yang sebenarnya. Kaldu ayam ditambahkan terakhir, dengan begitu cita rasanya tidak sampai rusak karena dimasak terlalu lama.

Semangkuk kecil bubur, Hinata makan sendirian. Harum aroma teh melati menemaninya di dapur. Kehangatan ini menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Kenyamanan datang setelah perutnya kenyang. Untuk melepas semua kelelahannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk berendam.

Dari kantung belanjaannya, Hinata menyortir barang-barang. Hampir semua yang dia beli hari ini untuk Chiharu. Anak itu memang menjadi alasan Hinata pergi ke supermarket. Musim semi ini Chiharu akan ulang tahun. Gaun mungil nan lucu yang ia pegang saat ini menambah kebahagiaannya.

Ada bubuk garam laut khusus untuk berendam, juga sabun cair beraroma jahe yang rasanya paling tepat untuk digunakan saat ini. Hinata merapikan semua barang belanjaannya, menyimpan gaun Chiharu bersama dengan kertas kado di kamarnya. Lalu mengisi air di dalam bak dan kembali menikmati tehnya selama ia menunggu.

Setelah air di dalam bak telah penuh. Hinata menggulung rambutnya, membersihkan tubuhnya, menggosok punggung seperlunya, lalu mencelupkan dirinya dalam air hangat yang berhasil mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang lelah.

Hinata menghela napas panjang menyerapi kenikmatan ini.

Di sebuah film yang pernah Hinata tonton, sang aktris juga pernah melakukan ini, sambil minum _wine_ dari gelas cantik, dikelilingi lilin-lilin aroma terapi dan bunga-bunga kamboja juga mawar. Hinata tak memerlukan semua itu. Jam mandinya tak pernah panjang, dia juga seorang wanita menyusui, _wine_ jelas dilarang. Mungkin nanti, bila anak-anaknya sudah dewasa.

Suara pintu rumahnya yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya. "Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Berikutnya, pintu kamar mandi diayun membuka oleh tangan Sasuke. "Kau mandi?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya.

"Serius? Kau mandi?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata. "Aku merasa baikan."

"Oh." Sasuke melepaskan napasnya bersamaan dengan perasaan lega.

"Bubur buatanmu enak," ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Mm."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, mendorong pintu lebih lebar.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

"Apa? Tentu saja mandi."

"E-eh …?"

Sasuke melepas sandal rumahnya, menanggalkan kemeja dan mulai beralih ke celana panjang. Hinata bergerak cepat mengganti arah pandangnya, memalingkan muka ke arah dinding. Dia juga berusaha keras menciptakan perbincangan agar pikirannya tak fokus pada bayangan Sasuke yang telanjang. Sejak kapan Hinata mesum?

"D-di … mana anak-anak?"

"Sudah kutitipkan."

Begitu terdengar suara gesekan bahan celana dan kulit, Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menekan bibirnya hingga terasa kelu.

"Kau tahu aku bukan perawat yang baik," lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke membilas tubuhnya sebelum masuk ke bak. Menciptakan riak bergelombang ke tubuh Hinata yang menarik kedua kaki melekat ke dadanya. Dia duduk di dalam bak, kehilangan momen relaksasinya berkat Sasuke.

"Hei, suamimu di sini, tapi kau malah memalingkan muka. Tidak sopan."

Sasuke menggoda, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa bersalah.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Bak mandi yang sempit terasa semakin sempit. Rumah tempat tinggal mereka sederhana, tak ada _bathtub_ bergaya Eropa yang besar, apalagi _Jacuzzi_. Hanya ada bak mandi konvensional bergaya Jepang. Semuanya serba _compact_ di kamar mandi konvensional bergaya Jepang.

Hinata bisa merasakan tekanan jari Sasuke di lengan atasnya, dan hembusan napasnya yang hangat di pipinya. "Hari ini aku lelah. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Kurasa kau juga masih sakit." Sasuke menyeringai memandang wajah istrinya yang semakin memerah. "Jangan terlalu lama berendam, nanti kau bisa pusing." Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata dan masih bisa merasakan sisa melati dari tehnya, juga mint dari pasta gigi. Dia mengecupnya lagi, menyukai momen tenang ini, tak peduli pada debaran jantung Hinata yang bisa ia rasakan di balik kulit lehernya saat ia mencium Hinata di sana.

Ah, ini surga. Setelah seharian berada dalam neraka dunia yang tak menyenangkan.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari bak setelah puas berendam, mengeringkan tubuh lalu melilitnya dengan handuk besar di sekitar pinggang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengampuni Hinata dan tak akan menuntutnya malam ini. Ya, Hinata masih agak demam, dia tak akan setega itu hanya demi memuaskan hasrat laki-lakinya.

Keluar lebih dulu dari kamar mandi, Sasuke mengenakan piyamanya. Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur, tapi dia hanya perlu memberi obat demam untuk Hinata dan dia akan segera mengantuk.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan pipi merah. Dia buru-buru ke kamar untuk mengenakan bajunya. Hinata jadi mirip gadis muda canggung yang baru saja berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua, yang lebih berpengalaman, terlebih dengan sikap Sasuke yang tenang.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar setelah beberapa saat. Dia menemukan Hinata terbaring di ranjang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Napasnya terdengar sengau. Sesekali Hinata membersit hidungnya. "Kurasa aku flu sekarang."

"Ah …" desah Sasuke. Dia paham demam dan panas tubuh Hinata yang tinggi telah lumer dan berubah menjadi flu. "Tolong tularkan virusmu padaku."

Sasuke naik ke ranjang, berbaring miring memeluk punggung Hinata. Harum jahe dari tubuh mereka saling menyahut. Hinata berbalik, menghadap Sasuke setelah mengenyahkan sikap pemalunya dengan susah payah. Hinata berpikir, Sasuke sudah sangat baik hari ini. Menjadi suami perhatian yang mengerti ketidak-berdayaan seorang istri yang sakit. Dia bahkan membuatkannya bubur, meski secara garis besar, buburnya gagal disebut bubur.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tertular, Pak Direktur?"

"Hm …"

Hinata tersenyum, mencium bibir Sasuke. "J-jangan menyesal, ya."

Sasuke membalas, mencium bibir istrinya dengan teknik yang sudah ia kuasai. Hinata akan kesulitan bernapas setelah ini. Dan bisa dipastikan Sasuke juga akan terjangkit flu setelah ini. Tapi biarlah, dia menginginkannya. Bila itu berarti dia bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah bersama istrinya, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati terjangkit flu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: *Chi dalam Bahasa Jepang bisa diartikan 'darah'. Kata **_**chi**_** (****血****) sering digunakan dalam tata bahasa informal dan percakapan sehari-hari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	21. Gravity

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena sayap yang kumiliki serapuh sayap kupu-kupu bila tanpamu. _

Dalam ingatan Sasuke masih jelas tergambar suasana pagi itu. Ruangan kelas yang suhunya menurun setelah hujan, keluhan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan kehadirannya yang selalu diiringi nada ketukan selain suara langkahnya yang diseret.

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kelas, memasang telinga, menganalisa suasana yang tak terlihat di matanya. Seorang siswa laki-laki menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dia yang awalnya duduk di atas meja tanpa peduli, turun. "Oi, oi, minggir, si buta sudah tiba." Setelah itu dia tertawa, bahkan anak-anak perempuan juga ikut tertawa geli. Padahal tak ada yang lucu.

Hinata melangkah masuk, tersenyum dan mengatakan 'terima kasih' tanpa beban. Sasuke yakin dia pasti sakit hati, tapi membohongi dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum.

Teman-teman sekelasnya tak lantas berhenti mengejek Hinata. Gadis yang tak beruntung itu duduk di kursinya di sudut kelas dekat pintu belakang, sendirian tanpa ada orang yang mau mendekatinya.

Setiap hari dia harus menghadapi hal ini. Setiap hari dia bertahan dengan ejekan-ejekan tak mengenakkan itu, menelannya bulat-bulat dan selalu punya cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak pernah sekali pun dia marah.

Keberadaan Hinata di kelas hampir tak terlihat. Kehadirannya yang tak dipedulikan membuat Hinata selalu menjadi yang tersingkirkan di banyak kesempatan tampil. Beberapa guru yang merasa kasihan padanya akan membantu Hinata sebisa mereka. Tapi mereka pun, sebagai orang dewasa tak sepenuhnya tak punya masalah.

Hinata tak punya dana cukup untuk sekolah di sekolah khusus untuk anak cacat. Dia berjuang keras untuk lulus dengan keterbatasannya.

Dari tiga tahun masa SMA-nya, Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama dengannya hanya sekali. Sekolah negeri tempatnya belajar juga tak sehebat sekolah swasta, tak ada fasilitas khusus untuk orang cacat seperti Hinata. Dengan sikap semua orang di sekitarnya, dan gedung sekolah yang bahkan tak mendukungnya, Hinata terus bertahan.

Di waktu istirahat, Hinata selalu sendirian, mengunyah sepotong roti kering yang ia bawa dari rumahnya, membasahi tenggorokan dengan air dalam wadah botol yang juga ia bawa dari rumah. Di saat seperti ini, ejekan lain terlontar untuknya. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan hati lapang.

Selepas jam sekolah, Sasuke sibuk dengan kegiatannya di klub basket. Kadang, dari ruang musik di gedung lama terdengar suara dentingan piano yang pelan. Siapapun tahu itu Hinata yang tak diizinkan masuk klub musik. Piano di gedung lama sudah rusak, beberapa tuts sudah longgar dan menimbulkan suara sumbang yang tak enak didengar.

Hinata juga pulang sendirian. Saat sekolah hampir sepi dan hanya tersisa anak-anak yang mengikuti kegaiatan klub, Hinata akan terlihat menyusuri jalur utama menuju gerbang sekolah sendirian. Tongkatnya mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan, langkah kakinya yang mengukur selalu diseret. Sepatu yang ia kenakan telah kusam dimakan usia. Mungkin kakinya yang membesar juga tak terasa nyaman mengenakan sepatu kusam itu.

Hari kelulusan di bulan Maret menjadi hari terakhir Sasuke melihat Hyuuga Hinata. Di hari itu pun dia sendirian, tanpa ditemani orangtuanya yang dengan bangga menyambut Hinata dan ijazahnya, mengantarnya lebih dekat ke gerbang kedewasaan dan kehidupan sosial bermasyarakat yang sebenarnya.

Malam ini, empat tahun setelah Sasuke lulus, dia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Keadaannya tak banyak berubah. Ia masih buta, masih sendirian, tapi saat ini, mungkin karena kebutaannya juga ia berada di sana.

Matanya tak menyipit meski lampu sorot diarahkan padanya. Hinata berbalut gaun putih sederhana yang tampak hangat. Ia duduk di kursi di pusat panggung, menyanyikan lagu yang baru pertama kali didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke bukan penggemar musik, dia juga tak pernah mengikui perkembangan musik berbahasa asing, tapi ia mampu memahami arti dan makna yang terkandung dalam tiap liriknya. Pendidikan bahasa termasuk dalam daftar mata pelajaran utamanya di sekolah dan di kampus.

Hinata diiringi petikan gitar akustik seorang pemuda yang tak terlihat jelas. Dia hanya diterangi cahaya kekuningan yang lemah. Tempat ini bukan klub mahal, hanya sebuah klub yang menampilkan musisi _indie_ tak bernama tanpa label, seperti pejuang samurai di era Tokugawa yang tak memiliki tuan.

Sasuke datang atas undangan temannya yang meyakinkan. Biasanya Sasuke lebih suka terkurung di asrama, belajar semalaman untuk mengejar gelar yang ingin ia sematkan di belakang namanya. Malam ini ia mencoba, dan ternyata pertemuan tak direncanakan atau bahkan terbayang ini, terjadi.

Perbincangan terhenti di dunia Sasuke. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang diingatnya sebagai gadis penyendiri di masa sekolahnya. Ia bertransformasi menjadi Hinata yang benar-benar baru. Seolah sepasang sayap mungil mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya, masih melengkung dan belum terbentang.

Setelahnya Sasuke jadi pengunjung tetap. Mulai mengikuti jadwal tampil Hinata, mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan tanpa pernah diketahui orang lain. Di akhir bulan Februari, Hinata digantikan orang lain dan setelah itu dia tak pernah lagi muncul. Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk mencari-tahu lebih jauh. Dan pertemuan itu menjadi kenangan pendek yang berlalu begitu saja.

Menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, musim panas saat ulang tahunnya, Sasuke punya seorang gadis yang ia jadikan pacar tetap. Setelah menjalani hubungan yang lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan mempelajari karakter si gadis manis, Sasuke mulai merasa lelah. Hati dan jiwanya tak terasa selaras dengan isi kepalanya.

Ia mulai mempertanyakan tujuan hidupnya. Sudahkah ia mengajukan semua risiko untuk menjalani hidup yang sekarang ia jalani? Apakah dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan makna hidup yang sesungguhnya? Mungkinkah cukup hanya dengan hidup, belajar, sekolah, bekerja, dan menikah? Untuk apa ia hidup? Untuk siapa ia dilahirkan?

Di musim gugur yang cerah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melamar pacarnya. Dia kini sudah lebih mapan, seorang pegawai muda yang mengikuti arus hidupnya. Menjadi junior di kantor dan perlahan-lahan siap menanjak menuju puncak. Ia menghubungi gadis yang ia kencani selama tiga tahun, memintanya menunggu di restoran yang mejanya sudah ia reservasi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Semuanya serba terencana. Perasaan ragu hinggap di hati Sasuke seperti kupu-kupu. Lemah, tapi ada.

Keluar dari rumahnya, Sasuke menyusuri jalan dengan berjalan kaki menuju toko bunga. Ia ingin menikmati saat ini sepenuhnya. Mungkin nanti, ia akan merindukan saat ini.

Toko bunganya baru dibuka. Sepertinya ada keterlambatan kedatangan. Dua orang pegawainya terlihat sibuk menyusun bunga-bunga segar. Yang lainnya mulai merangkai pesanan buket. Sasuke terpaku di depan toko, ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Ia bisa melihat si gadis pirang putri pemilik toko di balik meja kasir, melayani seorang pelanggan dengan ramah.

"Bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang staf lain berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Tuan?" tanyanya, menatap mata Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Ah … Anda mau menunggu saja?"

"Hinata."

"Oh? Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu nama saya?"

Sasuke memastikan, menatap mata Hinata yang tak lagi tampak buram. Sejak kapan matanya bisa melihat?

"Kau dulu … mengisi acara di Lazy Moon."

Hinata tertawa malu, "Aah … Anda pelanggan di sana?"

"Seingatku kau dulu … buta?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Hinata, masih tersenyum, terlihat senang tanpa ada jejak penyesalan menjawab 'ya' dengan yakin.

Dia dulu buta, tapi tak ada kebencian yang tersisa dari ketidakberuntungannya. Seperti apa hidupnya? Sasuke jadi ingin tahu.

"Anda butuh bunga untuk siapa? Kencan?"

Suaranya, pertanyaannya, dan tatapan matanya, semua terasa seperti sebuah kehidupan yang benar-benar asing. Sasuke semakin ingin tahu.

"Kau ada waktu?"

Hinata terdiam, senyumnya tak lagi ada.

"Maksudku," Sasuke merasakan pintu hatinya yang terbuka, "Bunga itu untuk ibuku. Aku ingin tahu ceritamu. Boleh?"

Ini terkesan dipaksakan. Sasuke tak ingin memberitahu Hinata kejujuran yang ada. Dia tak ingin bilang bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal sejak sekolah, bahkan pernah jadi teman sekelas. Sasuke tak sepenuhnya siap untuk berada dalam lingkaran lain di luar lingkaran kehidupannya yang serba terencana, yang segalanya terasa bagai agenda yang ia susun untuk ia jalani. Pertemuan ini menjadi pengecualian.

Hinata mengundang Sasuke masuk, memperkenalkannya pada Ino yang terlihat senang. Kemudian ia menawarkan Sasuke minuman. Sasuke duduk, menunggu bunganya dirangkai, Hinata kembali menuntun pelanggan lain masuk, membantunya memilih bunga, memberikan penjelasan secara mendetil dan jelas. Senyumnya masih cerah seperti saat dulu ia masih seorang gadis buta yang tak punya teman.

Sore harinya, Sasuke menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang ia beli untuk ibunya. Terlambat datang menemui pacarnya, dan gagal melamarnya. Di saku celana jinsnya, serangkaian nomor tersimpan dalam sehelai kertas. Di dekatnya ada nama Hinata.

Saat ini, Sasuke mengakui, ia tertarik seperti batu pada gravitasi. Ia mungkin keras, tak menarik, terhempas dan berguling-guling dibawah tekanan orang, tapi gravitasi selalu menahannya.

Di akhir pertemuan Sasuke meminta maaf, menyampaikan perasaannya dengan jujur, menyakiti gadis itu, lalu pulang untuk berbaring di kamarnya. Jam delapan malam, Sasuke meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Hinata dengan hati berdebar. Ketika suaranya menyapa, Sasuke merasakan hatinya menerima kehadiran Hinata.

"Besok kau ada waktu?"

"_Ya."_

"Mau coba jalan-jalan denganku?"

"_Y-ya."_

Besok, Sasuke akan menunjukkan foto kelulusannya. Sehelai foto yang ia pajang di meja belajarnya, di meja kerjanya, dan di dompetnya. Di foto itu Sasuke berdiri didampingi kedua orangtuanya, di sudut kiri terlihat seorang gadis yang berjalan keluar sendirian dari gerbang sekolah.

Gadis itu tak menunduk meski ia tak bisa melihat. Gadis itu tersenyum meski tak ada yang menemaninya. Gadis itu, memenangkan pertarungan penting dalam hidupnya, mengalahkan kekurangannya dan berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Gadis seperti itu, gadis bernama Hinata itu, yang sering menjadi alasan Sasuke rela berusaha untuk hal-hal yang tak ia sukai dalam hidupnya, hanya untuk sekadar mencicipi rasanya sebuah hidup.

Kini, setelah ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, dan pada akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, menatap matanya, dan berbicara dengannya, Sasuke mulai melepas kepalsuan dari dirinya, berani, juga siap untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

Sasuke tak ingin mendekatinya karena rasa kasihan, atau rasa penasaran. Cukup rasa sayang, dan keinginan untuk melengkapi hidupnya dengan Hinata.

_Dan kini setelah engkau ada di sini, angkasa tak pernah cukup luas untuk kujelajahi, jadi kulipat sayapku, dan membiarkan diriku dirantai oleh pesonamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	22. Stay part 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pantas saja harga sewanya murah. _Flat_ kecil itu memang mungil. Cuma ada satu ruangan yang merupakan ruang utama, dengan meja berkaki pendek dan tak ada sekat pemisah. Lemari berpintu geser di sisi kiri pintu masuk sudah hampir tak dikenali sebagai perabotan. Lebih mirip sebuah sudut yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat sampah berukuran besar. Lukisan bunga sakura di pintunya tak bisa dinikmati sama sekali.

Tepat berhadapan dengan pintu masuk ada sepasang jendela yang kacanya buram. Cukup luas sehingga lebih mirip pintu menuju balkon. Sasuke meletakkan tas dan kopernya di dekat meja, tak tahan dengan bau apak dan jamur dalam _flat_ barunya. Dia menggeser jendela kaca itu, mengumpat pada tirai yang juga sama kusamnya dengan segala hal yang ada di sini.

Begitu dibuka, Sasuke terkejut dengan pemandangan indah yang luar biasa. Ternyata di halaman belakang bangunan bobrok ini masih ada pohon bunga sakura. Di awal bulan April seperti saat ini, bunganya masih rindang. Desiran angin membuat efek keindahan itu semakin terasa, menjadikan pohon sakura sebagai satu-satunya hal yang terasa hidup di tempat ini.

Saat berdiri di sana dan terpekur menikmati keindahan yang terasa sangat berbeda, penyesalan Sasuke yang nekat menyewa tempat ini berkurang sedikit.

Dia berbalik, menolak untuk bersikap manja dan cengeng karena memang dia tak punya pilihan selain tempat ini untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Biaya hidup di Tokyo tak sama dengan di kota lain. Selain itu, di sini semua serba terisi. Tidak heran bila bisnis properti menjamur di hampir tiap bagian kota besar ini.

Sasuke memulai kehidupan barunya secara resmi dengan membersihkan lemarinya. Dia masih punya sisa uang untuk mengganti lapisan luar lemari dan sepertinya lukisan bangau terbang di langit senja akan jauh lebih tepat untuk kamar seroang laki-laki _single_ ketimbang lukisan bunga sakura. Dia akan mengurusi hal itu nanti.

Melupakan lelah yang mendera tubuhnya karena perjalanan jauh, Sasuke mulai merapikan kamar barunya. Dia menggeser pintu lemari dan sudah bisa menerka akan kecewa. Tapi itu tak menghentikan niatnya bersih-bersih.

Bau dari kelembapan lemari yang sudah terlalu lama tak digunakan disiasati Sasuke dengan menebar kapur barus. Dia sengaja membuka pintu lemari agar kelembapannya berkurang.

_Tatami_ yang sebagian besar sudah tak lagi utuh juga perlu diganti. Seharusnya ini menjadi kewajiban pemilik _flat_. Orang itu berkelit saat Sasuke mengutarakan pikirannya. Menurutnya, biaya sewa yang jauh di bawah harga standar sewa di Tokyo adalah alasan tepat mengapa ia tak membenahi ruangan ini.

_Futon_ yang terlipat di dalam lemari, Sasuke jemur di balkon sempit. Angin yang membawa aroma bunga sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan apak itu, berputar dan perlahan-lahan membawa pergi kematian dari ruangan yang telah lama tak digunakan.

Saat senja menjelang, Sasuke memasak air. Baguslah kompor di dapur masih bisa digunakan meski sistem pemanas untuk air tak menunjukkan niat baik apapun kecuali suara tersendat seperti suara seseorang yang batuk kering. Ini berarti penggunaan gas akan melebihi kebutuhan karena Sasuke harus masak air dulu tiap kali dia butuh air panas.

Teh diseduh Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan relaksasi yang sesungguhnya ketimbang sekadar kafein dari kopi. Menambahkan sedikit gula di seduhan tehnya, Sasuke juga menuang air panas ke dalam _cup_ berisi mi instan. Untuk saat ini, dia harus bertahan dengan semua ini.

Duduk beralasakan halaman bisnis koran kemarin, Sasuke menikmati senjanya sendirian, memandang warna kelopak bunga sakura yang memudar dan terlihat terbakar oleh sinar matahari kemerahan.

Memang bukan kehidupan yang sempurna. Tapi ini cukup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Selepas senja, Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dari bangunan bobrok berlantai enam tempat ia tinggal menuju stasiun hanya butuh lima belas menit bila berjalan kaki. Tak banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Kepadatan sepenuhnya berpusat ke arah berlawanan. Bila diumpamakan, daerah stasiun menuju timur adalah kepala, dan area tempat Sasuke tinggal adalah ekor.

Ada sebuah toko kelontong yang dimiliki sepasang suami istri tua yang renta. Saat Sasuke lewat, yang mendapat giliran jaga toko adalah si Kakek yang tertidur di kursinya dengan mulut menganga. Barang-barangnya juga tidak bisa dibilang lengkap, hanya memenuhi rak-rak dengan barang-barang kebutuhan standar yang tak banyak pilihan seperti toko _minimart_ 24 jam di dekat stasiun. Tapi bahkan bisnis kecil seperti ini patut dihargai.

Di dekat pintu depan toko ada sebuah lemari pendingin yang biasanya berisi es krim. Sasuke melongok untuk melihat, ternyata isinya kosong dan lampunya mati. Jumlah anak-anak yang tinggal di daerah ini juga hampir tidak ada. Jika bukan karena terpaksa, anak-anak memang tak cocok tumbuh di tempat sekumuh tempat ini.

Tak jauh dari toko itu, ada jembatan yang menyeberangi sungai. Arusnya tak terlalu deras di musim semi seperti sekarang. Tak juga bisa dibilang kotor karena airnya cukup bersih, meski tak mungkin juga bisa digunakan. Di sepanjang sisi sungai itu ditumbuhi pohon-pohon _ume_ yang bunganya juga sedang mekar.

Pemandangannya tidak terasa seimbang. Mungkin hanya butuh beberapa tahun sampai daerah ini benar-benar terlupakan dan akhirnya dibeli perusahaan pembangunan yang akan merubah tempat ini menjadi tempat yang layak huni. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, orang-orang seperti Sasuke akan semakin tersingkirkan. Mereka akan semakin terdorong ke pinggiran.

Menyimpan tangan di balik saku celananya, Sasuke berjalan pulang. Bila ia terus memikirkan hal yang masih jauh di masa depan, pikiran bukannya menjadi tenang tapi justru semakin lelah.

Sasuke melewatkan makan malamnya dan hanya mengisi perut dengan secawan teh hangat. Besok dia ingin beli _onigiri_ di toko kelontong, menyapa si Kakek penjaga toko dan mungkin bisa membeli kudapan lain selain nasi kepal. Sepertinya mereka bisa paham dengan keadaan keuangan pemuda seperti Sasuke. Jadi mungkin harga barang-barang di toko itu jauh lebih murah dari harga barang di _minimart_.

Tidur menjadi hal yang disyukuri Sasuke setelah itu. _Futon_-nya memang tak seberapa nyaman, tapi lumayan untuk menahan beban tubuh dan memisahkannya dari lantai dingin yang sementara ini _tatami_-nya belum dipasang.

Tak ada mimpi, hanya pelepasan ketegangan dengan merebahkan tubuh, memejamkan mata, dan menenangkan hati.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke pergi untuk membeli _onigiri_ seperti yang ia rencanakan. Pagi itu si Nenek yang mendapat giliran menjaga toko. Orangnya ramah dan selalu tersenyum, bertanya dari daerah mana Sasuke datang, dan tinggal di mana selama ia di Tokyo.

"Di sana, apartemen Daishi."

"Oh?" wanita tua itu mengerjap, "Aduh … anak muda sepertimu kenapa tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Fasilitasnya bagaimana? Masih bagus?"

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke. Membayangkan anak tangga yang harus ia jadikan sarana berolahraga dari pada mengeluhkan lift yang tak berfungsi.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Empat."

"Empat? Ya ampun …" Si Nenek membekap mulutnya.

Bangunan yang dari luar tampak lebih mirip dengan sasana latihan bulu tangkis itu memiliki enam lantai. Tak semuanya dihuni. Lantai satu yang tergabung dengan lobi seadanya adalah satu-satunya lantai yang semua _flat_-nya laku disewa. Fasilitas di lantai satu lengkap. Harga sewanya lebih mahal didibanding _flat_ di lantai atas. Sisanya, semakin ke atas semakin sepi. Khususnya di lantai empat yang dari tujuh kamar flat, hanya diisi empat, salah satunya kamar Sasuke yang dihargai murah.

Di lantai enam, meski tiap kamarnya terasa lebih panas karena berhadapan langsung dengan atap rendah, masih ada yang mau menyewa kamar-kamar di sana. Dari delapan kamar yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari kamar-kamar di lantai bawah, enam kamar terisi. Kebanyakan yang menyewa bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu yang kadang harus kerja di jam-jam larut dan hanya menggunakan kamar sewa sebagai tempat menyimpan barang-barang pengganti loker sewa di stasiun-stasiun utama. Mereka jarang pulang. Tidur pun lebih sering di bar-bar atau klub-klub malam tempat mereka bekerja.

"Apa kau tinggal di kamar yang jendelanya menghadap langsung dengan pohon sakura?"

"Benar. Bagaimana Nenek tahu?"

"Aduh … aduh … kepalaku pusing." Nenek itu tiba-tiba mengurut keningnya yang lebar. Rambut keperakannya jadi tampak berkedut-kedut karena dia memijat keningnya naik turun dengan kuat. Keriputnya jadi terlihat semakin kendur.

"Nak, apa Pak Taka tidak bilang padamu soal kamar itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dulu … ada seorang gadis yang ditemukan tewas di sana. Penyewa selanjutnya tak bisa tidur karena hantu gadis itu terus tinggal dan berkeliaran di dalam kamar. Setelah itu dia sakit dan meninggal sebulan kemudian. Karena hal itu, kamar itu jadi tidak laku. Desas-desusnya, hantu gadis itu mencari sesuatu yang hilang."

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya kaget. Oke, harus diakui, kamarnya memang bukan kamar terbaik. Keadaannya juga tak bisa dibilang prima atau cukup pantas untuk disewakan. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidur dengan lelap semalam tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

"Eh … Nenek bohong, kan?"

Tampang wanita tua itu berubah serius. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamar itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang buruk."

Hal-hal buruk apa yang dimaksud si Nenek?

Apa cawan yang sudah bersih tertata rapi di dekat bak cuci piring dan air panas yang baru saja matang, masuk dalam hal-hal buruk yang dimaksud? Atau _futon_ yang sudah dijemur di pagar balkon? Atau _tatami_ baru yang semalam jelas-jelas tidak ada? Atau lukisan bangau di pintu lemari geser?

_Onigiri_ Sasuke jatuh tercecer ke lantai dekat pintu masuk. Suara yang ditimbulkan membuat sesosok gadis di dekat jendela menoleh. Dia berpakaian sederhana dengan _apron_ putih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Senyum tipisnya ramah dan jauh dari kesan menakutkan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap tergerai ditiup angin membawa aroma semerbak musim semi. Dan dia menyambut Sasuke seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang.

Hanya saja … gadis itu … transparan.

"Selamat datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Karena banyaknya fic Sasuke yang masuk dalam archive, saya pending Kimi to Boku untuk sementara waktu. Saya harap Anda para pembaca setia bisa memaklumi keadaan ini. Juga sekaligus untuk menghindari kejenuhan (jika ada). Saya minta maaf untuk ketidak-nyamanan yang ditimbulkan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	23. Stay part 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu duduk dan memperkenalkan namanya dengan sopan. Caranya duduk juga sopan. Senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. Dia gadis muda yang manis.

Sasuke sendiri bingung bila diharuskan untuk menjabarkan keadaan ini, atau kehadirannya yang samar karena dia memang tipis. Sepertinya sinar matahari dari jendela yang membuat tubuhnya tampak tipis dan tembus bila disentuh. Sasuke penasaran. Tidak mungkin tidak penasaran dengan adanya hantu di kamarnya.

Apa hantu pantas diajak bicara?

Butuh keberanian selain kenekatan untuk mendekat. Kedua hal itu tak sepenuhnya dimiliki Sasuke saat ini. Ia tak yakin apa yang mengundang tubuhnya mendekat. Sasuke kini berlutut, mencondongkan tubuh, semakin lama semakin dekat. Dia bisa melihat kilau indah mata gadis itu yang membalas pandangannya dengan ragu.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kau ini hantu. Apa kau sadar itu?"

"Oh!" Ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut juga terlihat manis. "Maaf," dia tertawa malu, "Aku tidak sopan, ya?"

Sasuke mencerna jawaban Hinata yang justru terdengar konyol. Dia seperti anak umur enam tahun yang lupa memberi salam setelah pulang sekolah. Dia tak merasa sepenuhnya bersalah, hanya bersikap tenang agar tak dimarahi orangtuanya karena lupa memberi salam.

Sasuke duduk tegak lagi di tempatnya. Di ruangan sempit itu, yang kini lebih cerah dan bersih, Sasuke bahkan tak ingin mempertanyakan dari mana si gadis hantu mendapat _tatami_ atau lukisan yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke.

Namun bila tak membicarakan itu, dia tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan si hantu. Di lain pihak, Sasuke tak merasa dia perlu ngobrol dengan Hinata. Yah, mereka memang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, berbagi ruangan sempit ini meski berbeda dunia.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ingin mengganti pintu geser?" Sasuke melirik ke bawah, melewati lututnya yang menekuk. "Juga _tatami_ ini?"

"Ini balas budi."

"Balas budi?"

"Semua hantu bisa membalas budi, kok. Kami tak sepenuhnya tak berdaya. Yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun saat tiba di sini adalah membersihkan lemari. Jadi, seperti ini caraku membalas budi."

Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi tetap menahannya. Bukan karena alasan kesopanan, tapi menghargai kejujuran Hinata yang mungkin saja jadi satu-satunya hal baik dari dirinya. Sasuke ingat cerita si Nenek di toko kelontong. Penyewa sebelum Sasuke sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggal. Siapa tahu, nasibnya juga akan berakhir sama dengan orang itu.

Jadi, mungkin dia perlu bekerja-sama dengan Hinata. Bila ada yang merugikannya selama ia tinggal di sini, mungkin saja dia bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Hinata dan sama-sama untung.

Ah, apa barusan Sasuke serius membayangkan dirinya berdiskusi dengan Hinata?

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri. Dia tidak menjejakkan kakinya. Seperti ciri kebanyakan hantu, dia melayang. Roknya jadi berkibar, dan secara refleks, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat yang bisa saja ia lihat karena rok yang tersibak itu.

Nah, lagi-lagi dia menganggap si hantu pantas dianggap sebagai perempuan.

Jika diteruskan akan semakin parah.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengusirnya. Tapi bagaimana?

"_Onigiri_-mu jatuh. Bagaimana dengan sarapan?"

Hinata memungut _onigiri_ yang jatuh, mengecek isi belanjaan di dalam kantung plastik. Ada sup _soba_ instan dan sebungkus _nori_ kering.

"Kalau mau, kubuatkan sarapan yang enak."

_Onigiri_-nya masih bisa dimakan karena aman terbungkus di dalam lapisan plastik. Hinata memanaskan sup _soba_ instan di panci kecil. Lalu dengan cekatan dia membuka lemari dapur, mengambil mangkuk nasi, mengupas bungkus plastik _onigiri_, lalu meletakkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah itu menekan nasi kepal itu menggunakan sepasang sumpit, mengurai nasi kepal menjadi nasi biasa. _Nori_ keringnya digunting menjadi lembaran-lembaran kecil, diletakkan di atas nasi. Setelah sup _soba_ menghangat, dia menuang kuahnya ke dalam mangkuk.

Harumnya mengundang nafsu makan Sasuke.

Selama mengamati pergerakan Hinata, dia mengambil kesimpulan yang paling dasar. Hinata bisa menyentuh benda-benda, bisa memindahkan barang-barang, dan punya keahlian masak yang cukup. Bila dibilang sebagai hantu yang mengganggu, dia jelas tidak akan cocok dengan nama itu. Sebaliknya, Sasuke justru merasa terbantu. Dia lebih mirip dengan Jin di kisah Aladdin yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan. Atau Ibu Peri dalam dongeng Cinderella.

"Silahkan …"

Sarapan yang tersaji ditemani secawan teh yang rasanya juga nikmat, sangat beda dengan teh buatan Sasuke kemarin. Mungkin sentuhan wanita memang berefek dalam kehidupan tiap laki-laki.

Ah, ini sudah yang kesekian kali Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai perempuan.

Dari pada merasa bersalah terus-menerus, lebih baik anggap dia sebagai hantu wanita saja. Dia hantu dan juga pernah jadi perempuan semasa hidupnya.

Hidup.

Seperti apa kehidupan Hinata dulu? Mengapa dia masih ada di sini?

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menelan makanannya. "Mungkin ini akan menyinggung, tapi … bagaimana kau meninggal?"

Perutnya terasa hangat berkat sup _soba_ yang nikmat. Ini sarapan yang lezat, khususnya setelah sekian lama terbiasa dengan mi instan yang lama-lama membuat Sasuke mual. Hinata menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat dalam diam. Angin yang berembus lembut membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran masuk ke dalam, berjatuhan di atas _tatami_. Kesejukannya terasa hingga ke dalam jiwa. Namun justru perasaan sepi yang hadir, dan bukannya perasaan nyaman.

"Aku … tidak ingat."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata sedang berkata jujur. Dari matanya yang sepi itu, sepertinya Hinata juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya berbohong.

"Oh."

Suara sendok Sasuke berkeletak saat beradu dengan mangkuk keramik. Dia meneruskan sarapannya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan terasa asing membebani Sasuke. Entah perasaan dari mana yang mengatakan bahwa dia berada di tempat itu karena gadis ini membutuhkan bantuan. Bila ia tahu masa lalu Hinata, akankah gadis ini melepas dunia dan pergi ke dunia roh seperti seharusnya?

Sasuke memikirkan dirinya bila ia berada di posisi Hinata. Kemungkinan besar dia akan lebih suka mengganggu dan menakut-nakuti orang, menikmati kesenangan karena hidup sendirian sebagai hantu pasti terasa sepi. Terlebih dengan hilangnya ingatan tentang kehidupannya yang lalu. Apalagi Hinata bahkan tak ingat bagaimana dia bisa mati dan terkurung dalam ruangan ini. Dan berapa lama dia di sini? Dilihat dari keadaan kamar yang sudah rusak, mungkin saja sudah bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana … kalau kita cari tahu?"

Rasanya aneh. Padahal di antara mereka berdua, Hinata-lah yang berada di posisi tak menguntungkan, dialah yang 'rusak'. Sedangkan Sasuke, dialah yang hidup, dialah yang memilki harapan dan kesempatan untuk meraih masa depan. Namun, Sasuke justru merasa dialah yang perlu diselamatkan.

Diselamatkan dari apa? Sasuke sendiri tak berani membayangkannya. Dia tahu kehidupannya adalah jenis kehidupan yang tak bisa dibanggakan. Nampaknya kecerdasan dan tampang lumayan tak cukup untuk memberi kepastian akan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Dan saat rencana untuk mencari-tahu tentang Hinata terbersit di benaknya, Sasuke mengucapkannya begitu saja. Dia tak berpikir lebih jauh. Sasuke merasa tertantang untuk mengambil langkah menuju sesuatu yang belum terjamah, sesuatu yang belum dipahaminya, dan mungkin saja berbahaya.

Itu semua karena dia ingin Hinata pergi.

Pergi dalam damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memulai dengan bertanya pada penghuni lain. Sayang, langkahnya diprotes Pak Taka. Katanya, Sasuke membuat penghuni lain ketakutan. Tanpa disadarinya, ini adalah trik Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Pak Taka yang terkenal serba pelit membagi informasi. Dia memiliki bangunan bobrok yang miskin peminat. Jadi, walau kebanyakan penyewa harus berhutang di sana-sini dan lebih sering telat membayar uang sewa, penyewa selalu disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh laki-laki berkaca-mata itu.

Wajahnya yang tak menawan, dan buruknya cara ia memasarkan propertinya semakin membuat Pak Taka dijauhi. Dia tak bisa dibilang sebagai pebisnis jujur juga. Makanya banyak orang yang tak menyukainya.

"Mau tahu apa?"

"Tentang gadis yang meninggal di kamarku."

Pak Taka mendengus, menyepelekan niat baik Sasuke. Dengan sedikit sisa kesopanan, dia meminta Sasuke duduk di ruang kerjanya yang merupakan penyambungan dari ruang registrasi di lobi.

Pak Taka berdeham setelah duduk di kursi lain yang berseberangan dengan kursi Sasuke. Hari ini laki-laki itu mengenakan kaus polo bermotif yang dilapisi rompi rajut berwarna moka. Rambut di kepalanya yang menipis disisir ke samping. Dia benar-benar terlihat kuno.

"Anak itu mungkin kabur dari rumahnya."

Sasuke duduk dan mendengarkan, di saat yang sama menajamkan kecurigaannya, menyaring ucapan yang jujur dan yang tidak jujur. Sasuke punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak memercayai Pak Taka sepenuhnya.

"Dia datang dengan luka kemerahan di wajahnya. Seperti luka karena panas. Kau tahu, kan? Kalau kau menyentuh benda yang panas, kulitmu akan kemerahan. Dia punya banyak luka seperti itu di wajahnya."

Pak Taka berdeham lagi. Bahunya menurun, posisi duduknya menunjukkan kesan kecewa dan menyesal.

"Mungkin sekitar enam bulan."

"Apanya?"

"Dia tinggal di sini selama enam bulan sebelum ditemukan tewas di dalam lemari."

"Di dalam lemari?"

"Iya." Pak Taka menekan bibirnya. "Kesimpulan polisi bukan karena bunuh diri. Dia seperti sedang menunggu di dalam sana. Duduk memeluk lututnya, mengenakan baju bagus yang terlihat seperti baju terusan berwarna putih. Entah berapa lama kelaparan dan akhirnya mati."

Sasuke membayangkan Hinata di tempat sempit itu sendirian, sengaja menahan lapar, dan akhirnya tak lagi sanggup bertahan. "Mungkin … dia bersembunyi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia membusuk dan menimbulkan bau. Anehnya, setelah jasadnya dipindahkan, baunya menghilang." Pak Taka mengubah arah pandangnya. Dia menatap meja registrasi yang kosong dari berkas-berkas. "Ada yang bilang karena bunga sakura."

"Saat itu musim semi?"

"Musim dingin," jawab Pak Taka lemah.

Musim dingin. Jasadnya sudah membusuk. Bila pohon sakura saja tertidur selama musim dingin, mengapa bau busuknya menghilang dengan cepat? Sepertinya Pak Taka sendiri tak seberapa paham misteri ini.

"Apa ada orang yang pernah mencarinya?"

Pak Taka menggeleng. "Tidak ada orang, satu pun tidak ada. Dia seperti lahir untuk sendirian terus."

"Menutup diri?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Tapi kami semua tak pernah mempertanyakan tentang keluarganya." Pak Taka menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kenapa? Apa dia mengganggumu sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan percaya desas-desus yang disampaikan orang. Penyewa itu mati karena HIV, bukan karena hantu gadis itu. Dia ke sini karena tak mampu bayar biaya Rumah Sakit. Kesehatannya sudah parah."

Berarti ada dua orang yang pernah mati di ruangan itu. Sasuke bergidik, membayangkan hantu yang satunya lagi.

"Dulu dia sekolah di Yuuki-gakuen."

"Sekolah swasta terkenal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa terjangkit HIV?"

Pak Taka mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini bagaimana? Yang sedang kubicarakan itu gadis yang sedang kautanyakan! Kau ini bodoh, ya?!" hardik Pak Taka. _Mood_-nya berubah cepat. "Sudah, aku harus kerja lagi. Sana pergi! Pengangguran tak punya sopan santun!"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, masih belum puas dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan sejauh ini.

"Dan jangan tanya macam-macam pada penyewa yang lain!" ancam Pak Taka.

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari ruang kerja Pak Taka, ia menemukan Hinata yang duduk di sisi jendela, memandang keluar dengan tenang. Sasuke punya banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Dia ingin tahu apa ada hantu lain selain Hinata di tempat ini? Bagaimana dengan penyewa yang mati karena HIV? Dan kenapa pakaian Hinata terlihat kuno sekali? Berapa lama ia ada di sini?

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. "Aku mau keluar sebentar."

Hinata bangun dari tempatnya, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan tak melayang. "Aku ingin sekali ikut."

"Ikut saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

_Kenapa? _

Hantu seharusnya bisa menembus benda padat dengan mudah. Itu hal yang jadi keahlian hantu. Tapi Hinata justru tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Apa yang menahannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan haus. Matanya masih pedih karena ngantuk. Menyibak selimut _futon_-nya, Sasuke duduk sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju dapur. Dia memenuhi gelasnya dengan air, duduk di lantai menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah bak cuci piring yang juga dijadikan lemari penyimpanan barang-barang. Pintu kayunya yang sudah lapuk masih kuat menahan beban tubuh Sasuke.

Duduk di sana, Sasuke mendapat pemandangan penuh jendela besar dengan pohon sakura itu. Disinari cahaya bulan kebiruan yang tenang. Hinata berdiri di sisi jendela, seperti sedang bersembunyi. Hanya sedikit bagian wajahnya yang tersiram cahaya bulan. Dia tersenyum meski sendirian. Membuat hati Sasuke merasakan sakit tanpa sebab. Sepertinya kisah Hinata tragis. Ini baru spekulasi awal. Bagaimanapun, seorang gadis yang duduk terdiam di dalam lemari dan meringkuk sendirian jelas meneriakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kisah seperti apa yang membuatnya begitu bersabar menanti kematian di sana?

Menarik napas, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya juga. Dia menekan rahangnya, menahan kepedihan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Meski air dalam gelasnya habis, tenggorokannya masih terasa kering. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke merasakan kehadiran Hinata di dekatnya. Dia ikut duduk di dekat Sasuke, memandang jendela, mengamati pergerakan dahan pohon yang terlihat menari.

Semua orang menyukai musim semi. Musim yang menjadi permulaan, sebuah pintu reinkarnasi waktu yang akan memulai kehidupan dari awal lagi setelah musim dingin.

Sasuke tak yakin bagaimana perasaannya bermula. Dia merasa nyaman saat mulai menceritakan kisahnya yang tak menarik. Dia seharusnya berada di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Sudah lulus ujian masuk dan hanya perlu membayar biaya registrasi dan setoran awal asrama. Karena tak ada uang dan tak ada program beasiswa, kampusnya mengganti nama Sasuke dengan nama orang lain yang dananya lebih siap. Dalam sekejap, dia terbuang. Luntang-lantung di kota besar ini untuk belajar lagi dan juga bekerja mengumpulkan uang. Tahun depan, dia akan mencoba lagi.

Saat menunggu kesempatan barunya datang, Sasuke perlu tempat tinggal. Uangnya yang tak banyak hanya cukup untuk menyewa tempat ini. Walau tak akan pernah ia akui dengan mulutnya sendiri, Sasuke bersyukur karena di sini ada Hinata. Dia jadi tak merasa sepenuhnya sendirian dalam penderitaan dan kehidupan yang tak adil ini.

Sasuke melamar di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar sebagai guru. Saat ini selain mengharapkan jawaban baik dari lembaga bimbingan belajar itu, dia mengisi sakunya dengan uang dari bekerja paruh waktu di toko buku bekas. Tak seberapa dan tak bisa dibilang sebagai gaji, karena Sasuke diupah per jam. Kalaupun dia tak datang, tak akan terlalu berefek karena bisnis buku bekas bahkan tak bisa dibilang menggeliat. Bisnisnya sudah kalah dengan toko rental komik dan komputer.

Selesai bercerita, Sasuke bangun, berniat untuk tidur lagi. Ia menutup tirainya, dan berbalik. Hinata masih di tempatnya, duduk terdiam dan menunduk. Saat itu Sasuke baru sadar betapa ia terlihat mati bila posisi duduknya seperti itu.

Berbaring lagi, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Begitu kelopak matanya menutup, bayangan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum, menyapanya. Hatinya lebih tenang, dan kemudian dia benar-benar tertidur setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	24. Stay part 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari sudut manapun, Yuuki-gakuen memang terlihat luar biasa. Bangunan kuno bergaya Eropa dengan taman luas khas Jepang di zaman feodal, dan bunga-bunga merah yang mewarnai hamparan hijau rumputnya. Gerbang sekolah yang kokoh itu dijaga empat orang penjaga yang semuanya mengenakan seragam.

Setelah sampai di sini, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bila harus bertanya, siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu adalah nama Hinata. Ada berapa banyak Hinata di sekolah ini? Kenapa hantu itu bahkan tak ingat nama keluarganya?

Sasuke berdiri di sisi jalan masuk menuju gerbang. Di waktu seperti saat ini, pintu gerbang terbuka lebar untuk para siswa dan siswi yang semuanya masuk menggunakan mobil-mobil klasik dan _sporty_ yang biasanya diikuti kata _'limited edition'_. Mereka pastinya anak-anak dari orang-orang berpengaruh di dalam masyarakat. Sasuke jadi ingin tahu apa di sekolah ini juga sama seperti kampusnya, yang tak menyediakan program beasiswa hanya agar para siswanya merasa nyaman tanpa harus berbagi ruangan dan belajar bersama dengan orang biasa?

Bila jawabannya tidak ada, maka Hinata sama seperti orang-orang ini. Dia bukan gadis sembarangan. Lalu kenapa dia tinggal di tempat sejelek itu?

Sasuke ingat perkataan Pak Taka sebelumnya. Yah, sepertinya Sasuke setuju bila Pak Taka berkesimpulan Hinata kabur dari rumahnya.

"Hei!"

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk keras bahu kirinya.

"Dari tadi aku lihat, kau berdiri di sini. Apa kau tidak sadar, kau ini mencurigakan?"

Salah satu petugas penjaga keamanan yang sepertinya dijadikan kacung bertanya pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi meremehkan yang terlalu kentara. Sehari-harinya laki-laki itu selalu disuruh-suruh oleh tiga orang seniornya. Tak heran dia menunjukkan sikap seperti ini terhadap Sasuke yang berada di luar lingakaran sosial mereka yang sempit.

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

"Tidak perlu menyapaku! Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari orang," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Penjaga itu mengamati penampilan Sasuke. Celana panjang jins, kaus oblong, mantel yang terlalu tipis untuk dibilang hangat, dan syal yang juga sama jeleknya dengan sepatu olahraganya yang kumal. Tampilannya tak cukup bagus untuk mencari siapapun di Yuuki-gakuen, meski wajahnya lumayan tampan. Tapi apalah arti wajah tampan bila tak bisa digunakan?

"Kau jangan mengolok-olok! Di sini mana ada orang yang kaucari!"

"Hinata namanya," Sasuke mengetes keberuntungannya.

"Cih! Kau pikir yang kaucari itu selebriti, apa?" Dia mengejek Sasuke dengan mendengus keras, jadi terdengar seperti dengusan kuda. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau merusak pemandangan pagi!"

"Kalau siang nanti aku datang lagi, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Sembarangan! Kau ini siapa?! Sok punya hak berada di sini!"

"Tadi, kan, Bapak bilang saya mengganggu pemandangan pagi. Berarti, selain pagi, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sasuke membalas ejekan si penjaga.

"Pintar bicara ya, kau ini!"

"Yoshi!" Salah satu penjaga yang sebelumnya berdiri tenang di dekat gerbang, melangkah maju. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Senpai," Yoshi menyapa.

Laki-laki yang satunya, lebih tegap dan terlihat berwibawa, memandang Sasuke, menilai penampilannya yang eksentrik dan menarik perhatian. "Siapa yang kaucari?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata? Itu namanya atau nama keluarga?"

Penjaga yang ini lebih profesional. Caranya menangani masalah dengan tenang membuatnya sangat berbeda dengan Yoshi yang gampang terpengaruh emosi.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab. Dia memang tak punya cukup petunjuk. Modalnya hanya nekat, dan keinginan kuat untuk membantu Hinata. Di saat terjebak dalam kesunyian, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di dekat mereka. Pintu belakang dibuka seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi.

Wajahnya yang putih bersih dikombinasikan dengan warna rambut kecokelatan yang dipangkas pendek. Dia terlihat hebat dengan kemeja dan jas abu-abu yang disandingkan dengan dasi biru tua. Aura bijaknya terasa saat ia berjalan.

"Selamat pagi, Yamato-sama."

Yamato berdiri, menatap satu-persatu tiga laki-laki di hadapannya. "Dua penjaga dan satu orang tak dikenal. Ada masalah?"

"Orang ini … dia akan segera kami bereskan," jawab si penjaga. Yoshi bergerak mundur perlahan, menunduk dalam-dalam. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke yakin orang yang baru datang itu bukan sembarang orang.

"Saya mencari siswi yang bernama Hinata."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke terlempar tanpa jeda dan ragu. Selama sesaat Yamato hanya memandangnya, lalu menoleh ke arah lain, dan berdeham, menarik napas, sebelum akhirnya memandang Sasuke lagi.

"Dia tamuku, bawa dia ke ruanganku."

Dua orang penjaga yang tercengang, kebingungan. Salah satunya buru-buru menyadari kesalahan mereka dan segera membungkuk. Yamato kembali ke mobilnya. Sedan mengilap itu melaju melewati gerbang, meliuk di jalanan mulus menuju gedung sekolah yang semakin tampak luar biasa.

Di ruangannya, Sasuke disuguhkan kopi. Harumnya yang sedap jadi tak berarti apa-apa bila dibandingkan segala hal yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Yamato yang luas. Lantai marmernya yang berwarna kuning gading, dan atap yang berbentuk kubah dengan hiasan mozaik berwarna biru, seolah mempertegas posisi pentingnya di sekolah. Mejanya yang bergaya klasik tampak dingin dan angkuh di tengah ruangan yang terkesan hangat itu.

Ada _mini golf_ di sisi kanan ruangan, berseberangan dengan sofa mewah yang kulitnya berwarna merah marun, membawa kesan aristokrat yang kuat.

Yamato berjalan menuju mejanya setelah selesai dengan perbincangan panjangnya di sudut ruangan yang sepertinya dikhususkan untuk segala perlengkapan komunikasi termasuk satu unit komputer yang bersisian dengan mesin fax. Meja kerja yang itu terlihat lebih berantakan dari pada meja besar di hadapan Sasuke.

Laki-laki tinggi itu duduk. Jasnya digantung di sisi kiri mejanya. Dia kini dilapisi rompi sutra yang semakin menunjukkan ketampanannya. Garis rahang yang kuat dan wajah tenang yang memperlihatkan keramahan liar yang tak bisa ditebak. Pesona Yamato tampak seperti lembaran-lembaran kepalsuan yang disusun dengan rapi dan tepat sehingga terasa proporsional.

Yamato tersenyum.

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya kaku.

"Hinata, kau bilang?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kopinya yang harum tak cukup membantunya membasahi tenggorokan.

"Hinata … seorang gadis muda yang manis. Benar, kan?"

"Anda … kenal?"

Yamato menyisir rambutnya dengan gaya metroseksual. Rambutnya terlihat licin tapi tidak kaku. Meski warnanya muram dan kelabu, tapi tetap saja berkesan hebat. Yamato mencondongkan tubuhnya, meletakkan siku di atas pemukaan meja. Tatapan matanya mengarah pada Sasuke, tanpa tekanan. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Hinata?"

"Ini … tidak bisa saya jelaskan."

"Dia sudah meninggal. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Ya, saya tahu."

"Apa mungkin kau melihat karyanya di galeri?" Yamato menyandarkan punggungnya lagi, senyumnya terlihat lebih ceria kini. "Aku juga suka karyanya yang itu. Mungkin karena alasan pribadi, makanya aku tak pernah memindahkannya."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, tertawa gugup, semakin merasakan ketegangan karena hal ini tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Dia ragu dia bisa percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Yamato.

"Kau berharap aku cerita semuanya?"

Sasuke berubah kaku.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengenal Hinata. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ah, ternyata Yamato juga sama curiganya dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya laki-laki akan berubah sensitif jika membicarakan perempuan yang berarti di hati mereka. Dan hal itu yang kini diyakini Sasuke.

"Itu juga pertanyaanku, Yamato-sama."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak akan percaya padamu."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Hinata masih ada."

Wajah Yamato berubah pucat dalam sekejap. "Dia sudah mati." Kemudian matanya terlihat kosong, bahunya menurun. Saat ini ia bukan lagi Yamato yang emosinya terlupakan. Bibirnya gemetar, lemah, tapi jelas-jelas gemetar. "Hinata …"

"Saat ini saya tinggal di kamar yang pernah ia sewa. Mungkin akan sulit bagi Anda untuk percaya, tapi Hinata masih ada, masih seorang gadis muda yang sama seperti yang ada di foto itu."

Sasuke menunjuk bingkai foto yang diletakkan di kiri meja Yamato. Bingkainya membelakangi Sasuke. Saat dia menyebut nama Hinata pertama kali, Yamato melirik sekilas ke arah bingkai itu, membuat Sasuke merasa dia memiliki perasaan rindu padanya. Bila sosok hantu Hinata sama dengan saat ia meninggal, berarti dia meninggal di usia remajanya. Disokong dengan pengakuan Pak Taka yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata belajar di sini, dan dia hanya tinggal selama enam bulan di kamar sewanya.

"Hinata … dia seharusnya menerimaku. Aku … tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dia. Kejadianya dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat kami enam belas tahun. Dia menolakku, memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak."

Yamato memalingkan wajahnya, mengelus kasar pipinya.

"Lalu laki-laki itu mati setelah berjanji pada Hinata dia akan membawanya pulang. Sahabatku! Sahabatku sendiri mengkhianatiku dan mengambilnya, mengambil Hinata dari genggamanku!"

Kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan Yamato terasa bagai bara api yang melahap kayu tanpa ampun. Ketenangannya lenyap dalam sekejap. Dia seperti orang lain.

"Anda … belum memaafkannya?"

Napasnya yang tersengal perlahan-lahan berubah menurun. Yamato merapikan rambutnya, mengangkat dagunya sedikit, menandakan harga dirinya yang tak terusik perasaan cinta yang tak bersambut.

Tapi kemudian dia tersedak air matanya sendiri, lalu menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya.

Kesendirian Yamato yang terus bertahan di sana, meneruskan tugas ayahnya sebagai direktur sekolah, menolak untuk menikah, semua itu bukan karena ia tak bisa memaafkan Hinata. Dia justru tak ingin melupakan gadis itu, dan mungkin, inilah jawabannya.

Jawaban yang dicari Sasuke. Jawaban yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Inilah alasan keberadaan Hinata di ruangan itu.

"Anda harus merelakannya."

"Tahu apa kau tentang kata itu?" Yamato masih terus berusaha memosisikan dirinya sebagai korban.

Pagi itu perbincangan berakhir lebih cepat. Masih banyak teka-teki yang belum terjawab. Sasuke tak bisa tinggal lebih lama, khususnya setelah Yamato memintanya pergi. Bagaimanapun, dia perlu ruang untuk bernapas lagi setelah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dan bila dia sudah tenang, Sasuke harus mencoba lagi.

"Saya akan datang lagi nanti."

"Tidak. Kau tak akan kuzinkan berada di lingkungan ini."

Sasuke merasa jengkel. Laki-laki di hadapannya seperti terjebak dalam masa yang sama meski ia menua. Dia masih seperti remaja yang kecewa pada cinta pertamanya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang sebelumnya memiliki dan dipaksa untuk melepas apa yang ia punya dan menjadi kosong setelahnya.

Selesai dengan interogasinya yang tak memuaskan, Sasuke pergi bekerja di toko buku bekas, baru kembali senja hari. Di kamar sewanya, Hinata menyambut dengan sapaan sama. Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengganti kalimat, 'aku pulang' yang membuatnya merasa canggung bila diucapkan. Malamnya ia makan nasi kari setelah dibantu Hinata masak di dapur. Hingga beberapa hari berikutnya, kegiatan Sasuke masih sama. Penyelidikan terhenti. Perasaan timbul di dalam hati Sasuke yang sepi. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menikmati kepemilikan yang seharusnya tak ada terhadapa Hinata. Dirinya dan hatinya menyukai kebersamaan yang aneh dengan Hinata. Ini bukan cinta hanya suatu ikatan lemah antara seorang laki-laki yang hidup tapi tak benar-benar hidup dan menjalani kehidupan yang berarti dengan seorang gadis yang sudah mati tapi masih merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Mereka berputar-putar dalam lingkaran yang tak berujung. Lalu Sasuke menyadari satu hal yang semakin _absurd_. Dia tak mau lagi mengurusi alasan kematian Hinata. Bila ia harus jujur, dia tak ingin tahu. Karena saat ini, dia kehilangan keinginan yang awalnya menjadi dasar tujuannya mencaritahu tentang Hinata. Dia ingin Hinata tetap tinggal. Belenggu yang merantai kakinya semakin terasa kuat kini setelah dua orang laki-laki sama-sama tak bisa melepasnya.

Sasuke merasakan itu, menyadari kesalahannya, mengakui sikapnya yang egois, dan tak merasa bersalah. Ya, dia mengerti bahwa ini tidak benar. Satu hal yang tak ia pahami hanya satu: mengapa Hinata menangis?

Melihatnya di sana, banjir air mata, Sasuke terus mempertanyakan hal itu. Dan mengapa … dia justru merasa dialah yang tak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Sasuke memang perlu diselamatkan dari situasi ini. Dia harus segera sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam saat musim panas mendekat, Sasuke terbangun di waktu hampir pagi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa, dia seperti kehilangan energinya. Masih terbaring dan melamun di atas _futon_-nya, Sasuke membuka mata. Terasa gelitik aneh di telapak kakinya, seperti tusukan-tusukan jarum tak terlihat yang tipis dan lemah. Karena penasaran, Sasuke duduk. Saat itulah, dia sadar sesuatu telah sangat salah.

Hinata duduk di sudut ruangan yang jauh, tenggelam dalam kegelapan, menangis, lalu tertawa tanpa suara, menangis lagi, kemudian matanya yang dingin menatap mata Sasuke. Tatapan yang tak dikenali Sasuke itu terasa begitu dingin hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Di saat yang sama, tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas. Hinata kemudian berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah berat yang diseret. Ia berlutut di dekat _futon_ Sasuke, menatap masih dengan mata dinginnya yang basah.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikan ini, Sasuke. Aku membutuhkan energi dari yang hidup."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kesulitan bernapas, lehernya tercekik, dia batuk-batuk, kepalanya pening, dan tampak kilatan cahaya yang bergantian memukul bola matanya. Energinya terserap semakin banyak. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemah seperti bunga yang perlahan layu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang nyaris habis, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh, tangannya hanya merasakan kabut dingin. Dia berusaha lagi, sekali lagi, dan lagi. Saat tak ada yang bisa ia sentuh, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut pada apa yang ia lihat. Tangannyalah yang berubah transparan, dan sosok Hinata yang kini terlihat solid.

Hinata berdiri, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya, membelai wajahnya pada awalnya, lalu menekan kulit pipinya, merasakan kehadiran energi baru dalam dirinya.

Sebuah kehidupan.

"Kau … bukan hantu!" Sasuke meneriakkan kekecewaannya.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah mengasihani, tapi dia tak benar-benar tulus. "Oh, kau salah jika kau menganggapku sebagai hantu."

Suaranya terdengar berbeda. "Kau bukan Hinata!"

"Tentu saja aku Hinata." Gadis itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menggeser meja berkaki pendek perlahan, lalu berdiri tegak dan kemudian berputar seperti seorang balerina. "Lihat, aku Hinata."

"Bukan … kau bukan dia!"

"Aduh … kau yakin sekali, sih."

"Katakan! Siapa dirimu! Kau ini siapa?!"

"Aku Hinata, Sasuke."

Ia berjalan lagi, berlutut lagi di hadapan Sasuke, tangannya meraih dagu Sasuke, membelai lembut garis rahangnya, menarik wajah pemuda itu mendekat dengan kasar, memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Hinata yang ada di hadapannya memang Hinata, dengan wajah pucat yang lebih segar, bulu mata lentik dan garis mata yang lebih tegas, pemulai bibir merah gelap yang berkilau, dan kecantikan yang berkesan kejam.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang jelas-jelas menggoda, ia mencium Sasuke. Ciumannya hangat dan terasa manis, tapi juga menyengat. Dicium olehnya terasa nikmat, menghanyutkan, tapi juga melelahkan. Sasuke menginginkan ini, tapi juga menolaknya. Pikiran dan hatinya terpisah begitu saja. Sisi laki-lakinya yang kesepian dan hatinya yang terasa semakin membeku membutuhkan kehangatan dari Hinata. Ia merengkuh leher gadis itu, mensyukuri dan mengutuk pengalaman ini dalam hati. Gairahnya disambut dengan terbuka oleh Hinata, sebuah pergumulan lidah dalam proses panjang dan saling mendominasi. Mata Sasuke yang sebelumnya terpejam, membuka. Ia meyakinkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Air mata.

Dari mata Hinata yang terkatup, air mata mengalir.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya tersentak seperti menarik diri, lalu tergeletak di lantai, terkapar tak berdaya. Ia tak bergerak. Sasuke yang juga perlu berjuang untuk bernapas, menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh Hinata masih tak bergerak. Sasuke cemas, dan meragukan pikirannya. Hinata sudah mati, tak mungkin mati dua kali.

"Hinata."

Suara isak tangisnya yang pertama terdengar, lalu ia bangun, duduk dengan bahu lemah. Pandangan matanya telah berbeda, ini Hinata yang selama ini dikenal Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"A-aku … harus p-pergi dari sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengerti apa maksud kalimat Hinata, dialah yang tak paham pada keinginannya sendiri.

"Kau … p-pe-perasaanmu padaku … me-memancing iblis dalam diriku keluar."

Perasaan Sasuke padanya. Ini seperti perbincangan seorang perempuan pada laki-laki yang cintanya tak bersambut. Sasuke jadi seperti Yamato. Bukannya membantu, dia justru memperburuk keadaan.

Ya, dia mengerti bahwa ini tidak benar. Satu hal yang tak ia pahami hanya satu: mengapa Hinata menangis?

Melihatnya di sana, banjir air mata, Sasuke terus mempertanyakan hal itu. Dan mengapa … dia justru merasa dialah yang tak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Sasuke memang perlu diselamatkan dari situasi ini. Dia harus segera sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	25. Stay part 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roh yang belum tenang memiliki kecenderungan mencari sebuah eksistensi untuk ia gunakan sebagai wadah. Roh membutuhkan tubuh untuk bergerak. Roh bisa menyerap energi orang yang hidup, meminjam tubuh seseorang yang kesadarannya berada dalam titik paling lemah, dan memilikinya bila ia cukup kuat. Kekuatan roh berbeda-beda, tergantung posisi jasadnya saat ia meninggal, berapa dalam ia dikubur, juga di mana ia dikremasi. Saat kehadirannya dinikmati orang yang hidup, saat itulah roh memiliki kekuatan paling besar, karena kehadirannya diinginkan, dan keinginan dari manusia yang hidup seperti makanan bagi jiwanya.

Halaman 143 ditutup Sasuke.

Dia menghela napas, masih setengah percaya pada penjabaran teori yang baru saja ia baca. Selama beberapa hari ini Sasuke harus rela tinggal di kamarnya, hanya makan seadanya, dan lebih sering tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga. Hinata tak berwujud, tapi Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya meski ia tak terlihat.

Sepertinya hantu itu malu pada apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Dia telah membuat Sasuke berada dalam bahaya karena kalah pada keinginan jahat jiwanya yang tak tenang. Menjauh dari Sasuke dirasa tak mungkin karena ia terikat pada tempat itu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Anak muda kenapa menghela napas terus?"

Jam dua siang, toko tempatnya bekerja sedang sepi setelah pagi ini diserbu anak-anak sekolah yang mencari buku-buku pelajaran bekas dan kamus. Pemiliknya, Sarutobi Hiruzen adalah seorang profesor yang sudah pensiun. Dia perokok berat, tak pernah peduli pada bahaya yang bisa saja diakibatkan rokok pada koleksi buku-bukunya yang juga menjadi mata pencahariannya.

"Kenapa baca buku itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bukunya sejenak, "Ini?" Dia jadi punya alasan untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Hiruzen menarik satu kursi kecil ke hadapan Sasuke, duduk di atasnya, membasahi mulutnya yang terasa kering. Hari ini rokoknya habis, dia perlu membeli satu pak yang baru. Nanti saja setelah toko tutup, jadi dia bisa menikmati malam harinya dengan tenang.

"Berurusan dengan roh itu tidak mudah. Apa masalahmu, mungkin saja otakku yang berkarat ini bisa bergerak lagi." Hiruzen menambahkan senyum seringai yang terlihat cerdas tapi juga santai.

"Kurasa dia tidak terlalu suka kalau aku suka padanya."

Hiruzen tertawa, keras, terbahak-bahak. Kulit wajahnya yang kendur dan agak gelap jadi tertarik seperti karet yang melebar. "Ini kasus umum. Tidak perlu merasa istimewa cuma karena hal itu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya, heran dan terpukau pada kalimat Hiruzen yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Sasuke pikir setelah tertawa seperti itu, Hiruzen akan mengejeknya.

"Aku, sih, tidak setuju kalau orang bilang cinta itu buta. Kita bisa memilih selama kita percaya pada logika. Tapi kita terlalu malas karena perasaan cinta memang terlalu menarik untuk disangkut-pautkan dengan logika."

Sasuke menahan pendapatnya, hanya mempertanyakan kata yang barusan ia dengar. Ia tak yakin ia telah mendengar dengan benar. "Cinta?"

"Memang mau disebut sebagai apa?"

Kali ini Sasuke menunduk, menatap sampul keras buku berwarna putih yang telah kusam. Saat menyadari kalimat yang diucapkan Hiruzen memang ada benarnya, hatinya terasa sedikit lapang. "Orang bilang cinta itu juga berarti pengorbanan." Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menunggu reaksi Hiruzen.

Laki-laki tua itu tampak tenang, mengangguk sekali, dan dengan suaranya yang rendah ia berkata, "Hanya orang yang benar-benar memahami cinta yang paham tentang pengorbanan."

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya, meletakkan buku kembali ke tumpukannya. Dia menghabiskan senja dengan mengatur buku-buku dan merapikannya. Sesekali dia menerima telepon dari pelanggan yang bertanya, dan Sasuke akan mengecek ketersediaan buku di daftar khusus yang masih konvensional tanpa bantuan pendataan canggih komputer.

Sengaja pulang setelah jam tujuh malam, Sasuke menikmati makan malam dengan membeli mi _soba_ di kedai dekat stasiun. Hinata masih tak terlihat saat ia tiba di kamar sewanya. Sasuke menelan kekecewaan, menyalakan lampu dan mengganti bajunya. Malam ini dia enggan mampir ke pemandian umum dan hanya mencuci muka sebelum berangkat tidur.

Lelah yang bahkan tak sepenuhnya melekat di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke bertahan menunggu rasa kantuk. Baru jam sepuluh saat ia akhirnya tertidur. Lalu diikejutkan suara gonggongan anjing yang tak juga berhenti. Suaranya begitu dekat sampai Sasuke merasa anjing itu memang sengaja membangunkannya. Matanya terasa pedih, tubuhnya masih setengah sadar saat ia memaksakan bangun dan membuka jendela, melangkahi pembatas dan berlutut di balkon, melongok ke bawah.

Anjing itu kecil, tampak semakin kecil dilihat dari lantai empat. Sasuke menggosok matanya, menatap anjing itu dengan sangar, memintanya diam. Penghuni lain sepertinya tak terganggu. Sasuke lelah sekarang, tapi juga tak mungkin bisa tidur dengan suara berisik yang keras seperti gongongan anjing.

Menyerah, Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar, dia perlu menyampaikan keluhan ini pada Pak Taka, sekaligus memintanya mengusir anjing yang sepertinya anjing liar itu.

Di lobi, lampu meja registrasinya menyala terang, namun Pak Taka tidak terlihat di manapun. Sasuke memastikan dengan melongok melebihi meja, ruang kerjanya kosong. Padahal biasanya Pak Taka ada, entah duduk membaca koran atau menonton TV layar mungilnya yang selalu saja menayangkan tayangan pertandingan bisbol.

Saat ini Sasuke memiliki dua pilihan: kembali ke kamar dan mencoba untuk tidur meski kemungkinannya tipis, atau mengusir anjing itu sendiri.

Tanpa bersenjatakan apapun kecuali lampu senter yang diambilnya dari meja registrasi, Sasuke keluar. Dia mengitari bangunan menuju halaman belakang. Anjing itu duduk manis dan memandangnya dengan mata hitam bulat yang berkilauan. Sasuke jengkel, siap melepas sandalnya dan melempar anjing itu.

Niatnya ia urungkan saat melihat anjing kecil itu mengais-ngais tanah. Dia tak membawa apapun. Biasanya anjing menggali untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Kaki depan anjing itu kotor oleh tanah. Bulunya yang berwarna putih jadi tampak kecokelatan.

Sasuke berjongkok di dekatnya, tanpa banyak berpikir, ia membantu si anjing menggali. Setelah beberapa saat dan keringat yang membasahi kening dan rambutnya, Sasuke menemukan sebuah benda, kaleng biskuit bekas yang ujungnya sudah berkarat.

Jelas bukan harta karun bila dikubur sedalam itu.

"Kau lapar, ya?"

Si anjing hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dia lalu mendorong kaleng itu mendekat.

"Baik, akan kubuka. Tapi aku yakin isinya bukan biskuit anjing."

Jari Sasuke perlu usaha ekstra untuk membuka kalengnya. Karena sudah terlalu lama terkubur di dalam tanah, banyak partikel tanah yang menghambat pergeseran tutup kaleng. Sasuke membekapnya mendekat ke perutnya, lalu menarik penutupnya kuat-kuat. Usahanya berhasil dan ia segera melupakan rasa perih di kukunya.

"Hm," setelah mengamati isinya, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan, "Ini semacam kapsul waktu yang sering dibuat anak-anak," katanya, menoleh pada si anjing. Sasuke ingin tahu seperti apa tampang si anjing yang kecewa. Yang kecewa justru Sasuke karena si anjing sudah lenyap.

Laki-laki Uchiha itu berdiri, mencari-cari keberadaan si anjing. Jejak kakinya di tanah tak terlihat karena gelap. Sasuke memungut lampu senter dan kembali ke lobi, meletakkannya kembali di meja dan ingin buru-buru mencuci tangannya yang kotor.

Di kamar, Sasuke meletakkan kaleng itu di dekat bak cuci piring, mencuci tangannya sampai bersih lalu mengeluarkan isi kaleng. Dia menjejerkan semua benda di atas meja. Semuanya terbungkus plastik.

Dia meraih benda pertama yang menarik perhatiannya, merobek paksa lapisan platik pembungkusnya, menemukan sebuah buku.

"A Book of Dreams," ia membaca.

Sampulnya yang keras bergambar sebuah danau tenang dengan permukaan hijau kebiruan, tanaman rambat dan seorang gadis kecil berambut lurus panjang, menghiasi sisi danau. Warna rambutnya kuning keemasan. Gadis itu duduk di tepian danau, menatap danau dengan ekspresi sedih.

Halaman pertamanya kosong. Halaman kedua dimulai dengan sederet angka. Bulan kelima, tanggal sebelas.

Sasuke membacanya, tak bisa melepas matanya dari halaman demi halaman, beberapa kali ia berhenti membaca, menyelipkan jarinya sementara mencari-cari benda yang disebutkan di halaman buku. Kotak kayu berisi foto-foto, karcis bioskop, nota pembayaran, bunga yang ditekan dan diawetkan, juga potongan kain dari gaun.

Malam berganti pagi, Sasuke semakin mendekati halaman terakhir. Sebagian besar rasa penasarannya telah berkurang. Kini ia jadi lebih paham.

Jam delapan pagi, akhirnya semua telah terurai.

Perasaan perempuan … ternyata seperti ini bentuknya.

_Ia mencintaiku karena aku rapuh._

Sasuke membereskan semuanya, menjejali semua benda yang sudah tak lagi terbungkus ke dalam kaleng, tak lagi ingat tentang anjing yang harusnya ia cari tahu, dan berlari keluar, membayangkan wajah Hinata yang menangis sendirian saat terkurung di dalam lemari, menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai ada orang yang menyelamatkannya, tapi tak ada yang datang.

Saat ini, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah menemukan Yamato. Laki-laki itu perlu tahu perasaan Hinata terhadapnya, apa yang telah menimpa gadis itu, dan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sahabat Yamato terhadap Hinata.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir. Kebahagiaan dan kelegaan itu mewujud sebagai cairan yang membasahi mata Sasuke. Segalanya jelas sejelas matahari di sisi kirinya saat ia berlari menuju stasiun dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Tiba-tiba saja saat yang kunanti-nanti dalam hidupku ada di hadapanku._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut aku telah jatuh cinta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biarkan aku masuk!"

Penjaga gerbang menahan tubuh Sasuke yang bersikeras. Dia minta dipertemukan dengan Yamato lagi. Setelah paham masalahnya, ia perlu bicara langsung pada laki-laki itu, menjelaskan atau setidaknya membiarkannya melihat buku yang ia temukan.

"Tolong … izinkan aku masuk," Sasuke memohon. Tubuhnya yang belum seberapa pulih dipaksanya untuk tetap berdiri. Dia semakin lelah karena energinya habis untuk berlari. Berteriak pun terasa percuma bila jarak gedung dari gerbang begitu jauh.

"Biarkan dia masuk," perintah seorang penjaga yang waktu itu pernah ditemui Sasuke saat pertama kali dia datang ke Yuuki-gakuen.

"Senpai," protes Yoshi.

"Yamato-sama tidak pernah menerima tamu dari luar kecuali ada keperluan. Waktu kau datang ke sini dan beliau menganggapmu sebagai tamu hanya karena satu nama, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu."

Dua penjaga yang lain membuka kunci, mendorong gerbang sedikit, cukup menciptakan celah bagi Sasuke untuk masuk.

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih, dan sekali lagi berlari meski napasnya mulai membuat dadanya nyeri. Angin yang berembus bergesekan dengan rambutnya. Telinganya berdentum seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Darahnya terpompa dan semakin membuat tubuhnya memanas. Sasuke berkeringat, merasa tubuhnya membaik meski ia masih saja lelah.

Ingatannya yang tak seberapa tentang bangunan sekolah luas itu menentukan arah yang diambil Sasuke melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi. Semua kelas pintunya tertutup. Sasuke tak memedulikan itu, dan terus berlari. Saat akhirnya ia melihat pintu ruangan Yamato, dia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut.

Mengetuk pintunya, Sasuke berkali-kali menarik napas. Terdengar suara yang membalas ketukannya, memintanya masuk. Yamato sepertinya tidak terkejut menemui Sasuke lagi di ruangannnya.

Dia memulai dengan permintaan maaf, meniatkan dirinya untuk bersikap sopan agar pembicaraan bisa berjalan sesuai rencana. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan buku yang ia bawa. "Book of Dreams."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini miliknya, milik Hinata."

Yamato hanya memandang buku itu sekilas, lalu kembali mengurusi berkas-berkas yang berbaris di permukaan meja kerjanya.

"Anda tidak penasaran?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Sasuke mendekat, mendesak Yamato untuk membaca buku itu.

"Dengar, kau sudah memaksa masuk, kau juga sudah kuzinkan berada di sini, jangan memperkeruh masalah dan mempermainkan perasaanku."

Sasuke lelah berbasa-basi. Yamato mungkin dibesarkan dengan pesan untuk tak mudah percaya pada omongan orang lain sebagai pendidikan dasarnya. Sulit untuk membuat orang seperti Yamato untuk memahami perasaan orang lain karena sepanjang hidupnya ia hidup serba berkecukupan, tak pernah terbersit pikiran untuk mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Ia bahkan sulit memercayai dirinya sendiri, dan itulah yang ia lakukan, itulah yang terjadi, ia melarikan diri dari perasaannya, baru merasa bersalah saat Hinata meninggal dan segalanya telah terlalu terlambat.

"Hinata adalah anak perempuan yang diadopsi orangtuamu."

Pergerakan tangan Yamato yang menulis, membeku. Bola matanya melirik ke suatu titik yang tak jelas di mejanya, lalu ia melanjutkan lagi kesibukannya seakan yang baru ia dengar barusan hanya suara gangguan kecil yang tak berarti.

"Seharusnya Anda menyayanginya sebagai kakak," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Tapi Anda tak punya kemampuan itu, kan?"

Kali ini Yamato meletakkan penanya, duduk di kursinya dan mendengarkan.

"Anda tahu apa yang ia alami karena perasaan yang Anda punya terhadapnya? Hinata dikucilkan, murid-murid perempuan memusuhinya, menguncinya di ruang ganti, mencemoohnya yang tak punya orangtua. Tak ada satu pun yang mau jadi temannya. Kecuali Sai, yang kuyakini adalah sahabat Anda."

"Dan mereka jatuh cinta, selesai."

"Tidak," sergah Sasuke. Dia menggeleng dengan yakin, "Sai mencoba untuk membantunya. Anda dan sikap Anda yang tak mau tahu membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Sai … dia mencarinya, dan tewas padahal dia hampir menemukannya."

Yamato menunduk, "Jalanan licin malam itu. Lapisan es … mobil yang di luar kendali … Sai …"

"Hinata … saat dia mendengar kabar itu tak berani menemui Anda lagi. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Sai mati. Dia tahu Sai adalah sahabat Anda, dia jujur dan tak pernah berbohong."

"Lalu …" mata Yamato memandang buku yang dipegang Sasuke, "Book of Dreams itu?"

Buku itu diletakkan Sasuke di meja Yamato. "Ini … berisi penggalan-penggalan kalimat, nama-nama, dan … kisah Anda."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Sebuah perumpamaan. Hidup yang diawali dengan kalimat, 'bagaimana jika'." Sasuke membuka halaman yang sengaja ia tandai. Ia membaca bagian yang paling mengusiknya, "Bagaimana jika kami dipertemukan di waktu lain, dengan identitas yang berbeda. Dia bukan dirinya, dan aku bukan diriku? Akankah ia mengenaliku? Akankah ia jujur pada perasaannya dan berada di dekatku? Mungkinkah dia akan menerima kehadiranku jika saja dia bukan dirinya?" Sasuke meletakkan buku itu lagi. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tak setuju bila orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Kita bisa memilih selama kita percaya pada logika. Tapi kita terlalu malas karena perasaan cinta memang terlalu menarik untuk disangkut-pautkan dengan logika. Tapi Anda justru sebaliknya, Anda terlalu mengedepankan logika dan mengesampingkan kesenangan dari perasaan yang Anda rasakan, karena Anda terpaku pada posisi dan status Anda di mata masyarakat."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Tolong … jika perasaan yang Anda miliki sedangkal itu, tolong lepaskan Hinata agar jiwanya damai."

"Dangkal?" Ekspresi Yamato tak bisa dijelaskan. Sejenak ia tersenyum sedih, kemudian berubah menjadi seperti orang yang depresi, dia lelah, menyesal, tak setuju pada kata 'dangkal' yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. "Kau bilang dia masih ada?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku padanya."

"Apa …? Tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, belakangan ini dia tidak muncul."

Tatapan mata skeptis Yamato yang ragu membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Dia tak punya pilihan sekarang. Ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin dia ada."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengatakan itu. Yamato mulai meragukan kalimat Sasuke. Namun dia tak ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Kau bilang dia ditemukan di sana?" Yamato menunjuk ke arah lemari menggunakan dagunya. "Kenapa dia menyewa tempat ini? Untuk menghindariku?"

"Untuk melindungimu," ia menjawab. "Dari diriku."

Suaranya terdengar begitu nyata, dirinya yang duduk di sudut juga tampak begitu nyata. Ia seperti terakhir kali Yamato melihatnya, gadis remaja yang sudah membuatnya kesulitan tidur selama ini.

"Hinata, kau ingat?" Sasuke terkejut, sudah lama ia tak melihat Hinata. Biasanya Hinata lebih terbuka dengan sikapnya, tidak seperti ini, yang tampak sedang menutupi kesedihan di balik senyumnya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab Hinata dengan sebuah anggukan. Tatapannya, keseluruhan perhatiannya, dan senyum itu, yang terjaga dan setengah takut, dia tujukan hanya pada Yamato saja.

"Yacchan, aku minta maaf."

Bahu Yamato gemetar, laki-laki itu sama seperti Hinata, setengah takut karena perasaannya yang tak tepat dan membawa bencana. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa bersalah.

Hinata memeluk Yamato, tapi sentuhannya tak bisa merengkuh laki-laki itu. Sasuke keheranan karena sebelumnya Hinata bisa menyentuh bahkan memindahkan barang-barang. Kini di saat penting seperti sekarang, dia justru kehilangan kemampuannya.

"Aku melemah seiring bebasnya perasaanku, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menjawab tatapan mata Sasuke yang bertanya. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku senang karena kau sudah membantuku."

Tubuhnya semakin menipis dan nyaris tak terlihat.

Yamato membungkuk, penyesalan membebaninya. "Hicchan, nanti … aku akan datang padamu. Kau tunggu aku."

"Aku selalu menunggu Yacchan, kok." Senyum Hinata terlihat lebih tulus saat ini. Ia berdiri, tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tipis. Kehadirannya masih diinginkan, tapi pintu kebebasannya telah terbentang lebar baginya.

Sasuke sadar inilah saat terakhir ia melihat Hinata. Kesedihan itu digenggam Sasuke kuat-kuat. Saat ini hanya ada perasaan itu saja yang menyatukannya dengan Hinata. Jiwa gadis itu sudah tenang sekarang, ia bisa melepas dunia dan melayang menuju dimensi lain.

Angin berembus membawa sisa keharuman bunga sakura. Saat ini akan selalu diingat Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya. Ia belajar dari Hinata tentang merasakan, menjadi manusia, percaya pada yang tak ada karena sebenarnya ada.

Suatu saat nanti, bila tiba waktu Sasuke tutup usia, ia bertanya-tanya, akankah Hinata mengenalinya, dan menyapa Sasuke, atau mungkin akan berjabat tangan dengannya dan berterima-kasih lagi?

Di lemari itu, dulu, Hinata duduk dalam gelap, bersembunyi dari perasaannya sendiri yang kuat, terikat pada rasa sakit dan cinta yang seharusnya tidak ada. Lalu kematian menemukannya, merenggut nyawanya yang enggan pergi karena ia belum selesai, karena orang yang ia kasihi belum mendengar isi hatinya yang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Karena ia masih ingin melindungi laki-laki itu dengan diam-diam, meski seisi sekolah membencinya, melukai tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya rusak karena memar dan luka, Hinata ingin ia melindunginya. Jadi, ia tak mengatakan apapun, menyimpan perasaannya, dan merasa aman berada di dalam kegelapan sempit itu.

Seandainya saja segalanya tak serumit situasi waktu itu. Seandainya saja Yamato bukan putra ayahnya. Seandainya … Hinata bisa bebas mencintainya, dan bukannya mengancam kedudukan Yamato dalam keluarganya karena apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

Ya, Book of Dreams menjawabnya.

Bagaimana jika …

... Sasukelah yang berdiri di posisi Yamato.

Akankah segalanya berbeda?

"Sacchan!"

Gadis itu akan memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	26. Uchiha

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana mungkin aku naksir cewek jelek seperti dia!"

Musim panas saat Sasuke kelas lima SD, dia berteriak dengan segenap tenaga saat mengatakan itu. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, tugas piket menantinya. Hyuuga Hinata yang menghapus papan tulis, dibantu Sasuke.

Karena semua anak mengenal Sasuke sebagai pribadi dingin yang tak bersahabat, salah satu temannya mengucapkan kalimat yang sungguh tak bertanggung-jawab.

"Oi, Uchiha, kamu naksir Hyuuga, ya?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa malu. Sisanya, dia kurang mengerti soal cinta-cintaan. Sasuke kecil hanya tahu dia suka berada di dekat Hinata karena dia tidak cerewet dan ribut seperti kebanyakan murid perempuan di kelasnya. Sikap tenang Hinata yang membuat Sasuke nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Ya, mungkin saja ini perasaan suka.

Dan saat wajah Sasuke memerah sementara Hinata hanya bisa bengong, anak yang sama melanjutkan, "Lihat, tuh! Mukamu merah!"

Seisi kelas tertawa, menggodanya, ada juga anak-anak perempuan yang berlarian menghampiri Hinata, bertanya apakah itu benar?

Hinata masih tidak paham, dia mengelak dengan lancar.

Melihat itu, Sasuke jengkel bukan kepalang, dan kalimat itu pun terucap dengan suara keras.

_Mana mungkin aku naksir cewek jelek seperti dia!_

Huruf vokal terakhir terus menggema di telinga Sasuke, melekat terus dan mengganggunya seperti suara bel di pintu depan yang berhasil menghentikan lengan Sasuke yang hampir membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil teh dingin.

Saat ini, Sasuke berusia enam belas tahun. Liburan musim panas sedang berlangsung hingga tanggal 20 Agustus nanti. Masih panjang. Ini memang waktu yang paling tepat untuk bersenang-senang.

"Tch! Panas-panas begini, malah ada tamu," gerutu Sasuke.

Pasti penggemarnya di sekolah.

Di rumahnya juga ada kakak dan ibunya. Mikoto sedang istirahat setelah lelah berkebun sejak pagi. Itachi menumpuk buku-buku dan bersiap-siap mengerjakan PR musim panasnya.

Pintu diayun membuka.

Sasuke berdiri dalam diam, terusik pada apa yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumahnya. Ada mahluk cantik berambut panjang yang memajang senyum ramah dan manis.

"Selamat siang." Gadis itu memeluk buku-buku, tas tersampir di bahu kanannya. "Itachi-senpai, ada?"

Sasuke merasakan pukulan kekecewaan, tapi tak akan pernah berani mengakuinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke angkuh.

Sebelum pertanyaan si gadis sempat dijawab Sasuke, Itachi keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri pintu depan untuk menemui tamunya.

"Oh, Hinata, kau sudah sampai?"

Itachi mengundang tamunya masuk, mempersilahkannya seakan dia adalah tamu yang paling berarti baginya.

"Kita kerjakan di kamarku saja, ya?" tawar Itachi.

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya. Musim panas yang seharusnya ia benci, tahun ini membawa perubahan. Hyuuga Hinata, cinta pertamanya waktu SD, kini ada di sini, bisa ia jangkau lagi. Meski ia lagi-lagi satu sekolah dengannya, Sasuke jarang bertemu dengan Hinata. Gedung sekolahnya luas dan memisahkan strata antar siswa berdasarkan nilai.

_Tidak adil!_

Sasuke berdeham.

Bukan berarti dia masih punya perasaan pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

_Oh, ayolah_, "Pft!" Sasuke tak mau melupakan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Semenjak hari itu, saat ia kelas lima SD, Sasuke membatasi dirinya dari mahluk manis yang kadang-kadang merona bila ia berbicara dengan anak-anak perempuan lain. Anak-anak perempuan selalu membicarakan Sai-kun yang katanya super keren, ramah, dan selalu mendapat peringkat atas di sekolah. Hinata tak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam perbincangan, tapi sepertinya ia punya pesona tersembunyi yang mengikat semua anak perempuan untuk berteman dan bersikap ramah padanya.

Selain anak-anak perempuan, di kelas enam, ada dua anak laki-laki yang mulai akrab dengan Hinata.

Sasuke berbeda kelas, tapi dia tahu karena hampir setiap saat Hinata mendapat jatah piket, mereka berdua selalu membantu Hinata. Shino dan Kiba paling sering terlihat saat membantu Hinata mengambil jatah makan siang yang akan dibagikan ke seisi kelas. Mana pernah Sasuke curiga soal puding lebihan atau roti yang biasanya disimpan Kiba dan Shino dari Kantor Guru? Seandainya saja Sasuke tahu kebaikan Kiba dan Shino lebih karena mereka menganggap Hinata sebagai adik dan juga bonus makanan lebih, mungkin Sasuke bisa lebih tenang sebelum lulus SMP.

Sialnya, di SMP, Hinata malah digosipkan dengan Naruto, yang katanya anak berandalan. Sasuke mengelak dengan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata punya selera bagus soal cowok. Sering, Sasuke memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_Seperti aku ini, nih_, dia meyakinkan pemikirannya.

Setelah Naruto pindah ke SMP lain karena alasan biaya, Hinata bebas dari gosip. Dan saat itu, Sasuke baru bisa bernapas lega. Tapi begitu mereka naik kelas, ada Gaara yang tak pernah absen dari sisi Hinata. Cowok bertampang menakutkan itu murid baru di semester awal mereka kelas dua SMP. Orang asing yang besar di luar negeri, begitu desas-desusnya. Hinata ditugaskan Wali Kelas untuk mendampingi Gaara dalam banyak hal. Bahkan Hinata membantu cowok berekspresi pasif itu mengisi kusioner berkala yang selalu diberikan anggota OSIS setiap kali waktu pemilihan Ketua OSIS yang baru. Sasuke tahu itu, karena dia anggota OSIS yang memberikan kusioner itu ke kelas Hinata.

Tampangnya memang mengerikan, tapi Gaara seperti anak dungu di mata Sasuke. _Orang asing apanya? Dia lamban, iya!_ Begitulah yang sering Sasuke katakan di dalam hatinya bila menyangkut Gaara.

Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan bersabar setiap kali ia memikirkan Hinata bergaul dengan cowok mana pun. Hinata punya kelemahan soal ini. Dia mana pernah, sih, memikirkan cowok macam apa yang boleh berada di dekatnya? Mana pernah Hinata mendekati cowok populer? Tentu saja dia tidak pernah. Cowok populer yang mendekat padanya, mungkin. Karena bagi Hinata, semua orang sederajat di mata Tuhan, dan selalu, ya, selalu, dia mengutamakan keunggulan yang bagi Sasuke justru menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya.

Lalu sekarang, saat akhirnya Hinata bebas dari Gaara karena tampaknya Gaara memilih untuk sekolah di sekolah khusus cowok berasrama setelah lulus SMP, Hinata malah datang ke rumah Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Mengenakan pakaian musim panas yang manis, topi jerami lebar berpita, Hinata menjaga buku-buku yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Sasuke bahkan nyaris tak mengenali Hinata yang banyak berubah. Selama ini Sasuke hanya melihat Hinata dengan seragam sekolah. Dia pernah sih mengimajinasikan Hinata dengan baju lain, tapi tak pernah dengan baju musim panas semanis sekarang.

Dan suaranya … Argh! Sasuke sulit melupakan suara lembut Hinata yang membumi itu.

Pasti tidurnya akan selalu dihiasi mimpi indah bila sebelum tidur mendegar suara Hinata yang mendayu-dayu di telinganya.

_Aku sudah melupakan gadis itu! Aku tidak akan terjebak di masa laluku. Aku bebas, sebebas angin._

Kalimat bohong rendahan yang tak akan pernah lolos dari bibirnya itu hanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sasuke perlu minum.

Pintu ditutup, Sasuke berbalik, melangkah dengan hati-hati tanpa membuat suara seperti langkah kucing. Dia melewati kamar Itachi yang pintunya ditutup, bergerak dengan santai menuju dapur. Sasuke mengambil teh dingin, menuangnya ke dalam gelas, duduk di kursi, menikmati teh manis yang mendinginkan tenggorokan dan perutnya.

_Ah, ini sudah terlalu lama_, pikir Sasuke.

Dia bangun lagi, mengendap-endap menuju kamar Itachi, melewati depan kamarnya dengan tenang sekali lagi. Lalu berhenti setelah hampir mendekati pintu masuk. Berbalik, Sasuke melakukannya lagi. Kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Itachi, mendengarkan, tanpa sadar tubuhnya semakin lama semakin miring ditarik rasa ingin tahunya.

_Kenapa tidak terdengar apa-apa?_

Sasuke menarik napas, menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke pintu.

Terdengar suara tawa Itachi yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke semakin iri padanya. Suara tawa Hinata yang lembut menenangkan hati Sasuke yang gelisah.

"Senpai juga tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

_Hm … ada apaan, nih? Mereka lagi ngapain, buka rahasia masing-masing?_ Kecurigaan Sasuke yang tak berdasar menggerogoti hatinya seperti belatung menggerogoti mayat.

"Midori-sensei menamai anaknya Aoi," kata Hinata.*

Mendengar suaranya, Sasuke meremas tangannya sendiri, giginya bergemeretak kuat-kuat. Dia tidak tahan mendengar suara itu, rasanya dia ingin berlari memeluk Hinata saat ini.

"Apa nanti dia juga akan menamai anaknya Kuro? Atau Shiro? Itu jadi terdengar seperti nama anjing, kan?"**

Hinata tertawa, suaranya tertutup suara tawa Itachi.

_Grr!_ Sasuke semakin marah. Ini tidak adil.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?"

Dekat kamar Itachi ada rangkaian anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Mikoto yang kini lebih segar setelah istirahat dari aktivitas berkebunnya, berniat minum jus dingin di dapur. Turun dari kamar baca di lantai dua, ia malah melihat anak bungsunya berdiri di depan kamar kakaknya. Mencurigakan. Seorang ibu yang selama ini mengenal dua putranya sebagai pribadi yang selalu pandai mengomposisi perasaan mereka dan mengedepankan citra di hadapan orang lain, jelas terkejut.

Mikoto masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Si bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu hanya berdiri dan bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia segera merubah sikap tubuhnya, menunjukkan betapa ia pemuda dingin yang hanya peduli pada satu wanita saja; ibunya.

"Okaa-san ada perlu?" bisik Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekat pada ibunya. Ia menarik lengan Mikoto dengan lembut, menuntunnya menuruni tangga. Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar Itachi mengayun membuka.

Si sulung menemukan ibunya yang dituntun Sasuke menuruni tangga. "Ada apa? Okaa-san sakit?"

Mendapat perhatian mendadak seperti ini, membuat Mikoto merasa begitu spesial di mata kedua putranya. Dia jadi malu sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tak satu pun laki-laki Uchiha di rumahnya yang pernah bersikap jujur. Apa yang mereka rasakan, selalu saja disembunyikan. Tak ada pria romantis dalam klan yang isinya penuh dengan laki-laki ini.

"Okaa-san baik-baik saja, Itachi."

Wanita cantik itu menuruni tangga, berdiri di antara dua putranya yang tinggi-tinggi. Itachi terlihat lebih perhatian ketimbang Sasuke yang justru menoleh ke arah lain. Dan bila Mikoto tak salah lihat, seperti itukah Sasuke saat pipinya sedikit memerah? Karena penasaran, Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang si bungsu.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu."

Seorang gadis berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Itachi. Ia berjalan menghampiri para Uchiha, menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai penerus salam.

"Oh, siapa ini?"

Mikoto bisa saja mengambil kesimpulan termudah; _ini gadis yang ditaksir Sasuke_, karena itu sudah pasti. Tatapan putra bungsunya merindukan gadis ini saat ia jauh. Dan sekarang saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke malah enggan menatapnya.

"Ini Hinata, dia adik kelasku di tempat bimbingan belajar," jawab Itachi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Itachi membebaskan senyum saat ia memandang Hinata. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di matanya. Padahal selama ini Mikoto yakin Itachi tak pernah mengerti arti kata bahagia. Meski dia selalu menjadi unggulan dalam banyak hal, tak pernah sedikit pun dia menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia atau perasaan bangga. Orang-orang di sekitarnyalah yang selalu memiliki kedua hal itu.

Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Mikoto melihat lagi pancaran bahagia di mata Itachi yang dulu terakhir kali ia lihat saat melahirkan Sasuke. Unsur sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana dan perasaan bangga yang tercampur di tatapannya pada adik kecilnya yang baru saja lahir.

Tapi kali ini ada satu hal yang lain, Mikoto merasakan kehangatan perasaan kasih sayang yang jauh berbeda dengan yang Itachi miliki pada Sasuke. Perasaan ini lebih tinggi derajatnya.

_Itachi juga menyukai gadis ini?_

Akhirnya, hari yang paling dicemaskan Mikoto benar-benar terjadi. Dua putranya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama.

"Namamu … Hinata?"

"Iya, Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata.

Gadis ini memiliki kulit putih yang mirip Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya yang pekat menambah kesan cerah warna kulitnya. Sasuke selalu suka pada gadis berambut panjang. Apalagi kalau gadis itu tipikal tenang yang tidak ribut. Mikoto juga tahu Sasuke tidak betah pada gadis-gadis yang selama ini mengejarnya. Dia malah selalu menganggap mereka bodoh dan berpkiran pendek. Mikoto setuju, gadis-gadis itu mengagumi Sasuke karena tampangnya yang memang dianggap paling keren di angkatannya.

Dalam hal ini, Sasuke beruntung karena Itachi bukan saudara kembarnya. Karena Itachi lebih superior, lebih menguasai lapangan dengan sikap dewasanya meski ia juga masih remaja. Seingat Mikoto, Itachi juga digemari banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Beruntung, sekolahnya sekolah swasta elit yang hanya mengizinkan gadis-gadis dari keluarga kaya dan ternama, jadi jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak. Lagi pula, gadis-gadis kaya punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa suka mereka pada Itachi. Tidak terlalu mengganggu, memang. Tapi tetap sama saja, secara garis besar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis ini?

"Kau sekolah di mana?"

"Shizuka-gakuen, Uchiha-san."

"Oh? Kau satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk, menoleh ke arah di mana Sasuke berdiri, lalu menatap Mikoto lagi. "Iya."

"Sekelas?"

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun ada di kelas unggulan. Saya di kelas biasa."

"Oh …"

_Gadis biasa. Bukan gadis dari kelas unggulan_, pikir Mikoto. Selesai dengan pikirannya, Mikoto melirik Sasuke. Si bungsu bersikap seolah ia tak terganggu dengan suara Hinata yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengenal Itachi?"

"Okaa-san!" panggil Itachi, dia merasa perbincangan ini mulai melenceng. "Tolong jangan ganggu tamuku."

Ini … juga hal baru bagi Mikoto. Sebelumnya Itachi selalu bersikap sopan terhadap ibunya. Tak pernah sekali pun melawan atau membuat Mikoto kesal dengan rengekannya. Dia seorang anak yang cepat dewasa. Mungkin saja posisinya sebagai sulung yang memaksanya dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Itachi meraih lengan Hinata, menarik gadis itu menjauh dari ibunya, entah karena ingin melindunginya atau karena merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari Sasuke.

Itachi tahu melebihi siapapun, kebencian itu tertuju padanya, bukan pada salah satu wanita yang berbagi udara sama dengannya di ruangan itu.

Ketegangan memuncak saat lengan Hinata yang lain disentak Sasuke, membuat gadis itu berhenti bergerak dan bersamanya, Itachi berhenti melangkah.

Selama ini Sasuke sudah cukup bersabar. Tidak Kiba, Shino, Naruto, atau Gaara yang membuatnya merasa perlu mengambil tindakan tegas, melainkan Itachi; kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang kini memandang Sasuke dengan kebencian yang sama seperti yang ia miliki.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sasuke, kau tidak sopan. Lepaskan Hinata."

"Kenapa harus aku? Nii-chan saja yang lepaskan tangannya."

"Aku sudah sering mengalah padamu. Tapi ini adalah pengecualian. Bila kau pikir, sekarang pun aku akan melakukan itu, kau salah. Saat ini aku bukan kakakmu, aku adalah sainganmu."

Mikoto memandang dengan takjub. Jika saja ia sedang memainkan sebuah permainan _video game_, kedua Uchiha di sudut kiri dan kanan sama-sama memiliki tenaga penuh, berada dalam posisi tempur yang seru, bara api berkobar dari tubuh keduanya.

Lalu dari arah pintu, Fugaku muncul.

_Argh!_ keluh Mikoto. Kenapa harus ada anak kecil yang berlarian dan tanpa sengaja mencabut kabel dari stop kontak? Perumpamaan Mikoto dirasa tepat saat ia melihat ekspresi di wajah suaminya.

Itachi berkata, "Selamat datang, Otou-san." Masih memegang tangan Hinata, dia melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata, izinkan aku bertunangan dengannya."

Lalu Sasuke menyelak, "Otou-san, Hinata dalah cinta pertamaku. Dia seharusnya berakhir denganku."

Fugaku mati kutu. Dia melongok untuk mencari istrinya. Terdiam begitu melihat Mikoto duduk di anak tangga paling bawah, merutuk karena baru saja kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk menonton pertarungan seru di antara dua putranya. Bila kau juga seorang ibu dengan dua orang anak laki-laki yang sehari-hari sibuk menjaga citra, mungkin kau juga akan berakhir seperti Mikoto.

"Okaa-san?" tanya Fugaku ragu, dia jadi tidak mengenali istrinya.

"Sudah cukup!" Mikoto berdiri, "Kalian ini sama saja! Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kalian pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Dasar laki-laki! Kalian semua egois," ucap Mikoto, wanita Uchiha itu sengaja menunjuk semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan.

Fugaku menunjuk hidungnya, "Aku juga, Okaa-san?"

"Iya, Otou-san juga termasuk," jawab Mikoto. "Tutup pintunya, dan masuk," lanjut Mikoto. Fugaku menurut seperti anak anjing yang terlatih. Tatapan Mikoto pada Fugaku membuatnya ternganga, "Tutup mulut!" perintah Mikoto.

Fugaku pun menekan bibirnya.

Wanita itu beralih pada dua putranya. "Lepaskan Hinata."

"Siapa yang Okaa-san maksud? Aku atau Sasuke?"

"Kalian berdua!"

Serentak, kedua Uchiha muda melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mikoto.

"Hinata, apa ada di antara dua pemuda bodoh ini yang kausukai?"

"E-eh? I-itu … ano … U-Uchiha-san, kalau pertanyaannya s-seperti itu, a-aku …"

Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Dia gadis yang berada dalam posisi sulit. Dua orang yang menyukainya bahkan tak bertanya padanya. Apa pernah mereka mencaritahu tentang apa yang ia sukai? apa yang membuatnya bahagia?

"Baiklah, aku paham."

Mikoto mengerti. Dia berurusan dengan Uchiha sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka semua tak pandai menunjukkan emosi, selalu saja datar, dan bila menyangkut soal cinta, mereka menganggapnya sebagai pelengkap hidup, tak pernah memuliakan perasaan wanita.

Diperlukan wanita sabar untuk menerima nasib tak menyenangkan itu. Ya, semua Uchiha memang rupawan, dan itu yang selalu dilihat pertama kali oleh kebanyakan perempuan. Fugaku juga dulu seperti itu, menjadi yang paling pertama menarik perhatian para gadis.

Sebenarnya menyukai seorang Uchiha melelahkan, apalagi bila memiliki hati mereka. Meski dibilang 'memiliki' mereka tak pernah benar-benar menyerahkan hati mereka sepenuhnya. Setinggi itulah harga diri laki-laki Uchiha. Dan Mikoto merasa kedua putranya pun, sama.

Ia merasa iba pada Hinata karena menjadi rebutan dua Uchiha. Ini tak pernah terjadi pada Mikoto. Dan sejujurnya, dia sendiri takut pada hal seperti ini. Bila satu Uchiha saja melelahkan hati dan pikiran, bagaimana dengan dua?

"Hinata, gunakan waktumu." Mikoto tersenyum. Dia menyingkirkan kedua putranya menjauh, menggandeng lembut tangan Hinata dan membelai punggung telapak tangannya. "Ini juga cinta pertama Itachi," bisik Mikoto di telinga Hinata.

"Hei, aku dengar itu, Okaa-san!" teriak Sasuke. "Okaa-san curang!"

Kedua perempuan masuk dapur, disusul para laki-laki.

Mikoto meletakkan gelas-gelas kosong di atas meja, menuang jus dan teh dingin ke dalam tiap gelas yang berbeda. Dia mengeluarkan camilan favoritnya, duduk bersama Hinata dan menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang ia punya karena tak punya anak perempuan.

Semua orang duduk melingkari meja makan. Satu kursi tambahan dibawa Fugaku dari ruangan lain.

"Bagaimana Sasuke menurutmu?"

Semua laki-laki berubah tegang, kecuali Fugaku yang penasaran.

"A-ano … Sasuke-kun benci padaku."

"Apa?! Kapan aku pernah mengatakan itu?"

"Kau … p-pernah bilang a-aku jelek, Sasuke-kun. Wa-waktu kelas lima SD."

Fugaku tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun! berani-beraninya kau bilang seperti itu pada anak perempuan! Apa Okaa-san pernah mengajarkan itu padamu?"

Itachi bangun dari kursinya, membawa gelasnya, dia mulai berjalan, tapi kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti saat suara ibunya mengancam, "Kau mau ke mana, Itachi?"

"Duduk dekat Hinata," jawabnya, tenang dan seakan mengatakan, 'bukankah itu sudah jelas?'

"Jangan macam-macam! Hanya karena hal ini, bukan berarti Hinata memilihmu! Hinata milik Okaa-san!"

Sekali lagi Fugaku tertawa. "Hinata, kurasa sekarang ada tiga Uchiha yang siap memperebutkanmu."

"E-eh?"

Hinata yang malang.

**.**

**.**

Note: ***Midori = hijau. Aoi = biru. Orang Jepang kadang menamai anak mereka dengan nama-nama ini. Meski pada dasarnya berarti warna, biasanya juga terkait dengan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan warna tersebut. **

****Kuro = hitam. Shiro = putih. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	27. Secret

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedang apa? Mencari Hyuuga Hinata? Ah, dia anak perempuan yang duduk di sudut kelas, yang rambutnya dikuncir dua, membaca buku, mengunyah roti, sekotak susu dingin di mejanya, dan mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_-nya. Lihat? Sudah ketemu, kan?

Siapa? Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, dia ada di lantai satu. Soalnya dia masih kelas satu. Lihat saja dasi seragamnya yang berwarna hijau, beda dengan anak kelas dua yang berdasi biru atau kelas tiga yang berdasi hitam. Sasuke populer, jadi gampang menemukannya. Kamu cukup cari meja yang jadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Saat kamu masuk ke kelasnya, kamu pasti bisa langsung menemukannya. Bagaimana? Ada, kan?

Inilah Shinju-gakuen, sekolah tempat keduanya belajar. Hinata kelas dua, tidak mencolok. Dia bahkan termasuk cewek culun yang tidak punya teman. Saat istirahat, dia tidak ke mana-mana selain kantin untuk membeli roti lapis dan sekotak susu. Kadang, dia menambah menunya dengan sekotak buah potong atau puding. Tapi itu jarang sekali, Hinata perlu menghemat pengeluarannya.

Beda dengan Sasuke. Saat istirahat, dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena semua gadis di kelasnya pasti mendekatinya, menyodorkan makanan segala rupa dan tiba-tiba semua aktif bicara, mencari perhatian Sasuke dengan semua cara bahkan yang paling ekstrim. Sasuke tak pernah berusaha untuk menghemat pengeluarannya. Dia mungkin justru diberkahi makanan.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata biasanya membantu guru. Dia tak mengikuti klub apapun di sekolah, jadi sering dianggap sebagai siswa nganggur oleh guru-guru dan akibatnya, dia akan menjadi target utama para guru yang butuh bantuan. Sering, dia tertahan di sekolah sampai sore hanya untuk membantu menyusun nilai dan mencatat data. Setelah selesai, Hinata tak mendapat imbalan apapun kecuali kelelahan yang tak bisa dihindari. Tapi Hinata tak sepenuhnya membenci hal ini. Dia bercita-cita jadi guru TK atau bekerja di klinik hewan. Gadis baik hati memang punya kelemahan terhadap hewan dan anak-anak.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Karena dia populer, pulang sekolah berarti sebuah perjuangan. Dimulai dengan rengekan murid-murid perempuan yang berubah manja, surat-surat pernyataan cinta di loker sepatu yang sangat standar kisah remaja di komik-komik, dan ajakan-ajakan kencan yang semuanya menarik tapi juga membosankan. Sasuke tidak mengikuti klub apapun, dia malah sedang berpikiran untuk mencari perkerjaan sambilan. Ia perlu tambahan uang untuk biaya perawatan ibunya di Rumah Sakit.

Kalau dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang istimewa, ya? Tapi sesungguhnya, mereka berdua baru putus seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka berdua berpacaran. Karenanya, saat mereka putus pun, tidak ada yang menaruh curiga. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun. Bermula saat keduanya masih SMP. Suatu hari di akhir tahun saat hampir Natal, mereka berdua bertemu.

Waktu itu, Sasuke hangat di balik kostum kucingnya, dan Hinata kedinginan saat mengantri untuk membeli hadiah di toko yang sedang diskon. Hujan musim dingin yang menyiksa, turun. Langit senja semakin muram. Begitu pintu toko dibuka, pengantri berebutan masuk. Hinata terdorong arus pembeli yang memang pada dasarnya sudah kedinginan dan dibakar semangat belanja musim liburan.

Gadis itu hanya membeli syal rajut berwarna hijau tua untuk ayahnya dan sebuah _pouch_ mungil untuk adiknya yang masih SD. Dalam daftar belanjaannya, Hinata menambah dua utas pita berukuran kecil yang ternyata diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh kasir yang baik hati.

Hinata keluar toko dengan hati riang, tapi hujan masih turun. Si kucing berbulu kuning belang cokelat, duduk di sudut luar toko, kelelahan. Beberapa orang memintanya berdiri untuk diajak foto bersama. Wajah maskotnya memang tersenyum lebar, tapi mana ada yang tahu bagaimana orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dari bahunya yang lemah, Hinata merasa si Kucing pasti sudah bosan. Balon berwarna-warni di tangannya kini hanya tersisa satu. Karena tak ada payung, Hinata menghampiri si Kucing, "Ano… Neko-san, apa kamu lapar?" Itu pertanyaan yang polos tanpa ada niat apapun.

Orang-orang yang mendengar suara Hinata menahan keinginan mereka, tiba-tiba berubah bersimpati. "Ah, apa ini waktunya istirahat?"

Hinata mengantri di depan toko sejak jam delapan pagi. Saat dia datang, promosi sudah berjalan, dan si Kucing sudah ada di sana. Sampai akhirnya toko dibuka jam empat sore, si Kucing masih berada di tempatnya. Bila mengantri saja sudah terasa berat, apalagi berdiri dengan kostum besar, pasti melelahkan.

Hinata mendekat, tinggi si Kucing sama dengannya, dia berbisik, "Kamu mau kugantikan?" Si Kucing menoleh, matanya yang besar menatap Hinata dengan ceria. "Kamu lapar, kan?" tanya Hinata lagi, dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Seorang anggota staf promosi yang sejak tadi memerhatikan, akhirnya berdiri. "Sasuke, kamu ada masalah?"

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, menjawab 'tidak'.

Hinata masih berdiri di sana, minta izin pada anggota staf itu untuk memberi makan pada si Kucing.

"Tapi jangan ketahuan," pesan staf promosi itu lebih lanjut.

Memang ada sisa makanan di tas Hinata. Dia terbiasa membawa bekal saat harus mengantri seperti hari ini. Dia menyerahkan sisa bekalnya yang tersimpan dengan rapi dalam tas serut bermotif kotak-kotak. Di dalam ada satu _onigiri_ buatannya, dan dua roti lapis isi telur serta tiga butir permen.

Hujannya mereda dan hati Sasuke terpana.

Keesokan harinya, ia mengenali Hinata di sekolahnya, mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dan diam-diam berpacaran. Dua tahun yang terasa sebentar itu dijalani dalam hubungan rahasia yang rapat. Alasannya, karena mereka harus tinggal serumah sebulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka menjelang Natal waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke melihat sepatu sekolah Hinata di dekat pintu. Ia melepas sepatunya juga, meletakkannya di samping sepatu Hinata, mengenakan sandal rumah, dan berkata, "Aku pulang," dengan suara pelan. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruang keluarga, mengacuhkan sofa putih di tengah yang kedinginan dan menemukan Hinata di dapur.

Ia sedang memotong wortel, potongan kentang berbentuk dadu disimpan dalam wadah berair di dekatnya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur masih mengenakan seragam. Dasinya yang longgar menggantung di lehernya.

"Selamat datang," sahut Hinata, lalu kembali sibuk memotong wortel.

Di atas kompor, aroma kari yang menguap dari panci berwarna biru memenuhi dapur. Nasi yang baru matang di penanak nasi, memberi tanda dengan suara 'klik' lalu lampunya berubah hijau.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Sore itu Hinata mengenakan kaus biru pucat bergambar pelangi di sudut bawah sebelah kiri. Sasuke ingat pelanginya berukuran kecil. Sablonnya jenis timbul, ia pernah menyentuh pelangi itu saat menjemur pakaian. Dilapisi celemek berenda, Hinata mengombinasikannya dengan celana kapri selutut. Rambutnya ia ikat di bagian tengah kepalanya. Benar-benar gaya rumahan.

"Tidak usah. Sudah hampir selesai. Sasuke-kun mandi saja dulu."

"Kamu sudah mandi?"

"A-ano … tolong panggil aku Nee-chan."

Sasuke terdiam, kelopak matanya menurun saat ia menatap telapak kaki Hinata yang jarang menggunakan sandal rumah dan lebih suka mengenakan kaus kaki belang-belang yang lagi-lagi bernuansa pelangi.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak, bersamaan dengan suaranya yang lemah, "Nee-chan … sudah mandi?"

Hinata menoleh, menemukan Sasuke yang terus memandangi kakinya. Lalu remaja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kini sudah lebih tinggi dari Hinata meski wajahnya tampak lebih tirus dibandingkan Sasuke SMP yang dulu berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

Selama sesaat keduanya berpandangan, dikelilingi aura rumah dan aroma kari.

Dari arah pintu depan, suara Asuma menggema hingga ke dapur, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," sahut Hinata. Matanya masih menatap Sasuke, lalu segera berganti saat melihat bayangan tubuh Asuma yang mendekat melalui sudut matanya. Wortel menjadi perhatiannya lagi saat Asuma masuk dapur.

"Oh, kau juga baru pulang, Sasuke?"

"Ya." Sasuke melangkah menjauh, "Tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar dengan pacarku." Ia melewati Asuma, mencium sisa asap rokok di kemejanya, lalu menuju tangga dan memikirkan mandi saat berjalan di koridor lantai dua. Sasuke berakhir di ranjangnya, berbaring tanpa peduli pada seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh.

Matanya terasa perih, di telinganya terdengar suara isak tangis Hinata yang minta putus darinya tanpa alasan yang kuat. Perpisahan yang sepihak itu masih terasa tak adil bagi Sasuke. Musik pelan berputar di kenangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, membenci dirinya yang hanya bisa menahan semua perasaan, memutuskan untuk menghormati keputusan Hinata demi sikap dewasa yang menurut Hinata harus ia miliki.

Ah, rasa sakitnya terlalu mendalam sehingga sulit dilupakan.

Kenapa Hinata dititipkan pada Kurenai? Dan kenapa Sasuke dititipkan pada Asuma? Jika mereka tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu sebelumnya, kini mereka selalu punya pertanyaan itu.

Saat makan malam, semua berkumpul di meja makan dapur. Kurenai pulang terlambat seperti biasa. Asuma baru selesai mandi dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Hinata menyajikan nasi kari sederhana karena ternyata persediaan uang untuk belanja bahan-bahan makan malam telah habis. Kulkas juga sudah kosong. Sasuke turun, mengatakan udaranya terlalu dingin untuk mandi dan hanya mencuci mukanya.

Di luar, hujan musim dingin turun.

Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata, berkata melalui tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi, 'Hinata, jangan bahagia sendirian tanpaku.'

Hinata mendongak seolah mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia menunduk lagi, berpura-pura sibuk dengan nasi karinya yang katanya terlalu pedas saat air mata mengalir dan Kurenai bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja.

Selesai makan malam Sasuke diminta Asuma membantu Hinata di dapur. Penolakannya yang sopan tak digubris Sasuke yang tak bicara, bersikap seakan segalanya baik-baik saja dan bahwa dia tak memedulikan Hinata.

Tapi memiliki perasaan tidak sama dengan memiliki sebuah benda yang bisa disimpan sementara dalam lemari agar tak terlihat. Seperti apapun bentuknya sebuah perasaan, pasti akan terlihat. Seperti sebuah rahasia, yang meski disimpan dengan baik, suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar, bahkan setelah dibawa mati sekalipun.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke berkata.

"Ya?"

Sasuke menoleh, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Asuma menutup pintu dapur, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara TV. Kurenai mungkin sedang mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya yang ia bawa pulang, di kamar.

"Nee-chan itu … tidak cocok untukmu."

"Eh?"

Keyakinan yang merekah perlahan di hati Sasuke kemudian mewujud menjadi sebuah sentuhan lembut jemarinya di jemari Hinata, setelah itu tatapannya yang ramah, dan sebuah kecupan yang terkalkulasi dengan tepat.

Saat bibir mereka terpisah sesaat, Sasuke menghirup aroma lembut kulit Hinata yang tak pernah absen dari aroma bunga. Entah apa namanya? _Hydrangea_? Atau mungkin campuran beragam bunga yang diekstraksi hanya untuk menambah lapisan yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan Hinata.

Itu karena dia seringkali kurang percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mau putus terlalu lama."

Lalu Sasuke mendekat lagi, kali ini ia mengubah posisi berdirinya agar lebih nyaman, dan dengan tangannya yang masih basah ia memeluk pinggang Hinata, sementara yang lainnya membelai leher Hinata.

Dia menginginkannya, membutuhkannya, dan akan terlalu sulit untuk menghindari perasaan yang semakin lama semakin meluap.

Ada banyak hal rumit di sekitar mereka. Tapi mungkin, jika mereka bersama, kerumitan itu bisa sedikit demi sedikit terurai.

"S-Sasuke-kun …"

Dari suaranya yang lemah, Sasuke tahu Hinata juga sama sepertinya, tak mampu menyimpan perasaannya lebih lama. Bila pikiran ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman pun, Sasuke tak peduli. Saat ini, Hinata ada di dekatnya. Sebodoh apa dia jika harus terus berpura-pura?

Jika masa pacaran mereka selama dua tahun yang tersembunyi itu berakhir hanya karena rahasia yang lain, rasanya tidak akan adil.

Rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia. Tapi biarkan perasaannya tetap tinggal, dan …

"Kumohon, sambutlah perasaanku, Hinata."

Semudah itu. Hanya itu yang ia perlukan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	28. Twelve part 1

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pingsan.

Begitu mudahnya melarikan diri dari masalah.

Situasinya memang tidak bagus.

Saat pagi menjelang, masih setengah ngantuk dan mata yang berat, Hinata terbangun mendengar suara tangisan. Popoknya basah, dan si bayi merasakan ketidak-nyamanan. Hinata mengambil satu popok yang masih baru dari lemari, menaburkan bedak setelah membersihkan pantat si bayi dan menyingkirkan popok lamanya yang sudah berat karena dipakai semalaman. Baru saja selesai merekatkan dua perekat di sisi popok _disposable _di sekitar pinggul si bayi, muncul asap pekat yang membubung seperti setelah ledakan kecil. Jam di ruang tengah berdentang enam kali. Saat itulah si bayi pergi dan digantikan laki-laki muda bertampang keren yang katanya paling populer di kota.

Dan begitulah, Hinata pingsan.

"Tch! Kenapa harus di saat begini?" keluh Sasuke. Dia melepas popok mungil yang robek di sekitar pinggulnya, melompat keluar dari _box_ bayi, meraih selimut terdekat dan menutupi dirinya yang telanjang.

Gadis yang terkapar di lantai ia perhatikan sesaat, memendam kekecewaan karena sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi Hinata. Melangkahi tubuh sang Hyuuga dengan tenang, Sasuke pergi mandi. Di hadapan cermin kamar mandi, ia mengamati dirinya. Otot lengan membentuk tonjolan-tonjolan menarik, perut rata nan mulus, dada yang banyak dipuji karena menurut banyak cewek termasuk dalam kategori dada bidang, dan rambut yang menjuntai sempurna.

Sasuke menyeringai, selalu suka menyambut pagi.

Perutnya berbunyi begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah lebih beradab dengan berpakaian, Sasuke duduk di ranjang kamarnya. Hinata masih pingsan di dekat _box_ bayinya, tak bergerak seperti karang.

"Oi!" Kaki Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata. "Oi! Oi!" Hinata masih bergeming. "Hinata! Buatkan aku sarapan!"

Gadis yang ia beri perintah masih tak bergerak. Sasuke mulai kesal. Dia benar-benar lapar saat ini. Mana mungkin bisa kenyang kalau satu-satunya hal yang masuk ke dalam perutnya semalam hanya sebotol susu hangat. Ukuran perutnya juga membesar seiring malam yang berganti pagi seperti semua bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Jadi, rasa lapar memang tak bisa dihindari. Dan di mana seharusnya ia menikmati sarapannya di waktu seperti ini, Hinata malah asyik pingsan sendiri.

Menelan kekesalannya, Sasuke bangun. Suara sandal rumahnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai tak menutupi keluhannya. Sasuke terkadang berbicara sendiri, mengeluh, karena dia sudah lelah bersabar. Kenapa harus ada kutukan seaneh ini?

Segalanya dimulai saat Fugaku; sang raja _department_ _store_ di Jepang, tak mengindahkan larangan membangun gedung di atas sebuah tanah keramat. Bagi seorang pebisnis properti yang sukses sepertinya, peluang bisa lenyap dalam sekejap mata. Segala macam nasihat yang ia terima dari senior-seniornya tak memengaruhi ambisi Fugaku.

Saat peletakan batu pertama, ia disergap sesuatu yang tidak berasal dari dunianya. Beberapa jam sebelumnya dia bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke soal pertunangan yang dirasakan Sasuke tidak adil. Dan saat si pemilik tanah datang dalam wujud sesosok bayangan dan asap yang pastinya akan masuk dalam efek penampakan paling jelek di industri film Hollywood, Fugaku hanya ingat wajah Sasuke.

Buyut dari buyut yang punya tanah bilang, "Anak manusia …" Tidak perlu dipedulikan bagian yang ini, karena dulunya si buyut dari buyut juga pernah jadi manusia. Cuma, emang enak sih kalau jadi roh yang punya kutukan, jadi berasa punya kuasa lebih gitu dari pada dukun.

Lanjut.

"Anak manusia … kau tidak pantas membangun apapun di atas lahanku."

Fugaku membalas, "Memangnya ini tanah punya nenek moyangmu?"

"Kok tahu?"

"He?"

"Emang iya. Ini punya nenek moyang aku. Kamu nggak kenal, kan? Kok bisa tahu, sih?"

Fugaku tidak gentar, "Aku sudah beli tanah ini. Jadi, tanah ini sudah sah menjadi milikku."

"Bangunlah saja sesukamu … Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila putramu yang membayar kerugiannya. Mata dibayar mata, nyawa dibayar nyawa. Aku selalu sakit mata, setelah menyelam di rawa. Hahahaha!"

Dan _pwoof_! Ia pun menghilang.

Fugaku yang laki-laki modern, menolak untuk percaya pada hal gaib yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Dia baru percaya setelah Sasuke lenyap dari tempat dugemnya malam itu. Dan di tempatnya, di balik tumpukan kemeja CK dan jas Armani-nya yang jatuh di lantai, muncul seorang bayi laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke saat dulu masih polos.

Fugaku menganggap fenomena ini kesalahan genetika, membawa si bayi ke laboratorium untuk dites.

Rangkaian DNA-nya merupakan darah Uchiha. Dan setelah pengecekan secara keseluruhan, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putra bungsunya telah benar-benar menjadi korban.

Semua saksi mata di tempat kejadian perkara dibungkam Fugaku dengan bantuan kelompok yakuza terpercaya, dan pastinya uang yang tidak sedikit.

Kembali ke pagi ini.

Sasuke membuka lemari pendingin di dapur, rumah mewahnya yang besar terasa sepi. Fugaku menyingkirkan semua pelayan demi kerahasiaan nasib sialnya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap tidak profesional karena telah membuat masalah yang sulit dipecahkan dengan cara-cara biasa. Seandainya saja masalahnya cuma rakyat kecil yang sibuk berdemo, Fugaku hanya perlu membayar massa untuk melakukan unjuk rasa lain dan menyalahkan pemerintah. Itu selalu menjadi jalan keluar termudah dan tecepat.

Sebagai ganti pelayan, Fugaku menyewa jasa agen bersih-bersih yang biasanya datang jam tujuh dan selesai jam sembilan. Mereka semacam jasa pelayanan kamar tapi dikhusukan untuk rumah-rumah mewah dan besar seperti rumah yang diberikannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pengasuh, Fugaku serahkan pada Hinata, gadis yang diajukan Fugaku sebagai calon tunangan Sasuke.

Hinata tahu kondisi ini, ikut merahasiakannya, dan senantiasa bersabar seperti Sasuke. Gadis itu juga tahu Sasuke menolaknya, tak menginginkannya, dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis kaya yang manja dan hanya tahu cara melahirkan anak selain menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Sasuke meletakkan kemasan kotak susu di atas meja bar dapurnya, ia duduk sendirian, menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal. Saat ia meraih sendok, Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan tampang kusut.

"Tak usah buatkan sarapan untukku. Aku sedang buru-buru."

Hinata terbiasa dengan penolakan. Ia menggulung rambutnya, mengikat menggunakan ikat rambut yang sebelumnya melingkari pergelangan tangan. Berjalan menuju dapur, mengeluarkan mangkuk kecil untuk nasi.

"Aku bilang tidak usah—"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun. Maaf karena mengecewakanmu tadi. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sasuke terdiam, terasa tusukan di dadanya, "Tak usah janji kalau kau tak bisa menepati," kata Sasuke dengan suara lemah. Pikirannya kembali ke waktu di mana Hinata melupakan janjinya.

Sudah setahun mereka hidup seperti ini. Berada dalam lingkaran gelap rahasia yang memalukan. Bukan skandal atau semacamnya, hanya sebuah kesialan yang tak pada tempatnya.

Sasuke sadar hanya ada Hinata di sisinya. Bahkan ayahnya sudah angkat tangan dan kembali disibukkan dengan proyek-proyek baru, memperluas bisnisnya ke mancanegara, menggunakan nama-nama selebriti beken untuk dijadikan _brand ambassador department store_-nya, toko-toko raksasa berdiri di bawah naungan perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Juga sudah setahun Sasuke meninggalkan kehidupan malamnya yang serba glamor, serba cepat dengan rangsangan adrenalin yang memompa jantungnya. Hanya bersenang-senang, tak pernah berhasil bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke kantor, selalu saja datang di waktu hampir makan siang dengan mata berkantung dan bau alkohol.

Setahun yang terasa panjang.

Setahun yang mengubah hidupnya, dan perlahan-lahan hatinya juga.

Lalu hari itu, di suatu hari di musim panas saat usianya tepat dua puluh tiga tahun, Sasuke yang duduk menunggu Hinata di sebuah _coffee_ _shop_ mungil bernuansa Spanyol nan romantis dan tenang, dengan sebuket bunga terbaik yang sengaja ia siapkan hanya untuk gadis yang telah bersabar berada dalam badai ini meski hari itu seharusnya dialah yang menerima kejutan karena ini hari ulangtahunnya, Hinata mengecewakannya.

Dia tidak datang.

Sasuke menunggu selama tiga jam. Pulang dengan hati kecewa dan terluka. Sejak saat itu, ia enggan membuka hatinya pada Hinata.

Mangkuk sereal di hadapannya ditarik Hinata, digantikan dengan menu sarapan sederhana yang selalu saja sedap. Hanya semangkuk nasi, sup _miso_ dan rumput laut, serta acar tomat dan tumis kerang. Sasuke memulai sarapannya setelah sepasang sumpit dan sendok diletakkan Hinata di sisi mangkuknya.

Lalu gadis Hyuuga itu duduk di samping Sasuke, menemaninya seperti biasa. Awalnya, saat Hinata melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya, laki-laki Uchiha itu merasa jengah. Bukan karena tidak terbiasa. Sasuke sudah sering menikmati santapannya dengan diawasi _butler_ dan pelayan-pelayan. Hanya saja tak pernah seorang gadis dari keluarga terhormat, atau sedekat Hinata yang dengan nyamannya duduk di samping Sasuke seakan mereka adalah sepasang manusia yang saling membutuhkan kehangatan. Tapi mungkin memang seperti itu adanya.

Selepas sarapan, Sasuke berangkat ke kantor. Menjadi yang pertama tiba di ruangan divisinya. Staf mulai berdatangan, menyapa Sasuke dengan wajah-wajah cerah yang bangga.

Sasuke biasa makan siang bersama ayah dan kakaknya. Untuk hari ini ada pengecualian. Itachi diharuskan berada di Singapura untuk mengawasi perkembangan pembangunan _department store_ di negeri sempit itu. Sementara ayahnya mengisi waktu dengan makan siang bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Fugaku selalu suka bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang ambisius seperti dirinya.

Menolak ajakan stafnya untuk berbagi makan siang di kantin, Sasuke menghubungi layanan antar restoran Italia favoritnya. Tapi kemudian ia kecewa karena pasta tak pernah menjadi menu terbaik untuk pesan antar.

Duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya yang sepi, Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Ruangannya berada di lantai dua di gedung bertingkat tiga yang menjadi miliknya seorang. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sudah berhasil membangun cabang perusahaan, Sasuke harus mempelajari segalanya dari awal.

Ponselnya berdering, sebuah nama yang terakhir diharapkan Sasuke, muncul di layar.

"Halo, Hiashi-sama."

"_Kaku sekali,"_ komentar Hiashi. _"Makan siang?"_

"Ah," Sasuke melirik ke sisi kirinya, "Ya. Suatu kehormatan, Hiashi-sama," dia berbohong.

"_Akan kukirimkan alamatnya. Datanglah."_

Sasuke mengangguk, belum sempat menjawab saat mendengar suara dengung panjang pertanda hubungan telepon diputus.

Ia melonggarkan dasinya, bangun dari kursi. Sambil menenteng ponsel di genggamannya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Seperti yang dijanjikan Hiashi, alamatnya muncul dalam kumpulan _inbox_ yang belum dibaca Sasuke. Yang paling baru dipilih, Sasuke membacanya dan bersyukur karena letak restorannya tidak terlalu jauh, dan bebas dari kemacetan karena ada jalur cepat khusus pengguna mobil pribadi menuju lokasi tempat pertemuan dengan calon ayah mertuanya.

Di mobil, Sasuke tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan dibicarakan Hiashi dengannya. Pasti seputar Hinata. Dan bagi Sasuke, cukup sebatas itu saja. Dia tidak mau tahu lebih banyak. Apalagi bila ini ternyata soal pembatalan.

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas mobilnya lebih dalam, memburu waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran itu mengutamakan tema 'kembali ke alam' yang kental. Lantai batu bata, pohon-pohon pendek yang tumbuh dan bukan imitasi. Atap tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca, dan dinding-dinding bata yang termakan usia.

Kehadiran Sasuke disambut seorang pelayan wanita yang dengan senang hati membawa Sasuke menuju mejanya. Di sana, telah menanti Hinata, dan beberapa koper serta tas berukuran besar.

Sasuke menarik kursi di seberang meja, mengayunkan tangan meminta pelayan itu pergi, mengatakan padanya dia akan memesan nanti.

"Apa ini?"

"Yamagata."

"Yamagata?" Sasuke membayangkan desa dengan hamparan sawah-sawah, rumah di lembah, dan sistem irigasi yang mengaliri sungai kecil buatan ke rumah-rumah. "Kenapa dengan Yamagata?"

"Tousan-tachi—"

"Tousan-tachi?" sergah Sasuke. Dia tidak keberatan mendengar Hinata mengatakannya, ini bukan yang pertama kali Sasuke mendengar Hinata menggunakan kata itu saat merujuk pada Fugaku dan Hiashi. Mereka berdua—para ayah—digabungkan menjadi satu; Tousan-tachi.

"Sasuke-kun … tidak suka, ya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Tousan-tachi di telinga Sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah gema yang enggan berhenti, berdengung, membuat telinganya lelah. "Lanjutkan kalimatmu."

Tentang Yamagata.

"Mereka berdua," kata Hinata, mengganti struktur kalimatnya, "ingin kita tinggal di sana untuk sementara."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hinata, apa kau tidak mau tahu?! Kau selalu begini, menurut pada semua hal yang diperintahkan ayahmu padamu!"

Hinata mengelus lengan kirinya, dia merasa bersalah.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke, dia juga merasa bersalah karena membentak Hinata. Seharusnya dia, melebihi siapapun, tahu, para ayah selalu seperti itu; semaunya sendiri.

"M-mereka … ingin kita belajar hidup di sana."

"Tujuannya?"

"Mengerti tentang hidup," ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, tak mungkin dia melarikan diri dari masalah. Yamagata bukan tempat liburan yang sempurna. Tidak ada banyak tempat bagus di sana. Resor skinya berubah menjadi gersang di saat musim semi dan musim panas. Sisanya, sungai yang mengering jadi tempat anak-anak muda berkumpul untuk ber-_barbeque_; istilah yang mereka gunakan untuk acara berkumpul sambil bakar ikan.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada tas-tas besar di dekat kaki Hinata.

"Kau bawa apa?"

Sebagian besar berisi popok, susu dan perlengkapan bayi. Baju-baju Sasuke disimpan dalam satu koper khusus, sementara Hinata hanya membawa beberapa barang perlengkapan mandi dan kebutuhan wanita. Dia mengaku ayahnya menyisakan baju di rumah yang disiapkan Hiashi di Yamagata untuk mereka berdua.

Mengetahui sifat Hinata yang penurut, Sasuke tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh.

Perjalanan panjang yang makan waktu semalaman memaksa Hinata dan Sasuke menyewa ruangan khusus untuk keluarga di kereta malam kelas bisnis biasa. Shinkansen tidak berhenti di stasiun Yamagata.

Hinata tak sepenuhnya kerepotan karena Sasuke dalam wujud terkutuknya lebih banyak tidur. Sesampainya mereka di stasiun, seorang warga yang ditunjuk Hiashi, menjemput keduanya.

Kehidupan di pedesaan yang membosankan dijalani Sasuke setengah hati. Saat ini masih musim panas, dan kebanyakan warga desa yang mayoritas bekerja sebagai petani, rajin bangun pagi untuk mengolah lahan persawahan.

Hinata terlihat menikmati kehidupannya yang bebas. Dia selalu mendapat undangan untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah-rumah warga, menjalani perannya sebagai perempuan desa yang baik dengan giat berlatih mengolah sawah bersama orang-orang tua.

Sasuke kesepian karena selalu sendirian. Tapi dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke mengeluh setiap hari, mendesak Hinata dengan bertanya sampai kapan mereka harus tinggal di desa seperti ini. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng, minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Segalanya semakin menyiksa. Sasuke tak pernah mengingat apapun selama dua belas jam dia di wujud terkutuknya. Hal ini meningkatkan angka stres Sasuke yang terus naik. Sehari-hari dia tak pernah benar-benar menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Tidurnya kurang. Dan perasaan sepi semakin memperparah keadaannya yang terus-terusan merasa bosan. Kejenuhan yang menumpuk membuat tubuh Sasuke lemah.

Suatu hari, Hinata menikmati waktu makan siangnya bersama keluarga Tanaka yang terkenal ramah. Mereka punya ladang tomat dan mentimun yang tak terlalu luas tapi berbuah banyak. Buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur selalu bisa tumbuh dengan baik di Yamagata. Selesai makan siang, Hinata dibawa mengunjungi sebuah panti jompo, membacakan buku untuk para manula di sana, dan juga memasak untuk makan malam. Tak terasa senja sudah merapat mendekati malam.

Hinata baru sadar dia telah melupakan hal terpenting. Berlari, ia pulang dengan perasaan cemas yang tak kunjung hilang.

Sasuke di siang hari adalah seorang laki-laki angkuh yang membuat Hinata sering merasa terbebani. Sebaliknya, saat Sasuke menjadi beban bagi kebanyakan orang, Hinata justru senang berada di sekatnya. Setelah matahari tergelincir ke balik garis cakrawala, saat itulah Hinata menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Perlahan, dia mencoba untuk menyukai sisi Sasuke yang satunya lagi; Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Meski pada awalnya ia merasa tidak mugkin bisa bertahan bila diharuskan hidup bersama laki-laki yang diidolakan banyak perempuan, gemar pesta, dan selalu mabuk juga pulang pagi, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mencoba. Kutukan itu membantunya. Dia bisa melihat sisi Sasuke yang lebih terkendali meski ia tak sepenuhnya bisa dikendalikan. Mengurus Sasuke yang itu jauh terasa lebih mudah bagi Hinata untuk bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ragu, berbicara dengannya, dan berbincang-bincang karena Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan ingat apapun saat wujudnya kembali di waktu pagi.

Terdengar suara tangisan keras dari arah rumah. Hinata bergegas menyeberangi halaman depan rumah yang luas. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan si kecil menangis di beranda.

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam.

"Sasuke-chan."

Si kecil menoleh, wajahnya lembap karena air mata, rumah gelap tanpa penerangan. Meski begitu, ia bisa segera mengenali Hinata dan merangkak menghampirinya. Kesedihannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi sudah cukup tenang karena menemukan Hinata.

"Da!" sapanya riang.

Lampu dinyalakan. Hinata menekan bibirnya, "_Kawaii_ …"

Dengan mudah ia menggendong tubuh ringan Sasuke, memungut kaus dan celana jins milik Sasuke dewasa yang berantakan di lantai, dan membawa anak itu ke kamar untuk dirapikan. Hinata biasa menggunakan handuk basah dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke kecil. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Hinata menaburkan bedak, dan melapisi Sasuke dengan pakaian tidur setelah popok.

"Wah! Sasuke-chan manis."

"Da! Da!"

Hinata memeluk si bayi, menggendongnya lagi menuju dapur. "Maaf, ya, Sasuke-chan. Tadi Nee-chan keasyikan main di luar."

"Buu … uh!"

"Iya, Nee-chan tau, kok. Sasuke-chan anak baik, kan? Jangan marah, ya …?"

"Um! Ung …"

Hinata meletakkan si kecil di kursi khusus bayi di dapur. Dia melanjutkan tugasnya dengan membuatkannya susu, menyiapkan camilan seperti biskuit bayi dan potongan buah. TV berlayar datar nan mungil di meja dapur menayangkan film animasi penuh warna yang cukup berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia banyak tertawa dan kadang melengking senang. Hinata menikmati makan malamnya sembari menemani Sasuke nonton TV.

Mendekati jam sepuluh malam, mata mungil Sasuke mulai redup. Hinata selesai membersekan rumah, dan siap-siap tidur. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, tak memedulikan hawa panas malam musim panas. Sasuke mungkin berwujud anak-anak, tapi siapa yang benar-benar tahu? Dari pada harus menanggung kemungkinan yang buruk bila ia tidur mengenakan gaun tidur tipis, lebih baik jaga-jaga dengan piyama katun saja.

Sekembalinya Hinata dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sudah terlelap, mengemut ibu jarinya dan menggumam. Bibirnya basah karena air liur, rambut tipisnya berantakan. Poni yang menutupi keningnya tersibak seluruhnya ke samping. Sasuke kecil rakus saat tidur. Dia suka berguling-guling dan tak pernah betah terlelap dengan satu posisi. Kecuali setelah ia menemukan tubuh Hinata untuk menjadi sandarannya. Dia akan terdiam, tenang, dan tidur lelap dengan menikmati kehangatan pelukan Hinata. Semua anak-anak tak pernah bisa lepas dari kehangatan wanita.

Malam ini bintang bertaburan di langit kelam. Semoga mimpi indah yang hadir dalam tidurmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki jam lima pagi, Sasuke terbangun dan menangis. Hinata menggendongnya untuk menenangkan tangisannya yang terdengar serak dan lirih. Dia mengecek popoknya, kering. Kemudian menekan keningnya.

"Ah!"

Hinata keluar dari kamar, menembus keremangan koridor menuju kamar mandi. Laci atas kamar mandi, ia buka, meraih thermometer dan berlari lagi kembali ke kamar. Sasuke kecil menekan matanya seperti kesakitan. Batang thermometer diselipkan Hinata di bawah ketiak Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menemukan sepasang angka yang mencengangkan.

Tidak heran Sasuke rewel.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menelepon klinik. Di sini tak seperti Tokyo yang punya layanan 24 jam. Warga biasa melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan cara-cara tradisional. Bila terlalu mendesak, mereka langsung mendatangi rumah dokter terdekat.

Hinata menggunakan plester khusus penurun demam. Menggendong si kecil yang kadang-kadang merengek dengan suara pelan. Tenggorokannya pasti sakit karena menangis terus. Air tak berhasil masuk banyak, Sasuke batuk dan memuntahkan airnya.

Hampir jam enam, mungkin bila Sasuke dewasa kembali dan menggantikan si kecil, penderitannya akan berkurang. Orang dewasa bisa dimengerti dengan berkomunikasi. Anak-anak yang belum bisa bicara sulit dipahami.

Kesedihan menusuk hati Hinata. Ia seperti seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sasuke-chan."

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tidur menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di bahu Hinata. Perempuan Hyuuga itu duduk kelelahan di kusi, menepuk punggung Sasuke dan bersenandung agar tidurnya lebih tenang. Tubuhnya masih terasa agak panas, demamnya belum turun. Saat demam, hal terbaik yang perlu dilakukan adalah tidur. Menjaga si kecil aman dalam dekapannya, Hinata tidak sadar waktu telah jauh melewati jam enam pagi.

Tapi Sasuke dewasa belum menggantikan Sasuke bayi.

Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-To be Continued-**


	29. Twelve part 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu utama. Suaranya terus menerus dan tak mau berhenti. Hinata membuka matanya, setengah bingung pada keadaan setelah terlelap. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena tidur di kursi dengan terus memeluk Sasuke.

Anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya, terganggu pada suara ketukan yang tak juga mau berhenti. Hinata bangun dengan hati-hati, masih mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang kini tak terlalu panas seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa membasuh muka dan menyisir rambut, Hinata menyambut tamunya masih mengenakan piyama. "Ya?"

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!"

Di depan pintu masuk, sudah berdiri Genma. Ekspresi segarnya berganti dengan cepat saat sadar apa yang dipegang Hinata. Seorang bayi mungil, mungkin berusia sekitar setahun atau 14 bulan. Tubuh kecilnya terbungkus baju piyama berwarna biru, dengan kaus kaki hangat merah.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mengganggu pagimu."

Hinata segera disadarkan pada keadaannya. "M-maaf, Genma-san, a-aku …"

"Tidak apa-apa," Genma buru-buru menenangkan Hinata. "Tidak usah gugup. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata heran. Sepertinya Hinata melupakan sesuatu.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai persiapan untuk festival. Kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan?"

_Ah._

"M-maafkan aku …"

"Lupa, ya?" Genma memaksakan senyum, "Kelihatannya kau sibuk, dan … baru bangun?" Genma memusatkan perhatiannya pada mahluk kecil berambut lebat dan berbau susu yang tertidur dengan lelap di bahu Hinata, seluruh tubuhnya melekat erat dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Ya, i- ini … a-adikku, demam semalam."

"Kau punya adik?"

_Ya_, pikir Hinata, _sudah SMA dan tak lagi suka dianggap anak-anak._

"Bukankah adikmu perempuan? Terakhir kali kalian ke sini, waktu kau SD, kan? Aku ingat ada dua cucu perempuan Nenek Hazu yang datang dari Tokyo. Bayi ini … dari struktur tubuhnya, sepertinya laki-laki." Genma pernah bekerja di sebuah klinik akupunktur, dia sepertinya paham soal struktur tubuh hanya dengan sekali lihat.

_Ah, gawat!_

"I-ini … a-adik sepupu jauhku."

Genma mengangguk, "Oh," tapi dia tidak terdengar yakin.

"A-ano … Genma-san, a-aku perlu … ya, kau tahu, kan?"

"Ke toilet?" tanya Genma tanpa beban. "Perempuan selalu mengutamakan itu saat bangun pagi, ya?" Genma melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan tertawa, lalu bersikap seperti laki-laki pengertian dan pamit. "Tapi nanti kau datang ke festival, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, membuat Genma lebih lapang melepas masalah yang mencurigakan ini.

Pintu ditutup. Hinata merasa lega. Dia kembali ke kamar, mencoba meletakkan Sasuke yang enggan melepas pelukannya. Hinata perlu ke toilet, dia perlu cuci muka juga, masak air dan membuat teh. Tapi kedua lengan mungil yang melingkari leher Hinata tak juga mau lepas.

"Sasuke-chan …" Hinata memohon.

Anak itu tak juga melepas pegangannya. Ia malah merengek dan marah.

"Nee-chan mau pipis …"

Sasuke membuka matanya, berbaring di ranjang dan memunggungi Hinata. Dia marah. Tapi Hinata tak bisa memanjakannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar perlu ke toilet.

"Sebentar, ya …"

Keegoisan bayi selalu bisa dimaklumi. Hinata tergesa-gesa karena ia masih khawatir pada kesehatan Sasuke. Melihat jam dinding di dekat dapur, Hinata memastikan apa yang ia lihat dua kali. Lalu mengecek jam di ponselnya, kemudian membuka tirai jendela. Meski musim panas, jam enam pagi tak mungkin secerah saat ini. Mataharinya sudah tinggi. Dan Sasuke masih berwujud bayi?

Apa ada masalah?

Saat kembali ke kamar, Hinata mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali ke suhu normal, dan tidak lagi rewel. Mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab dirasa tidak tepat saat ini. Hinata menyiapkan sarapan, menyuapi si kecil dan memandikannya. Selama ia melakukan itu, Hinata terus waspada jika tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah ke wujud aslinya. Sampai menjelang makan siang, Hinata masih ditemani Sasuke kecil.

Hinata ingat ada kuil di dekat pintu masuk desa. Kuilnya tidak besar. Hanya sebuah gubuk sederhana dari kayu dengan kertas-kertas jimat yang dirangkai mengelilingi gubuk kayu itu.

Saat pertama kali mendengar kasus yang menimpa Sasuke, Hinata tidak percaya. Ia sudah menekan logikanya dan mencoba mengimajinasikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Tak ada landasan adat atau budaya dalam hal ini. Mungkin memang hanya sebuah kesialan atau karma yang buruk.

Hinata menghormati ayahnya melebihi siapapun. Karena hal itu, Hinata menerima pertunangan yang tak pernah berdasarkan cinta ini. Hinata tak akan mengatakan bahwa dia menderita karena memang bukan itu yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sasuke. Mereka juga bukan teman baik, jarang mengobrol, dan nyaris tidak pernah berbicara dari hati ke hati. Mereka seperti dua orang asing yang dipaksa tinggal bersama. Dengan pengecualian sebuah kutukan yang menimpa Sasuke karena keserakahan ayahnya.

Hinata percaya, segala hal terjadi dengan tujuan baik. Bahkan hal terburuk sekali pun, pasti membawa pelajaran yang berarti. Waktu memberi jeda sebelum adanya pembuktian dalam teori itu.

Jadi, Hinata bersabar, menerima nasibnya yang tak sepenuhnya buruk, dan menjalani perannya sebagai seorang tunangan yang baik.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata bisa dibilang kehabisan ide. Dia mungkin bisa belajar memasak, belajar tata krama agar tidak membuat malu tunangannya, tapi Sasuke yang belum juga kembali ke wujud semula tak pernah terpikirkan, jadi, tentu saja tak ada ide untuk membimbing Hinata mengambil keputusan.

Kuil dirasa sebagai keputusan tepat karena tempat itu pasti sepi. Berbeda dengan klinik yang pastinya lebih ramai. Hinata sedang menghindari perhatian orang, lagi pula demam Sasuke sudah turun dan dia sudah terlihat sehat. Nafsu makannya baik, dimandikan pun dia tidak rewel.

Kutukan ini datangnya dari roh. Bukan cuma kebetulan bila kuil juga terasosiasi dengan roh. Nah, itu terdengar cukup cerdas, kan?

Ditambah, satu-satunya hal yang tidak normal, terjadi pada Sasuke versi bayi yang juga terkait dengan roh. Yang pasti, Hinata tidak boleh minta tolong pada ayahnya karena ia akan terlihat lemah.

Menggendong si bayi dan melapisinya dengan selimut ungu tebal agar terlihat seperti gumpalan cucian kotor, Hinata siap menempuh bahaya. "Sasuke-chan, jangan berisik, ya?"

Sasuke merespon dengan anggukan mantap.

Hinata keheranan. Jangan-jangan cuma wujudnya saja bayi, tapi sebenarnya, jiwanya Sasuke dewasa. Karena memikirkan itu, Hinata jadi serba salah.

"Ng … S-Sasuke-kun?"

Bayi di pelukannya menggembungkan pipi, terlihat marah.

"Maaf, Sasuke-chan."

Dan satu anggukan lagi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya dan berjalan keluar. Mengunci pintu, Hinata menarik napasnya. Akan ada banyak petani yang sibuk di persawahan, tapi setidaknya tidak akan banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan karena mereka juga sibuk menyiapkan persiapan festival.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata berusaha semampunya untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Sasuke juga bisa diajak kerja sama dengan baik, dia tidak menimbulkan suara-suara yang keras dan juga tidak rewel, meski tak merasakan nyaman. Setiap kali bertemu dengan orang lain yang menyapanya, Hinata berusaha untuk tak memperpanjang waktu perbincangan dan terlihat buru-buru. Dia menyapa orang-orang tua di sawah, bertanya kabar seadanya dan memajang senyum. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tujuan.

Di hadapannya kini terbentang jalur menuju kuil. Puluhan anak tangga batu sempit yang tampak ringkih dan dipenuhi daun-daun kering, menantinya. Jumlahnya menjadi masalah pertama, namun yang paling penting diperhatikan Hinata adalah juga keselamatannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan menjaga napasnya, Hinata mendaki.

Sedikit demi sedikit wujud kuil terlihat.

Di halaman depan kuil Hinata membuka selimut yang menutupi Sasuke. Anak kecil di dalamnya memerah, pastinya kepanasan. Beruntung di puncak udaranya lebih sejuk berkat pepohonan rindang yang usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun. Angin di sini terdengar jelas karena gesekan daun-daun. Iramanya menenteramkan. Harmoni alam yang sudah jarang ditemui di kehidupan modern ini.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti suara gesekan sapu dengan tanah. Di kejauhan tampak seseorang berjubah _kannushi_ kuil yang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering di dekat pohon besar.

"Se-selamat pagi …"

_Kannushi _itu menoleh. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum, menyapa Hinata. "Ya?"

"A-ano …" bagaimana menjelaskannya? "A-apa … Anda pendeta kuil ini?"

"Ah … Aku pelayan dewa."

"Eh?" Pelayan dewa jelas bukan profesi biasa. Laki-laki muda itu tidak terlihat tepat dengan apapun yang terasosiasi dengan tugas yang berat. Dia kelihatan santai.

Tatapannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki di pelukan Hinata. "Wah, wah … sihir yang hebat," katanya. "Pasti berat, ya, laki-laki dewasa sepertimu harus mengakui bahwa kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa perempuan ini."

Kalimat itu membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah, kali ini karena marah.

"Nah, lihat … kau bahkan tidak bisa protes, ya? Apa sekarang kau sadar bahwa kau itu mahluk yang lemah juga?"

"Ano … Pendeta-san."

"Sai," dia tersenyum. "Namaku Sai."

"Sai-san."

"Sai saja, Hinata-sama."

"Eh? Bagaimana Anda tahu namaku?"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu." Sai menyandarkan sapunya di batang pohon. Benda itu jadi terlihat seperti sapu terbaik yang ditunggangi penyihir jahat bertopi kerucut besar. "Masuklah, kita minum teh sekalian mendinginkan emosi tunanganmu itu."

Pintu gubuk sempit itu digeser Sai. Langkah pertama Sai di dalam ruangan, memperluas gubuk menjadi beberapa ruangan secara ajaib. Hinata terpukau dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Dewa Pohon sedang tidak ada." Sai mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Di dalam, ada sebuah batang pohon yang menembus atap. Di sekitarnya sebidang tanah yang tak luas ditanami rumput dan bunga-bunga. Mengelilingi petak berumput itu, _tatami_ bersih yang terlihat mengundang siapapun untuk duduk dan bersantai.

Sai berdiri di dekat tungku tradisional, meletakkan panci yang juga bergaya kuno di atas api. Menyiapkan daun teh kering dari pembungkus kain yang berlapis.

"Sebatang pohon yang besar membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menjadi sebesar ini. Dari bibit kecil yang ringan, ia tumbuh perlahan menjadi pohon raksasa setelah ratusan tahun. Filosofinya mudah," Sai menoleh pada Hinata. "Seorang manusia pun baru bisa terlihat besar setelah beberapa tahun. Tapi kedewasaan sepenuhnya milik pikiran dan bukan tubuh. Pohon yang besar memiliki kebijakan yang lebih kokoh dibandingkan pohon-pohon muda. Daunnya akan bertahan lebih lama di saat musim gugur. Itulah kedewasaan bagi pohon-pohon. Mereka memberi manfaat lebih banyak pada manusia."

Sai menggeser pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Tunanganmu itu, dia bisa berbicara tapi tak pernah menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal baik, kejujuran baginya berharga mahal. Dia selalu mengucapkan keluh kesah, menyangkal perasaan yang dirasakan hatinya dan lebih suka bersikap angkuh." Kemudian sang pelayan dewa tersenyum, "Tidakkah menurutmu dia seperti bayi? Yang bahkan saat berbicara tak bisa kaupahami, dan lebih suka berteriak saat marah, membuatmu repot dan kesal tapi yang bisa kaulakukan hanya bersabar karena kau selalu maklum, kau selalu paham dia hanyalah seorang bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa, tak mengerti apa-apa. Benar, kan?"

Hinata terkesima dengan caranya berbicara, segala hal yang diungkapkan Sai terasa masuk akal sekarang.

"Seandainya dia bisa merefleksi kesalahannya, dan memperbaiki dirinya, dia dalam wujud dewasa akan tinggal lebih lama."

"Jadi … itukah caranya mematahkan kutukan ini?"

Air di dalam panci bergolak saat mendidih, mengepulkan asap putih. Sai mengangkat panci dengan hati-hati. Merendam cawan-cawan keramik ke dalamnya. Hinata tadinya berpikir, air itu akan digunakan Sai untuk menyeduh daun teh. Ternyata dia salah.

Segala hal yang terlihat, belum tentu seperti yang terlihat.

Sai mengeluarkan cawan-cawan dari dalam panci, memancing satu-persatu menggunakan pengait kayu. Teh yang sengaja ia lepas kelembapannya dari pembungkus kain, dijumput menggunakan sumpit, diletakkan dengan hati-hati ke dalam cawan, perlahan layu berkat suhu panas yang tinggal di tubuh keramiknya. Dari wadah lain, Sai menuangkan air hangat yang suhunya lebih ramah untuk disentuh tangan. Daun tehnya mengembang sempurna dengan warna cerah yang tak pekat.

"Daun teh memberikan manfaat terbaiknya bila diseduh dengan cara ini," kata Sai. "Manusia juga, bila dihangatkan sentuhan orang lain, akan merasa tenang. Siapapun dia, sehebat apapun dia."

Teh disajikan Sai di hadapan Hinata. "Letakkan saja bayi itu. Dia bayi besar yang mengganggu, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat alisnya, berpikir betapa ringan lidah Sai mengucapkan kejujuran.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata meletakkan Sasuke di atas selimut ungu yang sudah dilipat sebagai pengganti alas tidur. Mungkin _tatami_ akan terlalu keras bagi tubuh mungilnya.

Harum teh bercampur dengan aroma khas ruangan dan kesejukan yang dihadirkan pohon di tengah ruangan. Mereka duduk di sudut yang paling banyak menerima sinar matahari dari jendela geser yang terbuka lebar.

Hinata mencicipi tehnya. Sedikit pahit dan getir, ada juga rasa asam yang asli. Dan yang tersisa setelah ditelan adalah kesegaran dingin yang anehnya menghangatkan. Hinata merasakan hatinya lega dan tidak lagi resah. Teh itu seakan berfungsi untuk menarik keluar kelelahan pikiran dan hati. Rasanya nyaman seperti berendam di kolam air hangat di hari bersuhu dingin.

Suara letupan kecil muncul dari sampingnya. Wajah Hinata memerah saat ia menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke dewasa telah kembali. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Sasuke membungkus tubuh telanjangnya menggunakan selimut, kedinginan dan juga lapar.

"Ah, selamat datang," sapa Sai. Sang pelayan dewa bangkit untuk menyiapkan satu cawan teh yang lain. Ia meletakkannya di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu," ujar Sai tenang, membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan mudah. "Minumlah dulu tehnya, ini akan membantumu merasa tenang."

Dengan tangan kiri, Sasuke menjaga selimutnya tetap di posisi aman menutupi tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya meraih cawan teh, tak memedulikan tata karma minum teh menggunakan cawan dan menenggaknya. Pahit menyerang mulut Sasuke, kadar keasaman teh menusuk rongga mulutnya. Sasuke menelannya karena tak mungkin ia memuntahkannya. Bukan hanya karena mengutamakan norma, tapi juga harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dewasa.

Sasuke memang tidak suka manis, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menolerir rasa pahit yang keterlaluan seperti teh yang disuguhkan Sai untuknya.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya bisa keheranan. Sepertinya ada banyak hal baru yang tak bisa dijangkau akal sehat di tempat ini. Tapi teh yang rasanya berbeda padahal dibuat oleh orang yang sama dan dengan komposisi yang juga sama, di luar harapannya.

"Ini berhubungan dengan bagaimana seseorang menggunakan lidahnya."

Kalimat Sai sekali lagi berbentuk kejujuran, tapi terdengar seperti sindiran sarkastis di telinga Sasuke. Dia sadar dia sudah sering berbohong selama ini, membohongi dirinya sendiri tentang perasaannya, tentang kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan dari keberadaan Hinata di dekatnya selama masa-masa tak menyenangkan seperti yang sedang ia alami, suatu keanehan yang tak bisa dijabarkan ilmu pasti, seperti perasaan yang telah tumbuh dan membesar di dalam hatinya.

"Akan kupinjamkan baju. Tapi, maaf, bila bajuku tidak sesuai dengan seleramu."

Sasuke meletakkan cawan tehnya. Duduk diam dan tak membuka mulutnya. Dia kehabisan kata-kata.

Sai meninggalkan ruangan, sekali lagi memperluas koridor hanya dengan memulai satu langkah di ujung ruangan.

Angin berembus masuk dari arah jendela. Hinata menanamkan tatapannya ke luar, malu dan ragu untuk memandang Sasuke. Dia masih belum yakin dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sai. Tak berani berpikiran bahwa mungkin Sasuke memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Bila pertanyaannya apakah Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Jawabannya, tidak. Dia menyukai Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan menerimanya di dalam hatinya. Tapi bila jatuh cinta, Hinata masih meragukan hal itu. Baginya, Sasuke adalah sebuah kepercayaan yang diberikan Hiashi padanya. Ia menyerahkan tugas besar, sebuah amanat pada Hinata.

Perlu ia akui juga bahwa berada di dekat Sasuke membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Hinata yang sehari-hari terbiasa dilayani oleh rombongan pelayan dan tak pernah mendapat izin untuk keluar dan menyapa orang kecuali yang sudah ditunjuk secara langsung oleh Hiashi, kini memperoleh kebebasan untuk bicara dengan siapapun yang ia mau.

Sebelumnya ia hampir tak pernah meninggalkan _mansion_-nya yang luas dan bergaya tradisional. Hinata hanya ditemani beberapa pengajar yang semuanya ada di dekatnya karena dibayar Hiashi.

Hinata tak memiliki teman.

Sai kembali dengan membawa pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke. _Hakama_ hitam dan _haori_ putih. Ukurannya agak sedikit kebesaran. Menurut Sai, baju itu dihadiahkan Dewa Pohon untuknya saat menyambut tahun baru di Kuil Tahun.

"Kami akan mengembalikannya," kata Hinata.

"Tidak usah, pakai saja. Aku yakin kau tak punya baju seperti itu di rumah."

Kejujuran Sai sekali lagi terdengar seperti sindiran.

Sasuke menelan kegetiran yang ditimbulkan kalimat Sai padanya, mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Festivalnya nanti malam, datanglah."

"Tapi … Sasuke-chan, eh, m-maksudku, Sasuke-kun—"

"Kau bisa menitipkannya. Di sana ada tempat penitipan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata riang. Dia selalu penasaran dengan festival _Obon_ di musim panas yang selama ini hanya diketahuinya melalui cerita pengalaman orang dan buku komik.

Sai mengangguk, "Tuan, silahkan ganti pakaianmu di ruangan ini, aku akan membawa Hinata-sama keluar."

Kenapa Sai enggan menyebut nama Sasuke dan dengan mudahnya menyebut nama Hinata? bahkan menambahkan _–sama_ segala.

Hinata dibantu berdiri oleh Sai dengan sopan. Ia memandu Hyuuga itu keluar ruangan sambil bercerita tentang festival. Sasuke yang berdiri mematung menunggu hingga keduanya keluar lalu mengganti selimutnya dengan pakaian.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke menenteng selimut ungu Hinata dan menyusul keluar.

"… kau bisa datang sejak sore. Biasanya belum terlalu ramai," Sai berujar. Dia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, menoleh dan tersenyum dengan bibir terkatup dan mata menyipit. "Sudah?" tanyanya.

Mata Hinata berbinar melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru. Seorang laki-laki seperti Sasuke ternyata cocok juga mengenakan baju tradisional. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ternyata perkataan Sai benar. Festival benar-benar sudah dimulai sebelum senja. Bila kebanyakan orang sibuk memikirkan _yukata_ mana yang akan dipakai ke festival, Hinata bingung harus bawa persiapan apa saja ke festival. Tas berisi perlengkapan bayinya memuat banyak, tapi apa dia benar-benar memerlukan banyak barang-barang?

Hinata akhirnya membawa tas yang bisa dilipat. Dia berpikir, nanti saat Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi Sasuke-chan, bajunya akan merepotkan. Jadi perlu disimpan. Kalau Sasuke-chan, hanya butuh susu dan biskuit bayi. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak ingin terlalu lama di festival. Sepertinya tempat ramai bukan hal terbaik untuk seorang bayi.

Di gerbang festival, Hinata berdiri terpukau. Memang bukan gerbang tinggi nan kokoh yang biasa ia lihat saat mengunjungi taman-taman dengan pemandangan luar biasa di Eropa, tapi kekhasan dan kerja keras orang-orang yang membangun gerbang ini bisa ia rasakan. Dan Hinata takjub pada hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya, terlihat malas. Sepanjang siang dia tidak bisa istirahat. Hinata sibuk dengan cucian kotor dan urusan lain. Sasuke ingin tidur dan mengisi energinya lagi setelah kelelahan yang ia rasakan karena demam dan terlalu lama menjadi bayi. Juga karena pikirannya tak bisa melupakan sensasi pelukan hangat Hinata selama ia sakit.

Ini pertama kali buatnya.

Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah ingat apapun selama dua belas jam ia menjadi bayi. Saat ia berubah, ia kembali menjadi Sasuke dewasa, tak punya tanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukan si bayi meski berbagi tubuh dan jiwa yang sama.

Lalu kenapa sekarang dia justru mengingatnya?

Hinata membeli sekotak _takoyaki_ yang hanya dihargai 400 yen. Dia kembali pada Sasuke setelah mengantri di satu-satunya stan _takoyaki_ di festival. Setelah mencicipi kue berbentuk bola itu, dia menawarkannya pada Sasuke. Uchiha itu menggeleng, menolak makanan yang kelihatannya tidak higienis. Melepas kesempatan berharga menikmati sekeping pengalaman baru.

"Sudah hampir jam enam, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat penitipannya," saran Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan ke sisi luar yang mengarah ke kuil utama di desa. Kuil ini lebih besar daripada kuil milik Dewa Pohon yang tampak terbengkalai. Di sini halamannya bersih, berbatasan langsung dengan lembah menuju bukit.

Tempat penitipannya tidak terlalu luas. Hanya sebuah ruangan persegi berlapis _tatami_ dengan loker-loker tanpa pintu untuk menitipkan barang. Dua orang penjaganya adalah guru wanita di sebuah SD lokal.

Sasuke dan Hinata memilih beristirahat di sudut. Suasana festival masih bisa terlihat dari dekat jendela. Gerbang yang menjadi tempat lalu-lalang pengunjung diperhatikan Hinata.

18.20, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke-chan.

"Kamu … cucu perempuan Nenek Hazu, ya?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang wanita tua bertubuh mungil memandangnya dengan wajah ramah. Rambut keperakannya disanggul. Garis-garis usia di wajahnya membuat wanita itu terlihat rendah hati.

"Iya, Nek," jawab Hinata. "Selamat malam."

"Kamu yang sulung atau yang bungsu?"

"Yang sulung."

"Oh …" Tangannya yang keriput membelai pipi Hinata. Dia duduk di samping Hinata, memangku tangan Hinata dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut. "Aku ingat dulu ada dua anak perempuan yang datang dari Tokyo. Hazuki suka sekali memamerkan foto kalian berdua. Seingatku, yang satu berambut pendek, yang lainnya berambut panjang. Kamu … yang rambutnya pendek, kan? Yang mirip ibumu."

"Benar, Nek."

Nenek itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Masih tersenyum, dia beralih pada Sasuke. "Ini … siapa?"

"Oh, ini temanku, Nek. Namanya Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke?" Wanita itu menghentikan tepukan lembutnya di tangan Hinata. "Anaknya Fugaku?"

"Nenek kenal?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah … yang dulu hilang denganmu, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Dulu, waktu kalian SD, kalian, kan, sempat hilang. Warga desa mencari kalian selama dua hari penuh. Ternyata, kalian dibawa Roh Pohon."

"Ka-kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kapan, ya … aku ini, kalau disuruh ingat malah tidak ingat. Kalau tidak perlu mengingat, malah ingat."

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang memandangnya. Dari tatapan mereka terlihat jelas pertanyaan yang sama, 'kapan? Memangnya pernah?'

"Dulu anakku masih kuliah, jadi … kira-kira sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Sebelas tahun yang lalu?

"Berarti …"

Saat mereka berdua berusia dua belas tahun. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak ingat?

"Lalu … apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Sasuke jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ini … berhubungan dengan gerbang awal kedewasaan. Jadi, keluarga kalian melakukan upacara di Kuil Dewa Pohon, memohon keselamatan kalian berdua. Setelah itu, sepertinya ada perbincangan penting di antara dua keluarga. Aku ini kan, orang luar, jadi tidak tahu."

18.40.

Masih tak ada perubahan.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi drama Shingo-kun akan tayang di TV." Wanita tua itu bangun, menyapa dua guru wanita yang menuntunnya menuju pintu dan membantunya menemukan sandalnya. Dia berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan dengan gembira. Di luar, seorang anak laki-laki menantinya. Nenek tua itu berjalan beriringan dengan si anak laki-laki, mengobrol dan tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Hinata, kau keluar saja," kata Sasuke, bisa melihat kerinduan Hinata saat memerhatikan pemandangan si Nenek dan anak laki-laki itu. "Ini kesempatanmu bersenang-senang."

"T-tapi … bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memikirkanku terus." Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya. "Maksudku, tidak usah mencemaskanku…?" Ah, sekarang dia malah ragu dengan apa yang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tidak terlihat terganggu. "Aku mau beli es serut sebentar, nanti aku kembali lagi."

"Ya sudah, sana." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Hinata melihat perubahan yang terjadi. Ia bisa merasakan daun telinganya yang memanas. Dan itu memalukan.

Tanpa ragu Hinata berlari keluar menuju keramaian jalur festival. Dia menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenali, berbincang-bincang dengan mereka lalu berbaris mengantri di stan es serut yang cukup ramai dikunjungi anak-anak. Hinata membeli semangkuk dengan siraman sirup rasa melon dan anggur. Harumnya membawa kesegaran tersendiri untuknya.

Saat berbalik, Hinata dikejutkan dengan wajah rubah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan _yukata_. "Hinata-chan!"

Suaranya bisa dikenali Hinata, "Genma-san?"

Genma melepas topeng rubahnya, "Kau mengenaliku, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sendirian?"

"T-tidak. Aku k-ke sini dengan te-temanku."

"Ah, ternyata Nenek Kiyo benar. Kupikir dia sedang bergosip."

"Eh?"

"Nenek Kiyo bilang kau ada di tempat penitipan anak dengan seorang pemuda tampan. Tapi aku menemukanmu di sini. Jadi, kupikir kau ke sini sendirian dan Nenek Kiyo salah mengenali orang."

"Apa … dia terbiasa seperti itu?"

"Nenek Kiyo?" Genma mengisi jeda dengan tertawa, "Dia satu-satunya wanita renta yang selalu bisa mengenali orang."

_Selalu bisa mengenali orang_, Hinata mengulang kalimat Genma di pikirannya. "A-ano, Genma-san, kau pernah bilang kalau terakhir kali aku ke sini saat aku SD."

"Mm. Kenapa?"

"Apa saat itu … a-aku sempat hilang?"

"Oh? Kupikir kau tidak ingat."

"Jadi benar?"

"Iya. Waktu itu aku masih SMP. Musim panas jadi tak terlupakan karena kejadian itu. Kalian ditemukan di celah batang pohon, saling meringkuk seperti bola."

"Kalian?"

"Iya. Kau dan anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha."

Ternyata benar.

"Waktu itu kupikir kalian pasti diculik siluman. Anak-anak desa tidak pernah ada yang hilang sampai dua hari. Kalaupun ada yang hilang, kami selalu bisa menemukannya dengan cepat." Genma merendahkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Sepertinya anak yang datang dari kota besar selalu terlihat menarik bukan hanya di mata warga desa tapi juga roh."

Saat berpikir seperti itu, Hinata merinding. Sesuatu melingkari lehernya, menariknya menjauh dari Genma.

"Dia punyaku."

Hinata menoleh, baru sadar yang melingkari lehernya adalah lengan Sasuke. Berada sedekat ini dengannya, merasakan detak jantungnya di punggung Hinata, dan harum aromanya yang menawan, Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya melemah. Mangkuk es serut jatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian tangan itu, yang telapaknya dingin karena es, diraih Sasuke, ditarik mendekat, terlipat di dada Hinata. Kini ia sepenuhnya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke meski laki-laki itu berdiri di belakangnya.

Genma terkekeh. "Perlu kugantikan dengan yang baru?" tanya Genma, berhasil memancing emosi Sasuke. "Maksudku es serutnya," lanjut Shiranui itu. "Kurasa tidak," dia merespon sikap pasif Sasuke. "Oke, baiklah. Nikmati saja festivalnya."

Terlalu banyak hal rumit yang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah pengetahuan baru, sebuah penemuan baru, sebuah sikap baru, dan sebuah perubahan baru. Segalanya datang pada Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Sasuke-kun … sekarang jam berapa?"

"Mana aku tahu?!"

Masih belum melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke malah mempererat tangannya yang berpindah ke sekitar pinggang Hinata. "Kita pulang saja, ya?"

Sejak kapan suara Sasuke terdengar begitu membutuhkan seperti ini?

Sasuke melepas Hinata untuk kembali ke tempat penitipan dan mengambil barang-barang. Dia meminta gadis itu menunggunya di gerbang masuk festival, bertemu dengannya di sana sesuai yang direncanakan, dan pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan mengambang yang hanya perlu ia raih dan sematkan dalam hatinya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke masih memiliki keraguan. Tapi dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Hinata. mungkin saja dia rakus karena punya pikiran seperti itu. Lalu kenapa? Inilah kejujuran yang ia punya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Pintu rumah dibuka Sasuke. Dia menyalakan lampu.

Jam 19.26.

"Kau lapar?"

"S-sedikit."

"Mau kubuatkan spaghetti?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menunggu, berdiri di beranda. Koridor di belakangnya temaram.

Hinata menjawab 'ya' sambil menunduk. Sasuke berbalik, menyalakan lampu dapur, meletakkan tas di dekat meja. Lalu membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil sebungkus pasta. Memasak air, mengeluarkan pasta tomat dan bumbu instan pasta, menyiapkan piring saji, membuat Hinata tak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

Sasuke tak bisa dibilang ahli dalam memasak. Tapi makanan buatannya lumayan bisa dimakan. Mereka makan malam dalam tenang, duduk berdampingan seperti biasa. Kali ini Hinata tidak menemani Sasuke makan, tapi menikmati makanan bersama dengannya. Sesekali ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, lalu menunduk lagi dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari tatapan Sasuke yang tak pernah berpaling darinya.

Ada sebuah pelepasan belenggu, prosesnya tak berlangsung lama. Sasuke melepaskan satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tak sepenuhnya ia sadari ia miliki. Dia tahu dia adalah laki-laki angkuh, namun Sasuke yakin, dia perlu angkuh untuk tetap bertahan dalam keluarganya. Yang kini ia sadari adalah, keangkuhannya selalu melumer bila ada di dekat kehangatan Hinata. Selama ini ia bertahan dengan segenap tenaga untuk tetap mengisi posisi yang lebih superior dibanding perempuan Hyuuga itu. Dia tak ingin terikat dengan perasaan 'membutuhkan orang lain' dalam hidupnya. Lalu kini Sasuke sadar, membutuhkan orang lain juga berarti memberikan dirinya untuk dibutuhkan. Ada hubungan timbal balik yang adil. Dan itulah … awal kedewasaan.

Membuka hati.

Juga menerima.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau tak mau memandangku? Kenapa menunduk terus?"

Hinata menggeleng, malu, tak sanggup menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. Wajahnya pasti merah padam. Dia akan terlihat seperti anak-anak saat wajahnya merona.

Sasuke meletakkan garpunya, membersihkan mulut menggunakan lap bersih di sisi piringnya, menyentuh bahu Hinata, menariknya pelan-pelan, menangkup wajah Hyuuga pemalu itu, memaksanya menatap mata pekat miliknya.

Kemudian ia mengadu keningnya dengan Hinata, lembut, dan berhati-hati.

"Tatap aku, dong."

"S-Sasuke-kun …"

"Ah … bagaimana ini? Kau manis sekali saat ini."

"E-eh … a-ano …"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi seperti tadi."

"I-iya."

"Hei, aku boleh menciummu, kan?"

"J-jangan … i-itu …"

"Boleh, ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan itu menjalar di tubuhnya, menyambut kelembutan perasaan yang melapisi hatinya.

"Hinata, menikah denganku, ya? Jadi, kau akan terus denganku. Kau milikku, kan?"

Hinata menggumamkan jawabannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"I-i-iya."

Di langit malam, kembang api pertama festival berpendar. Dari arah kuil Dewa Pohon, serangkai rantai berselimut asap pekat kembali pulang. Kutukannya berakhir. Kejujuran selalu membawa sesuatu yang pantas dihargai.

Sai menyambut kedatangan Dewa Pohon, "Selamat datang, Hashirama-sama."

"Kerja yang bagus, Sai."

"Terima kasih. Saya hanya membantu Hisako-senpai."

Rantai itu meresap ke sekitar guci tanah liat yang disegel dengan kertas jimat dengan stempel Hyuuga. Di salah satu sudutnya, tertulis nama seorang _miko_, Hyuuga Hisako, seorang leluhur Hyuuga.

Ikatan baru yang kini terjalin di antara Hinata dan Sasuke melepas rantai yang mengekang sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang tenang dengan harum kayu cedar yang kuat, Hiashi meletakkan kartu-kartunya. "_Straight flush_," dia bilang, membuat Fugaku menepuk keningnya sekali lagi. Ini yang kedua kalinya dia kalah dalam permainan kartu.

Fugaku menyerahkan propertinya yang paling berharga, sebuah vila dengan pemandangan pantai yang menakjubkan, dalam wujud kartu monopoli lusuh. Mereka berdua mungkin menguasai dunia bisnis, tapi saat bermain kartu, tak satu pun uang yang terlibat dalam perjudian mereka.

"Kocok kartunya!" perintah Hiashi.

Hiashi lebih tua beberapa tahun dibandingkan Fugaku. Dia senpai Fugaku semasa sekolah. Selalu saja menjadi sosok dingin yang dihormati, mendapat perhatian gadis-gadis berkat postur tubuhnya yang sempurna, sifat kepemimpinan yang kental, dan juga keahliannya di banyak bidang. Sebagai laki-laki, Fugaku tentu saja tak merasa nyaman dengan semua kriteria yang dimiliki Hiashi. Baguslah, dia menikah dengan wanita lembut yang ramah. Jadi keseimbangan bisa terjalin. Lalu, hal terbaiknya adalah Hinata.

Fugaku tak bisa menahan cengirannya saat memikirkan Hinata. Dia selalu ingin punya anak perempuan yang bisa dimanja dan minta dimanjakan. Yang kadang-kadang selalu berlari pada ayahnya bila ibunya marah dan tak memberikannya uang tambahan untuk uang jatah jajan mingguannya. Yang rela memijit pundaknya agar mendapat perhatian ayahnya.

Fugaku menghela napas. _Aku ingin anak perempuan_, pikirnya.

"Kau yakin mau main lagi?" tanya Hiashi sombong.

"Senpai, dari pada memikirkan itu, bagaimana dengan rencana Senpai untuk Sasuke?"

"Kau juga tahu Yamagata akan membuat mereka menyatu. Kita sudah menunggu setahun lebih. Tapi masih tak ada tanda-tanda positif mereka akan berakhir saling suka. Padahal waktu kecil dulu Sasuke tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Hinata."

Fugaku mengetuk tumpukan kartu di atas meja berlapis beledu hijau. "Yang kukhawatirkan soal kutukan Sasuke. Kurasa lebih kurang, dia sudah lumayan berubah. Tapi … dia masih saja jadi anak bayi."

"Leluhur kami tak mungkin salah. Kutukannya bukan permanen. Kalau mereka sudah menemukan kuncinya, pasti akan luntur dengan sendirinya."

Kartu diletakkan, Fugaku menumpuk lengannya. "Apa leluhurmu itu dulu penyihir?"

"Bukan. Beliau _miko_ Dewa Pohon yang belajar sihir dengan kekuatan kertas jimat."

"Aku berharap kita bisa segera mendengar kabar bagus soal mereka."

"Pasti, tenang saja. kutukan leluhurku hanya bertahan selama dua belas bulan. Kalaupun lebih, itu karena diperlukan."

"Masa tambahan sebagai bonus?" tanya Fugaku setengah bercanda.

Hiashi mendengus menggantikan tawa, "Anggap saja begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua belas bulan, kutukan yang berlangsung selama dua belas jam setiap hari, dimulai dari sebuah peristiwa saat usia mereka dua belas tahun.

Sasuke memikirkan itu sekarang, mendengarkan suara tonggeret di kejauhan, dan nyanyian katak-katak di dekat sungai kecil buatan. Hinata tertidur di pelukannya, berpiyama putih dengan gambar es krim dan _parfait_ mungil.

Di satu bagian dalam ingatannya Sasuke bisa melihat dirinya dalam versi dua belas tahun, berjalan menyusuri persawahan, tak memedulikan tatapan anak-anak desa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dia menggandeng gadis kecil berambut pendek, mengenakan _yukata_ merah muda bergambar ikan mas koki. Festivalnya hampir dimulai, senja perlahan tergelincir untuk menyerahkan langit pada malam. Mereka bermain terus hingga kelelahan, lalu tertidur di antara celah batang pohon. Tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia roh yang mereka masuki dan saat mereka tertidur, roh pohon membawa mereka pulang.

Seperti sekarang, Hinata berada dalam pelukannya. Sasuke menyandarkan dagu di puncak kepala Hinata. Hembusan napas gadis itu di kulit lehernya.

Seperti ini.

Mungkin setiap hal yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup kita tak pernah benar-benar kita lupakan. Mungkin kita hanya lupa, tapi kenangan itu tak pernah benar-benar hilang dari ingatan kita. Mungkin yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mencarinya, dan bila akhirnya kita menemukannya, kita akan merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

Dan mungkin, bagi Hinata yang merindukan Sasuke-chan, dia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi bukan Sasuke-chan, melainkan putra kecilnya dari Sasuke.

Sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	30. Hyuuga

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chiharu kecil kini berusia tujuh tahun. Musim semi ini dia sudah masuk kelas satu SD. Chiharu suka sekolah. Teman-teman barunya kebanyakan teman dari TK yang sama dengannya. Wali kelasnya juga baik dan kelasnya nyaman.

Semua itu ada di pikiran Chiharu, tapi tak satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal Chiharu sudah sengaja menghapal dan memikirkan kalimat apa saja yang ingin ia katakan pada kakeknya.

Berada di ruangan utama _mansion_ Hyuuga yang bergaya tradisional, Chiharu diharuskan duduk melipat kaki. Bantal pipih alas duduknya terlalu lebar untuknya. Dia tidak merasa nyaman.

Tata cara memberikan salam pada orang yang lebih tua sudah diajarkan Chinatsu padanya. Kakak laki-lakinya lebih berpengalaman menghadapi kakek mereka. Chinatsu sekarang duduk di kelas empat SD, ini adalah kunjungan tahun keempatnya setelah kunjungan-kunjungan kekeluargaan lain yang tak pernah dihitung karena tidak termasuk agenda rutin tahunan.

Setiap tahun saat kenaikan kelas, Hiashi mewajibkan cucu-cucunya datang untuk menyapanya. Menyapa dalam tradisi Hyuuga berarti duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi dengan sikap tubuh yang baik, menunduk dan memberi salam sesuai tradisi.

"Chiharu-chan," panggil ibunya. "Ayo, beri salam pada Kakek."

Chiharu mengangguk dengan ragu. Mendadak, kepalanya kosong. Dia tidak ingat pelajaran yang diberikan Chinatsu seminggu belakangan ini.

"Chinatsu, bantu adikmu, ya?"

Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu bangun dari tempatnya, ia duduk melipat kaki tanpa alas duduk. Hanya ada _tatami_ yang menahan beban tubuhnya di atas lantai. Chinatsu memulai dengan berdiri, kemudian membungkuk sejajar bahu, dilanjutkan dengan menegakkan leher dan dagu, kemudian perlahan-lahan merendahkan tubuhnya. Lengan kiri dilipat di bawah dada, lengan kanan lurus dan menekuk secara alami begitu ia berlutut. Kakinya digeser ke belakang, lalu kedua tangan bertumpukan di atas kepala saat ia bersujud. Setelah itu ia duduk dengan punggung lurus, dan mengucapkan salam.

"Ojii-sama, Chinatsu menyampaikan salam. Semoga keberkahan dewa-dewa senantiasa bersamamu."

Menilai dari ekspresi Hiashi, semua orang yang ada di sana yakin, ia puas dengan hasil binaan Hinata pada anak laki-lakinya. Pandangan Hiashi beralih pada cucu perempuannya yang mendadak kaku.

"A-aku juga, Ojii-sama."

"Sudahlah," kata Hiashi.

Saat mendegar suara kakeknya yang berkesan dingin, Chiharu merasakan sengatan di matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit, ia takut telah mengecewakan ibunya, membuat Chinatsu merasa telah sia-sia mengajarinya, dan membuat ayahnya terlihat buruk di mata kakeknya. Semua kecemasan ia tujukan pada keluarganya. Baginya, tidak apa-apa bila Kakek tidak suka padanya. Tapi jangan keluarganya.

"Chiharu-chan." Tekanan ringan dirasakan Chiharu di bahunya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap mata ibunya yang serupa dengan miliknya. "Pergilah keluar dengan Nii-chan."

Sekarang giliran kedua orangtuanya yang memberikan salam. Anak-anak diminta keluar agar tidak mengganggu. Biasanya setelah tradisi ini, mereka melanjutkan dengan pembicaraan yang ditemani sajian teh dan makanan ringan. Hal seperti ini pasti membosankan bagi anak-anak.

Chiharu bangun, digandeng Chinatsu keluar menuju koridor.

_Mansion_ Hyuuga yang semuanya bernuansa kayu terlihat seperti lorong misteri yang tak ingin dijelajahi Chiharu. Ia terbiasa dengan rumah sederhana yang tidak luas. Bukan rumah besar yang udaranya dingin seperti ini.

"Apa Jii-chan tidak suka padaku?" tanyanya pada Chinatsu.

"Kau harus memanggilnya Ojii-sama, Chiharu-chan."

Kedua anak itu dibimbing seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian tradisional menuju taman belakang. Mereka diizinkan keluar tapi bukan berarti mereka bebas bermain di taman batu yang sarat filosofi itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya begitu."

Chiharu masih tak mengerti. Tadi, di ruangan itu mamanya juga menyebut kata 'Kakek' dan bukan 'Ojii-sama'. Kenapa segalanya jadi terasa rumit di sini? Padahal saat mengunjungi rumah kakeknya yang lain dia disambut dengan senyum bahagia. Kakek Fugaku pasti langsung menggendongnya, bertanya bagaimana ia di sekolah, apakah sudah mendapat teman baru atau belum, dan sederet pertanyaan lainnya yang lebih mudah dijawab.

Selain itu, Om Itachi juga baik. Dia suka membelikan es krim, dan perlengkapan sekolah yang imut meski jarang bicara. Uang jajan Chiharu pasti bertambah kalau pulang dari rumah Kakek Fugaku. Kenapa di sini dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang?

Chiharu menoleh sekilas pada Chinatsu. Sepertinya Chinatsu lebih cocok jadi seorang Hyuuga. Di rumah Kakek Fugaku dia lebih suka tinggal di kamar ayahnya, membaca buku dan tidur. Kalaupun keluar, dia membantu Nenek Mikoto di dapur, dan menemani ibu mereka. Bukankah seharusnya anak laki-laki lebih suka bermain dengan laki-laki juga?

Konsep laki-laki dan perempuan, juga soal selera seseorang, masih belum dipahami Chiharu. Tapi bila harus memilih, dia lebih suka rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia bersyukur karena ayahnya seorang Uchiha, sehingga ia mendapat nama Uchiha juga di namanya.

Di taman batu kedua anak duduk terdiam. Chinatsu membawa buku ensiklopedianya dan sibuk membaca, memendam hidungnya di antara halaman. Chiharu mulai bosan. Dia duduk menopang dagu, memainkan bibirnya membentuk wajah aneh.

Dari arah koridor rumah utama, muncul seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih longgar dan celana panjang abu-abu. Rambutnya yang panjang membuatnya terkesan elegan. Beda dengan Itachi yang Chiharu ingat lebih terkesan dewasa.

"Selamat siang," sapanya. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan si gadis kecil Uchiha. Wajah rupawan laki-laki itu dekat sekali dengan wajah Chiharu. Senyumnya yang hangat membuat Chiharu jadi serba salah.

Chinatsu yang paham harus bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, menyapa, "Selamat siang Neji-nii."

"Nii?" Chiharu bertanya.

"Hyuuga Neji, _little lady_," kata Neji, meraih tangan kanan Chiharu dan mengecup punggung telapak tangannya. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Chiharu kecil merasa diperlakukan bak seorang putri raja.

"S-salam ke-kenal."

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dirasakannya tangan besar yang hangat mengacak rambutnya. Suara derai tawa Neji yang berirama, membuat gadis Uchiha itu sesak. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan laki-laki setampan Neji di rumah dingin ini.

"Neji-kun."

Suara Hinata membangun kesadaran Chiharu lagi. Ia melihat Neji berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata-sama," sapanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chiharu memerhatikan bahasa tubuh Neji yang membuat ayahnya tampak defensif.

Hinata membelai pelan perutnya yang membuncit. Ia sedang hamil tua saat ini. Neji mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, membuat Hinata tertawa pelan sambil menutupi bibirnya. Sasuke terlihat marah, alisnya mengerut dan lalu mendorong bahu Neji. Mereka bertiga seperti terjebak dalam suatu waktu di masa lalu yang tidak dimengerti Chiharu. Emosi yang terjalin di antara ketiganya saling berkaitan.

Neji lalu menarik lengan Hinata dengan lembut, membuatnya berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Sasuke menekan rahangnya, memandang dengan mata gelap yang dingin ke arah Hyuuga tampan itu. Kemudian dia memaksakan diri melepas ketegangan melalui hembusan napasnya. Sasuke melambaikan tangan tanpa peduli, mengatakan sesuatu.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Neji membungkuk dengan gaya seorang _gentleman_ pada _rival_-nya. Kemudian kedua Hyuuga melangkah pergi, disusul dengan suara tawa Hinata di koridor yang terdengar riang.

Sasuke memandang ke arah koridor dengan tatapan penuh sesal yang merindukan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia beradu pandang dengan putrinya. "Hai, Chiharu."

"Papa … tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm. Maaf karena tadi kau dipaksa memberikan salam pada kakekmu."

Suara ayahnya yang serak seperti sedang menahan kesedihan. Dia duduk di beranda, meletakkan kakinya di atas pijakan batu, diam tanpa kata, memandang ke depan tanpa arah yang jelas.

Suara langkah kaki di koridor berlantai kayu mengalihkan perhatian ketiga Uchiha. Seorang pelayan wanita mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "H-Hinata-sama. Ko-konstraksi. Bayi!"

"Apa?!"

Chinatsu melesat lebih dulu, meninggalkan bukunya tergeletak di lantai. Lalu disusul ayahnya yang diserang kecemasan. Pelayan wanita itu melanjutkan tugasnya dengan berlari lagi di koridor, menggeser pintu _shoji_ yang ternyata membuka ruangan kerja Hiashi. Laki-laki itu terbelalak begitu mendengar kalimat terbata-bata si pelayan.

Hiashi bangun dan melupakan semua tata cara yang ia pelajari saat kepanikan mengisi pikirannya. Ia mendorong tubuh si pelayan ke samping untuk memberinya jalan. Tak memedulikan niat pelayan itu bersujud padanya.

Saat ia keluar, langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari Chiharu yang sejak tadi mengamatinya dalam diam. Hiashi terdiam sejenak, bertatapan dengan cucu perempuannya. Entah apa yang tersampaikan melalui tatapan mereka. Nyaris tidak ada kata. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan lagi, masih terburu-buru seperti tadi, mendekati Chiharu, membungkukkan badannya, menggendong gadis kecil itu dan berlari menyusuri koridor lagi.

Dalam ingatan Hiashi, dia juga pernah melakukan ini saat istrinya hampir melahirkan Hanabi. Saat itu malam berhujan di musim semi. Cuacanya membuat suhu udara terasa begitu dingin.

"Nah, apa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang kakak?"

Seulas senyum tipis di wajah Hiashi seperti bintang jatuh, yang akan sulit ditemukan bila kau tak memerhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Chiharu merasakan kehangatan seorang ayah dari kakeknya. Ini belum pernah ia rasakan dari Fugaku sekalipun.

Di halaman luar, barisan mobil sudah mengantri. Mobil pertama berangkat lebih dulu. Hiashi masuk mobil ketiga bersama Chiharu. Seorang laki-laki muda duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Dia menyerahkan sebuah map bersampul kulit. Map itu dibuka Hiashi. "Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, kita tidak mungkin kembali ke Tokyo."

_Mansion_ Hyuuga terletak di Kyoto.

"Dokter yang menangani Hinata sekarang ada di mana? Apa kita bisa membawanya ke sini? Siapkan saja helikopter untuk menjemputnya. Rumah Sakit pasti punya landasan untuk heli, kan?"

"Ia seorang dokter di klinik, Hiashi-sama."

"Klinik? Suami macam apa Sasuke yang hanya membawa istrinya ke klinik?" Hiashi menekan rahangnya, "Hubungi dokter Haruo." Dia mengembalikan map pada si laki-laki muda.

Sekilas pandang, dia terlihat tenang. Namun bila diperhatikan, punggungnya yang terlampau tegak jelas memperlihatkan ketegangan.

Chiharu merasakan tangan kakeknya yang besar dan hangat di bahunya. Ia menarik Chiharu mendekat. "Ibumu wanita kuat. Dia tidak akan apa-apa." Saat mendengar kalimat itu, Chiharu baru sadar air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyadari matanya telah basah sejak tadi.

"Hiashi-sama, registrasi sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Hinata-sama sudah masuk Ruang Bersalin."

Hiashi menarik napasnya, menatap ke arah jalan dan berdoa dalam hati.

Dia tidak pernah ada di dekat Hinata saat putrinya melahirkan Chinatsu atau Chiharu. Dulu tidak ada keharusan bagi putri sulungnya itu untuk mengunjunginya tiap tahun. Hiashi jengkel karena harus menunggu saat-saat tertentu untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Putri kecilnya yang dulu penurut kini sudah jadi milik orang, berubah dari seorang anak yang membutuhkannya menjadi wanita dewasa yang membangun kehidupannya dan bahkan menjadi seorang ibu.

Rasanya ia baru saja bersama si kecil yang suka bersembunyi di balik punggungnya saat bermain petak umpet dengan pelayan-pelayan. Atau selalu menggandeng tangannya yang besar saat ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman utama yang luas. Hinata kecil gemar memeluk kaki Hiashi saat ia ingin merasa dilindungi, dan setiap kali tubuh mungil Hinata memeluk kakinya, Hiashi akan mengangkat Hinata tinggi-tinggi, membuatnya seolah melayang dengan kekuatan ayahnya.

Saat Hinata lahir, salju turun dengan lembut. Ia selalu berada di pelukan ibunya yang hangat. Hiashi menjenguknya setiap saat, menemaninya tidur hingga terlelap di balik lapisan-lapisan selimut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat mungil dan rapuh.

Ia merindukan putrinya bila mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan Hinata. Betapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat ini. Ia merasa renta dan tak berguna lagi. Takut dilupakan.

Mobil berhenti di jalur masuk utama Rumah Sakit. Hiashi menggendong Chiharu lagi, bergegas menuju Ruang Tunggu Kamar Bersalin. Di sana sudah ada Neji yang duduk di kursi panjang sendirian. Chinatsu berjongkok di dekat pintu masuk ganda Ruang Bersalin. Sasuke tidak kelihatan. Hiashi bisa segera menebak di mana Sasuke berada. Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu orang yang diizinkan pihak Rumah Sakit menemani putirnya. Itu menjadi hak dan juga tugas untuk Sasuke.

Dengan tegas ia meminta asistennya menyewa kamar rawat terbaik. Laki-laki muda berkaca-mata itu mengangguk dengan patuh dan tidak menunggu lama untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Suara detik jam bergema mengundang ketegangan yang statis. Beberapa kali terdengar hembusan-hembusan napas dari para laki-laki demi membebaskan kecemasan mereka. Suara teriakan Hinata yang disusul dengan suaranya yang memanggil Sasuke, terdengar pilu.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, memangku Chiharu dan memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Hiashi-sama. Saya sudah mendapat ruang rawat untuk Hinata-sama."

"Oh, bagus. Apa sudah bisa digunakan?"

"Sudah, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi mengangguk, "Tolong bawa cucu-cucuku ke sana. Mereka perlu istirahat."

Hiashi menyerahkan Chiharu pada asistennya, memanggil Chinatsu yang tidak punya pilihan selain menurut pada perintah kakeknya. Kedua anak mengikuti asisten Hiashi menuju lantai empat tempat ruang rawat berada.

Ini akan memakan waktu lama, dan anak-anak tidak seharusnya berada di situasi mencekam seperti ini.

Setelah penantian yang seakan berlangsung selamanya itu, akhirnya suara tangisan bayi mematahkan belenggu kecemasan dari Hiashi. Ia menarik napas lega. Pintu Kamar Bersalin dibuka, seroang perawat perempuan berlari keluar. Dia tak memedulikan tatapan Hiashi yang bertanya. Tak lama kemudian ia berlari lagi, mendorong alat pemacu jantung bersama dua perawat laki-laki. Wajah-wajah panik tiga orang itu membuat Hiashi tercekat rasa takut.

"Hinata …"

Pandangannya tak beralih barang sedikit pun dari pintu ganda yang mengayun saat alat itu masuk dan disambut seorang dokter. "Ambil persediaan darah! Kita perlu ibunya segera sadar."

Perawat yang sama berlari keluar lagi.

Tangisan bayi, suara hiruk-pikuk yang terdengar seperti deru dan genta perang di telinga Hiashi, saling bersahutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Suara Neji yang mencoba menenangkannya seperti desau angin yang berbisik, tak cukup berarti untuk didengar.

Bagaimana … jika kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi?

Hiashi duduk, tak lagi kuat menahan beban tubuhnya bila terus berdiri. Dia menyandarkan sikunya di lutut, menyatukan tangan dan berdoa. "Jangan ambil putriku, ambil saja aku sebagai gantinya. Putriku masih dibutuhkan. Ia masih diinginkan." Kepalanya terasa sakit, tengkoraknya seperti diketuk-ketuk. Hiashi bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir menjauh. Dia selalu pusing bila anemia menyerangnya.

"Kakek."

Chiharu berdiri di dekatnya, menatap Hiashi dengan mata milik Hinata. Anak itu menyentuh sisi wajah Hiashi. Jari-jarinya yang pendek melekat di pipi Hiashi.

"Kakek, terima kasih karena Kakek sayang Mama."

"Kau … kenapa ada di sini?"

Chiharu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Ini seharusnya dianggap pelanggaran, bentuk pembangkangan yang tak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi kemudian Chiharu memeluk leher kakeknya erat, mengirimkan sinyal kasih sayang yang membawa pesan bahwa ia menyayangi Hiashi juga, dan tak mau kehilangan kakeknya.

"Mama, kan, kuat. Tadi Kakek sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Bahu Hiashi bergetar, dia menangis, tertawa, dan membalas pelukan cucu perempuannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu mengayun terbuka sekali lagi. Dokter Haruo keluar dengan wajah lelah dan berkeringat. Laki-laki itu mendorong bingkai kacamatanya yang menurun.

Setelah satu hembusan napas yang panjang, dia berkata, "Selamat, Hiashi-sama. Cucumu perempuan."

"Ibunya?" tanya Neji.

Dokter Haruo mengangguk, menepuk bahu Neji, "Hinata-sama sempat pingsan dan membuat kami panik. Jantungnya sempat _collapse_ karena kehabisan banyak darah. Proses persalinannya agak terhambat. Tapi secara keseluruhan beliau sehat. Dan kini keadaannya sudah stabil."

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?" Hiashi bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Kami akan memindahkan beliau dulu ke kamar rawatnya. Untuk sekarang beliau belum bisa dijenguk." Dokter Haruo kemudian meninggalkan Ruang Tunggu, merasa baru saja memenangkan pertarungan penting.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat membawa keluar bayi perempuan manis yang disambut Hiashi dan Chiharu. Sasuke tinggal di dalam menemani istrinya. Sementara Neji menanti di dekat pintu Kamar Bersalin, berharap bisa melihat keadaan Hinata di dalam. Tirai biru membatasi penglihatannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian kamar rawat Hinata sudah tak lagi sepi. Menjelang malam, Fugaku dan Mikoto tiba dari Tokyo. Bayinya tertidur di pelukan ibunya yang baru saja selesai menyusui. Hinata lalu menyerahkan anak perempuannya pada Hiashi karena laki-laki Hyuuga itu tak mengizinkan Fugaku menyentuhnya. "Kau kotor," katanya. Fugaku terpaksa mengalah. Dia datang dari bandara. Semua orang tahu itu tempat yang kotor meski bandara terlihat bersih.

Bayi kecil itu membuka matanya yang bulat. Warna bola matanya kelabu keunguan, benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya yang lebat mirip dengan Chinatsu dan ibunya. Hidungnya mirip Chiharu. Pipinya yang gembul memerah seperti Chiharu saat bayi. Senyumnya mirip Mikoto.

Dia membuat gelembung kecil dari mulutnya yang mungil. Hal sepele seperti itu mengundang paduan suara penuh kekaguman dari semua orang dewasa di ruangan. Hiashi yang menunduk harus menahan lehernya agar rambutnya tak mengganggu si bayi. Dari belakang, Chiharu meminjamkan ikat rambut stroberinya pada Hiashi, membantu kakeknya mengikat rambut agar ia lebih leluasa. Keakraban terjalin begitu saja antara Chiharu dengan kakeknya. Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya yang sudah lebih besar datang khusus ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungi Hiashi. Mungkin nanti dia yanag akan mengajak kakeknya jalan-jalan, memaksanya menjadi pemandu selama liburannya di Kyoto, berkeliling menikmati _okonomiyaki_, mengunjungi kedai teh tradisonal yang juga menyediakan camilan khas _yatsuhashi_, dan menapak tilas sejarah kastil-kastil Kyoto yang terkenal.

Hari ini ia jadi seorang kakak. Chiharu … siap dengan tugas barunya. Dia seorang Uchiha, dan juga seorang Hyuuga. Adik perempuan dari Uchiha Chinatsu, dan kakak perempuan bagi adiknya yang baru.

Uchiha Chiyoko.

Nama yang lagi-lagi diberikan Hiashi pada cucunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note**: Berikut adalah arti nama dari masing-masing anak. ****CHINATSU**** (****千夏****): "a thousand summers."**

**CHIHARU**** (****千春****): "one thousand springs." ****CHIYOKO**** (****千代子****): "child of a thousand generations."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


	31. A Goodbye

**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**If there's any OCs involved it's for a good reason**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terkadang aku bertanya, mengapa kita berubah?_

Perpustakaan ditutup. Mereka mulai menggunakan sistem _barcode_ menggantikan sistem lama. Dan karena hal itu, perpustakaan ditutup.

Seharusnya Hinata mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu musim panasnya, membaca buku-buku dan mengerjakan tugas liburannya.

Berdiri dengan kecewa di depan gedung perpustakaan umum, dia hanya punya satu pilihan yang tersisa.

"Selamat siang, Kurenai-sensei."

Saat Hinata tiba di sekolahnya, Kurenai yang mendapat tugas piket sebagai guru jaga selama liburan musim panas, sedang duduk di mejanya, mengecek buku katalog baju-baju anak. Selesai cuti melahirkan, Kurenai tidak bisa santai di rumah. Kepala Sekolah menugaskannya secara khusus sebagai ganti waktu absennya selama dia cuti.

Sekolah tetap buka selama liburan. Klub olahraga memenuhi lapangan dan kolam renang.

"Hinata? Kau tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub, kan? Ada perlu apa?"

Hinata mengangkat buku keanggotaan perpustakaan miliknya. Dia tak pernah keluar rumah tanpa buku itu.

"Ini liburan musim panas, Hinata. Apa kau tidak jenuh membaca terus?"

Hinata masih berdiri di dekat pintu Ruang Guru. Dia tersenyum malu menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai. Baginya yang seorang kutu buku, mmebaca adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat.

Kurenai bangun, menutup buku katalognya dan keluar menuju perpustakaan bersama Hinata. Seharusnya perpustakaan sekolah juga tutup, tapi dengan seorang guru jaga yang memegang kunci, perpustakaan masih bisa difungsikan kalau hanya untuk meminjam atau memulangkan buku.

Kurenai masuk ke ruangan khusus pengurus perpustakaan sementara Hinata berjalan di antara rak-rak, mencari buku yang jadi incarannya di rak Cerita Fiksi. Setelah menemukannya, ia membawanya pada Kurenai.

Kartu perpustakaan ditarik keluar untuk distempel. "Tulis namamu di sini," Kurenai menunjuk satu kolom di sisi kiri, bersebelahan dengan tanggal meminjam dan tanggal mengembalikan. Tepat di atas nama Hinata ada sebuah nama yang sudah terlalu sering dia baca.

"Sepertinya Uchiha mendahuluimu lagi."

Hinata mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

Uchiha Sasuke berada di peringkat kedua dari nilai rata-rata seluruh siswa di sekolah. Ia ketua Klub Musik, mengundurkan diri setelah setahun aktif di sana. Setelah itu Sasuke tak mengikuti klub apapun. Semenjak pengunduran dirinya, Hinata terbiasa menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke di kartu perpustakaan. Terkadang terselip nama lain di antara nama mereka. Tapi selalu Sasuke yang lebih dulu meminjam buku.

Hinata menyelipkan bukunya ke dalam tas jinjing yang ia bawa. Keluar dari perpustakaan, Hinata mampir ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di lapangan, Klub Sepak Bola sedang berlatih. Klub Atletik terlihat berkumpul di sisi luar lintasan. Sementara Klub Bisbol memulai pemanasan.

Hinata duduk di pinggir lapangan, di bawah rindangnya pohon. Suara denting piano dari Ruang Musik di lantai dua menyatu dengan sahutan keras pelatih. Suasana seperti ini akan terasa tepat bila disimpan dalam hatinya. Suatu saat nanti dia akan merindukan hal ini.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Tas yang sebelumnya berada di pangkuan Hinata berpindah tangan. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa heran seperti itu?"

"Kupikir …"

Sasuke mengintip isi tas Hinata. Menemukan buku yang familiar di matanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Ini buku yang bagus."

"Jangan diceritakan!"

Sasuke memandang Hinata, tak melakukan apa-apa selain menggunakan matanya untuk menatap gadis di hadapannya, yang duduk di sisi lapangan, meluruskan kaki. Angin membawa aroma segar dari tubuhnya, jejak aroma sarapan paginya, selai, dan jus _berry_. Wajah gadis itu berubah merona. Sasuke memikirkan tentang waktu. Tentang awal perasaannya yang tak pernah ia undang. Yang datang begitu saja tanpa ada usaha. Dia menyukai Hinata tanpa pernah memikirkan alasannya. Seperti seorang anak yang memutuskan ia menyukai sebuah benda tanpa pernah memikirkan kata 'mengapa' hanya karena dia tak paham isi hatinya. Dia menyukainya dan sulit lepas dari benda itu. Meski orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menganggapnya sebagai sisi posesif seorang anak terhadap sebuah benda. Lalu seiring anak itu dewasa, hanya ada satu hal yang tak berubah dari masa anak-anaknya, benda favoritnya yang kini lusuh dan tak lagi terlihat pantas untuk dijadikan benda favorit. Orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin tidak memahami alasan ia menyukai benda itu. Tapi baginya, ia tak akan bisa tidur tanpa benda favoritnya.

Seperti itulah Sasuke saat pertama kali melihat Hinata duduk termangu di perpustakaan. Ia duduk sendirian di meja sisi jendela, mengurung dirinya dalam dunia kata, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap kali Sasuke melihatnya di perpustakaan, ia semakin tertarik pada gadis itu. Dia mulai mencoba menebak buku apa yang akan dipinjam Hinata selanjutnya, mencoba menjadi pendahulu sebelum buku itu ditemukan Hinata. Dan mereka berkomunikasi tanpa kata, hanya nama yang saling berurut di kartu perpustakaan dan itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian si kutu buku berwajah manis itu.

Lalu suatu hari di musim gugur, Sasuke menyapa Hinata, memperkenalkan dirinya dan berpura-pura ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Pembicaraan yang canggung berubah mengalir karena buku-buku menjadi jembatan bagi perbedaan di antara mereka.

Sasuke memiliki impian hebat yang membuat Hinata merasa tertinggal. Dia juga punya prestasi mengagumkan sedangkan Hinata berada di dalam ruang lingkup rata-rata.

"Malam ini aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

Hinata memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Rumahnya adalah sebuah apartemen di pinggiran Tokyo. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata semakin merasa terdorong dari dunia Sasuke yang berada di dataran tinggi.

"Boleh?"

Namun Hinata tidak bisa mengelak lebih lama. Dia menyukai Sasuke. Tak banyak orang yang memahami dunia milik Hinata. Dia sering menerima ejekan teman-teman di kelasnya karena lebih suka bergaul dengan buku-buku dari pada bersosialisasi dengan manusia seperti pada umumnya. Hinata punya rasa takut yang tidak pernah ia ungkapkan. Dia tidak siap bila harus kehilangan Sasuke.

Dan Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar mendesak.

Malam itu Sasuke datang selepas waktu makan malam. Dia minta izin pada Hiashi setelah diundang masuk oleh Hinata. Dia ingin membawa Hinata ke pantai. Katanya dia ingin melihat matahari terbit dari sebuah bukit yang jadi tempat favoritnya sejak kecil.

Dua orang remaja di bawah usia pergi ke pantai tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa tentu bukan hal yang bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Sasuke tahu kemungkinan ia mendapatkan izin dari Hiashi, kecil. Namun dia tak berhenti di sana.

Ruangan tengah apartemen keluarga Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas karena hanya diisi meja bundar berkaki pendek dan TV yang diletakkan di atas meja pendek lain.

Sasuke duduk dengan sikap tubuh tegak. Saat melihat Sasuke seperti itu, Hinata berpikir, mungkin seperti inilah bila seseroang sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukannya di masa depan.

"Izinkan saya menikahi putri Anda."

Tentu, Hiashi terkejut.

Sikap tenang Sasuke menarik perhatian Hiashi, membuatnya membatalkan kata-kata kasar yang hampir ia lontarkan.

"Bukan saat ini, tapi nanti. Setelah ini saya akan berangkat ke Itali untuk belajar musik juga belajar menjadi pengrajin biola. Akan makan waktu selama sepuluh tahun. Saya memilih putri Anda bukan karena hal-hal yang khusus atau hal-hal yang bisa saya ucapkan." Sasuke menatap mata Hiashi, "Putri Anda adalah jawaban yang saya cari, yang saya butuhkan."

"Kau mau mempermainkannya? Karena dia tidak populer? Jadi kau berpikir tak akan ada masalah bila kau menyakitinya?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjawab itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya memilih putri Anda bukan karena hal-hal khusus untuk dijadikan alasan. Dia adalah sebuah jawaban. Dan saya akan terus berpegangan padanya selama saya hidup."

Kalimatnya tak bisa langsung dipahami. Hiashi menolak lamaran Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana ada seorang ayah yang mengizinkan laki-laki tanpa masa depan sepertimu meminang putrinya?"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah yang pertama, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi meminta Sasuke pulang. Tapi malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur. Sebagian karena khawatir Hinata akan keluar malam-malam untuk menemui pemuda Uchiha itu. Sebagian lagi karena dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalimat Sasuke.

_Sebuah jawaban, katanya?_

Sebelum matahari terbit, Hinata membuka jendela. Kamarnya yang sempit terasa panas sejak semalam. Ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk merapikan kamarnya. Hari ini Sasuke akan berangkat ke Italia. Berada di sana selama dua minggu untuk mengikuti tes kemampuan dan uji kelayakan. Bila ia dinyatakan lulus, dia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengikuti ujian akhir, dan berangkat lagi ke Italia untuk belajar di sana selama sepuluh tahun.

Hinata mencuci piring. Air yang membasahi jari Hinata terasa hangat. Hinata menunduk membasahi wajahnya. Air mata bercampur. Dia merindukan Sasuke.

Hinata memilih melarikan diri kembali ke kamarnya, tak ingin Hiashi menemukannya saat ini. Di kamar, Hinata duduk, memikirkan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Terkadang ia bertanya, mengapa manusia berubah?

Menatap jendela kamarnya, Hinata pensaran pada dunia yang ada di luar sana. Apakah langitnya akan terlihat sama bila ia tak ada di sini sekarang? Dia bangun terdorong rasa ingin tahu, mengulurkan lengannya untuk merasakan angin di antara sela-sela jarinya. Saat itu, saat ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia menemukan sebuah senyum dan lambaian tangan dari Sasuke.

"Turunlah sebentar," kata Sasuke.

Hinata tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dia memastikan sekali lagi, Sasuke masih ada di sana.

Masih menunggunya.

Hinata tergesa-gesa turun ke bawah, memastikan pintu tertutup tanpa suara yang mungkin akan membangunkan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia berlari menuruni tangga, sosok Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat.

Kehadirannya disambut dengan sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke mengatakan penerbangannya diundur tiga jam, dan dia hanya bisa memikirkan bahwa ini kesempatannya menemui Hinata. Mereka gagal melihat matahari terbit hari itu, tapi matahari tetap terbit dari balik garis ufuk timur. Seperti kepastian yang dijanjikan Sasuke padanya.

Pagi itu jalanan masih sedikit berkabut meski tipis. Kesegaran suasana pagi yang akan selalu diingat Hinata di antara barisan kenangannya yang lain bersama Sasuke.

Setelah ini Sasuke akan benar-benar pergi. Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tertinggal dalam banyak hal dari Sasuke. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk masa depannya. Sementara Sasuke sudah siap dengan sebuah rencana jangka panjang yang terusun rapi. Mungkin memang tak sepenuhnya sempurna, tapi setidaknya Sasuke sudah punya rencana yang bagi siapapun terlihat tepat untuknya. Sasuke akan membangun impiannya, seperti yang ia katakan pada Hiashi, dia akan berpegang terus pada jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

Bila ia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, dia akan terjebak dalam kehidupan sekolah yang sama. Dia tidak akan mempunyai keberanian untuk mengejar impiannya. Karena dia ingin sebuah masa depan yang sesuai dengan apa yang diimpikannya, Sasuke berani mengajukan usulan gilanya pada Fugaku. Dia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk mulai mengumpulkan fondasi awal sebuah kehidupan.

Pertanyaan yang ia miliki selama ini telah terjawab.

Sasuke tidak menganggap dirinya beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarganya. Orangtuanya sudah bisa mendesain kehidupan bagi anak-anak mereka, memberi mereka kebebasan memilih sayap-sayap yang akan membawa mereka terbang menjelajahi dunia yang mereka sukai. Segalanya serba ada. Sasuke hanya perlu menjalani hidup.

Apa tujuan yang ia punya?

Itulah yang tidak dimilikinya. Sebuah tujuan.

Dan kini ia menemukannya.

Tujuannya adalah suatu waktu di mana ia melihat dirinya bersama Hinata. Pondok kecil sederhana di atas bukit, ruang kerjanya di lantai bawah, biola-biola yang lahir dari tangannya, dan suara tawa anak-anak. Rumah masa depannya yang sudah mulai ia bangun sejak saat ini.

_Terkadang, kita bertanya, mengapa manusia berubah?_

_Mungkin keadaan yang membuat kita berubah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note: **Hari ini saya ngebut ngerjain tiga chapter sekaligus dengan diselingi istirahat yang cukup. Saya baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Bulan Juli, yang berarti Kimi to Boku harus ditutup. Saya sadar hasil akhirnya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Namun sebagai penulis, tentu saya berharap pembaca sekalian menikmati kisah yang ada dalam Kimi to Boku.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Salam,**

**rully**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**-END-**


End file.
